


Tres Vueltas De Arena

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Severus Snape OOC, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 77,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: A Harry Potter le ofrecen la oportunidad de resolver sus dudas luego de morir, preguntas que lo han carcomido durante muchos años. El dios de la eternidad ha decidido concederle su deseo y lo dejará cambiar parte de la historia, dándole un reloj de arena muy especial. Tres puntos clave, que Harry cree podrían haber mejorado su vida y la de muchos. ¿Será así?***Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.





	1. Aión

Harry Potter acababa de cumplir 90 años, los cuales era un milagro que tuviera en ese momento. Desde su nacimiento, parecía como si el destino estuviera tentado a darle prueba tras prueba, al año de su nacimiento, una profecía marcó el fin de su vida familiar, llevando a su familia y a él a esconderse, para ser traicionados casi de inmediato por un amigo cercano a su padre.

La siguiente prueba de la vida fue sobrevivir a una maldición que podía arrancar la vida de un ser vivo sin dejar huella. Él era la única persona que había sobrevivido en toda la historia. Lo que le dio el epíteto del Niño-Que-Vivió, un título que marcaría su vida más adelante, tanto para bien como para mal.

Después de sobrevivir a eso, la decisión de un mago llamado Dumbledore marcaría los siguientes 16 años de su vida, sobre todo los primeros diez, fue dejado al cuidado de su tía materna. Una persona normal, común y corriente que no tenía idea real del mundo en el que Harry había nacido, y que después de que su hermana se integrará a ese mundo, paso a odiar todo lo relacionado con él, fingiendo incluso que no tenía hermana. Está de más decir que la infancia de Harry estuvo plagada de malos tratos, trabajos forzados, mala alimentación y abuso verbal y físico. De verdad que fue un milagro que llegara a los once años. Edad en que un nuevo giro del destino lo llevó de vuelta al mundo que lo vio nacer.

Entonces llegó su época de Hogwarts, donde ni un solo año estuvo tranquilo, desde el comienzo, el asesino de sus padres intentó terminar el trabajo que empezó cuando Harry apenas tenía un año, y casi lo logró en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo, Harry venció y con él, la paz y tranquilidad de su mundo, volvió. Con un costo muy alto, muchos de sus seres queridos murieron y numerosas familias sufrieron pérdidas irreparables, una guerra que jamás debió suceder.

Después de eso, su vida se tornó tranquila relativamente, se casó con la hermana de su mejor amigo, a la que vio cómo su hermanita desde los once, pero que conforme paso el tiempo, empezó a amar como pareja, tuvo tres hijos, luego, su segundo hijo tuvo una "breve" aventura que tuvo repercusiones, y casi lleva la oscuridad al mundo de nuevo. Aunque tampoco es como si se hubiera ido. La oscuridad siempre estaba ahí, acechando, esperando un momento de debilidad de la luz para tomar el control del mundo nuevamente.

Su hijo sobrevivió a su "aventura" y sentó las bases para que viejas enemistades desaparecieran, su hijo trabó amistad con el hijo de uno de sus otrora némesis escolares e hizo que se hicieran amigos, luego, ese mismo chico, se casó con su prima, y la vida retomo un cauce sereno.

Aun así, Harry siempre tenía dudas, ¿Y sí...? ¿Y sí Tom Ryddle hubiera tenido una mejor infancia? ¿Y si Severus Snape jamás se hubiera unido a los mortífagos? Y la más grande duda de todas, ¿Y sí él hubiera aceptado ir a Slytherin?

Su mentor, Dumbledore, le dijo que son las decisiones lo que definen quienes somos. ¿Eso quería decir que si Merope Gaunt hubiera decidido casarse con otro muggle o llegar a enamorar a Tom Ryddle Sr. con algo diferente a la magia, Voldemort jamás hubiera existido?

¿Si Severus Snape hubiera tenido una mejor familia, o ninguna, su vida no hubiera terminado sirviendo a Voldemort y tratando de enmendar sus errores siendo un espía de la luz y protegiéndolo a él?

¿Sí él hubiera aceptado ir a Slytherin podría haber evitado la muerte de tantos, aprendiendo cómo pensaba un Slytherin y usando eso contra Voldemort?

Ahora que tenía 90 años, que los sanadores ya le habían dado una "fecha de caducidad" a su cuerpo, pensaba más que nunca en esas "posibilidades", los ¿Y sí...?, pequeñas dudas que carcomían su mente.

Su esposa, Ginny, había fallecido 5 años antes, se cayó de espaldas y algo se quebró en su cabeza, y jamás despertó. Sus hijos tenían su propia familia y habían crecido tanto, que, si él abandonaba el mundo mortal, ellos estarían bien. No dejaba nada atrás que requiriera su presencia, así que Harry Potter, estaba tranquilo por ese lado. Lo único que lamentaba era el no poder resolver esos ¿Y sí...?

Harry se dedicó a viajar a ciertos lugares los últimos meses de vida que tenía, sobre todo la tumba de sus padres, diciéndoles que pronto los vería, luego visito la tumba de los Lupin, Remus y Tonks, diciéndoles que su hijo había crecido maravillosamente, que estaba casado con Victoire, la hija de Fleur y Bill Weasley. Luego visitó a Sirius, agradeciéndole todo lo que hizo por él, y al final, visitó la tumba de Dumbledore y la casa de los gritos.

La primera, porque deseaba dejar flores y una bolsa de caramelos de limón a su mentor, y la segunda, por ser el último lugar donde vio al hombre más valiente que había conocido, incluso más valiente que él. El hombre del que jamás recuperaron su cuerpo. A veces, y solo a veces, se imaginaba que el hombre había sobrevivido y que se había dedicado a viajar por el mundo con otra identidad. La vida ideal para quien toda su vida fue un espía obligado a representar un papel.

Luego de todas sus visitas, paso a ver la cabaña de su amigo Hagrid, que ahora estaba ocupada por otro guardián de las llaves, Hagrid había fallecido varios años antes, Minerva McGonagall también, Ron falleció en medio de un asalto a su tienda de bromas, Hermione había fallecido apenas el año anterior, los señores Weasley mucho antes que Ron y Hermione, y la lista crecía. De su generación de Hogwarts, de sus amigos, tanto los más jóvenes como los mayores, todos ellos, ya habían cruzado el velo. Solo faltaba él.

Dejo su varita enterrada cerca del bosque prohibido, y se apareció en su casa, comió todo lo que quiso y después se fue a "dormir" en su cama, donde tantas noches pasó acompañado de su esposa, y a veces de sus hijos en las noches de tormenta. Harry pensó que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todas las pruebas del destino, su vida había sido plena.

Si tan solo no existieran esas "pequeñas dudas", esas interrogantes que aún en sus últimos minutos lo carcomían.

Pero ya no había tiempo para eso, cerró los ojos, y atravesó el velo.

Pronto vería a su familia...

* * *

En cuanto puso un pie al otro lado del velo, solo sintió la oscuridad, no había luz ahí, y, aun así, sentía que ese no era su lugar. Busco a tientas algo de lo que asirse, pero no había nada. La oscuridad lo rodeaba completamente.

Bueno, esto era muy diferente a lo que había esperado. Sabía que su cuerpo volvía a tener 20 años, aunque sin luz era imposible saberlo, solo podía "sentirlo", si es que eso tenía algo de lógica.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, por fin vio una pequeña luz, y empezó a seguirla, hasta que avanzó bastante, se dio cuenta que era la tan mencionada "luz al final del túnel".

Cuando atravesó la luz, se encontró con un salón de té, donde había un servicio completo, y un personaje "extravagante", vestido con algo que parecía una túnica llena de números, constelaciones y dibujos de relojes de arena, estaba sentado ahí, tomando té y comiendo pequeños bocadillos.

—Adelante señor Potter, lo estaba esperando, sírvase lo que gusté—.

Harry se extrañó. Él esperaba ver a su familia y amigos, a su esposa, a su mentor, a su profesora favorita e incluso al amargo profesor de pociones, al que nunca pudo agradecerle toda la ayuda que le brindó... pero era mejor que estar en la oscuridad, así que se sentó frente al personaje y se sirvió una taza de té. Un perfecto té negro con limón y un cubo de azúcar, justo como le gustaba. Y los bocadillos, "casualmente" eran sus favoritos, de Rosbif y pepinillo.

—Asumo que no tiene idea de lo que pasa, ¿Verdad señor Potter? —.

—Pues la verdad, no, sé que estoy muerto y hasta ahí llega mi conocimiento sobre donde estoy ahorita. Siendo honestos, esperaba algo diferente—.

—Ver a su familia, amigos y quizás sus mascotas—.

—Algo así—.

—Las verá pronto señor Potter, lo he traído aquí porque usted tiene dudas, muchas para una vida como la suya—.

—No entiendo—.

—Verá, usted tuvo una vida plena, a pesar de todo, sus padres lo amaron aunque apenas y los recordaba, tuvo amigos, una familia que se preocupó por usted, hijos, esposa, perro, gato, hasta esa serpiente albina que no recuerdo como se llamaba, amó, sufrió y pasó por todo sentimiento que ha sido creado, y aun así... no deja que su alma repose, deja que las dudas carcoman su corazón, y nosotros no podemos permitirlo, así que tengo una propuesta para usted, algo que quizás le ayude a superar sus dudas—.

—¿Y eso sería...? —.

—La oportunidad de tomar otras decisiones—.

—¿Quiere decir cómo reencarnar? —.

—No, por supuesto que no, eso sería si usted ya hubiera aceptado dejar atrás su vida pasada, no. Lo que le ofrezco es regresar en el tiempo, a cada punto donde usted cree que, si hubiera pasado otra cosa, su vida hubiera mejorado, y sé que usted ya tiene fijados estos puntos—.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —.

—Ninguno, nuestra labor es entregar a la muerte, a aquellas almas que ya han liberado su corazón del peso de su vida, eso solo se logra teniendo la mente tranquila, organizada y la de usted señor Potter, es todo, menos organizada—.

—¿Nuestra labor? ¿Hay más como usted? —.

—Muchos, pero concéntrese por favor, tiene un par de días para pensarlo, y si acepta, lo llevare de vuelta en el tiempo para "corregir" esos errores de su línea temporal. Si decide declinar la oferta y dejar ir sus dudas, lo ayudare a pasar permanentemente al otro lado del velo, y reencarnara cuando haya descansado lo suficiente, pero si opta por corregir el tiempo, deberá vivir toda su línea de tiempo otra vez y cuando llegue el momento, deberá regresar limpio de dudas, remordimientos y demás—.

—Está bien, lo pensaré—.

—Perfecto, ahora sigame para que vea a su familia y amigos—.

Harry dejó su té en la mesita y siguió al extraño personaje hasta un pasillo largo, largo. Al final del mismo, se veía una puerta de madera muy ornamentada, donde parecía que había talladas planta, flores, animales, estrellas, la creación entera. Cuando atravesó, vio a su familia en una mesa muy larga de picnic, en medio de un jardín florido, veía a sus padres tan jóvenes como en las fotos, a su padrino tan alegre como le habían dicho que era, Remus y Tonks paseaban mientras Tonks llevaba una corona de flores e iba de la mano de su licántropo favorito, ojo loco ya no tenía sus cicatrices y aunque seguía sin ser un adonis, se veía mejor que nunca. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba ahí.

—En cuanto toques la mesa, te verán, abrázalos y deja que el amor que les tienes hable por ti. Disfruta este tiempo y vendré a verte en unos días, piensa en tu decisión—.

—Un momento... ¿Cómo te llamas? —.

El extraño sonrió y antes de irse le contestó —Aión—.

* * *

Harry tocó la mesa, y pronto se vio rodeado de sus amigos y familiares que en cuanto lo notaron, saltaron a abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir como en casa otra vez, habló con sus padres y lloró como nunca, beso a su esposa y le contó cómo estaban sus hijos y nietos, jugó con Sirius como debieron hacerlo desde que era "un cachorro", platico horas con Remus y Tonks, diciéndoles lo feliz que era Teddy. En general, la muerte era lo que esperaba, solo no había visto a alguien, Severus Snape, tampoco a Tom Ryddle. Incluso había visto a Dumbledore, quien le agradeció los caramelos de limón.

Los días pasaron y Aión volvió para obtener su respuesta.

—¿Qué ha decidió señor Potter? —.

Harry había hablado con sus padres, con Sirius y con Remus, incluso con Dumbledore, pero todos le habían dicho lo mismo, "¿Puedes 'vivir' con eso?", Harry sabía la respuesta, no. No podía continuar el camino sin saber esas respuestas.

—Quiero respuestas—.

—Bien, entonces despídete de ellos, no los verás en un tiempo—.

Harry fue a abrazar una vez más a cada miembro de su familia, a sus amigos, incluyendo a Dobby, Crookshanks y Hedwig, y abandonó su pequeño paraíso para seguir a Aión. Este lo guió hasta una sala que tenía varios relojes de todo tipo, desde relojes de cuerda, de bolsillo y unos muy bonitos de arena. Aión entonces tomó uno de arena, parecido a un giratiempo y se lo dio a Harry.

—Tome señor Potter, dele tres vueltas, cada vuelta de la pensando en el momento en que quiere llegar, cuando la arena del reloj pase a la otra parte del mismo, será cuando abandone ese punto en el tiempo, excepto una vuelta, la última, cuando llegue a esa el reloj desaparecerá y usted deberá vivir toda la línea de tiempo que haya modificado, no puede morir por su propia mano, esa es la única regla. Debe morir por consecuencia de sus decisiones o de las consecuencias de lo que haya modificado, ¿Ha entendido? —.

—Si, lo he entendido—.

—Bien, gírelo y buena suerte—.

Harry giró tres veces el reloj y pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que su cuerpo conservaba los aparente 20 años y se hallaba ante una casucha donde una joven de apenas 14 años estaba siendo maltratada física y verbalmente por un individuo repugnante.

Harry reconoció la casa de los Gaunt, y a la madre de su Némesis, Merope Gaunt.

La arena del reloj empezaba a correr, y Harry tenía frente a sí, la oportunidad de darle a Voldemort la oportunidad de crecer en un hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic lo traigo en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, es uno de "viajé en el tiempo", se me ocurrió luego de leer "The Cursed Child", y pensé ¿por qué no hacerle lo mismo a Harry?
> 
> Espero les guste.


	2. Hogwarts y Agnes

Merope Gaunt tenía 14 años apenas, y en su mente, su vida iba condenada al fracaso. La razón de que una adolescente creyera eso se debía a dos personas, su padre y hermano. Ambos fanáticos de la pureza de sangre, ambos seres despreciables que solo veían lo que querían ver. Merope no era tan lista, al menos no creía serlo, pero sabía que su aspecto tan deplorable, físicamente hablando, se debía a tantos matrimonios entre parientes que precedieron al nacimiento suyo y de su hermano.

Lo sabía por qué una ocasión, cuando tenía 10 años, conoció una gitana que llevaba un niño que se parecía a ella, en cuanto a los defectos físicos. La anciana gitana le contó que el niño era su nieto, producto de la unión de dos medios hermanos, ella había tenido una hija de un hombre que solo vio un par de veces, y jamás en la vida pensó que esa misma hija se casaría con el hijo de aquel hombre. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Su hija cuando se enteró, se quitó la vida, y el padre del niño lo abandonó cerca de una caravana de gitanos, ya que no soportaba verlo. Su abuela lo encontró, a sabiendas de que el pobre pequeño no tenía la culpa de nada, y que ella debió advertir a su hija, al menos, del nombre de su padre para que evitará a esa familia.

Cuando la anciana vio a Merope, supo que ella era producto del mismo mal, y Merope sintió una gran empatía con la señora y su nieto y le contó parte de su historia familiar. Ahí supo Merope que, aunque su padre no se había casado con un familiar tan cercano, el daño venía de generaciones y generaciones de matrimonios entre primos lejanos y cercanos, como una gran bola de nieve que empezó pequeña, dando de lleno en ella y su hermano Morfin.

Para fortuna de Merope y la anciana, la caravana partió en apenas un par de horas, antes de que su padre y hermano llegarán. La anciana le dijo que pronto ella tendría que tomar una decisión y que estaba en sus manos salir de aquella vida tan desgraciada. Merope no entendió las palabras de la anciana gitana... hasta meses después, cuando el joven Ryddle paso cabalgando cerca de su casa.

Para Merope no había nadie más bello que el muggle, y empezó a fantasear con él, con que se enamoraban y la llevaba lejos de sus familiares. Cuando su padre y hermano la maltrataban y gritaban, ella se concentraba en esas fantasías. Incluso cuando su padre la obligaba a matar a las bellas serpientes que ella tenía que atraer con su voz, su padre la obligaba a engañar a las pobres para convertirlas en ingredientes de pociones. Merope odiaba eso, usar su don de hablar con ellas para llevarlas al matadero.

Cada noche, mientras veía el cielo antes de dormir, Merope rogaba a las estrellas, que esa oportunidad que le vaticino la gitana fuera realidad.

Las estrellas no tenían nada que ver, pero esa oportunidad pronto llegaría.

* * *

Harry estaba viendo la interacción de la familia Gaunt. De toda su observación saco en claro dos cosas, uno, que los Gaunt eran una familia que había sido duramente golpeada por la endogamia, y dos, que la única rescatable de ellos era Merope.

En un primer momento pensó que sería agradable salvar a toda la familia, su lado Gryffindor hablando alto. Pero luego de verlos por un día entero, su lado Slytherin habló y decidió solo salvar a Merope.

Pero para eso debía observar primero al padre de Voldemort, Tom Ryddle Sr.

Con un par de movimientos de sus manos, ya que su varita aún no había sido hecha, se disfrazó con magia sin varita. Afortunadamente para Harry, la magia del reloj también había eliminado su cicatriz, sería difícil pasar por alto una cicatriz como esa.

Pronto estuvo delante de la casa de los Ryddle y opto por la forma más rápida de saber qué tipo de gente eran: tocó a la puerta y esperó.

Pronto lo recibió una mujer de aspecto dulce y bello, y Harry se hizo pasar por un mendigo pidiendo algo de comer, la mujer le cerró la puerta en las narices. Toda una dulzura.

Espero por espacio de un par de horas y repitió la acción, ahora vistiendo como un anciano, de nueva cuenta un mendigo y esta vez lo recibió una copia al carbón de Voldemort joven, pero sin los ojos rojos, debía ser Thomas Ryddle, el abuelo de Voldemort.

Igual que con la mujer, pidió algo de comer y ahora fue regañado y obligado a soportar un discurso donde el hombre le decía que mejor se buscara un trabajo y dejara de molestar a la gente decente, para luego ver la puerta cerrarse violentamente frente a él. Este matrimonio le recordó rápidamente a los Dursley.

Luego de eso, Harry camino hacia el bosque y ahí desvaneció su disfraz y espero. Todavía tenía que ver al joven Tom Ryddle, que sería el padre de Voldemort. Entre más información tuviera, mejor sabría qué hacer para evitar ese filtro de amor, que fue la causa de que Voldemort fuera incapaz de sentir amor. Por qué Harry creía que de haber podido sentir amor, Voldemort jamás habría existido, sino solo Tom Ryddle Jr.

De lo que observó Harry, luego de haberles robado comida a los Ryddle sin ningún remordimiento, y mientras comía esa misma comida, entendió que los Ryddle eran mucho como los Dursley excepto que ellos si tenían dinero que respaldara esa actitud. Eran casi como los Malfoy, solo que, sin magia, creídos, sobrados de sí mismos, altaneros, engreídos y egoístas, pero se amaban mucho entre ellos, aunque veían a los demás como si no merecieran respirar el mismo aire que ellos.

Con la conclusión de que los Ryddle eran como los Malfoy, Harry supo que tenía que hacer para que el joven Ryddle se casará con Merope por propia voluntad.

* * *

Merope estaba buscando unos hongos en la maleza del bosque, ya que su padre no tenía dinero ni para comprar lo básico, así que mucho de lo que comían provenía del bosque. Estaba entretenida buscando los hongos cuando escucho un ruido de pasos. Cuando se levantó vio a un hombre de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, algo revuelto, amarrado en una coleta y con los ojos más verdes que hubiera visto en su vida.

—Hola Merope, ¿Qué haces? —.

Asustada, Merope retrocedió mientras se preguntaba como aquel extraño sabía su nombre.

>> No te asustes Merope, he venido a ayudarte. Soy un mago al igual que tú, y tengo una misión, tu vida debe cambiar, ya que tú eres importante para el futuro. Te ofrezco liberarte de tu familia, pero deberás confiar ciegamente en mí. Puedo hacer que tu hermano y padre olviden que alguna vez exististe y que tengas la oportunidad de tener otro tipo de vida. No me digas nada ahora, piénsalo y si has decidido aceptar mi oferta, te espero a la medianoche frente a tu casa, estaré ahí—.

El extraño hombre se fue sin decir más y dejo a Merope sumida en la cavilación de si aquel mago sería la oportunidad que le había vaticinado la anciana gitana.

Todo el día pensó y pensó, su vida ya era muy miserable, y aunque la desconfianza era mucha, quizás sería su única forma de escapar de su familia, aunque viéndolo objetivamente, también podía ser que el extraño del bosque la matara o algo así. En cualquier caso, no podía ser peor que lo que ya vivía. Con eso en mente, tomó su decisión, confiaría en aquel extraño hombre.

Cuando dieron las 12 de la noche, Merope solo había decidió algo más, no dejaría las joyas de su familia en manos de su padre y hermano, así que con cuidado retiró el anillo de la mano de su padre y tomando su guardapelo y las escasas pertenencias que poseía, abandonó su hogar.

El extraño ya estaba ahí.

—Me alegra que decidieras venir Merope, hay mucho que hacer—.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —.

Harry sonrió, era justo que ella supiera el nombre de su "hada madrina", pero no podía darle su verdadero nombre, así que pensó en uno lo más muggle posible.

—Harry, Harry Williams— Tampoco pensaba dejar de usar su nombre, Harry después de todo, era un nombre muy común.

Le ofreció su mano a Merope y cuando ella la tomó, Harry desapareció a ambos de ahí. Antes de que Merope saliera de su casa, Harry ya había lanzado sendos hechizos desmemorizantes en los Gaunt restantes, no recordarían la existencia de la joven.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Harry cuando llegaron a Londres fue buscar un departamento, mientras estuvo investigando en Little Hangleton a la familia Gaunt y Ryddle, "tomó prestado" dinero de los Ryddle, bastante dinero prestado, así que tenía lo suficiente para un pequeño departamento y para cubrir los gastos de Merope y él, así como los libros que necesitaría la joven para prepararse para los TIMOS, Hogwarts estaba descartado hasta que pasará al menos esos exámenes, y quizás debería ir al ministerio para hacer una denuncia por maltrato en nombre de Merope.

Luego pensaría en eso.

Merope por su parte, estaba extasiada viendo el pequeño departamento, apenas dos cuartos, una pequeña sala, un baño y una cocina diminuta, pero para Merope era un paraíso. Harry sintió rabia por lo mal que habían tratado a la joven, le recordaba tanto a su niñez. Espanto sus pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza y empezó a hacer la cena con la escasa compra que habían hecho.

Luego de una magra cena, los dos se fueron a dormir, Harry y Merope tenían un arduo camino por delante. Antes de dormir, Harry reviso su reloj, apenas habían caído un par de granos arena, eso quería decir que tenía tiempo de procurarle un mejor futuro al Tom Ryddle que aún no nacía.

Al día siguiente, Harry llevó a su protegida al callejón Diagon, decir que estaba impresionada era poco. Merope había estado tan alejada del verdadero mundo mágico como Harry a los 11, cada día crecía su rabia contra los Gaunt.

Le compro un par de túnicas y luego fueron a conseguir material para sus clases y una varita, ya que la que tenía Merope en su casa, no era suya sino de su abuela. No le costó trabajo dejar esa varita y empezar a usar la que consiguieron en Ollivander's, Harry también compro una, ya que la magia sin varita era agotadora luego de un tiempo.

La última parada era en Slug Jiggers, pero la mirada de Harry se centró en un cartel pegado en la otra botica, solicitaban ayudante en Mulpepper. No era su trabajo soñado, pero necesitaba ganar dinero para mantener a Merope y serviría para que la joven empezará a familiarizarse con pociones, así que entro a solicitar el puesto y con tan buena suerte que el dueño, Nicolás Mulpepper, también solicitaba alguien que se encargará de barrer y limpiar, así que Merope podía hacer eso y no estaría sola tanto tiempo en el departamento.

Pasaron meses trabajando con ahínco en la botica y estudiando en casa, Merope cada día estaba más fuerte y su magia empezó a florecer, ya lejos de su padre y hermano y, ella misma descubrió para su sorpresa, que estaba feliz, aun en un trabajo mal pagado barriendo una botica de ingredientes de pociones. Harry estaba asombrado y complacido de lo rápido que aprendía su protegida y sin notarlo, los TIMOS llegaron.

A pesar de que no había tenido una educación formal, Merope pasó varios TIMOS con un Aceptable y otros con Supera Las Expectativas, al menos el malnacido de su padre la había educado lo suficiente en magia para que el salto a Hogwarts no fuera tan malo. En cuanto les dieron la hoja de calificaciones en el ministerio, Harry se encargó de escribir a Hogwarts, no sin antes meter una denuncia por maltrato en el ministerio a nombre de Merope.

Mientras esperaban la respuesta de Hogwarts para que la joven estudiara, fueron a conseguir algunos ingredientes especiales para una poción que haría que Severus Snape muriera de envidia. En las múltiples ocasiones que el señor Mulpepper envió a Harry a comprar ciertos ingredientes "raros" al callejón Knockturn, Harry encontró algunos libros de magia oscura, pero el que le llamó la atención era uno de magia "cosmética", por llamarle de alguna forma.

No se trataban de pociones alisadoras como la que ocupo Hermione en el baile de navidad, sino pociones capaces de transformar por completo y de forma permanente la fisonomía de una persona, pero el dolor era terrible y duraba cerca de una semana en agonía. Solo una persona muy desesperada tomaría la poción, pero a cambio recibiría una apariencia casi etérea, como la belleza de las veelas, pero adaptada a la "belleza real" de la persona.

Harry hablo con Merope sobre esto, y la joven que toda su vida había sufrido por su apariencia, le dijo que lo hicieran, ya había cambiado su vida, podía soportar "un poco de dolor" por cambiar algo que la hacía sufrir de forma permanente. Harry sonrió, era evidente que Merope seguía enamorada de Tom Ryddle y seguramente pensaba que, si era hermosa, el "joven" Tom la vería con otros ojos. Y eso solo era la mitad de la ecuación.

Sin que Merope lo supiera, Harry colocó parte de las ganancias del trabajo de ambos en una cámara de Gringotts a nombre de Merope y pidió consejo a los duendes que le dijeron que invirtiera sus ganancias en algún invento. Harry dejo una orden expresa a los duendes de invertir en un invento específico, la poción alisadora de su abuelo que aún no había surgido. Ninguno de los duendes dijo nada, y quedo asentado en un pergamino firmado y notariado la orden expresa del señor "Harry Williams".

La poción de cambio cosmético estuvo lista luego de un par de semanas y Harry había alistado todo para que Merope la tomará, había conseguido varios viales de poción para el dolor y tenía a la mano varias medicinas muggles por si acaso. Ya habían recibido la respuesta de Hogwarts y la dirección estaba dispuesta a dejar que Merope se integrará a Hogwarts, luego de haber leído la denuncia que puso Harry.

Decir que el dolor era peor que el de un  _Crucio_  era subestimarlo, según los delirios que sufrió la pobre muchacha, esta le decía a Harry que sentía como si sus huesos fueran martillados hasta convertirlos en polvo y luego se volvieran a formar calentándolos al rojo vivo, la piel le escocia y ardía, sudaba profusamente y sus órganos internos los sentía licuarse... pero aguanto. Fue la peor semana en la vida de Merope Gaunt, y solo la esperanza de que su cuerpo cambiará a mejor, mantenía su cordura.

Al final de esa semana, y luego de dormir todo un día, Merope pudo por fin ver el fruto de la poción infernal.

Su cabello lacio y sin vida, ahora era negro y lustroso, largo hasta la cintura y sedoso como la más pura seda china. Su piel seguía siendo pálida, pero había perdido la tonalidad ceniza, y ahora parecía hecha de fina porcelana con un ligero tinte rosado claro en las mejillas. Sus labios parecían teñidos con fresa silvestre y sus ojos oscuros, de los cuales su padre siempre dijo que parecían de un pez muerto y bizco, ahora eran normales y de color avellana oscura, casi como chocolate. Incluso sus uñas parecían haberse tallado en mármol. Su cuerpo tenía curvas ligeras que acentuaban la feminidad que la poción le había dado. Toda ella era una belleza.

—Ahora te pareces a Blancanieves—Le dijo Harry sonriendo. Merope no entendía la mitad de las cosas que le decía Harry, solo entendía bien a bien las referentes a la magia, pero, aun así, estaba tan agradecida con él, nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella. Pensaba que, si los ángeles existían, Harry debía ser uno de ellos.

Con el nuevo "cuerpo" de Merope, tuvieron que comprar otro guardarropa, apenas unas pocas piezas para que tuviera que vestir, y luego de unos días, Merope partió a Hogwarts a completar su educación, entonces Harry empezó a buscar un tutor para Merope, pero que supiera sobre el mundo muggle.

Si su investigación sobre los Ryddle arrojó algo, era el hecho de que eran idénticos a los Malfoy, así que necesitaba que Merope conociera tanto del mundo mágico como el muggle, la mitad del trabajo ya estaba hecho, ahora Merope tenía su magia, un nuevo cuerpo y cuando acabara su educación sería una bruja con todas las de la ley. Pero ahora necesitaba que ella aprendiera la etiqueta propia de una "señorita de alcurnia", digna esposa de un "rico" como lo era Ryddle.

Tardo unos meses en encontrar un maestro adecuado y lo encontró en una institutriz que había servido a la familia Lestrange y Black. Agnes, la institutriz, le recordaba fuertemente a McGonagall, quizás se debía a que ambas eran de Escocia. Incluso usaban el mismo apretado moño. Pero cuando la entrevistó, supo que ella era la indicada. Harry le dijo que Merope estaba comprometida con un caballero rico, y que la joven era una "noble caída en desgracia", su familia había muerto y él era su tutor, así que en cuanto tuvo la custodia, arreglo ese compromiso y estaba en la cruzada de darle la educación que debía corresponderle por su "linaje".

Agnes estaba "conmovida" y prometió hacer de Merope una señorita educada y quedaron de acuerdo para las vacaciones de verano.

Durante el año, Harry siguió incrementando el contenido de la cámara de Merope y recibía cartas de la joven diciéndole lo bien que la estaba pasando en Hogwarts y los amigos que había hecho, Harry le avisó de su nueva tutora y por primera vez, la joven no estaba feliz, pero había prometido confiar en Harry, así que a regañadientes aceptó la educación que iba a recibir en verano.

Llegado el momento, Harry vio por qué Agnes había trabajado con los Lestrange y los Black, era una mujer con la que era mejor no jugar o intentar bromear, ya que no temía usar la regla y era dura como piedra. Fue la primera vez que Merope tuvo un arranque de rebeldía adolescente, lo cual era una buena señal para Harry, quería decir que la joven estaba recuperándose del maltrato que recibió.

Fueron los dos meses más extenuantes de toda su vida para Merope, pero surtieron resultados. Cuando inició su sexto año de Hogwarts, y Harry recibió una carta de Merope al mes, diciéndole sobre su nuevo amigo, un tal Fleamont Potter, un chico muy simpático. Harry no pudo menos que sonreír, al parecer su "pequeña", sería amiga de su abuelo.

Merope también le contó que su amigo estaba desarrollando una poción para alisar el cabello ya que el de él parecía un nido de pájaros muy revuelto y que como era cosa de familia, no había manera de mantenerlo peinado, así que por eso estaba investigando como hacer una poción, ya que todo hechizo había fallado.

Harry se preguntó cómo podía haber habido tantos pocionistas en su familia mientras él y su padre parecían haber sido unos negados para ellas, quizás pudieron ser los merodeadores en el caso de su padre, demasiadas distracciones, y en el caso de Harry, bueno, un mago oscuro que trató de matarlo año con año calificaba como distracción.

Ya que cuando se vio libre de Voldemort, y gracias a que requería "pociones" para ser auror, tuvo que tomar ese EXTASIS de forma extraoficial y luego de que Hermione le explicara cómo hacer las pociones, pudo aprobar con Supera Las Expectativas.

Si, en su caso, había sido por Voldemort y cierto insufrible murciélago de las mazmorras... al cual aún extrañaba de una forma algo retorcida. Extrañaba poder pelearse con él.

El año escolar terminó y Merope estuvo de vuelta en el apartamento con Harry y de vuelta con las clases de Agnes, las cuales hacían bufar a la joven, pero no cejo en su empeño de mejorar para enorgullecer a su benefactor.

Viendo que ya solo le faltaba un año en Hogwarts a Merope, Harry decidió que era hora de asegurar el nacimiento de su otrora némesis, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, alias Lord Voldemort. Gracias a unas buenas sugerencias de los duendes, Harry tenía en la cámara de Merope suficientes galeones para ser una persona "adinerada" en el mundo mágico, quizás no al nivel de los Malfoy, Lestrange o Black, pero si lo suficiente para ser considerada "adinerada".

Merope sería una bella, talentosa y poderosa bruja sangrepura con una fortuna particular, un perfecto anzuelo para un muggle sediento de poder y dinero. Tom Ryddle no iba a poder negarse a un "buen negocio".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igual y les van a parecer muy "cínicas y Slytherin" las acciones de Harry, y no es que no sienta afecto por Merope luego de estarla cuidando por dos años, es que Harry desde que vio a Tom Ryddle y su familia, supo lo que buscaban en las personas, dinero y poder, así que para cumplir el sueño de Merope de ser la "señora Ryddle", ella debe ser la mejor opción para Tom, si no es que la única. Y necesita que Merope aprenda todo lo que pueda de magia y tradiciones mágicas porque finalmente, ella es una bruja sangrepura y debe también tener un "renombre" en el mundo mágico. Digamos que Harry tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la vida que merecía Voldy y su mamá para que fueran, sino felices, al menos tuvieran una oportunidad en la vida.


	3. Tom Harry Ryddle

Harry checo su reloj de arena antes de aparecer en Little Hangleton, la arena había caído apenas poco menos de la mitad. Haciendo un rápido cálculo del tiempo que llevaba en ese "tiempo", Harry supo que aún tenía poco más de dos años en esa época, quizás tres, antes de que la segunda vuelta hiciera que abandonara a Merope, así que no podía perder ni un segundo si quería que la historia de Voldemort se alterara.

Primero tenía que asegurar el compromiso de Tom Ryddle con su protegida y la mejor forma de hacerlo, era llegar a un acuerdo monetario con sus padres. Por lo que sabía de los magos con dinero, gracias a los Malfoy y su difunto padrino, es que amaban por sobre todas las cosas, un buen negocio, y para ellos el matrimonio era un negocio. Merope ahora tenía lo que cualquier mago rico buscaría, belleza, ingenio, poder, dinero y tenía el añadido de que la joven era, además, descendiente de dos líneas de magos que cualquier mago sangrepura desearía añadir a su familia, los Peverell y Slytherin.

Gracias a la denuncia que puso en el ministerio a nombre de Merope, las autoridades habían encerrado a Sorvolo y Morfin en Azkaban, condenados a cadena perpetua, gracias a que con el veritaserum se revelo algo "más allá de lo asqueroso", que planeaban hacer Sorvolo y Morfin, luego de que los aurores revirtieran los hechizos desmemorizantes que les había lanzado Harry cuando Merope escapó de ellos. En su locura por mantener su "pureza de sangre" y en vista de que todos los magos le parecían indignos a Sorvolo, había decidió que la joven se "casará" con su hermano, y luego de darle un hijo a su hermano, él se encargaría de tener otro heredero con la joven, solo por el afán de la pureza de sangre.

El caso tuvo cierto revuelo en su momento, afortunadamente la joven ya estaba en Hogwarts cuando la bomba estalló y Harry le escribió al director de la escuela, rogándole que mantuviera a Merope con un bajo perfil, la chica ya había sufrido demasiado como para además sufrir el acoso de la prensa. Afortunadamente, parece ser que por una vez la prensa se tocó el corazón, ya que se centraron en Sorvolo y Morfin y omitieron deliberadamente dar el nombre de la joven. Merope había sido registrada en Hogwarts con el "apellido" de Harry.

Cuando todo el circo hubiera pasado, Merope podría usar su apellido real, un breve periodo de tiempo antes de casarse con Ryddle.

Harry había comprado un traje "muy elegante" para visitar a los Ryddle, tocó a la puerta sabiendo que esta vez sí lo recibirían "amablemente". Y no se equivocó, apenas le abrieron la puerta, los ojos de la señora Ryddle lo observaron y esta vez, luego de las presentaciones de cortesía, fue invitado a tomar un té dentro de la casa.

La señora Ryddle se sentó frente a Harry en el saloncito de té, luego de que su criada les sirviera un pequeño servicio y empezó el juego para Harry.

—Señora Ryddle, ¿Debe estarse preguntando mis motivos para visitarlas? ¿No es así? —.

—Me pregunto más quién es usted, ya que tengo la impresión de haberlo visto antes—.

Harry pensó en su "investigación" disfrazado de vagabundo, pero recordó todo lo que había aprendido en este tiempo sobre mentir e imito a un perfecto caballero inglés, déspota y demasiado rico, Lucius Malfoy habría estado orgulloso de la máscara de desprecio que adornaba en ese momento el siempre afable rostro de Harry, ni su hijo Draco podría haberlo hecho mejor.

—Quizás en alguna ocasión nos hallamos topado en Londres o ahora que mis abogados han conseguido encerrar a los varones de la familia Gaunt—.

—¿Así que es a usted a quien debemos habernos librado de "esos"? —.

—Supongo que no eran de su agrado—.

La señora Ryddle bufó por lo bajo antes de tomar un sorbo de su té y volver a hablar, la máscara de educación y modales no podía esconder de todo el gusto y alegría de saberse libre de la presencia de los Gaunt. Harry odiaba a la gente como ellos, que veían por debajo a todo el mundo, pero tratándose de los Gaunt y su despreciable "plan" para mantener "pura" su sangre, esta vez estaba de acuerdo con la mujer. Quizás podía usar un poco de la verdad en este caso.

—¿Sabía usted que la joven que vivía con ellos estaba siendo maltratada físicamente? —Si la información alteró a la señora, Harry no pudo saberlo, quizás le era indiferente la suerte de Merope.

—La pobre infeliz, no sé qué era peor para esa desdichada criatura, ¿Si el aspecto que tenía o el vivir con esa "familia"? Quizás lo último, el aspecto siempre puede mejorarse, sobre todo si una nace siendo mujer, tenemos nuestras armas, ¿Sabe? —.

Harry se permitió reír un poco, la mujer era desagradable, prepotente y creída, pero hasta ella podía sentir algo de empatía por su propio género, aunque fuera una minúscula empatía.

—No lo dudo Madame, en ese sentido, ustedes tienen una ventaja enorme sobre nosotros. Permítame decirle el motivo de que esté aquí, como le dije al presentarme, mi nombre es Harry Williams, y lo que no le dije hace un rato, es que soy el nuevo "albacea" de Merope Gaunt, la joven resulta ser el último descendiente de una fortuna familiar. Es por eso por lo que su despreciable padre había urdido un plan "desagradable" por decir algo—.

—¿Qué planeaba esa "criatura"? —.

—Planeaba hacer que sus hijos se casaran y le dieran un nieto, y cuando eso sucediera, él pensaba tener un "heredero" con su propia hija—Harry soltó "parte" de la verdad, y la reacción de la señora Ryddle era justo la que esperaba, indignación y furia, incluso a ella le horrorizaba el incestuoso plan de Sorvolo Gaunt. La taza de té que la señora sostenía en su mano, cayó con estrépito al suelo.

—¿QUE EL PLANEABA QUE CON SU HIJA? ¿CON SU PROPIA HIJA? —Al menos la última preocupación de la señora Ryddle era la fortuna de Merope. Al menos en ese momento.

—Al parecer, el señor Gaunt se enteró de alguna forma que Merope era la heredera de una fortuna familiar que se creía perdida hace generaciones, pero solo paso que un familiar lejano la oculto e invirtió en un negocio farmacéutico, este pariente hizo crecer la fortuna y aunque la fortuna sigue ahí, al no tener hijos propios, la fortuna paso a su pariente más cercano, un sobrino que murió en la guerra, y así sucesivamente, pasó de mano en mano, pero solo parientes varones sin hijos propios, ya fuera porque no los tuvieron o por que murieron antes de tenerlos—.

>> La suerte fue benigna para mí, y el último de los descendientes de los Gaunt que conocí, fue un amigo mío muy querido, y dado que él se casó con una mujer de "contactos" que el sospechaba lo había envenenado de alguna forma, me rogó en su lecho de muerte encontrara al último de sus parientes vivos y señora, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Contrate un detective privado y el encontró a la familia Gaunt, los últimos de su linaje y me contó lo que estaba pasando con la joven. Le pedí que sacara a la joven de ahí, y entonces envié a mis abogados a que hundieran a los varones Gaunt en la más oscura celda que encontraran— Harry había tenido tiempo de pensar en la historia que les diría a los Ryddle.

>> Luego de unas cuantas tácticas de persuasión, la policía encontró pruebas del maltrato que sufrió la joven además de que lograron que confesaran sus "planes" para ella. Ahí fue cuando me enteré de que esos dos estaban al tanto de la fortuna. Para la buena suerte de la joven, yo ya la había enviado a una escuela privada, un internado para señoritas de mucho renombre, en el extranjero. Ahí, las educadoras se han encargado de que la chica se recupere de todas las agresiones sufridas, y por las fotos que me han enviado, la joven esta maravillosamente ahora—.

>> El siguiente verano cumplirá 17 y tengo que empezar a pensar en el futuro de mi protegida, y ella, bueno guarda un poco de nostalgia por este pueblo, pero no puedo permitirle vivir sola aquí, no sería correcto de mi parte, pero tampoco puedo permitirme el vivir aquí permanentemente, mi negocio requiere que viaje con frecuencia. Según mis detectives, ustedes son la familia más "adecuada" para la joven, así que me sentiría muy agradecido si la aceptarán cuidar al menos un par de años, evidentemente yo cubriría sus gastos y les daría una cantidad mensual por las molestias que esto podría causarles. Después de todo, la fortuna que recibirá la joven es enorme y me gustaría que ella estuviera expuesta a un ambiente más adecuado al que entrará en breve—.

Los ojos de la señora Ryddle parecían impasibles, pero debajo de eso, Harry noto que bullía la avaricia y que la mente de la señora Ryddle ya estaba maquinando como hacerse de la fortuna de la joven. Finalmente, el plan de Harry estaba dando frutos, ya que lo siguiente que salió de los labios de la señora, era justo lo que esperaba.

—Llámeme Mary y señor Williams, no creo que lo adecuado sea que una jovencita viva bajo este techo, ya que verá, tengo un hijo varón casi de su edad. Pero creo que tengo la solución a su problema sobre cómo hacer que la joven viva en este pueblo y este siendo cuidada—.

—Mary, puedes llamarme Harry— Le dirigió Harry dedicándole la sonrisa más Slytherin que conocía, definitivamente, Lucius Malfoy estaría orgulloso de esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

Mary Ryddle y Harry dedicaron el resto de la tarde en organizar el compromiso de Merope y Tom, cuando llegó Thomas Ryddle, Mary se encargó de hacer las presentaciones pertinentes y de explicarle la "situación" de la menor de los Gaunt, haciendo hincapié en la "ayuda" que ellos debían darle a la desgraciada joven. Thomas sabía que su mujer era buena viendo oportunidades que otros no verían, así que se presentó ante Harry tan afable y cariñoso como una venus atrapamoscas.

Harry sonrió pensando en lo fáciles que eran algunas personas cuando toda su motivación era el dinero. Ese día, quedó hecho el compromiso de Merope "Williams" y Tom Ryddle.

* * *

Cuando Harry regresó al mundo mágico, se encontró con una carta del ministerio en donde se le notificaba que tenía que acudir a la liberación de una llave de Gringotts. Cuando llegó al ministerio, fue enorme su sorpresa al enterarse de que parte de la mentira dicha a los señores Ryddle era cierta.

Debido a la denuncia que dio como resultado el encarcelamiento de los varones Gaunt, Merope quedó como la última descendiente de los Gaunt, y gracias a que parte del protocolo de esas denuncias era rastrear al último pariente vivo y desentrañar todo el linaje del mago en cuestión, salió a la luz que Merope no solo era la última de los Gaunt sino uno de los descendientes de los Peverell, y de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin. Así que Merope era de hecho, la heredera de parte de la fortuna Peverell y la fortuna de Salazar Slytherin que yacía en Gringotts en una de las cámaras más antiguas.

Las cámaras de los fundadores habían sido creadas apenas Gringotts abrió, por los descendientes de los fundadores, para salvaguardar los tesoros de sus antepasados. El rastro de muchos descendientes de Salazar se había borrado, hasta ese momento. Así, Merope era ahora más rica que los Black y los Malfoy, sumándole la "inversión" futura que harían los duendes con la cámara personal de Merope, la familia Gaunt y luego Ryddle, sería una de las más ricas y poderosas del mundo mágico inglés.

Toda la fortuna de Salazar quedaría en manos de un mestizo. Tom Ryddle hijo. Harry sonrió por la ironía que eso supondría para muchos magos sangrepura.

El último verano de Merope antes de dejar Hogwarts, llego más rápido de lo que Harry esperaba y Agnes ya casi no tenía nada que enseñarle a la joven, Merope se había esforzado hasta el límite y la joven era ahora, una digna representante de una familia de alcurnia, incluso Agnes le soltó que apenas la presentará en sociedad, los jóvenes de las mejores familias se pelearían por obtener un acuerdo matrimonial con ella.

Harry le recordó que, de hecho, ella ya tenía un compromiso, pero eso no hizo decaer el ánimo de Agnes, Merope era después de todo, su mejor obra. Harry le dio su último pago a Agnes antes de despedirse de ella y Agnes le dio un abrazo a Harry diciéndole lo mucho que agradecía que salvara a la joven, Agnes sabía quién era Merope.

Antes de irse, Agnes le dio unos aretes de perla a Merope, diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de ella y lo mucho que había progresado y aprendido. Merope se permitió abrazar a su mentora y prometió escribirle a pesar de ya no ser su alumna, Agnes estaba segura de que Merope sería una señorita como lo merecía su linaje.

Fue entonces que Harry tuvo que enfrentarse a Merope, para decirle de su compromiso con Tom Ryddle. La llevo a cenar al mundo muggle y luego del postre le dijo que debía tratar un asunto importante con ella. Harry temía que después de haber probado la libertad, y de haber estudiado en Hogwarts, tener amigos y eso, Merope ya no quisiera casarse con su amor adolescente, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Cuando Merope escucho que Harry había acordado un compromiso con los Ryddle para su hijo y que ellos solicitaban que ambos jóvenes se casaran, Merope saltó a abrazar a su protector dándole las gracias entre lágrimas. Al parecer el amor casi obsesivo de Merope por el menor de los Ryddle no había decaído en esos años.

Después de esa noche, Merope tarareaba alegremente todo el tiempo, mientras ayudaba a Harry en su trabajo con el señor Mulpepper. Durante esos días, Merope le contó a Harry de la intención de su amigo Fleamont de vender su poción alisadora, ya que sus experimentos habían sido un éxito, luego de que Merope le ayudó, al parecer las pociones eran un talento natural en los descendientes de Salazar. El joven Fleamont se presentó un par de días antes del regreso a Hogwarts y Merope le presentó a su protector, Harry Williams.

Harry pensó que era algo extraño conocer a su abuelo paterno siendo el él adulto. Fleamont le contó que su intención era vender su poción, pero no encontraba una botica dispuesta a hacerlo y que, aunque él podía venderla por su cuenta, necesitaría aún así el respaldo de un pocionista con cierto renombre. Harry prometió hablar con su jefe, el señor Mulpepper.

Así, cuando los jóvenes regresaron a Hogwarts, Harry se encargó de convencer a Nicolás Mulpepper de que era una buena "oportunidad de negocios" esa poción. Harry había aconsejado al hombre ese par de años que había trabajo con él, y todas sus sugerencias habían rendido frutos en metálico, así que estaba dispuesto a invertir dinero y su nombre en la poción del joven. Harry sabía que en cuanto la poción viera la luz, la fortuna de Merope se incrementaría enormemente al igual que la de su propia familia.

En cuanto Merope cumpliera los 17, Harry se encargaría de cambiar una buena parte de los galeones a libras, y haría una cuenta en el mundo muggle, para validar la "fortuna familiar" que "heredaría" la joven, y luego ese último año se encargaría de garantizar la boda de Merope con Tom Ryddle.

El año paso rápido y luego de que Fleamont enviará su "fórmula" ya patentada, Harry y el señor Mulpepper se encargaron de que el mundo conociera la poción alisadora, y fue el éxito rotundo que se esperaba. Las brujas de todas las edades la buscaban por galones, incluso hombres cuyo cabello "difícil" había sido un problema. Harry sonrió pensando que era bueno que no solo los Potter sufrieran de ese cabello.

Tal como predijo Harry, la fortuna de la cámara personal de Merope, creció exponencialmente, y pronto, Merope resultó ser la dueña de 3 fortunas que rivalizarían con los Malfoy, Black y cualquier familia sangrepura rica.

Cuando acabó el año escolar, Harry ya había renunciado a la botica del señor Mulpepper, para disgusto de este, pero dado que el señor Mulpepper ahora tenía dinero gracias a Harry, no le dijo nada.

Harry asistió a la graduación de Merope y la miro recibir su título de Hogwarts. Harry se prometió a si mismo que cuando volviera a Hogwarts en un par de vueltas más del reloj, esta vez sí terminaría sus estudios. Pensó en lo bien que se sentiría recibir un título donde dice que uno ya es un mago "certificado".

Muchos chicos suspiraron cuando vieron a Merope correr a abrazar al mago de cabello revuelto y largo con ojos verdes y que este le correspondiera, seguramente pensaron que sería su prometido, pero al ver que ella solo le sonreía y le tomaba del brazo, quedó de manifiesto que él era solamente su "protector" del que tanto hablaba la joven. Aun así, Harry sabía que se les rompería el corazón cuando Merope se casará.

* * *

Merope estaba triste y feliz a la vez, mientras iban camino a Little Hangleton de forma muggle, Harry había organizado todo para que llegarán a una pequeña casa y ahí vivirían hasta que la joven cumpliera los 18 y pudieran organizar la boda. Merope se entristecía de dejar el departamento de Londres, pero se ponia feliz cuando pensaba que pronto sería la esposa de su amor de adolescencia.

En cuanto llegaron a la pequeña casa en Little Hangleton, Merope corrió a dejar sus cosas y a cambiarse de ropa, ya que esa noche, conocería a los señores Ryddle ya como la prometida de su hijo y quería causarles una buena impresión.

Al final, Merope se vistió tan elegante como le había enseñado Agnes, con un vestido color azul marino y los aretes de perla que le había dado Agnes, el guardapelo y el anillo de los Gaunt, estaban en la bóveda de Salazar en Gringotts.

Cuando los Ryddle vieron a Merope no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa, la joven frente a ellos no se parecía en nada a la adolescente bizca, sucia y delgaducha que ellos recordaban haber visto en la cabaña de los Gaunt. La joven ante ellos era una belleza. Incluso el joven Tom pareció pensar que este arreglo matrimonial no estaba condenado al fracaso en vista de que la chica era "aceptable" físicamente.

Para deleite de Mary Ryddle, al joven al parecer, también había sido educada en modales y comportamiento de las clases altas. Justo como le había comentado el señor Williams, "una educación correspondiente a su linaje". La fecha de la ceremonia quedó pactada para un mes después del cumpleaños 18 de Merope y el joven Ryddle se despidió de Merope dándole un beso en su mano, haciendo que la joven se ruborizará ferozmente.

Merope casi no podía esperar a cumplir los 18. Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y Harry ya había trasladado dinero de las bóvedas en Gringotts a una cuenta muggle con ayuda de los duendes, dándole a Merope la fachada perfecta. Aun así, debía hablar una última vez con los Ryddle, sobre la naturaleza de Merope.

Así, una tarde, pidió hablar con los tres Ryddle y les contó, luego de hacerles jurar por lo más sagrado que la información que les daría no debía salir de esa familia, nunca. Solo debía transmitirse a los descendientes.

Harry les contó, de forma editada, que Merope era una bruja y no solo una bruja, sino una que provenía de dos familias muy importantes y que era la dueña de tres fortunas, dos por su herencia y una por una inversión de su mundo, además de que las familias de que provenía tenían un peso enorme en su mundo.

Luego de oír la historia de Merope, ninguno de los Ryddle dijo nada por varios minutos. Mary fue la que hablo por todos ellos.

—¿Pero es rica? — Harry sonrió por lo mal que estaban sus prioridades, pero agradeció eso.

—Si, es tan rica que ninguna fortuna de este mundo podría compararse a la suya, ni siquiera la de la realeza—.

—Bien— Fue todo lo que dijo Mary Ryddle y eso zanjó todo el asunto.

Los Ryddle estaban brincando de felicidad por dentro, su hijo estaría casado no solo con una persona más rica que ellos, sino con una bruja, una poderosa bruja que en su mundo sería quizás la persona más importante que existiera. Tom Ryddle sonrió por la buena suerte que tenía, había pensado que Cecilia, su "novia" hasta hace apenas un año, sería su futura esposa, porque no parecía haber una mujer que le gustara a su madre, pero Merope terminó siendo la ideal.

Cuando llegó el día de la boda, la ceremonia fue breve y elegante, había un pastor muggle y un enviado del ministerio de magia, ya que la boda de una descendiente de los fundadores no era un asunto menor. El ministerio fue enterado de que los Ryddle conocían la naturaleza de Merope pero que habían hecho un juramento de proteger el secreto mágico y el enviado del ministerio, oficio otro enlace, pero mágico en la privacidad de la mansión Ryddle.

Merope estaba irradiando felicidad, su sueño desde los 14 años se había cumplido y ahora estaba casada con Tom Ryddle, el joven más guapo de su pueblo natal, su padre y hermano estaban lejos y ahora era una bruja certificada con una fortuna personal. No podía ser más feliz.

A los meses de estar casada, y mientras Harry se encargaba de dar los últimos toques a las cámaras de Gringotts, y a la inversión en la poción de Fleamont, Merope le aviso que estaba embarazada. Harry la felicito y ella se fue a compartir la buena nueva con sus suegros, ella y Tom se habían mudado a una casa, hecha sobre la demolida cabaña de los Gaunt, una casa señorial a gusto de la joven, que había decidido olvidarse para siempre de su familia y hacer mejores recuerdos en ese lugar.

Harry sonrió y en cuanto Merope había salido de su oficina en la pequeña casa de Little Hangleton, reviso su reloj de arena, ahora apenas quedaba arena en él, pronto sería la hora de partir, quizás apenas le quedaba un mes después del nacimiento de Tom Ryddle Jr. Apuro sus menesteres y dedicó los meses restantes en dejar todo en orden para Merope y el futuro Tom Ryddle Jr.

Cuando nació Tom, Merope no cabía de felicidad. El pequeño era precioso, un ángel de cabello oscuro apenas vislumbrado en una pelusita en su cabeza. Merope le dijo a Harry cuando la visito, que el pequeño se llamaría Tom como su esposo y Harry por él.

Harry no sabía si reír, llorar o sentirse feliz, Merope lo veía como una especie de figura paterna, al grado de omitir a su verdadero padre en el nombre de su nieto. Ahora sí que no veía como Voldemort podría existir, no podía pensar en un anagrama que pudiera ser ocupado con Tom Harry Ryddle.

Luego de unas semanas, Harry le dijo que haría un viaje a América y que "regresaría" en un par de meses. Luego de una semana, una carta llegó a manos de los Ryddle y ahí se enteraron del "triste deceso" de Harry Williams en un accidente de auto en Estados Unidos. Merope lloró mucho esa perdida, ya que Harry había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, le había dado todo y se marchaba luego de que ella conocía, por fin, la felicidad completa.

Harry se refugió los últimos días de la vuelta del reloj en el Londres mágico y dio instrucciones a los duendes de contactar a Merope en cuanto el desapareciera. Los duendes estaban enterados al fin de la naturaleza de Harry y prometieron por su magia, cumplir sus órdenes.

Harry fue al departamento que compartió con Merope en los años que estudió en Hogwarts y espero ahí a que cayera el último grano de arena.

* * *

Su cuerpo sintió el tirón que había cuando se aparecía con un traslador y se encontró ahora en una calle llena de casas que se veían más pobres a medida que avanzaba, cada una más miserable que la otra, y al final de esa calle, se oían los gritos de una mujer y un hombre que discutían. Harry se acercó y oyó los sonidos de un golpe, él los conocía muy bien luego de años de sufrir golpizas a manos de Vernon Dursley.

Se acercó a la ventana y vio a una mujer de cabello negro protegiéndose de un individuo de nariz ganchuda que intentaba golpearla mientras un asustado niño de unos 7 a 8 años se escondía debajo de la mesa, un niño que Harry conocía muy bien.

Ahí estaba Severus Snape mientras su padre golpeaba a su madre.

El reloj empezó a dejar caer la arena, la segunda vuelta había empezado, y esta vez Severus Snape no pelearía solo contra su padre. De eso se encargaba Harry.

 


	4. La verdad sobre Tobías

Harry pensó que lo primero que debía hacer era parar la golpiza. Así que buscó su varita... y recordó que ahora estaba en otro punto del tiempo y no tenía su varita. Ni modo, habría que hacerlo sin ella. Concentró parte de su magia y lanzó un  _Imperius_ al bruto que Severus tenía por padre, y le ordenó irse a dormir y luego evitar a su mujer e hijo por ese día.

La orden llegó al cerebro de Tobías Snape y paró de golpear a la madre de Severus y subió al piso de arriba y luego de instantes se oyó un sonoro ronquido. Eileen respiro tranquila y un asustado Severus salió de debajo de la mesa y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre.

Harry sintió un poco de envidia y lástima por esa escena, sentía lástima porque a pesar de que Harry tuvo una infancia desgraciada con los Dursley, ellos solo eran sus parientes, a Severus lo golpeaba su propio padre. Y sentía envidia porque al menos el creció con su madre al lado, al menos tuvo ese consuelo.

Harry dejó a la familia Snape y se fue a buscar refugio. No tardó en encontrarlo, había varias casas vacías en la calle de la Hilandera. Simplemente se metió en una y la modifico un poco, al menos había una cama medio usable, y con un simple _Reparo_ quedó lista. Harry se durmió unas horas y luego de eso, empezó a hacer un plan de que debía hacer primero para ayudar a Severus.

Lo primero era conseguir dinero y algo de comer, luego debía investigar a Tobías y ver sus motivaciones. Algo que aprendió de los Ryddle es que todo mundo tenía algo que quería, algo que lo podía hacer tolerar cosas que de otra forma no lo haría. Los Ryddle amaban el dinero y el poder, así que convirtió a Merope en la perfecta dama de sociedad, además de darle un nombre en el mundo mágico, por si Tom Ryddle padre no deseaba enlazarse a Merope, Merope podría elegir otro esposo con facilidad en el mundo mágico. Al final no hubo necesidad, Tom Harry Ryddle (En su línea de tiempo, Tom Marvolo Ryddle) había llegado al mundo en un hogar. Uno constituido por un arreglo, pero hogar.

Draco y sus padres eran el ejemplo de que incluso los matrimonios arreglados podían ser felices.

Pero no estaba seguro de cómo proceder con los Snape, por lo poco que había visto, Tobías era un bruto, borracho y violento hombre que no respetaba a su esposa e hijo. Empezaba a entender por qué Snape había sido así. Incluso Vernon procuraba golpearlo menos de lo que Tobías había hecho con su esposa.

Harry dejo sus cavilaciones cuando llegó a una casa que se veía medianamente mejor que las demás y parecía estar vacía, pero se veía que estaba habitada, entro y hurto un par de viandas, y algo de café que al parecer había quedado. Salió de la casa y al seguir caminando vio un parque que por la hora de la mañana estaba vacío. Comió lo que había hurtado y ya descansado y con el estómago lleno, empezó a trazar sus siguientes acciones.

Lo primero era el callejón Diagon, había dejado una última instrucción en Gringotts antes de que la arena se acabará y debía haber una cámara a nombre de "Harry Williams", Harry esperaba que con la larga vida de los duendes al menos uno de los que lo atendieron en esos años, quedará vivo para recordarlo, eso esperaba o tendría problemas para obtener dinero.

Dado que sus ropas estaban sucias al igual que su cara y brazos, Harry tenía la apariencia de un vagabundo y decidió explotar eso. Busco una esquina que se viera "prometedora" y puso su mejor cara de "soy un pobre vagabundo hambriento" y espero a que las "buenas gentes" despertaran y empezarán sus actividades. Luego de algunas horas, había logrado juntar unas 20 libras entre las "donaciones". Utilizo unas cuantas libras para llegar a Londres además de hacer autostop y caminó hasta el caldero chorreante.

Cruzo hasta la pared de la parte de atrás del bar y luego de golpear los ladrillos, libero un poco de magia y la pared se abrió como recordaba. En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba en Gringotts y empezó a pedir hablar con un duende de una lista que empezó a anunciar. Afortunadamente para Harry, aún vivía uno de aquellos duendes y cuando llegó ante él, este le sonrió con todos sus dientes, alabando lo "bien conservado" que estaba.

Luego de algunos procedimientos donde había que comprobar que era el mismo "Harry Williams", le dio la llave de su cámara a Harry y salió de Gringotts con dinero en su bolsillo, la cámara tenía bastante dinero, pero no tanto como para vivir años con eso, quizás un año apenas. Harry compró una varita para ese "tiempo" y decidió que antes del siguiente salto, guardaría esta varita en la cámara de Gringotts, la siguiente vuelta sería cuando tuviera 11 años y aunque tendría seguramente una cámara para "Harry Potter", pensó que sería útil conservar la cámara de su "alter-ego" de sus saltos en el tiempo. Luego hablaría con los duendes para asegurar esa cámara.

Ya con la varita, fue más fácil transformar sus ropas en algo más adecuado y limpiar su cara y brazos, se veía decente según el vidrio donde se reflejaba. Ya habría tiempo de comprar ropa. Lo siguiente en el plan que estaba trazando, era ver si habían cambiado las leyes de custodia mágicas. Recordaba que Hermione le había dicho que la madre de Snape se apellidaba Prince cuando estaba soltera, quizás tenían algún pariente vivo por ahí que pudiera ayudarles, si no, la otra opción era denunciar el maltrato, pero no sabía si la denuncia en el mundo mágico valdría cuando se trataba de muggles. Con Merope fue fácil porque Sorvolo y Morfin eran magos.

Fue directo al Caldero Chorreante, pidió usar el flu y fue directo al ministerio. Harry se encontró casi con el mismo ministerio que él había visitado a sus 15 años, apenas había diferencias, pero había cambiado bastante del que conoció cuando fue a poner la denuncia a nombre de Merope. Así que prefirió preguntar por la oficina de denuncias de violencia familiar y la bruja que lo atendió en el mostrador le dijo dónde encontrar la oficina. Harry llegó pronto y vio el nombre escrito en la puerta con una sonrisa. "Harry Ryddle, director de la oficina de violencia familiar".

* * *

Harry volvió a usar su "nombre", arguyendo que era un descendiente de otra rama de los Williams, y que su familia le había puesto el nombre de su difunto tío en un esfuerzo de honrar su memoria como benefactor, ya que ese "tío" era famoso por sus labores altruistas y filantrópicas. Eso pareció ser suficiente para el director Ryddle. Y luego de decirle para que asunto había ido, Harry Ryddle empezó a hablarle sobre su familia por petición de Harry "Williams".

—Mi familia, bueno mi madre, conoció a su difunto pariente, de hecho, podría decirse que el salvo a mi madre—.

—Disculpará que no ubique a su familia, acabo de llegar de Estados Unidos y desconozco mucho del mundo mágico inglés—.

—Mil perdones, soy el menor de los hermanos Ryddle, mi madre es Merope Ryddle antes Gaunt, la única descendiente que quedaba de Salazar Slytherin, hasta que nacimos nosotros—.

—¿Quedaba? —.

—Si, verá, mi madre murió hace unos años a manos de un seguidor de Grindelwald, ella tenía en su poder algo que él quería, pero ella se negó a dárselo y la persiguió, al final ella prefirió morir a darle lo que fuera que ese loco quería, se defendió con ferocidad, pero el tipo logró desarmarla. Mi padre murió tratando de defenderla a pesar de ser un muggle. Mis hermanos y yo estábamos lejos en ese momento. Mi hermano mayor Tom, estaba en su trabajo de profesor en Hogwarts en ese momento, yo estaba en clases y mi hermana en una entrevista de trabajo. Al final, mi hermano Tom se hizo cargo de nosotros, ya que ese maldito incluso había matado a nuestros abuelos—.

Harry Ryddle pareció quedarse sumido en sus memorias antes de continuar.

>> Tenía 15 años cuando eso pasó, mi hermana Mary apenas tenía 18, mi hermano ya era adulto, pero aun así era muy joven, 23 años, apenas saboreando la libertad—.

—Lamento oír eso señor Ryddle—.

—No lo lamente señor Williams, su ancestro le brindo a mi madre la mejor vida que pudo, la sacó de una familia horrenda, le dio educación y un nombre reconocido en el mundo mágico, y luego ella se casó con nuestro padre y por varios años, fuimos felices. Mi madre fue muy feliz y nuestro padre, al final, fue un buen padre, quizás no se casaron enamorados, pero eran felices y nosotros también—.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Qué sucedió con el fanático de Grindelwald? —.

—Está pudriéndose en Azkaban, el muy... había pedido ser enviado a Nurmengard, como si necesitáramos alentarle esa obsesión—.

Harry sabía lo que había buscado el loco ese, el anillo de los Gaunt. Harry había olvidado que antes de Voldemort, Grindelwald fue el mago oscuro más grande, y que este también había sembrado el terror a su paso. Un obsesivo de las reliquias de la muerte.

—Sobre mi asunto...— empezó Harry.

—Si, eso, verá, necesita evidencia física, y necesita que la denuncia la haga la señora Snape. Un familiar podría hacer la denuncia, pero es inútil si la mujer decide no hacerlo, ya que al tratarse de muggles, la responsabilidad recae en el mago que está involucrado en la relación, en este caso: Eileen Snape—.

Genial, eso complicaba las cosas, Eileen no abandonaría al bruto, así que había que improvisar un nuevo plan. Pero definitivamente iba a rastrear a los Prince. Se despidió del joven Ryddle y salió a comprar unas cosas que necesitaría y a buscar donde vivir temporalmente, lo bueno de la calle de los Snape, es que había muchas casas a precios ridículos.

* * *

Harry rento a un precio ridículo, una pequeña casa de dos plantas en la calle de la Hilandera, con unos cuantos  _Reparo_ , la casa quedo como si hubiera sido construida ese día, Harry vio que había muebles que podían repararse, y pronto tuvo apariencia de hogar.

Ya tenía donde dormir, ahora hacía falta obtener información de Tobías Snape, así que los siguientes días, se dedicó a vigilar a Tobías, desde que salía de su casa, hasta su trabajo e incluso al bar donde bebía casi a diario. Mientras Tobías se quejaba del "raro" de su hijo, Harry se enteró de que Severus tenía 9 años y no los 7 a 8 que le calculaba, eso quería decir que estaban en 1969, ni siquiera se había preocupado de ver en qué año había caído.

Entonces había una probabilidad de que Snape ya hubiera conocido a su madre. Era tan tentador ver a su madre, pero se contuvo, si algo había aprendido de sus múltiples aventuras en Hogwarts y sobre todo con el giratiempo, es que el viaje en el tiempo tenía una razón de ser, no debía ocuparse sin definir los límites de acción y él había elegido solo tres cosas que cambiar. Si se salía de ellas, no podía saber si sus dudas serían resueltas o no.

Al menos sabía que Voldemort jamás surgió y en su lugar había un Tom Ryddle profesor de Hogwarts con dos hermanos al parecer normales y decentes. Aunque lamentaba el destino de Merope, al menos había vivido más años que en la línea de tiempo original y murió de forma más valerosa, además de haber disfrutado su fantasía con su amor de adolescencia, el tiempo que eso duro. Si, definitivamente, a Tom Ryddle hijo y Merope, les había logrado dar un mejor destino que el que tuvieron.

Era el turno de su profesor menos favorito.

Tobías ya había dejado la botella por falta de dinero y Harry estaba seguro de que esa noche iba a volver a golpear a su esposa, así que le lanzó un  _Imperius_ bastante fuerte para que fuera directo a dormir la borrachera, lo había estado haciendo por días. Y Eileen parecía algo más relajada luego de ver que su marido se iba a dormir, incluso Severus se veía "menos miserable". Pero Harry sabía que no podía solo limitarse a lanzarle  _Imperius_ a Tobías, la idea era que Severus tuviera una buena infancia, que Tobías fuera un verdadero padre para él o se largara de una buena vez. Harry aún no tenía suficiente información para decidirse.

La respuesta le llegó un par de semanas después, cuando Tobías tomó un camino diferente al del bar, yendo rumbo a una zona más "acomodada" de Cokeworth y llegó hasta una casa donde luego de tocar, le abrió una mujer y esta lo beso con alegría. Harry pensó que era su amante, hasta que observo bien los detalles. La casa era "hogareña", tenía un jardín, un perro acostado en la puerta y la mujer se veía como la tía Petunia cuando llegaba el tío Vernon de trabajar, así que debía ser la esposa. La voz de un pequeño que se veía a leguas que apenas iba a la primaria, le resolvió el enigma. Tobías Snape era un bígamo. Quizás. Primero debía averiguar cuando se efectuó el matrimonio de Tobías y Eileen, ya que si Eileen se casó luego que esta mujer, era posible que Eileen fuera libre de abandonar a Tobías.

Lanzo un último  _Imperius_ a la figura de Tobías y le ordenó quedarse en esa casa por una semana, eso le daría un respiro a Eileen y Severus y le permitiría a Harry averiguar todo lo relacionado al matrimonio, o, mejor dicho, matrimonios de Tobías.

* * *

Unos cuantos  _Confundus_ y suficientes libras en las manos correctas, le dieron acceso a los archivos de matrimonio del registro de Cokeworth. Busco y busco y no encontró un matrimonio efectuado entre Eileen Prince y Tobías Snape, pero si aparecía el registro de Severus Tobías Snape, hijo de ambos. Busco aún más profundo en los archivos y encontró lo que buscaba, había un registro de matrimonio entre Tobías Snape y una tal Leyla Higgins, así como el registro del pequeño Timothy Snape.

Eileen Prince jamás estuvo casada, pero Tobías si registro a Severus, eso era lo único de cierto. Ahora el punto era cómo confrontar esta información con Eileen, el golpe podía ser devastador o liberador.

La semana casi se acababa y Harry aun no sabía cómo enviarle la información a Eileen, y mientras comía en una cafetería quería golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, en un intento de lograr alguna idea que le sirviera. Tuvo que recordarse muchas veces que la respuesta estaba ahí en algún lugar, solo tenía que ser astuto, y obedecer a su lado Slytherin como había hecho con Merope.

La respuesta estaba ahí después de todo.

Sorvolo pudo someter a Merope ya que no tenía más familia que a él y a su hermano, pero cuando Harry llegó, Merope floreció al sentirse apoyada por alguien. Él no podía presentarse ante Eileen y actuar como había hecho con Merope, ya que Severus podría reconocerlo cuando creciera y lo viera en Hogwarts, o sospecharía algo y eventualmente ataría cabos. Severus Snape siempre podía atar cabos.

Pero Eileen debía tener un padre, hermanos, algún pariente vivo que pudiera ayudarle. Harry sólo tenía que encontrar uno y luego darle muchos galeones para que aceptara ayudar a Eileen si es que no lo hacía por el simple hecho de ser parientes. Si Eileen obtenía apoyo de su familia, una vez que le enviara de forma anónima los registros, ella misma se largaría de esa casa con su hijo. Tobías Snape no era un buen padre en ninguna faceta, quizás con el niño de su otra familia, ya que todos ahí eran muggles, Harry no pudo sentir magia.

Tardó más de un mes, pero al final consiguió la dirección del padre de Eileen, Caelius Prince. Fue la visita más corta de la historia, apenas menciono Harry el nombre de su hija, Caelius lo corrió de la propiedad, una mansión, algo más pequeña que la de los Malfoy, pero mansión, al fin y al cabo. El viejo le soltó que no quería saber de su hija hasta que se deshiciera de ese muggle.

Harry optó por el segundo pariente que encontró, Ivory Prince, la hermana de Eileen. Con ella, Harry tuvo más suerte. La hermana de Eileen jamás estuvo de acuerdo con ese "matrimonio", pero no porque Tobías fuera un muggle, sino porque era evidente que era una mala persona. Ivory le contó a Harry, luego de que este le dijera que él estaba investigando a su hermana por orden de la esposa legítima que sospechaba que Tobías le era infiel, que Tobías había estado rondando a su hermana, luego de que esta fue a una gala de ópera, invitada por una amiga de la familia Black, Walburga al parecer se llamaba.

Ivory le dijo que Tobías fue bastante "insistente", por no decir acosador, pero su hermana que era muy tímida y que no había tenido mucha experiencia con los chicos, considero esto halagador y cayó enamorada de él. Ivory siempre sospechó que Tobías quedó deslumbrado por la "riqueza aparente" de Eileen, ya que solía vestir con ropa de calidad, incluso cuando usaba ropa muggle y en general, Eileen daba la apariencia de tener dinero, cosa que solo era cierta hasta cierto punto, ya que tenían dinero, pero no eran exactamente ricos. Su padre había gastado mucho dinero de la fortuna familiar, ya que los Prince si habían sido ricos medio siglo atrás, todo fue cuestión de malas decisiones financieras.

Harry le comento "de pasada", que quizás cuando su hermana se viera confrontada a los hechos, ella abandonaría a Tobías y que a él como "investigador" le daba algo de pesar, pensar en donde podría irse con un niño que dependía de ella. Ivory le sugirió que le dijera a Eileen cuando eso pasará, que su casa siempre estaría abierta para ella.

Así, Harry supo que hacer, ya tenía los archivos, y solo debía entregárselos a Eileen, así como la dirección de su hermana.

* * *

Eileen Snape no sabía que pensar mientras aferraba con ambas manos los papeles que habían llegado apenas instantes atrás. Tobías había salido al trabajo y como media hora después, un joven de cabello revuelto y ojos verdes le entregó un sobre mientras se disculpaba profusamente con ella antes de retirarse.

Abrió el sobre y se encontró con una investigación, sobre ella y su hijo Severus, ahí estaban varias cosas que ella ignoraba, como el hecho de que el registro de su matrimonio no existía. Ella recordaba su boda, había sido muy apurada enfrente de un clérigo, y luego de algunos "Sí, acepto", Tobías la llevó a su nuevo hogar prometiéndole la felicidad... que nunca llegó. Su matrimonio había sido un infierno desde que nació Severus, aunque siendo honestos, empezó desde antes cuando ella se negó a pedirle a su padre un dinero que Tobías "casualmente" necesitaba.

Cuando él se enteró que su familia no iba a apoyarlos económicamente, empezó a agredirla verbalmente, primero algunas palabras subidas de tono y sarcasmos. Nada que no hubiera vivido ya en Slytherin, pero cuando nació Severus y tuvo que decirle de su "condición", las cosas se pusieron peor. Ella conocía esa mirada, celos. Su esposo estaba celoso de su mujer e hijo. Pero ella lo amaba, aun así. Aunque últimamente no estaba segura de sí sólo se trataba de la costumbre o la cobardía. Quizás fuera lo último... hasta hoy.

En cuanto leyó la siguiente hoja, su mundo entero colapso. Tobías tenía otra mujer, y otro hijo. Eso era demasiado, Tobías se iba a enterar de quién era Eileen Prince, nunca volvería a usar su apellido de "casada", empacó todas sus cosas y las de Severus y estaba por irse cuando recordó que no tenía a donde llegar.

Mientras se sentaba a pensar a dónde podían ir, vio que en el sobre que le entregó el joven, había garabateada una pequeña nota: _"Su hermana dice que la recibirá con los brazos abiertos"_. Quizás el joven haya sido contratado por la "esposa" de Tobías, pero había pensado en todo antes de confrontarla con los hechos. Ahora sabía a dónde dirigirse, redujo los baúles y salió de su casa sin mirar atrás, llevaba con ella todo su dinero, que no era mucho y busco a Severus en el parque. Al parecer, había conocido a una niña muy simpática e iba seguido al parque solo para jugar con ella.

Lo vio inmediatamente al lado de una linda niña pelirroja y brevemente le explico que visitarían a una tía. Severus le pregunto que si Tobías sabía algo de esa visita, jamás le llamaba padre. Eileen le dijo que no, y Severus supo que esta vez su madre no se acobardaría. Le prometió a la niña pelirroja que le escribiría desde la casa de su tía y madre e hijo partieron de Cokeworth hacia Gales, donde vivía su hermana Ivory, y no voltearon atrás.

* * *

Leyla Higgins acababa de hacer de cenar cuando un joven de cabello negro revuelto y ojos verdes, le entregó un sobre diciéndole que lo lamentaba mucho y se fue sin decirle más.

Leyla abrió el sobre y se enfureció inmediatamente. La "esposa" de su Tobías, la había mandado investigar porque pensó que su esposo le era infiel y descubrió que ella era la legítima esposa, la misma información que había recibido horas antes Eileen, la estaba leyendo en ese momento una furiosa Leyla.

Tobías era despreciable, si la pobre mujer creía haber estado casada, es porque de alguna forma se ofició una ceremonia. Eso quería decir que su "esposo", había planeado algo con algún amigo o conocido, una pantomima. Lo malo es que quien sufriría las consecuencias serían los niños, ya que, al parecer, su esposo no le había comentado la "pequeña cuestión" de que ya tenía un hijo.

Por el lado positivo, su pequeño Timothy tenía un hermano mayor, por el otro lado, se iba a quedar sin padre apenas cruzara la puerta.

* * *

Tobías apenas llevaba un trago cuando sintió la "imperiosa" necesidad de ir a ver a su "Leyla", una mujer mejor que esa "bruja" y su "engendro". Amaba a Timothy y a Leyla, aunque últimamente estaba demasiado melosa. Quizás debía volver a la cama de Eileen, luego de un par de golpecitos solía dejarle hacer lo que le placiera. Pago el trago y salió del bar rumbo a su "casa".

Desde las sombras, una serpiente con disfraz de león saboreaba un vaso de vino dulce, mientras Tobías iba camino a su "casa", bajo los efectos de un poderoso  _veritaserum_ , la versión que fabricará Merope hace ya tantos años, que duraba 12 horas continuas de pura y llana verdad.


	5. Leyla conoce a Eileen

Tobías Snape estaba recibiendo lo que debió pasar hace años, pero él siempre pensó que quien estaría dejándolo sería Eileen, no Leyla. Leyla era una chica dulce y tierna, todo lo contrario, a Eileen, quien una vez que dejaba su timidez se convertía en una fiera, esa fue la razón de que Tobías hiciera hasta lo imposible para aplastar esa independencia y tozudez, y pareció funcionar bien de forma verbal nada más, hasta que nació Severus y se enteró que Eileen era una bruja y que su hijo era probable que también tuviera magia.

Tobías era un hombre de "hechura antigua", su padre siempre le dijo que su esposa no debía ser una mujer "mejor" que él en ningún aspecto porque entonces no lo respetaría como marido. Fue cuando empezó a golpearla, no esperaba que eso le quitara su magia, sino que le hiciera saber "donde estaba su lugar". Afortunadamente, jamás se casó legalmente con Eileen, podría abandonarla cuando quisiera, pero el saber que estaba sometiendo a una "poderosa bruja" era embriagante para él.

Luego conoció a Leyla cuando iba cargando bolsas hasta su casa, su auto se descompuso y él se ofreció a ayudarle. Luego de una limonada de agradecimiento, le gusto su sonrisa y esa sensación de "hogar" que despedía. Leyla era joven, apenas tenía unos 23 años cuando se conocieron, pero vivía sola ya que sus padres habían fallecido cuando era niña. Un año después, se casó con ella en el registro, apenas un par de amigos como testigos y comenzó su doble vida.

Como Tobías era constructor, siempre argüía tener proyectos en varios pueblos y eso hacía fácil que Leyla lo esperara en "casa" mientras él iba a la otra casa a seguir torturando a Eileen, por más que se decía que con Leyla era feliz, no podía abandonar a Eileen. Maltratarla le daba una sensación inigualable de poder absoluto y su "hijo", el pequeño engendro y raro como empezó a llamarle, le tenía miedo. Podía descargarse con Eileen sexualmente de lo que no se atrevía a hacerle a la dulce Leyla, mientras sentía el terror que provocaba en un "futuro mago". Alguien sin pizca de magia podía aterrorizar a un mago.

Tobías siempre supo que un día Eileen lo abandonaría y él le daría el golpe de gracia, decirle que soporto esas vejaciones sin estar casados, eso destruiría lo que quedará de "ferocidad" en esa mujer. Por eso no sabía que había sucedido que su siempre dulce y tierna Leyla ahora estaba lanzándole improperios.

—¿COMO PUDISTE? ¡INCLUSO TIENES OTRO HIJO! ¡LA ENGAÑASTE! ¡FINGISTE CASARTE CON ELLA! ¿!POR QUÉ!? ¿¡QUE GANABAS!? —.

—¡QUERÍA SU DINERO, PERO NO A ELLA! —Tobías se asustó, había pensado en una excusa, pero la verdad salió de sus labios sin que él quisiera.

—¡ERES UN CERDO! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE!? ¡JUGASTE CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE! —.

—¡Oh por favor! ¡SI ES UNA BRUJA! ¡HICE LO QUE CUALQUIER CRISTIANO DEBERÍA HACER CON UNA BRUJA! —.

—No pudo haberte hecho nada horrible... —.

—No, literalmente ¡ES UNA BRUJA! ¡Y EL RARO DE SU HIJO TAMBIÉN LO ES! —.

Leyla detuvo su diatriba, ¿Una bruja? ¿Qué le habría hecho a la pobre mujer?, y entonces sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa retorcida y malévola que Tobías nunca le había conocido y le dio miedo, Leyla pudo verlo escrito en todo su rostro.

—¿Una bruja? ¿Y exactamente qué hiciste con ella? —La gélida voz de su esposa sumada a esa sonrisa hizo que tragara en seco. Pensó en una explicación, pero la verdad volvió a salir sin que él pudiera contenerla.

—Solo la he golpeado, forzado a tener sexo conmigo, anal claro, ya que después del nacimiento del engendro no quise que volviera a tener hijos. He hecho que me la chupe cuando sé que el raro está cerca y puede oír a su madre, y la he forzado a trabajar para mantenerme y pagar mis bebidas, la tengo en una casa miserable. Me divierte ver que alguien sin magia pueda abusar tanto de alguien "tan poderoso", porque una esposa no debería tener más poder que su esposo—.

Leyla sonrió. Como sonreía un gato al haber arrinconado a un ratón. Tobías vio cómo su esposa se quitaba un collar que según ella, su madre le había dado antes de ese accidente.

—Así que la has "maltratado" por ser una bruja, bien, eso lo hace más fácil para mí...  _¡Incarcerous!_ —.

En la mano de Leyla había una especie de rama, al menos eso le pareció a Tobías antes de verse atrapado por cuerdas que lo amarraron fuertemente.

—¡TU! ¡TU TAMBIÉN ERES COMO ELLOS! — Tobías no podía creerlo, su dulce Leyla también era una bruja.

—No sé cómo esa mujer pudo soportarte, es evidente que te amaba o no hubiera aguantado tus maltratos. ¿Sabes cómo me enteré de tus trapacerías? Porque ella te mandó a investigar, temerosa de que TU tuvieras una amante. El investigador descubrió que yo, de hecho, era tu esposa legítima y que esa pobre Eileen no. No podía creerlo, yo esperaba que no fuera cierto, pero dudo mucho que alguien mentiría en algo así. Esperaba que dijeras algo diferente como que la visitabas por tu hijo, que fue una relación fallida... pero lo que has hecho es monstruoso, y lo era desde el principio. Solo querías su dinero. La engatusaste, así que puedo imaginar que esperabas "deshacerte de ella" en cuanto tuvieras lo que querías. Y pensar que yo te amaba, pero no puedo amar a un monstruo como tú. Vas a largarte de MI CASA, no volverás a ver a Timmy y me encargare de ver a esa pobre mujer y asegurarle que tú nunca volverás a poner una mano sobre un solo cabello de ella o tu hijo, o, mejor dicho, el hermano mayor de Timmy—.

—No puedes hacer eso ¡NO PUEDES! ¡ES MI HIJO! ¡MALDITA BRUJA! —.

—Exacto, una bruja. Mis padres murieron en un accidente, pero jamás te dije de qué tipo, mi madre me dio un par de collares que evitarían que alguien sintiera mi magia, porque habíamos sido cazados como animales en el pasado. Me ofreció la oportunidad de hacer una vida normal. Pensé que tú eras un hombre amable y cariñoso...— Leyla se permitió soltar unas lágrimas antes de continuar—...pero eres despreciable. No puedo permitir que hagas daño a otra mujer  _¡Infirma!, ¡Vulnerable!, ¡Castrato!_  —.

La luz de la varita de Leyla hizo sentir a Tobías débil, vulnerable y sentía que algo líquido escapaba de su miembro hacia su pierna, cuando bajo la vista, vio con horror que era sangre.

—¿¡Que me hiciste!? —.

—Debiste sentirlo, ahora no tienes fuerza física más allá de la necesaria para moverte, eres vulnerable a cualquier enfermedad menor, te enfermaras al menos unas 10 veces por año y la maldición favorita de mi madre, C _astrato._ Ahora no podrás ni siquiera masturbarte, he dejado tu miembro inservible hasta para mear, te dolerá cada que quieras orinar, y mejor no intentes excitarte, porque sentirás como si miles de cuchillos rebanaran tu pene en finas lonchas, además de que no se volverá a parar jamás en tu vida. Ahora, te voy a soltar y si no te vas de aquí en 10 segundos, vas a conocer una maldición que se castiga con cárcel, pero que por verte sufrir estaré muy dispuesta a hacerla—.

Con un simple movimiento de varita, Tobías quedó libre y se fue encima de su esposa, hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó fuera de combate, algo muy pesado le dio directo. Leyla volteo y vio a su pequeño trepado en una silla, sosteniendo un grueso sartén de hierro.

—¿Qué tanto escuchaste Timmy? —.

—No mucho mami, solo que papá hizo algo muy malo y que ya no va a vivir aquí—.

Leyla revolvió el cabello de su hijo y levito al inconsciente Tobías hasta la calle, luego cerró la puerta y levantó tantas protecciones anti-muggles que Tobías jamás podría volver a encontrar esa casa. Luego de abrazar a su hijo y retirarle el collar, empezó a hablar con el pequeño acerca del mundo mágico, de que ellos eran especiales y le contó de la escuela donde ella estudió, Ilvermorny.

Después le contó lo mejor que pudo, lo que había hecho su padre. Tuvo que refrenarse de decir malas palabras frente al pequeño y editar lo que sabía sobre la relación de su padre con la otra mujer, no quería repetir lo perverso de ese hombre frente a su hijo. Al final, le contó que tenía un hermano mayor, y eso pareció iluminar al pequeño.

—¿En serio mami? ¡Yo quería un hermano mayor! ¿Podemos conocerlo? ¿Podemos? —.

Leyla pensó en ir a visitar a Eileen en unos días, para hablar con ella. Estaba segura de que con las maldiciones que le hizo a Tobías, no volvería a ponerle un dedo encima, pero eso no evitaría que le dijera ofensas. Y luego estaba la posibilidad de que Eileen no quisiera oírla.

Estaba sumergida en esos pensamientos cuando debajo de la puerta se deslizo un pedazo de papel con una dirección y una nota. Eso hizo sonreír a Leyla, Eileen también estaba enterada ya de lo que había hecho su "marido" y lo había abandonado ese mismo día junto con su hijo y habían partido hacia la casa de su hermana.

Era evidente que se trataba del investigador, y que este era un mago, ya que, con las barreras, ningún muggle podría haber atravesado siquiera la cerca del jardín. Leyla suspiro, quería agradecerle a ese joven mago por abrirle los ojos y de paso, avisar a la otra víctima de Tobías para que ambas se alejaran de ese "monstruo".

Leyla empezó a empacar y le dijo a su hijo que lo hiciera también, irían a Stirling a visitar a Eileen Prince y esperaba que pudiera llegar a un acuerdo para que los niños se conocieran y se vieran como hermanos. Al menos eso podía hacer.

* * *

Harry había seguido a Tobías, ya que quería ver cuando su "amada esposa" lo mandara a freír espárragos, pero no se esperaba que Leyla fuera una bruja también. Eso le hizo gracia, busca otra mujer porque la primera es bruja y cae con otra.

Al menos, Harry sabía ahora por qué no sintió magia cuando visitó la casa. Leyla llevaba un collar restrictor. Como auror, llegó a ver algunos y tuvo que usar algunos en ciertas misiones en el mundo muggle o para pasar como muggle en algún lugar mágico. Era muy probable que su hijo usara uno también.

Luego vio cuando le lanzó esas maldiciones, y casi sintió pena por Tobías. Casi. Sabía que el hombre era un maldito, pero tratar de traumar deliberadamente a su hijo con el sexo era... retorcido. Ahora entendía mejor muchas cosas sobre Severus Snape. Con ese padre, cualquiera hubiera caído directo a los brazos de Voldemort pensando que era una mejor opción. Y los merodeadores no ayudaron mucho a hacer su vida más soportable.

Cuando Leyla liberó a Tobías y este estaba por atacarla, Harry ya estaba listo para intervenir hasta que vio el sartén dándole directo en la cabeza, y reparó en la pequeña figura. Era difícil verla por que quedaba oculta por un mueble, pero eso ayudo con el factor sorpresa.

Harry sintió un alivio enorme al ver a Tobías siendo dejado en la calle y luego sintió las oleadas de hechizos anti-muggles en la casa. Alcanzó a oír cuando el pequeño pidió conocer a su hermano mayor y Harry pensó que quizás eso sería algo bueno, así que dejo un trozo de papel con la dirección de Ivory y una nota para Leyla diciéndole que Eileen también sabía sobre Tobías.

Luego pudo ver como Leyla y Timmy subían a hacer sus maletas y se retiró de la casa.

La figura de Tobías Snape aún estaba en la calle, gimoteando de dolor por el _Castrato._  Una auror lo uso una vez contra un pedófilo y Harry conocía bien los efectos que tenía, tuvo mucho papeleo por esa misión, que él hizo con gusto solo por evitar que un "hechizo sin querer" le quitara una auror de ese calibre. En la perspectiva de Harry, Tobías no había sufrido lo suficiente y Harry, luego de trabajar por años en el ministerio, sabía que no podían rastrear "de verdad" las maldiciones imperdonables, así que cuando Tobías se levantó de la calle, le lanzó un  _Crucio_  bastante potente que hizo que Tobías se arqueara y soltara un grito inhumano.

Harry odiaba esa maldición, pero esta vez, supo que era justicia lo que estaba haciendo, Tobías Snape no merecía la clemencia del  _Avada Kedavra_. Quizás un último hechizo para hemorroides enormes sería un buen toque.

* * *

Ivory recibió unos días después a una nerviosa Leyla y a su pequeño hijo Timmy. Eileen le había contado que había "otra" mujer, que era la legítima esposa de Tobías. Así que cuando vio a una compungida mujer con un pequeño, ella solo sumó dos más dos y le permitió entrar a su casa.

Ivory vivía en Stirling en Escocia. Eileen era la única de su familia con quien podía hablar, hasta que está encontró a Tobías y Eileen se escapó al mundo muggle con él. No fue sino hasta que aquel joven le comento la situación de su hermana que esta se enteró del infierno que vivía.

Así que se imaginó que, si este joven tenía la entereza moral de advertir a la mujer que en teoría estaba investigando, tendría la entereza moral de decirle a quien lo contrató de la inocencia de dicha "otra" mujer. Pero no se imaginó lo que pasaría.

Una vez que ambas mujeres se enfrentaron y luego de unos tensos momentos donde solo se escuchaban disculpas de ambas mujeres, procedieron a contar su historia y supieron que ninguna de las dos había ordenado una investigación a la otra. Eso encendió una idea en Ivory.

—¿El joven que les entregó los sobres era de cabello negro revuelto y ojos verdes? —

Ambas mujeres coincidieron, el joven que les entregó los sobres era así.

—¿Qué estás pensando Ivory? —Eileen conocía a su hermana y sabía que cuando tenía esa mirada estaba pensando en algo.

—Creo, Eileen, que aquel joven vio lo que estaba haciendo Tobías y decidió tomar la justicia por su propia mano. Verás; un joven con esa descripción vino a visitarme y me dijo que te estaba investigando por orden de la señora Higgins, y yo le conté cómo fue cuando empezó tu relación con Tobías, más que nada porque pensaba quitarle la idea de que tu deliberadamente te hubieras metido con un hombre casado. Pero ahora pienso que este joven, de alguna forma, se enteró de ambas y ya que este tipo de cosas no tienen una condena en prisión muy larga, les envió a ambas la misma información. Si solo se la daba a una, Tobías aun así tendría una casa a la cual llegar—.

Eileen empezó a reírse.

—Vaya, me gustaría saber quién era ese joven, ahora mismo le enviaría flores—.

Leyla se relajó luego de esto y se atrevió a formular la pregunta que en realidad quería hacer. Espero a que los hijos de ambas salieran al jardín a jugar, ambos parecían haber esperado al otro toda su vida.

—Eileen, Tobías me dijo algo que... bueno... me da nauseas saber que todo su odio fue por esa causa, pero me preguntaba si usted... bueno... si usted es una bruja ¿Lo es? —.

Eileen siempre supo que era por esa causa que Tobías la maltrataba, pero estaba tan decidida a que su "matrimonio" funcionara que dejo pasar muchas cosas.

—Sí, lo soy— Eileen pensó que eso quizás le asombraría a Leyla, pero no esperaba que se riera.

—Vaya, parece que Tobías atrae a las brujas—Leyla entonces convocó un plato de galletas para acompañar el té. Tanto Ivory como Eileen comprendieron que Leyla era también una bruja y ya podían dejar de fingir ser muggles.

—Parece que sí—.

Las tres mujeres pasaron la tarde platicando de otras cosas, dispuestas a dejar a Tobías muy lejos de su mente. Leyla ya había decidido cuando llegó a Stirling que su hijo debía crecer al lado de su hermano mayor y para eso, ellos debían mudarse cerca. Eileen también entendió que era hora de volverse a parar sobre sus propios pies y recuperar ese fuego que Tobías casi le arrebató por completo.

Severus y Timothy estaban muy felices, ambos habían deseado tener un hermano y Severus se prometió a sí mismo, ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo para el pequeño que en ese momento le pedía que le aventara de nuevo la pelota.

* * *

Harry checo la arena del reloj y vio que esta vez ya estaba a la mitad. Su salto en el tiempo iba a ser más corto esta vez. Había seguido a Leyla hasta la casa de Ivory y se preguntó qué más faltaba en la vida de Severus. Su padre ya no sería problema, su madre y la madre de Timmy estaban en buenos términos, ya que ambas eran víctimas de Tobías y tendría una tía consentidora de ambos niños.

Quizás solo su abuelo podía ser un problema. Por lo que había visto brevemente en esa visita fallida, Caelius Prince era un hombre violento y fanático de la sangre, la forma en que dijo muggle la había visto en más de una ocasión en los mortífagos, y podría darle problemas a Eileen. Sobre todo, en cuanto a la custodia mágica. La muggle no sería problema, ni para Leyla ni para Eileen, ya que ambas podían argüir ante un juez lo de la bigamia, pero el ministerio de magia era otra cosa, un par de bolsas con galeones podían darle la custodia a un abuelo "preocupado por qué educación les darían sus madres a sus nietos".

Mientras tanto, quizás debía hacerles llegar algo de dinero a ambas mujeres. Después de todo, Timmy también era parte de la familia de Severus ahora.

* * *

Caelius Prince jamás había sentido tanto miedo como ahora. Había sobrevivido a Grindelwald y nunca pensó que enfrentaría a un mago más temible que al loco creador de Inferi aliado con el muggle Hitler, pero eso fue hasta ver al joven de ojos verdes que había volado la puerta de su casa con la  _Bombarda_  más potente que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Pronto fue atado contra una silla por cuerdas muy justas que le impedían moverse y sentía como su magia era restringida casi al mínimo. Quién fuera este joven era muy poderoso... y estaba enojado. Caelius reconocía cuando era mejor quedarse callado.

—Bueno, Caelius, tú eres de esas personas que me desagradan... creyendo que todo en la vida se reduce al dinero, el estatus y la sangre. Alejaste a tus dos hijas de ti, y dejaste a un pequeño sin su abuelo, todo por no aceptar que tu hija amaba a un muggle. Me das asco—.

Caelius espero a que continuara el joven.

>> Me pregunté mucho rato si venir o no a verte, pero tengo un tiempo limitado y dado que estoy aquí para cumplir una misión, no tengo tiempo para sutilezas ni para darte tu merecido. Aunque para tu tranquilidad, debo decirte que el muggle que se casó con tu hija fue torturado lo suficiente. Pero eso no quiere decir que tu hija vendrá a tus brazos—.

>> Lo que quiero que hagas es que firmes unos documentos que traigo conmigo, donde le cedes tu dinero íntegramente a Eileen e Ivory, incluyendo esta propiedad a tu muerte. No pienso matarte y en los papeles he incluido un pequeño "porcentaje" para que gastes hasta tu muerte, que espero no tarde mucho. También prometes renunciar a cualquier intento de pedir la patria potestad de tu nieto Severus. Si te niegas a firmar, me veré en la penosa necesidad de usar un  _Imperius_  en ti y luego matarte y no me voy a sentir mal después de ello, ¿He hablado claro? —.

Caelius apenas pudo contestar —Sí—. Apenas fue liberado, el joven de ojos verdes le tendió una pluma de sangre y le hizo firmar los pergaminos en donde decía exactamente lo que el joven le dijo. Estaba cediéndole a sus hijas su dinero y un par de casas que aún tenía por ahí, exceptuando la mansión en donde vivía y que pasaría a ser su propiedad en cuanto el falleciera, así como renunciar a cualquier intento de tener a su nieto o siquiera verlo. En cuanto estuvieron firmados, el joven enrollo los pergaminos y le lanzó un hechizo.

—Ese hechizo es para atarte con el secreto, no podrás decirles a tus hijas ni a nadie por qué "decidiste" ceder tu dinero o renunciar a Severus, aunque si pudieras, nadie te creería, no quiero que se sepa que estuve aquí. Me retiro y espero te mueras pronto, aunque nada me gustaría más que ser yo quien lo hiciera, te repito, tengo el tiempo limitado—.

El joven abandonó la mansión y dejó a un muy confundido Caelius sobándose las muñecas en donde le habían apretado las cuerdas.

Al día siguiente, Ivory, Eileen y Leyla que estaban tomando el té juntas nuevamente, recibieron los documentos vía lechuza y en cuanto vieron los activos de la familia Prince, Ivory se dio cuenta que había una casa que podían usar para vivir ahí las tres y los niños y había espacio suficiente para el invernadero que quería hacer Leyla como negocio y para un laboratorio de pociones que Eileen tenía en mente como negocio. Ivory era buena con los números, así que se ofreció a ser la contadora y llevar las finanzas e hicieron los planes para mudarse lo antes posible.

* * *

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que recibieran los documentos y el trío de damas estaba feliz en su nueva casa, Timothy se había apoderado de una habitación con balcón que daba hacia el espacio que Leyla había convertido en invernadero, mientras Severus pidió el ático y luego de varios cambios, había casi un mini-departamento en él, donde toda una pared estaba a reventar de libros, incluso sobre la pequeña sala que Leyla le había regalado.

Eileen le dijo de forma muy editada a Severus, que Leyla era la "esposa" (futura ex-esposa en menos de un mes) de verdad de su padre, y que no era culpa de Leyla sino de Tobías. Severus ya sabía que Timothy era su medio hermano, pero no comprendía muy bien qué rol jugaba Leyla además de ser la madre de su hermanito. Aun así, no le importo, Leyla era amable y cariñosa con él, le prestaba libros de Herbología y le dio libros de su vieja escuela en Estados Unidos.

Eileen estaba feliz con esta extraña familia que habían formado. Siempre se había sentido alienada en Hogwarts y su padre no ayudaba mucho con todo eso de la supremacía de la sangre y el "buen nombre de los Prince". Su madre murió siendo ella tan pequeña y su hermana apenas de brazos que... no había tenido afecto real. Por eso cuando Tobías la cortejó, cayó tan rápido, estaba hambrienta de amor. Y Tobías casi se lleva su orgullo al grado de que no pensó que podía haberse liberado de él tan rápido como un movimiento de varita.

Ahora que vivía con su hermana menor, Ivory y con Leyla, estaba recuperándose a pasos agigantados del maltrato de Tobías, y Severus ahora era un niño feliz, tenía un hermano menor al que adoró apenas lo tuvo cerca, podía sentirse seguro, era mimado por su tía y la "tía" Leyla, y tenía esa amistad con aquella niña pelirroja a la que le escribía cartas a diario.

La vida se veía radiante ahora y Eileen se prometió que nada enturbiara la paz de su hijo si ella podía evitarlo.

* * *

Harry uso casi la mitad de su bóveda para "Harry Williams", procurando que los negocios nacientes de Eileen y Leyla no tuvieran contratiempos. Unos cuantos galeones repartidos a las personas correctas, aceleraron los trámites para ellas, y cuando contrataron a magos para poner barreras anti-muggles, Harry fue con el grupo y gracias a un glamour se veía como un hombre "robusto" de mediana edad.

Quería asegurarse de que las mujeres estaban felices con su nueva vida.

Un muy curioso Severus estaba observando cómo se ponían las barreras y se le quedaba mirando con esos ojos penetrantes que él conocía tan bien de su época de escuela. Seguían teniendo esa ferocidad, pero ahora podía ver un leve brillo de felicidad en él. Severus era feliz, y mucho, por lo que podía ver.

La arena casi estaba agotada, y en cuanto Harry terminó de poner las barreras, fue directo a Gringotts a dejar la varita y dejar por escrito con su firma en sangre, instrucciones para la bóveda. Se la estaba legando a "Harry James Potter", quien nacería en 1980. Los duendes afortunadamente no eran criaturas de preguntas y Harry de todos modos no iba a responderlas. Ya había hecho mucho cuando les había dicho a los duendes anteriores sobre su identidad como viajero del tiempo.

Se fue de Gringotts y dejo los documentos de su casa en la calle de la Hilandera en una inmobiliaria con un poder notarial donde la legaba a Eileen Prince para que dispusiera de ella como prefiriera. Luego le envió una carta a Eileen donde explicaba que él, "Harry Williams", había sido el "investigador", que había ido a su casa porque él quería seguir los pasos de su ancestro y ayudar a una familia mágica en desventura, pero que cuando vio cómo su "marido" la golpeaba a ella y a su hijo, lo invadió la rabia y se dedicó a vigilarlo, esperando un momento para maldecirlo, hasta que descubrió a la otra familia.

En la misma carta, le contó todo lo que hizo, exceptuando algunas partes como los "sobornos" para los permisos y las amenazas a su padre, pero era la historia en su esencia.

Despacho a la lechuza y espero sentado pacientemente, en lo que por esos meses había sido su hogar, a que el último grano de arena cayera en el reloj.

* * *

Harry cayó al suelo sintiendo el ardor de las rodillas raspadas y su visión tan mala como recordaba, aunque durante las últimas vueltas no había necesitado lentes, supo que estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo a los 11 años.

—Harry cariño, ¿Estás bien? — La cara de su tía lo miraba con preocupación. ¿Desde cuándo la tía Petunia se preocupaba por él?

—Tuney ¿Qué pasó? — Su tío Vernon nunca había sido amable, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Creo que Harry se cayó de la cama, seguro se movió al dormir—.

—¿Se hizo daño? —.

—No, parece estar bien, ¿Estás bien Harry? —.

—Si, estoy bien tía— Algo no estaba bien si sus tíos lo trataban como... pues... como persona.

Harry se fijó y la habitación en que estaba se parecía mucho a la cabaña donde conoció a Hagrid a los 11 años, pero no era la misma, Dudley se acaba de despertar y se tallaba los ojos, para luego preguntarle a su madre si él estaba bien, si Harry estaba bien. Su tía parecía genuinamente preocupada por él e incluso su tío. Pero lo más importante es que no tenía sentido que estuviera con sus tíos a menos que... sus padres de nuevo hubieran muerto.

¡Demonios! ¿Sería Voldemort? ¿Acaso no había evitado que ese maníaco se volviera oscuro?

La puerta de la cabaña sonó y su tío Vernon fue a abrir.

—¡Ah! ¡Hagrid! Pasa, estábamos esperando a que llegaras—.

—Vernon, buenas noches—.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando aquí, y lo más extraño de todo, es que el reloj de arena aún estaba con él, no había desaparecido.


	6. Ariana

La cabaña era casi igual a lo que recordaba de su encuentro con Hagrid a los 11 años. Las mismas tablas húmedas y medio podridas, el olor a sal en el aire, la chimenea a medio usar y sin encender. La palabra clave era "casi". Ahí frente a él estaban sus tíos Petunia y Vernon, ellos eran como los recordaba, su tía con el cuello largo y cara caballuna, y su tío a medio camino de ser una morsa con bigote poblado. Dudley incluso estaba como un cerdito con peluca rubia al que solo le faltaba la cola.

Todo estaba igual y a la vez no. Era confuso, aun con todo el conocimiento "futuro", este no le ayudaba en ese momento. La otra cosa intrigante es que sus tíos parecían conocer a Hagrid, cuando en su "tiempo", ellos odiaban la magia y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, incluyendolo a él y a su amigo el semi-gigante.

—Ven Harry, acércate sin miedo, el hombre es amigo—Vernon Dursley lo llamaba con voz suave y relajante, Harry jamás le había oído esa voz. Parecía... bueno, como si su tío en verdad hubiera sido un buen tutor.

Harry se acercó hasta su tío y observó a Hagrid, entonces noto que había algo diferente en Hagrid, seguía teniendo un tamaño descomunal, pero eso era lógico, era un semi-gigante. Seguía usando ese horrendo saco peludo y parecía algo salvaje, pero entonces noto lo que estaba diferente en Hagrid, o más bien, lo que estaba en falta sobre su persona. No estaba el paraguas rosado donde sabía que estaban los trozos de su varita.

Harry siguió observando a Hagrid y entonces la vio, escondida en su manga estaba una varita de mago, y estaba en la persona de Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid era un mago certificado.

Harry se encontró de repente, siendo sentado en el regazo de su tío y abrazado, en un intento de su tío de hacerle sentir confiado con la presencia del enorme hombre.

—Harry, él es Rubeus Hagrid, ¿Recuerdas que te contamos que eras un mago y que tus padres nos habían dejado tu cuidado? Bueno, el hombre era amigo de tus padres y trabaja en Hogwarts, la escuela de tus padres. Está aquí para resolver tus dudas sobre la escuela—.

Bien, era oficial, el mundo estaba al revés.

—¿Cómo es Hogwarts ahora? —Harry se pateó a sí mismo en su mente, tenía que ser más discreto— Quiero decir, ¿Cómo ha cambiado desde que estudiaban mis padres ahí? —Sí, eso sonaba menos sospechoso.

—Ya veo, bueno, el castillo es enorme, pero seguro sabes eso por las fotos. No sé si tus tíos te hayan mencionado que yo soy el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Horace Slughorn se retiró hace años, y ahora da clases un viejo amigo de tus padres, el profesor Severus Snape, al que creo que no conoces, Tom Ryddle, que seguramente conoces por las ranas de chocolate, es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Arthur Weasley a quien seguro conoces por tu amigo Ron y los gemelos, es el profesor de Estudios Muggles, y hay muchos otros que no recuerdo bien su nombre ahorita. Quizás lo único que ha cambiado sustancialmente es que, de tu familia, solo tú puedes asistir a Hogwarts—.

—¿Por qué? — ¿De su familia? ¿Ósea que había más magos en su familia? ¿Quizás primos o un tío perdido?

—Verás, no estoy seguro de cómo funciona esa ley, pero los hijos de una familia no pueden ir todos a la misma escuela de magia, y las familias tienen que decidir enviar a sus hijos a distintas escuelas. Esto para evitar que una familia tenga favoritismos por una escuela en particular y así el poder mágico se reparte y nutre en el mundo en vez de concentrarse en un solo lugar—.

>> Quizás el mejor ejemplo sean tus amigos Weasley, Bill terminó estudiando en Beauxbatons, Charlie rogó por ser enviado a Castelobruxo, mientras Percy pidió ir a Mahoutokoro. Como ya había tres niños repartidos en varias escuelas, se permitió que los gemelos estudiaran juntos y Ron fue una indulgencia que se le permitió a la familia, pero Ginny Weasley parece que entrara el siguiente año a Ilvermorny—.

—No recuerdo esa ley—.

—No me extraña, antes era una sugerencia amable para los padres, pero luego de lo de tus padres... se decidió también como medida de seguridad, así hay menos posibilidades de que toda una familia mágica perezca—.

Al parecer, nuevamente, alguien intento acabar con todos los Potter, incluyendolo a él, pero no había sido Tom Ryddle. No sabía si eso debía tranquilizarlo o no, después de todo, aun había un maníaco suelto queriendo matarlo.

—Entonces yo iré a Hogwarts—.

—Si, tus tíos han decidido que Dudley ira a Beauxbatons. Así no estarán tan lejos uno del otro, y podrán verse en las vacaciones a un traslador de distancia—.

Bueno, eso explicaba por qué sus tíos de repente eran tan comprensivos con la magia, si Dudley también tenía magia. La pregunta que ahora tenía en la cabeza era si Dudley adquirió esa habilidad por algo que el cambio en esta línea temporal, o ya tenía en su línea original y simplemente, algo apagó esa magia.

Harry no hizo más preguntas.

Hagrid hablo un poco más con sus tíos y les dio la carta de Harry en donde garabatearon su respuesta afirmativa y se la entregaron de nuevo a Hagrid. Hagrid entonces les dio la lista de útiles y les dio indicaciones para el Caldero Chorreante y les dijo que dos profesores los esperarían ahí, uno de Hogwarts y otro de Beauxbatons.

Severus Snape y Olympe Hagrid (antes Maxime). Su amigo semi-gigante se había casado con Olympe Maxime. Se prometió a si mismo averiguar cómo sucedió eso.

—Ahh, casi se me olvida, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! —Con un movimiento de varita, cambio el interior de la cabaña por una acogedora cabaña de campo, y en la mesa había un festín de cumpleaños, un pastel y varios regalos. Hagrid le guiño un ojo antes de salir y desaparecerse de la cabaña. Eso quería decir que la cabaña o bien estaba bajo un  _Fidelius_  o bien, estaba hechizada para no permitir las apariciones o el flu.

Sus tíos se sentaron a la mesa y lo llevaron hasta una silla y lo instaron a soplar las velas y abrir sus regalos, incluso su primo. Eso era lo más surreal que había vivido en todo este asunto de los saltos en el tiempo. ¿Qué tanto había hecho? ¿Qué tanto habían cambiado realmente las cosas? ¿Por qué esa ley extraña? ¿Acaso el señor oscuro de este tiempo era tan malo y brutal que las familias debían dispersarse?

Harry se esforzó por parecer lo más normal posible, cosa que sus tíos interpretaron como sueño, ya que después de todo, Hagrid había llegado bastante noche y ya todos estaban durmiendo, así que Harry se dejó cargar por su tío fingiendo que empezaba a caer dormido y Vernon le susurro a Petunia que guardara la comida en la caja especial y terminarían el festejo en el desayuno.

Su tío lo dejo con cuidado en la cama y lo arropo antes de desearle dulces sueños y darle un beso en la frente, su tía ya iba con un Dudley renuente a dormir, mientras bostezaba y finalmente caía rendido al lado de Harry. Su tía rió divertida y arropo a su hijo, repitiendo las acciones del tío Vernon.

Harry se sintió por una vez en su vida, protegido. Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido, ya lidiaría con las rarezas de este tiempo al día siguiente.

* * *

Harry estaba de nuevo en el salón de té de Aión, pero seguía teniendo su cuerpo de 11 años de ese punto del tiempo. Frente a él había una taza de té y una bandeja con bocadillos.

—Adelante, sírvete, incluso hay un pastelito de cumpleaños para ti—.

Harry ya ni se inmutaba de la rareza a su alrededor, toda su vida había sido así, saltando de un problema a otro y algunos eran más raros que otros. Tomo su té y se permitió comer el pastelito.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —.

—Directo, veo que has dejado salir tu lado Slytherin, eso es bueno. Te ayudara mucho. Seguramente tienes muchas dudas de que cambio en esta línea temporal. Verás, para empezar, Merope Ryddle murió protegiendo a sus hijos y el anillo de su familia. Merope estaba muy triste cuando "Harry Williams" falleció y se volcó en su hijo. Luego tuvo a la pequeña Mary y luego a Harry, a quien bautizó en honor de su "benefactor". Tom Ryddle padre, con el tiempo, se enamoró de Merope profundamente, por increíble que eso te parezca. Merope era dulce y gentil con todos y la fama de los Ryddle como benefactores creció tanto en el mundo muggle como el mágico. Eso hizo que las relaciones con los muggles mejoraran sustancialmente, sobre todo cuando algunos muggles solicitaron ocultarse en el mundo mágico, huyendo de la guerra con Alemania—.

>> Algunos supieron que Grindelwald se había aliado con Adolf Hitler y se lo comunicaron a los ministros de magia de las naciones aliadas, y también a varios magos que espiaban tras líneas enemigas, Grindelwald cayó y todo mundo respiro tranquilo, Albus ganó un duelo con Grindelwald y este fue encarcelado en su propia prisión, Nurmengard. Tom Ryddle hijo tuvo una trayectoria brillante en la escuela y luego hizo una maestría en historia de la magia, pero su sed de conocimiento lo llevó a convertirse en un inefable y aprendió ahí sobre artes oscuras, más que nadie. Pugno por leyes que abolieran esa "diferencia" entre magia oscura y blanca, y ganó. Se crearon leyes que, en vez de condenar el uso de las maldiciones, condenaban el "tipo de uso". Así, lanzar un  _Crucio_  a tu atacante luego de que este te hiciera daño, no era sentencia segura a Azkaban. La vida parecía buena y lo era, pero el mal regreso—.

>> Gellert Grindelwald no había limitado su maldad al mundo mágico y al igual que el Voldemort de tu tiempo, Gellert llegó a secuestrar y violar mujeres y hombres muggles, una de ellas quedó embarazada y Gellert se dio cuenta, dejó que ella tuviera a su hijo y luego la mató. Crió al niño para que continuara su "legado", que consistía en encontrar las "otras reliquias". Así, su hijo, al que nombró igual que él, continuó la búsqueda de su padre. Para esas fechas, Tom Ryddle era ahora profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts, su hermana estaba casi recién egresada de la escuela y buscaba un empleo en el ministerio, y su hermano Harry aún estaba en la escuela. Gellert hijo averiguó sobre los descendientes de los Peverell y busco el primer nombre que encontró, la familia Gaunt—.

>> No era ningún secreto el matrimonio de Merope Gaunt, la última descendiente de Salazar Slytherin con Tom Ryddle, solo había que buscar en el sitio correcto y eso hizo Gellert hijo. Encontró la dirección de los Ryddle en el mundo muggle, con tan mala suerte, que, de hecho, estaban ahí los abuelos Ryddle y el matrimonio Ryddle. Primero mató a los Ryddle mayores y luego intentó matar a Merope, cuando Tom padre se atravesó y evitó que muriera, iba a dejar a Merope con vida, para torturarla y sacarle la ubicación del anillo, pero Merope fue más rápida, lanzó un  _Immobulus_  y rápidamente envió la memoria de ese encuentro a su hijo Tom, el  _Immobulus_  no iba a durar y solo había una forma de salvar a sus hijos, ya que este mago no iba a parar hasta encontrar el dichoso anillo y una vez que averiguara que solo cuando moría el último dueño podía legarse, sus hijos serían su siguiente objetivo. Lanzó un  _Destructo_  sobre toda la casa y ella y el intruso perecieron ahí—.

>> Gellert Hijo murió el mismo año en que su padre fue encarcelado. Uno pensaría que ahí acabaría la línea de los Grindelwald, pero al parecer, Gellert hijo había alcanzado a casarse y tener una hija. La mujer que eligió estaba tan obsesionada con las reliquias como él y le pasó esta obsesión a su hija. Luego empezó a visitar a su suegro en Nurmengard y este empezó a adiestrar a su nuera, diciéndole que las reliquias eran la respuesta a los problemas del mundo mágico y que podrían regresar a la vida a su marido—.

>> Ariana Grindelwald, Gellert hijo la nombro así a propósito para torturar la memoria de Dumbledore sobre su hermana. Ariana intento localizar la otra reliquia de la muerte antes de ir por el anillo de los Gaunt que supuso, correctamente, que estaba en posesión del hijo mayor de los Ryddle, Tom. El plan de Ariana era conseguir la capa de invisibilidad para poder tener una ventaja en acercarse a Tom y robarle el anillo, con la varita era más complicado, pero estaba segura de poder lograrlo. Albus había envejecido y ya no tenía la misma fuerza de antes. Al menos en apariencia—.

>> No tengo que decirte a quienes localizo como los otros descendientes de los Peverell, fue hasta tu casa e intento obtener la capa usándote a ti. Se había colado hasta tu cuna y te sustrajo pidiendo como rescate la capa. Tu tía Petunia se ofreció a ir en vez de Lily, ya que Ariana no conocía muchos muggles siendo criada por una madre supremacista de la sangre, y pensaría que no entrañaría peligro. Ariana era más astuta que su padre y abuelo, había colocado un hechizo destructivo en tu casa, que se activaría unas horas después. Cuando tu tía se acercó a Ariana, llevaba "una capa" pero no "esa capa". Ariana te entrego a tu tía y pronto se dio cuenta del engaño e intentó matarlos a ambos, pero tu tía no era completamente muggle, era menos que una squib, pero tenía una chispa de magia en su interior—.

>> Esa chispa se convirtió en fuego y la magia fluyo por tu tía y evito que murieran, rebotando la maldición hacia Ariana. Desgraciadamente, tu tía ignoraba lo del hechizo y la casa de tus padres fue destruida con ellos dentro y ambos murieron. Tu tía y tu madre habían tenido sus diferencias, pero luego de un tiempo retomaron contacto y habían dejado en su testamento que tu tía sería tu tutora en caso de que ellos faltaran, Sirius Black debería ayudarles a tus tíos con tu educación mágica y Severus Snape sería su segundo en caso de que Sirius falleciera. Sirius fue elegido por tu padre y Severus por tu madre—.

>> Así quedaste bajo el cuidado de tu tía, y luego de un año se dieron cuenta que Dudley también tenía magia y la magia que los salvó a ustedes, aun corría por tu tía. Nadie sabe que hizo que la magia decidiera darle poder a tu tía. Tom Ryddle que se había convertido en el subdirector de Hogwarts y Albus Dumbledore que ahora era el director y jefe del Wizengamot, sugirieron "sellar el caso". Así que, a ojos del mundo, tu tía siempre fue una bruja que se "educo en casa". Tom y Albus la entrenaron en magia y tuvo sus TIMOS y EXTASIS, acreditándose como bruja ante la ley. Nadie discutió desde entonces tu custodia—.

>> Tu tía no usa la magia a menos que sea necesario, no quería que ustedes creyeran que era un juego y ha sido cuidadosa en usarla lo menos posible cuando están en el mundo muggle. La ley que mencionó Hagrid se volvió obligatoria por ti y los Ryddle, el Wizengamot pensó en lo horrible que hubiera sido que Gellert hijo hubiera atacado Hogwarts y todos los descendientes de los Ryddle hubieran perecido, luego de ver lo cerca que estuvieron de que la línea de los Potter se extinguiera, así que esta ley que antes era una firme sugerencia se hizo obligatoria para que fuera mucho más difícil eliminar a una familia entera—.

>> Como legalmente eres "hijo" de Petunia, la ley aplica para ti y tu primo, así ambos deben ir a escuelas separadas para proteger la sangre mágica de los Evans y los Potter. Y sobre tu duda de si tu primo tenía magia en tu línea temporal original, si, la tenía, pero la magia se va cuando alguien la desprecia. Aquellos que le temen solo tienen explosiones de magia accidental, algunos que la quieren negar a la vez que la desean, se convierten en obscurials como Ariana Dumbledore. Para perder tu magia debes en verdad odiarla, rechazarla, despreciarla por completo, debe darte nauseas solo la idea de poseerla. Tu primo en tu tiempo fue criado para sentir precisamente eso, así que la magia lo abandonó. Tu tía siempre conservó esa pequeña chispa, pero vivía anclada a sus celos desmedidos y no la cultivo—.

>> En esta línea de tiempo, tu madre y tu tía resolvieron sus diferencias y volvieron a verse como familia. Luego de descubrir que tu primo tenía magia también, tus tíos acudieron a Sirius para familiarizarse con el mundo mágico y no te han ocultado tu origen ni la muerte de tus padres, conoces todos los datos que ya te he dicho. Tu primo y tu han crecido como hermanos y aunque él tiene una clara debilidad con la comida, jamás aprovechó su volumen para torturarte y es muy protector contigo—.

>> A Severus lo conociste de muy niño, así que no lo has visto en más de 7 años y sería toda la información que debes saber—.

—Espera, ¿Qué paso con Severus y su medio hermano? —.

—Ahh, eso. Bueno, creo que deberías averiguar eso por ti mismo, no sería divertido para ti si te doy toda la información—.

—De acuerdo—Harry entonces pensó en algo—Ariana... Ella... ¿Sí murió verdad? —.

—¿Tu qué crees? —.

—Qué no, ¿Horrocrux? —.

—Uno solo, pero nadie sabe dónde está. Tom y Albus sospechan que su abuelo si sabe dónde, pero no les va a decir—.

—¿Y Hagrid? —.

—¿Te refieres a su esposa Olympe? —.

—Sí, a eso—.

—Nadie sabe en realidad como paso, un día llegó de Francia, luego de unas vacaciones, y un año después se casaron. Nunca cuentan la historia de cómo se conocieron y se convirtieron en pareja, nadie sabe por qué, solo ellos—.

—Una última pregunta—.

—Dime—.

—¿Esto está pasando en mi cabeza? —.

—Creo que esta conversación ya la tuviste antes con Albus, y la respuesta es similar, está en tu cabeza, esto es un sueño, pero eso no quiere decir que no es real. Nos volveremos a ver Harry, suerte con tu última vuelta—.

Harry abrió los ojos y olio como su tía estaba recalentando la comida que Hagrid les había llevado el día anterior. Ahora estaba ansioso de saber que había sido de su profesor de pociones.


	7. El callejón Diagon

Harry iba de la mano de su tío mientras Dudley iba de la mano de su madre, ambos Dursley se veían nerviosos y algo ansiosos, Harry no lo sabía, pero su tío a pesar de saber del mundo mágico gracias a su padrino, nunca lo había visitado, no realmente. Y Petunia apenas lo vio cuando presentó sus TIMOS y EXTASIS en el ministerio. Aún no se acostumbraba a ser una bruja.

Cuando estaba desayunando, varias imágenes iban superponiéndose en su cabeza, formando recuerdos que Harry interpretó como los del "Harry" que era en este tiempo y espacio. Así le llegaron recuerdos de algunas visitas a la madriguera. Charlie volando en escoba con un huevo de Dragón y bastante bronceado, Bill haciendo algunos hechizos con marcado acento francés, Ron y él robando comida de la señora Weasley, y luego siendo castigados por su tía Petunia mientras ofrecía una disculpa a Molly, los gemelos probando sus galletas de canarios en su tío Vernon y este riendo en vez de estar furioso con ellos, Dudley hablando con Percy sobre las escuelas que tendría como opción en unos años y Percy prometiendo enviarle unos pergaminos con información sobre eso.

Cuando partieron más pastel para celebrar su carta de Hogwarts, llego una lechuza con la carta de Beauxbatons de Dudley, la carta donde le avisaban de sus útiles. Beauxbatons no enviaba la lista de útiles hasta que los estudiantes aceptaban su vacante. Conforme avanzaba el desayuno, Harry empezó a "recordar" más cosas. Remus y Sirius llevándolo a volar a un bosque, Dumbledore levitándolo y haciéndolo "rebotar" en el aire en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Su tía regañando a Dumbledore, y Arthur anunciando, al parecer apenas meses atrás, que sería el nuevo profesor de Estudios Muggles a toda su familia en una cena.

Harry suspiró un poco, aun sin sus padres, su infancia fue bastante diferente en esta línea de lo que él conocía. Aquí había sido un niño amado, protegido y feliz, no tenía la cicatriz de rayo que había sido su diana particular para que todo mundo lo reconociera, pero era famoso por una tragedia, la muerte de sus padres, por una bruja oscura, nieta del mago oscuro Grindelwald. Harry recordaba haber leído que Grindelwald fue considerado el mago oscuro más grande antes de Voldemort, había creado un ejército de inferí y por lo poco que vio de las visiones de Voldemort y lo que supo cuando fue al valle de Godric a la casa de Bathilda Bagshot, la obsesión de las reliquias ya había consumido lo poco que pudo haber de bueno en él antes de lo de Ariana Dumbledore.

Su único acto "noble" fue negarse a decirle a Voldemort donde encontrar la varita de saúco. Aunque Voldemort conectó los puntos y pudo llegar a ella.

Ahora Harry intuía él porque era una "presa deseable" para el espíritu errante de Ariana Grindelwald. Él era el heredero de la reliquia de Ignotus Peverell, el menor de los tres hermanos, el único que pudo evitar a la muerte y la recibió como una vieja amiga cuando el tiempo fue propicio.

Se sentía algo triste por el destino de Merope, por lo que había entendido cuando hablo con Harry Ryddle, Merope estaba en un matrimonio sin amor, pero con afecto. Aun así, sentía que Hagrid tenía razón y que quizás Tom Ryddle padre si llegó a amar a Merope, ya que se atravesó para evitarle la muerte a su esposa, cosa que al final paso, pero solo alguien que ama arriesgaría su vida así. Ahora Tom Ryddle Jr. estaba en peligro, todos los hijos Ryddle estaban en peligro, ya que el anillo pasaba de generación en generación o al último miembro de la familia.

Dumbledore tenía la varita de saúco, así que entre los tres tenían las reliquias de la muerte. Si lo decidieran, podrían ponerlas juntas y ver qué pasaba, pero quizás sería demasiada tentación, y ahora los tres iban a estar bajo el mismo techo.

Harry interrumpió sus cavilaciones, habían llegado al Caldero Chorreante y las sorpresas continuaron. Madame Rosmerta estaba ayudando a Tom el tabernero con unas cajas de cerveza de mantequilla. El bar ahora estaba pintado, iluminado y en general se veía "acogedor". Definitivamente solo la fachada le era familiar a Harry.

Sus tíos se dirigieron hacia una mesa donde había una mujer enorme, Madame Maxime estaba algo diferente, quizás era que traía su cabello trenzado o al hecho de que iba vestida de forma sencilla y definitivamente más "natural". Sin ese aire de elegancia que él recordaba del torneo de los tres magos.

El hombre que estaba a su lado lo reconoció de inmediato pero aun así el impacto no fue menor. Ahí sentado junto a Olympe Hagrid estaba Severus Snape, bebiendo una pinta de cerveza. Igual que siempre, totalmente de negro, pero el hombre no estaba como lo recordaba.

Su cabello estaba amarrado de forma "desordenada", mientras su túnica negra estaba estilizada a su figura, así que podía ver el cuerpo del hombre que era delgado y definido. Podría decirse "apenas lo suficientemente musculoso". Alrededor de su cintura, tenía un cinturón con varios viales de pociones, apenas una dosis de cada poción. Y encima de todo, la capa que le daba el aspecto de murciélago, excepto que no era enfermizamente pálido ni parecía un vampiro ni por asomo. Tenía un ligero tono "bronceado" aunque seguía siendo pálido, pero el tono le quedaba. Lo que en verdad le hizo ver la diferencia del Severus que él conocía, era que sus ojos negros estaban... ¿Tristes? Los ojos de Severus le recordaban a los suyos, sobre todo después de la guerra. Aun así, Severus se esforzó por sonreírle a los recién llegados.

—Hola señores Dursley, mi nombre es Severus Snape, soy maestro de pociones en Hogwarts y mi acompañante es la profesora Olympe Hagrid, directora del colegio Beauxbatons. Estamos aquí para llevar a sus niños a comprar sus útiles escolares y les iremos explicando el funcionamiento de nuestro mundo, al menos en un nivel básico. El primer punto de nuestro itinerario será el banco Gringotts. En el caso de Harry, para darles la llave de su bóveda personal y arreglar con los duendes los papeles necesarios para que ustedes puedan disponer de la bóveda en nombre de Harry. En el caso de su hijo, sería conveniente que le abrieran una bóveda personal. Hasta este momento ¿Tienen alguna duda? —.

Ninguno dijo nada, y Severus se encaminó hacia la salida trasera del bar, y con unos golpes de varita, el pasaje del callejón se abrió y el mundo mágico los recibió con sonidos y colores brillantes.

* * *

Lo del banco fue arreglado rápidamente, Olympe prometió a los Dursley que Gringotts era global, así que, aunque la cuenta estuviera "físicamente" en Inglaterra, Dudley podría ir al Gringotts francés y disponer de su capital sin problema. Una vez arreglado el asunto del banco, los Dursley siguieron a Olympe mientras Harry iba con Severus.

—Dame la mano Harry, no quiero que te pierdas, el callejón puede ser muy peligroso—Harry estaba extrañado por la amabilidad del hombre, pero le dio la mano. Severus le sonrió y empezó a revisar la lista mientras caminaban.

Severus sugirió que empezaran con el kit de pociones, ya que era temprano y aún no habría mucha gente, lo que les daría tiempo de elegir los mejores ingredientes. Harry asintió y cuando llegaron a la botica, un hombre de aspecto afable saludo a Severus de la forma más segura de hacer que Severus maldijera.

—Mi querido murciélago de las mazmorras, ¿Como estas? —Harry pensó que ese hombre no apreciaba su vida, hasta que oyó a Severus reír.

—Timothy, si yo soy un murciélago tú eres una babosa—Ahora fue el turno del otro hombre de reír.

—Ven acá hermanote, tu madre te mando pastel de limón para Albus-muchos-nombres Dumbledore y unas galletitas de canela para ti, también me pidió que te recordará que debes invitar a cenar a Tom, tiene algunas ideas de pociones defensivas que le gustaría comentarle—Tim estaba abrazando a Severus apenas terminó de saludarlo.

—¿Cómo están mi tía y tu madre? —.

—Bastante bien, aún siguen esquivando alguno que otro huevo que les lanzan luego de su matrimonio. No lo entiendo, eso fue ya hace 20 años, la gente nunca madura—.

Harry se sorprendió, por lo que había entendido, la madre de Timmy y la tía de Severus se habían casado. ¿Eso era posible?

—Pero ellas decidieron vivir en el mundo muggle, no puedes culparlos, siguen siendo algo "retrógrados" en muchas cosas, aunque aquí tampoco es mejor para algunos—.

—¿Aún siguen molestándote con eso? —.

—Algunos alumnos que han venido envenenados por sus padres, pero en general son receptivos—.

—Qué bien, quizás hay esperanza para el mundo. —Timothy por fin reparo en Harry—Hola, ¿Quién eres tú? —.

—Harry Potter, señor—.

—¿El hijo de Lily y James Potter? —.

—Sí señor—.

—Primer año, Hogwarts ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —.

—Si señor—.

—Perfecto, ya se ha que has venido—Timothy fue a la trastienda y luego de algunos minutos regreso con una caja llena hasta el tope de varios ingredientes de pociones—Bien Severus, ¿Kit básico o kit pocionista loco? —.

—Kit pocionista loco, tengo la impresión de que Harry tendrá talento para mi materia—.

—Bien, entonces será pocionista loco, ¿quieres elegirle mientras las flores y hierbas frescas? Mamá me trajo nuevos lotes ayer—.

—Ven Harry, elegiremos los ingredientes frescos mientras Timmy arregla los demás para ti—.

Harry y Severus fueron a una parte de la tienda que parecía un invernadero, Severus le paso unos guantes y se puso unos él, pronto estaban escogiendo flores de fuego, orquídeas nocturnas, semillas de lazo del diablo, bubotubérculos, semillas de mandrágora, y muchas plantas y flores más. Había algunas muy muggles como romero, cilantro, menta. Harry se preguntó para que servirían en las pociones ya que en su "tiempo" nunca las ocuparon en pociones.

Cuando regresaron con una canasta llena de las plantas, Timmy ya había terminado la caja con el kit, era una caja negra de madera con un hechizo extensor.

—Severus, pásenme las plantas, tengo que empacarlas y será todo—.

Timothy tuvo en tiempo récord la caja con el kit y se la pasó a Severus quien la encogió y la puso en un bolsillo de su túnica. Luego Timmy le dio una caja encogida donde al parecer estaban los postres que le envió su madre. Timmy se despidió de ambos cuando salieron de la botica.

—¿Él es su hermano? —.

—Que perceptivo señor Potter — Harry pensó que volvía el Severus que él conocía, pero no, la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Severus indicaba que estaba bromeando—Sí, es mi hermano, más bien medio hermano, compartimos el mismo padre, pero para nosotros eso no importa, su madre se casó con mi tía, así que, aunque no fuéramos hermanos de sangre, seguiríamos siendo familia—.

—¿Eso es posible? —.

—¿Qué es posible? —.

—¿Qué dos mujeres se casen? —.

—Sí, es posible—.

—No he visto nunca un matrimonio así—.

—Ya lo creo, tu vives en el mundo muggle, por seguridad más que nada, pero es posible incluso en el mundo muggle, no en todos lados y no es muy aceptado, pero existe. Aquí es más aceptado, pero no todos los matrimonios son aceptados—.

—¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? Tengo un vago recuerdo suyo y es amable conmigo, pero no le recuerdo mucho—.

—Es una historia difícil para mí Harry, y quizás te la cuente, pero debemos apresurarnos a terminar la lista. Además, creo que hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no? Te debo un obsequio, uhmm, creo que una mascota estará bien. Si terminamos pronto, te llevare a escoger una ¿Qué opinas? —.

Harry supo que por el momento el hombre no hablaría—De acuerdo—.

Pasaron por Madame Malkin donde Harry descubrió que esta vez no era el chico bajito de su generación, su estatura era similar a la de sus compañeros. Draco Malfoy también estaba ahí, pero cuando vio que Harry era acompañado de Severus, lo evito todo lo que pudo. Eso le pareció raro a Harry, pero no dijo nada.

Luego pasaron por los calderos, Flourish & Blotts, y dejaron la varita para el final. Harry supuso que volvería a tener la varita con la pluma de fénix, pero en su lugar, tardaron casi una hora, hasta que el señor Ollivander trajo una caja decorada con esmeraldas.

—Esta varita ha esperado aquí en la tienda por casi 20 años, fue mi primer experimento "exitoso" de mezclar varios núcleos de diferentes animales mágicos—.

Harry la tomo y chispas doradas brotaron de la punta de la varita, un aura dorada lo rodeo y luego se replegó hacia la varita.

—Interesante, creo que hemos encontrado su varita señor Potter—.

—Disculpe señor, pero ¿Qué es interesante? —Harry temió que su varita tuviera algo que ver con Ariana Grindelwald tal como su varita de su "tiempo" tenía que ver con la de Voldemort.

—Verá señor Potter, esta varita fue un experimento que mi padre siempre me dijo que jamás funcionaria, ya que los núcleos mágicos reconocen la magia de una persona y se enlazan a ella. Para lograr unir los núcleos, use también diferentes maderas envolviendo cada núcleo, recubriéndolos a todos. Acebo para la pluma de fénix, tejo para el pelo de unicornio y saúco para el pelo de Thestral, y todos estos núcleos están recubiertos de pino negro al que le agregue un poco de fibras de corazón de dragón, las cuales se adhirieron bien a la madera—.

—¿Está diciendo que usted hizo una varita con cuatro núcleos y cuatro maderas? ¡Es una locura! Ningún mago puede controlar esa cantidad de magia—Severus estaba sorprendido.

—Y, sin embargo, aquí esta. El señor Potter ha podido activar los núcleos de la varita. Por eso me parece interesante, siempre pensé que esta varita quedaría como un intento fallido, ya que mi padre me dijo que solo alguien que hubiera vivido ya una vida, podría manejar esta varita—.

Harry tragó en seco, esperando nadie lo notara, él no quería ser especial, solo quería saber qué hubiera pasado de hacer las cosas diferentes. Al parecer, hiciera lo que hiciera, él era especial de alguna forma.

Ambos magos salieron de Ollivander's algo impactados. Severus siempre supo que Harry sería especial, pero no esperaba que tanto. Mientras Harry intentaba asimilar el hecho de que aun en esta línea temporal volvía a ser alguien "de quien se esperan grandes cosas". Quizás era su destino sin importar que tanto cambiará la historia, ser alguien especial y diferente a cualquier otro mago.

Severus llevó a Harry a la tienda de mascotas, con la esperanza de disipar un poco el ambiente tan denso que había quedado entre ellos. En cuanto vio a Hedwig, los ojos de Harry se iluminaron, ahí estaba de vuelta su emplumada amiga.

—Me gusta esta lechuza profesor—.

—Llámame Severus, aun no estamos en Hogwarts, y sí, es una linda lechuza y se ve que es muy inteligente—Hedwig ululó complacida y esponjo sus plumas—Y además es modesta, ven Harry, vamos a comprar a tu amiga.

Severus llevaba las compras reducidas en su bolsillo, mientras Harry llevaba la jaula de Hedwig en sus manos.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos algo antes de ir al Caldero Chorreante con tus tíos? —.

—¿Helado? —Harry se estaba comportando como un niño, lo cual le pareció lógico, en esta línea él había sido criado con amor y era un niño después de todo.

—Claro—Severus le revolvió el pelo y caminaron hasta la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Pidieron dos helados dobles, uno de chocolate y fresa para Harry y otro de café y chocolate oscuro para Severus. Luego de varios minutos, Harry volvió a la carga.

—¿Puedes contarme tu historia? —Severus suspiró.

—¿No vas a dejar de insistir hasta que te lo cuente verdad? —Harry negó con la cabeza—Bien, supongo que es mejor que lo sepas por mí a que te lo cuente alguien más. Verás, mi familia es extraña por dos motivos, el primero es que mi tía y la madre de Timothy se enamoraron y casaron. La madre de Tim había abandonado a mi padre, el mismo día que mi madre lo abandonó. Mi padre era un muggle bruto y salvaje que había maltratado a mi madre por ser una bruja, y jamás se casó legalmente con ella. Luego de un tiempo, el hombre se casó, legalmente, con otra mujer, pero ninguna de las dos sabía de la existencia de la otra. A Leyla, la madre de Tim, la trataba con cariño y decencia al igual que a Tim, mientras a mi madre, Eileen y a mí, nos trataba como escoria—.

>> Un día, no sabemos cómo, alguien se enteró de esta situación y en vez de dejar a mi madre y Leyla en la ignorancia, les dio a ambas las pruebas de la bigamia de mi padre, aunque más bien seria infidelidad. No importa lo que fuera, el asunto es que mi madre ese mismo día empaco nuestras cosas y nos fuimos de la casa a casa de su hermana, Ivory. Unos días después, Leyla llegó a la casa de Ivory y ella y mi madre charlaron sobre lo que había pasado. Leyla resulto ser una bruja. Dijo que mi padre se casó con ella por creer que era muggle como él, ella y Tim usaban un collar especial para evitar liberar su magia. Cuando Leyla se enteró de lo que nos había hecho mi padre, bueno, dice mi madre que el hombre apenas tuvo algo de su merecido castigo, jamás volvimos a saber de Tobías Snape—.

>> Fue cosa de unos, quizás, seis meses, Leyla e Ivory empezaron a estar más unidas y luego de un año, se convirtieron en pareja y se casaron. Timmy estaba feliz, ya que ahora tenía dos mamás, y mi madre y yo estábamos felices ya que ahora eran legalmente parte de la familia. Eso hizo que muchos nos voltearan a ver como "parias". Pero no nos importó ya que éramos felices, y no decayeron los negocios de Leyla y mi madre. Mi madre es pocionista experimental y Leyla tiene un Invernadero de plantas exóticas mágicas—.

>> Lo segundo por lo cual aún me lanzan "huevos" como dijo Tim en la botica es porque yo era íntimo de tus padres—.

—Supongo que te refieres a que eran tus mejores amigos—.

—No Harry, me refiero a que los tres estábamos juntos, en una relación y vivíamos bajo el mismo techo—.


	8. De vuelta a Hogwarts

La cucharada de helado que Harry estaba llevando a su boca en ese momento, cayó en la mesa con todo y la cuchara. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Los tres estaban juntos-juntos? Severus pareció comprender los pensamientos del casi adolescente así que continuó con su historia antes de que Harry saliera completamente de su estupor.

—Verás, tu madre era mi amiga desde antes de que mi madre y yo nos fuéramos de Cokeworth, que era donde vivíamos con Tobías, mi padre. Teníamos apenas unas semanas de conocernos, pero ella era genial conmigo. Fue mi primera amiga y aunque me mude, seguimos carteándonos vía lechuza. Le conté de Timmy y un día aviso que iría de visita. Eso fue como un año antes de Hogwarts. Lily fue muy comprensiva y abierta con mi "nueva" familia. Le agrado que Timmy y yo nos sintiéramos inmediatamente unidos y que Timmy tuviera dos mamás. Por esas fechas, se había abierto una brecha entre ella y Petunia que se hizo más grande al siguiente año cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts—.

>> Ella y yo entramos el mismo año y en el tren conocimos a tu padre y Sirius. Sirius y él fueron, por decirlo así, muy poco amables, así que Lily y yo nos fuimos de ahí, luego Lily y yo terminamos en casas diferentes, yo fui a Slytherin y tu madre a Ravenclaw. Sirius y tu padre terminaron en Gryffindor al igual que Peter mientras Remus, que había conocido a esos tres en el tren, luego de que Peter perdiera su varita cuando se le cayó y rodó por todo el vagón, hasta que ellos la encontraron, término en Ravenclaw. Con el paso del tiempo, Lily y yo nos hicimos más cercanos con Remus, que con Sirius, James y Peter. Años después, mi hermano Tim llegó a Hogwarts y terminó en Hufflepuff—.

>> Estábamos en el quinto año, Tim estaba adaptándose maravillosamente a Hogwarts, Remus había empezado una tentativa relación con Sirius, luego de varios ruegos de Sirius. Sirius había sido un rompecorazones y agarró de ambos géneros. Remus se le negó y tardó años en convencerlo de tener una cita. Eso dejaba a James sin pareja y Albus tuvo la "brillante" idea de hacer un baile de primavera. James no pudo conseguir una cita para ese baile, y tu madre lo sacó a bailar en un arranque de piedad. Pero James se quedó prendado de tu madre y empezó a perseguirla por todos lados—.

>> En vacaciones, tu madre y yo nos acercamos mucho y nos dimos nuestro primer beso, pero no éramos pareja. Nos sentíamos bien uno junto al otro y queríamos llevar las cosas tranquilas. James seguía empecinado en estar con tu madre y poco a poco la fue conquistando, pero yo también. Tu madre quedó dividida entre los dos. Cuando acabó el año escolar, tu madre nos pidió tiempo a ambos antes de decidirse por uno—.

>> En cuanto la volvimos a ver, James y yo pedimos su respuesta y ella dijo que no podía. No podía elegir entre ambos y salió corriendo. James y yo nos vimos las caras y por primera vez, hablamos civilizadamente. James amaba a tu madre, y yo también, y ella... ella nos amaba a ambos. Decidimos darle esa oportunidad a ella, intentarlo al menos. Ya no éramos esos niños de 11 años que se sacaban la lengua mutuamente, pronto seríamos mayores de edad, y teníamos que tomar decisiones difíciles. Quizás no era la idea más madura del mundo, pero decidimos llevarla a cabo—.

>> Cuando se lo planteamos a tu madre, ella empezó a reír de los nervios, no estaba segura si estábamos bromeando o no. Pero cuando entendió el esfuerzo que nos estaba costando decírselo, dejo de reír y me besó, y luego besó a tu padre y nos miró para ver nuestras reacciones. Contrario a lo que esperábamos, no nos molestaba que ambos tuviéramos su atención, era como si Lily tuviera tanto amor que ambos no necesitábamos más que hacerla feliz—.

>> No había reglas ni en la escuela ni en el ministerio que prohibieran ese tipo de relaciones. Pero eso no evitó los rumores en la escuela, Sirius le retiró la palabra a tu padre y arrastró a Peter a hacer lo mismo. Gryffindor enteró se cerró contra él, pero tu padre no renunció a su decisión, eso hizo que empezara a verlo con otros ojos. Empecé a apreciarlo como amigo. Remus nos apoyó luego de terminar con Sirius por su "berrinche" como él le decía. Los tres teníamos una saludable relación, nos apoyábamos mutuamente, Lily nos daba amor y muchos besos a ambos y los dos nos sentíamos queridos por igual—.

>> Cuando salimos de Hogwarts, Lily, James y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Remus tenía su propia casa, pero iba seguido a vernos. Con la convivencia, James y yo empezamos a acercarnos y un día nos dimos cuenta de que nos sentíamos atraídos, y empezamos a besarnos, y se sintió bien, se sentía correcto. Desde ese día, éramos una "pareja de tres". Los tres nos queríamos—

>> Petunia le escribió a tu madre para avisarle de su compromiso con Vernon Dursley y Lily le contestó que iría encantada. Tu tía estaba en shock cuando nos vio llegar a los tres juntos, ya que ella y yo no nos conocimos en los mejores términos. En fin, tu tía y tu madre retomaron el contacto y empezaron a curar sus heridas. Tu padre en esas fechas recibió un ultimátum de tus abuelos. Debía casarse con alguien para poder heredar. James no había querido casarse, no porque no amara a tu madre, sino porque aún no había matrimonios de a tres. A tu padre no le importaba perder la fortuna sino la capa de los Peverell, la cual era herencia familiar—.

>> Lily y yo hablamos sobre esto y al final, decidimos que ellos se casaran. Ninguna ley prohibía que yo viviera con ellos, y mientras ellos me consideraran parte del hogar, estaríamos bien. Se casaron y Remus fue el padrino de bodas de tu padre, y yo el de tu madre. Luego de un año de "casados" tu madre anunció que iba a tener un bebé. Fuimos al medimago y le hizo todas las pruebas de rigor. Estaba saludable y radiante y cuando naciste, juro que tu padre y madre estaban llorando de alegría—.

—¿Ósea que tu podías haber sido mi padre? —Harry pensó que esa era una gran posibilidad, pero Severus solo se rió.

—¿Qué tanto sabes sobre como nacen los bebes? —.

—Si hablas sobre el polen y las abejas, tengo el concepto, gracias—Severus volvió a reír, definitivamente este Severus era raro, pensaba Harry.

—Bueno, eres algo precoz para tu edad en ese caso, pero me facilita las cosas. Tu madre y yo habíamos dejado de tener relaciones poco después de su boda con tu padre. Verás, me di cuenta de que ese amor que describía el juez de paz no era lo que yo sentía por tu madre, sino por James. No me malentiendas, la amaba, pero no al grado que amaba a James, así que aun seguíamos siendo "una pareja de tres", pero ahora Lily y yo compartíamos a James—.

—Bien, no eres mi padre, ¿Pero cómo Sirius termino siendo mi padrino? Se suponía que no se hablaba con mi padre—.

—Eso fue por causa de Remus. Sirius aun amaba a Remus y volvió a buscarlo. Luego de unos meses que retomaron su relación, Sirius volvió a buscar a tu padre a instancias de Remus, hablaron largo y tendido y Sirius empezó a aceptar que nuestra relación funcionaba, aunque no fuera convencional y empezó a aceptarnos. Cuando naciste, como muestra de que todo estaba bien de nuevo entre ellos, tu padre lo eligió tu padrino y Sirius aceptó encantado. Lily eligió a tu tía como tu madrina y ella acepto encantada y ella eligió a Lily como madrina de Dudley quien había nacido unas semanas antes que tú. Luego paso lo de Ariana y supongo que sabes el resto de la historia—.

Severus parecía agotado de haber tenido que contar toda su historia, pero Harry aún tenía una duda.

—¿Por qué casi no me viste? Se que te recordaría más si hubiera habido más visitas, por eso sé que casi no me visitaste—Harry no quería que sonara como un reproche, pero así se sentía en ese momento.

—Si te digo, ¿prometes no enojarte? —.

—No puedo prometer eso, pero lo intentare—.

—Bien, es porque me sentía culpable por sus muertes—.

—¿Por qué? No ayudaste a Ariana a secuestrarme—.

—No, ese fue Peter—.

—¿Peter? —.

—¿No te dijeron? Bueno, espera y te diré lo de Peter para que no malinterpretes las cosas. Peter te secuestro, pero fue bajo un _Imperius._ Lo sé porque los aurores lo interrogaron bajo  _veritaserum_ , Ariana lo embosco y controlo con la maldición. El  _Fidelio_  tenía una falla, ya que, aunque Peter no reveló la dirección del _Fidelio,_ si podía entrar en ella, así que Ariana ideó un plan B para obtener la capa. Ocupó a Peter y te secuestro de casa de tus padres. Cuando todo acabó, Peter terminó suicidándose, ya que, aunque no fue su culpa realmente, el así lo sentía. Eso hizo que Sirius estuviera deprimido mucho tiempo. Peter había sido su único amigo durante ese tiempo que no le hablaba a tu padre—.

>> Respondiendo a tu otra pregunta. Me sentía culpable por que durante mis años en Hogwarts impulse una ley que hacía obligatorio revisar el árbol genealógico de todo mundo apenas naciera uno. Muchos alumnos se sentían mejores que otros por la "pureza de su sangre", y yo les dije que si no eran squibs lo más seguro es que tuvieran algún nacido de muggles o mestizo en sus ramas del árbol. Se burlaron de mí y tratando de evitar que mi hermano enfrentará estas cosas, hable con el profesor Ryddle y él me dijo que estaba buscando formas de eliminar ese tipo de prejuicios y juntos elaboramos esa ley. La ley paso y los árboles genealógicos de todos los alumnos quedaron revelados. Tuvo tal éxito esa iniciativa que El Profeta público los árboles genealógicos de las familias de sangrepura más famosas de ese momento—.

—Incluyendo a los Potter—.

—Así es. Pensé que, si no hubiera sido por mi idea, Ariana nunca se hubiera enterado de eso. Yo no podía verte sin pensar que tenía parte de culpa en el hecho de que tú no tuvieras padres—.

—Eso es una tontería—.

—Lo sé, Tim se dio cuenta y me arrastró al mundo muggle a ver un psicoanalista. Fui a verte una vez esperando no sentirme mal por consejo de mi terapista, pero caí en un retroceso y tarde mucho tiempo en reponerme. Cuando estuve apenas bien para empezar a trabajar, Dumbledore me ofreció un puesto como maestro de pociones, ya que el antiguo profesor, Horace Slughorn quería retirarse. Así que empecé a trabajar de profesor hace 2 años ya—.

—¿Por qué ahora? Quiero decir, ¿Qué te impulsó a buscarme ahora? —.

—Me mandaron. Cuando me enteré de que eras tú, entre en pánico, pero Tim, Albus y mi madre insistieron en que tenía que empezar a enfrentar mis miedos. Después de todo serás mi alumno por unos 5 años, a menos que decidas tomar pociones luego de los TIMOS, ¿Sabes que son los TIMOS, verdad? —.

—Sí, los conozco. Supongo que es difícil, tengo el rostro de mi padre y los ojos de mi madre. Debo ser como un anuncio de neón con sus nombres en letras brillantes—.

—De hecho, no. Eres bastante diferente de ellos dos. Y eso me reconforta de una forma algo torcida—.

—Bueno... si tú lo dices—.

—No te preocupes por entenderme Harry, solo tienes que saber que seré tu profesor, que soy algo estricto, pero siempre estaré ahí para ayudar y que siento mucho haberme perdido tantos años de tu infancia, pero no estaba en condiciones ni de ayudarme a mí mismo—.

Harry miró al hombre frente a él, estaba atormentado como el Severus de su línea original, pero este tenía muchas diferencias con ese Severus. Sonreía, sufría, sus emociones estaban escritas en su rostro. Era amable y considerado y a pesar de haber estado ausente parecía genuinamente interesado en estar presente en su vida a partir de ahora.

Toda la realidad que "conocía", o más bien "conoció", había sido completamente puesta de cabeza. Tom Ryddle era un profesor que promovía leyes a favor de eliminar prejuicios sobre la pureza de sangre, Severus Snape era más abierto y emocional e incluso Hagrid ahora era un mago, sus tíos lo querían y aunque la falta de padres era igual en esta línea de tiempo, su infancia había sido mucho más feliz que la anterior.

—Harry, debemos irnos, así que sal de tus pensamientos. Es hora de reunirnos con tus tíos—La voz grave de Severus sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Su voz era igual que cuando emitía una orden en su otra línea temporal. Era bueno ver que aún había cosas "familiares" en esta línea.

—Lo siento—.

—No importa, anda, termina tu helado y vámonos—.

Harry apuro sus últimas cucharadas y ambos partieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante donde su familia lo estaba esperando y su primo estaba ansioso por mostrarle su varita y el resto de sus cosas. Olympe y Severus se fueron y dejaron a la familia conviviendo un rato más en el local.

* * *

El día de ingreso a las escuelas era diferente a todo lo que hubiera pensado Harry, excepto en su caso. Dudley no iría en tren hasta Beauxbatons, en su lugar, un traslador llegó vía lechuza, indicándole que tuviera su baúl a la mano en agosto 30, eso era un par de días antes de que Harry partiera a Hogwarts.

Después del callejón Diagon, sus tíos y él habían regresado a la casa de Privet Drive. Le explicaron a Harry que lo de la cabaña había sido una precaución hasta que obtuviera su carta. Una vez que recibía su carta, un alumno quedaba bajo la protección de Hogwarts, así que era "virtualmente" invisible a los ataques, hasta que llegará al castillo. Era una protección temporal, pero efectiva para poner a resguardo a los estudiantes nuevos. Y en su caso, era de vital importancia.

Sus tíos procuraron tener el baúl de Dudley listo antes de la fecha y Dudley se debatía entre sí sería prudente o no llevar un suéter que su mamá le había tejido, o llevar el que la señora Weasley le había enviado la navidad pasada. Harry no tenía ese problema, iba a llevar ambos. Fue un shock para Harry, descubrir que su tía era tan buena ama de casa como la señora Weasley y tan maternal como ella también.

La vida en Privet Drive se antojaba idílica ahora. El día llegó y Harry bajo a la sala al mediodía para despedir a su primo y llevaba con él una caja de ranas de chocolate.

—Ten Duds, para que compartas con tus nuevos amigos—Le dijo Harry, tendiéndole la caja.

—Gracias primo. Divierte en Hogwarts—Le respondió Dudley abrazando a su primo. Harry pensó que era extraño lo familiar que se sentía ese abrazo.

Dudley se despidió de sus padres y segundos después el traslador lo desapareció hacia su nueva escuela. Sus tíos suspiraron.

—Crecen tan rápido, y tu... tú también te iras en unos días. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la casa vacía? — Su tía le revolvió el pelo en un gesto tierno.

Ese día, sus tíos lo llevaron a ver una película, Harry ni siquiera le puso atención, estaba feliz de que sus tíos lo hubieran llevado a pasear y compartieran tiempo con él. Pensaba constantemente que, si así hubieran sido en su "primera vida", él seguramente hubiera tenido una vida diferente en el futuro.

Y cayo en la cuenta de eso.

Precisamente esa era la razón de que ahora estuviera ahí entre dos adultos que parecían genuinamente preocupados por su salud, seguridad y felicidad. Él había ido a resolver sus incógnitas. Tom Ryddle no se convirtió en Voldemort, Severus Snape no se convirtió en mortífago, y él... bueno, él pronto iría a resolver su última interrogante.

* * *

Harry iba sentado en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, mirando por la ventana el paisaje. Recordaba la emotiva despedida de sus tíos, uno dándole dinero en una bolsita y su tía otra bolsa, pero llena de dulces "para compartir". Ambos le dieron un beso en la frente que lo ruborizó de vergüenza y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Se sentía raro tener familia.

Mientras admiraba el cambio en el paisaje, Harry pensaba sobre todo lo que había hecho en esos "años" antes de volver a su "tiempo" como niño. Iba tan sumido que no sintió cuando un niño rubio muy familiar entraba a su vagón.

—Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? Todo está lleno—.

—¿Eh? —Harry estaba muy distraído así que no noto su presencia.

—¡Hola! ¡HOLA! —.

—Ya te oí, no tienes que gritar—.

—Lo siento, es que parece que no me habías escuchado antes. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —.

—Eh, si claro—.

—Gracias, creo que te vi en el callejón Diagon hace unas semanas. Me llamó Draco, Draco Malfoy ¿Y tú eres? —.

—Harry, Harry Potter—.

—Oye, ahora recuerdo algo sobre ti, siento lo de tus padres—.

—Tranquilo, paso hace mucho tiempo—Harry pensó que este Draco sí que era la antítesis del príncipe de Slytherin de su "tiempo" y entonces se acordó de un detallito—Oye, ese día en Madame Malkin, saliste corriendo cuando llegó el profesor Snape, ¿Por qué? —Harry tenía mucha curiosidad sobre esto.

—Y-yo, bueno... mi padre me tiene prohibido acercarme a él. Más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. No es que le tenga miedo, le tengo miedo a mi padre, él puede ser muy enojón a veces—.

—¿Por qué te lo tiene prohibido? —.

—A mi papá no le gusta el profesor, dice que gracias a él ahora todo el mundo mágico sabe el sucio secreto de nuestra familia—.

Harry conectó los puntos rápidamente.

—¿Es por esa ley del árbol genealógico? —.

—Sí—.

—Pero ¿qué secreto puede ser tan vergonzoso? —.

—Tenemos un nacido de muggles emparentado con nosotros—.

—Y eso es malo ¿Por qué? —.

—No es malo en sí. Es solo que mis padres son "medio raros" con esas cosas de la pureza de sangre. Personalmente, me encanta la prima Nymphadora y la tía Andrómeda, y el tío Ted es bastante divertido. Más que la tía Bella, quien a veces pienso que no está en sus cabales la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es "pasable"—.

—Bueno, mientras tu no pienses como tus padres... —.

Draco y Harry se miraron un momento y Harry le tendió la bolsa con dulces.

>> Adelante, sírvete. Mi tía me puso esto para compartir con mis nuevos compañeros—.

—¿En serio? ¿Tu tía es dueña de Honeydukes o algo por el estilo? —Le dijo Draco observando la bolsa de fondo extendido que estaba repleta de dulces.

—Más bien creo que es añoranza, mi primo y yo vamos a escuelas diferentes y al mismo tiempo. Se quedó sin sus "niños"—.

—¡Gracias Merlín por las tías consentidoras! —.

Ron llegó unos minutos después y luego de los saludos de rigor, Harry presentó a Draco y, sorpresa, Ron y él parecían poder llevarse bien. Luego de unos instantes se repitió la familiar escena del "fugitivo Trevor" y Draco usó un hechizo convocador haciendo que un escondido sapo saliera de un asiento de otro vagón y se lo entregó a Hermione, quien agradeció profusamente. Neville llegó en ese instante y agradeció a Hermione por ayudarle y a Draco por localizarlo.

Harry les ofreció entrar al vagón y entre los cuatro compartieron la bolsa de dulces, que luego fue saqueada por un par de gemelos familiares y su amigo Lee Jordán.

El tiempo corrió rápido y en menos de lo que pensó, Harry sintió que el tren aminoraba su marcha. Un prefecto paso a avisarles que se pusieran su uniforme y Hermione salió hacia otro vagón para dejar que los niños se cambiarán cómodamente.

El resto de las cosas sucedió casi como recordaba Harry, el lago, los botes, la profesora McGonagall diciéndoles sobre la selección y entonces pasaron al Gran Comedor.

Lo primero que vio Harry al entrar eran las familiares mesas de las cuatro casas, y en la mesa de profesores estaba Tom, vestido de negro y verde, Albus con sus estrafalarias túnicas, pero ahora tenían estampados que se movían, llevaba esa noche una que asemejaba un cielo estrellado y tenía galaxias que se movían, Hagrid iba con su ropa de siempre, la profesora Sprout estaba tal como la recordaba al igual que los profesores Flitwick, Hooch y Sinistra. El premio a la sorpresa más grande fue para Severus, vestido mitad muggle, mitad mago. Llevaba el pelo recogido, ropa muggle en negro (incluyendo una playera de una banda que no alcanzo a identificar), y una túnica abierta, se veía desenfadado, jovial y totalmente "accesible". Daban ganas de confiar en él y hacerte su amigo.

La selección pasó rápido. Como esperaba, Draco fue a Slytherin, pero Hermione fue a Ravenclaw, Neville a Hufflepuff. Cuando fue su turno, él sabía lo que pedir.

—Señor Potter, que interesante. Usted ya ha estado aquí—.

—Por favor, ponme en Slytherin—.

—¿Estás seguro? Gryffindor probó ser una buena casa para ti antes—.

—Estoy aquí para saber, si voy a Gryffindor jamás resolveré mis dudas—.

—Si estás seguro, que sea ¡Slytherin! —.

La casa de las serpientes aplaudió a mares y Harry fue a unirse a su mesa. Fue el turno de Ron y quedo en Gryffindor, Ron lo saludo desde su mesa con los pulgares hacia arriba. Y Severus se veía complacido de su selección.

Harry escuchó el discurso del director que estaba lleno de incoherencias divertidas y entonces empezó el banquete. Se presentó con todos y se dedicó a comer.

Se sentía de nuevo en casa, aunque fuera con colores diferentes.


	9. Felix Felicis

Después de la cena, Dumbledore solo dio algunos avisos que Harry ya conocía, excepto que esta vez no había un pasillo del tercer piso que evitar, solo se les advirtió a los alumnos de no acercarse mucho al cerbero del maestro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que solía apostar fuera de su cabaña, sobre todo si tenían comida en las manos. Harry recordaba bien a Fluffy después de todos esos años.

Luego del discurso, los prefectos de Slytherin, un chico que Harry recordaba de su primer partido de quidditch, Marcus Flint y una chica que no ubicaba los llamaron para guiarlos a su sala común. Vio de reojo como Tom llamaba a Severus a seguirlo. ¿Seguiría siendo Severus el jefe de su casa o sería Tom?

Harry pronto dejó sus pensamientos para otro momento, ya que los prefectos los urgieron a moverse en dos filas, de forma que podía contarse con facilidad a todos los alumnos. Los de primero iban al frente, seguidos por el año que seguía y así sucesivamente. El conocido camino a las mazmorras le traía recuerdos, no todos tan agradables, pero eran suyos.

Finalmente, la procesión terminó y estaban frente a una puerta que reconocía de su segundo año, la entrada a la sala común.

—Bienvenidos a la sala común de Slytherin—Dijo Flint a las caras confundidas de los primeros años.

—Este... ahí solo hay un muro—Blaise Zabini hizo notar lo "evidente", parece que todos olvidaban que era un castillo mágico.

—Entonces esto le va a gustar señor Zabini,  _¡We will rock you!_  —Harry se rió ante la contraseña elegida, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos no habían entendido la referencia muggle, eso había valido la pena de ver.

El muro empezó a actuar como había hecho el del callejón Diagon y pronto se formó el pasaje que daba acceso a la sala común de las mazmorras. Harry esperaba la conocida sala en verde y tonos sombríos, no lo que estaba viendo.

La sala común conservaba el color verde y plata, pero la madera no era exactamente negra y sombría, sino más bien caoba bastante roja, los muebles eran de una cálida elegancia, pero delante de la chimenea, que ocupaba casi toda la anchura de una pared, había varios mullidos sillones de corte más bien muggle y uno muy grande, había mesas ya con tableros de ajedrez y una "biblioteca" en una pared, cubierta en su totalidad por libros que de entrada se veían invitadores a leer. En las ventanas de la sala, se podía ver que estaban debajo del agua, o más bien, al lado del lago, podía verse a algunos peces nadar por ahí. Harry pensó que seguramente iba a lograr ver al calamar gigante algunas veces.

Los primeros años fueron acomodados en los sillones frente a la chimenea, mientras el resto de los estudiantes los rodeaban protectoramente.

—Bienvenidos a Slytherin, mientras estén en Hogwarts, la casa será su hogar. Tenemos reglas que debemos seguir además de las de la escuela. Primero, debes cuidar de ti y de tus compañeros. Segundo, tus calificaciones reflejan el desempeño de la casa, una cadena es tan fuerte como lo es su eslabón más débil. Tercero, somos una familia y nos protegemos entre nosotros. Esas son las reglas principales de la casa, pero hay otras—La joven prefecta dio paso a Flint para decir las otras reglas.

—Tenemos horarios de estudio y toque de queda en la casa, que no es igual al de todos los demás, el toque de queda de la casa es las 10, valoramos mucho las horas de sueño. Si vemos que alguno de ustedes se atrasa en sus estudios, es enviado inmediatamente al jefe de casa para ver opciones, su desempeño es reflejo de la casa, no olviden eso. También deben saber que los prefectos estamos aquí para ayudarlos, no solo para hacer cumplir las reglas de la escuela y las de la casa, si tienen algún problema, duda o necesitan algo, no duden en decirlo. Mi nombre es Marcus Flint y soy de quinto año, mi compañera es Evangeline Taylor. Estamos aquí para ustedes—.

La joven, que ahora sabía Harry era Evangeline, continuó la presentación—Nuestro jefe de casa y su sucesor les hablaran, presten atención—.

Por la puerta entro Tom Ryddle seguido de cerca por Severus Snape (ahora más de cerca, Harry pudo ver el nombre de la banda en la camiseta de Severus, Queen, no podía decir que no lo esperaba), no podía ser más diferentes ambos magos, pero al caminar podían observarse las similitudes, aun con esa ropa más "amigable", Severus seguía despidiendo poderío al igual que Tom. Ambos magos tenían esa aura que decía "no admito idioteces". Tom era evidentemente un hombre maduro ya, según un rápido calculo mental de Harry, este Tom debía tener 64 años a cumplir 65 a finales de este, mientras Severus acababa de cumplir 31 en enero de ese año. Era evidente que Tom estaba pasándole la estafeta a Severus como jefe de casa.

Ambos magos observaban a los primeros años con interés y seriedad.

—Buenas noches, soy el profesor Tom Ryddle, maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su jefe de casa. Mi acompañante es el profesor Severus Snape, maestro de Pociones y futuro sucesor. Como ya deben haberles explicado sus prefectos, la casa de Slytherin tiene reglas, así que no los aburriré repitiendolas. Solo síganlas, estudien, den su mejor esfuerzo y harán grande a su casa. Ustedes han sido elegidos por el sombrero para pertenecer a la noble casa de las serpientes, fundada por Salazar Slytherin, uno de los magos más grandes de la antigüedad, así como también la casa del mago Merlín, famoso incluso en el mundo muggle. Ustedes tienen dentro de sí astucia, ambición, determinación, ingenio, y un sano sentido de autopreservación. Recuerden estas características en todo momento, están aquí por una razón, usen sus dones. Al igual que los prefectos, tanto yo como Severus, estamos para ustedes, cualquier cosa que necesiten o duda que tengan, háganoslo saber—.

Las caras de los alumnos se veían serenas y asintieron, tanto Tom como Severus, regresaron el gesto y salieron de la sala común. Los prefectos entonces guiaron a los de primer año hacia sus dormitorios y despacharon a los demás, quienes se repartieron entre la sala común y las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios. Harry iba siguiendo a Flint hacia una especie de sala redonda donde había diferentes puertas y una salita al centro.

—Las puertas son sus habitaciones, encontrarán que cada puerta tiene ya su nombre asignado, así que encontraran sus cosas ya acomodadas en ellas. La sala del centro es "su sala común", pueden hacer uso de ella o usar la sala común de la casa. Cada habitación tiene lo mismo, un escritorio con silla, un librero, una cama y un baño personal. Es su decisión el cómo decorar su espacio personal. No tienen permitido tener pociones en su recamara a menos que tengan alguna dolencia crónica como asma o tengan un régimen médico, si es su caso, haganmelo saber para conseguirles un permiso con Madame Pomfrey, nuestra enfermera—.

Nadie de sus compañeros levantó la mano.

>> Bien, eso sería todo por el momento, vayan a descansar y mañana los queremos bañados y listos para el desayuno, se les darán sus horarios en el gran comedor y se les llevará a cada una de sus clases esta semana, así que aprovechen la escolta para aprenderse el camino a sus clases. El fin de semana se les dará un recorrido por el castillo y sus exteriores para que conozcan las áreas donde pueden estar y sus límites. Buenas noches—.

Flint salió y cada niño empezó a buscar su habitación, Harry tenía la suya entre Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, Zabini quedó al último mientras Crabbe y Goyle estaban al principio, en ese orden. Harry no entendía el orden de las habitaciones, pero se encogió de hombros mentalmente, tenía muchas ganas de ver cómo eran las habitaciones de Slytherin.

Una mullida cama con sábanas verdes y una especie de cobertor negro lo recibió de inmediato. La cama era tan cómoda como se veía y el cobertor era esponjoso, ligero y muy cálido. Harry sintió el rastro de un hechizo de calor. El resto de los muebles era de caoba al igual que la sala común general. Como había dicho Flint, sus cosas ya estaban ahí, Hedwig estaba en una percha y había una especie de puerta "para gatos" que tenía un letrero que decía "Lechucería". Harry supuso que era una especie de "portal" para que Hedwig pudiera salir al exterior.

El baño era suficiente para Harry, una tina de tamaño adecuado con regadera, un retrete y lavabo. La tina tenía un par de grifos, Harry los abrió, uno daba el agua a la temperatura adecuada y el otro soltaba un gel de baño con aroma a hierbas. Encima de la tina y cerca de la regadera, había una repisa donde había varios champús, e implementos de aseo personal.

Harry dejo llenando la tina y se preparó para bañarse. Mientras estaba en la tina, pensaba en que le gustaba estar ahí, tenía un cuarto para él solo, Malfoy era muy diferente a como lo recordaba, más sencillo y eso le agradaba, Ron parecía llevarse bien con él y Hermione seguía siendo mandona, pero era más abierta para conocer gente que en su línea temporal. El resto de los Slytherin conservaban características que recordaba, Pansy seguía siendo algo narcisista, Theo callado, Zabini tenía esa "mirada" patentada de suficiencia, pero había perdido ese rasgo de "asco" pero Crabbe y Goyle seguían pareciendo algo "lentos".

En general, estar en Slytherin le estaba gustando a Harry, ya vería como le iba en sus clases el día siguiente. Ahora tenía otra cosa que pensar. Cuando el sombrero grito "Slytherin", Harry pensó que el reloj que le diera Aión desaparecería, pero no había sido así, la arena simplemente se detuvo. En ninguna de sus "vueltas", la arena había permanecido inmóvil, o caía lento o más rápido, pero jamás quedó estática, como en ese momento. Ya no había vuelto a "soñar" con Aión, así que ignoraba que podía estar pasando. Mientras tanto iba a cuidar ese reloj.

* * *

Durante el desayuno, Harry recibió de manos de Severus su horario. Harry notó que tenía sus clases sin indicar la casa con la que compartía las clases. Tenía clases de transformaciones, pociones y DCAO ese día. Los prefectos estaban llamando a los de primero para escoltarlos hasta su primera clase.

La clase con McGonagall fue como la recordaba, excepto por dos cosas, tenía su clase con todos los de su año, y dos, que quienes llegaron tarde, fueron Ron y Neville. Era divertido ver el regaño sin ser parte de los regañados. Luego tocó el turno de pociones, nuevamente, con todos los de su año.

Al parecer, era algo que iba a ser en todas sus clases.

La clase era más cercana a aquella de sexto que tomo con Slughorn. Harry no había visto a Severus durante el desayuno, así que no sabía que esperar sobre su vestimenta, pero no eso, definitivamente.

Severus Snape estaba frente a un caldero con el cabello recogido en una coleta, con una camisa blanca arremangada y un mandil, llevaba sus guantes protectores y una especie de lentes protectores también, en general, había un ambiente en el aula más parecido al de un laboratorio a punto de hacer algo "potencialmente peligroso" que al opresivo de su primera clase que recordaba.

—Bienvenidos a la clase de pociones, en esta clase no agitarán sus varitas ni harán encantamientos tontos en clase. —Harry observó a Hermione guardar discretamente su varita—No espero que muchos aprecien la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de crear pociones. —En este punto, Severus miro a cada alumno para dejar en claro que debían demostrar que valía la pena enseñarles—Sin embargo, la minoría selecta que posea la predisposición yo le puedo enseñar como hechizar la mente y entrampar los sentidos... les puedo enseñar a embotellar la fama, elaborar la gloria... y hasta detener la muerte. —El suspenso estaba matando a todos—No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, son sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... tal vez me equivoque, si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar—.

Harry suspiro, había cosas que no cambiaban y aun con la "mejor disposición" de Severus, el seguía siendo después de todo, el duro maestro de pociones que conocía.

>> ¿Quién puede decirme que es esta poción en el caldero? —La poción era de color dorado y pequeñas gotas saltaban en la superficie asemejando peces dorados.

Harry la reconoció de inmediato, le había ayudado mucho en muchas misiones mientras era Auror. Desde que la había ganado en sexto gracias al libro del príncipe, estudió mucho sobre pociones para sus misiones y embotello varios frascos de las más útiles en su opinión. Así que levanto la mano, para asombro y deleite de Severus, quien le cedió la palabra.

— _Felix Felicis_  profesor—.

—Debo suponer que conoce sus efectos, y los efectos de su consumo desmedido, así que describa la poción—.

—Llamada  _Suerte líquida_ , hace al bebedor un ser afortunado un cierto tiempo, condicionado a la cantidad tomada, durante el cual todo aquello que intente o emprenda tendrá un resultado exitoso. No se tiene que abusar tomándolo, ya que su exceso provoca vértigo, imprudencia y un peligroso exceso de confianza. Es una poción prohibida en competiciones tales como el Quidditch, elecciones, exámenes u otras competencias organizadas. Tomar esta poción en grandes cantidades puede resultar tóxica. Es muy difícil de preparar, con desastrosos efectos si se erra en su elaboración y se necesitan seis meses de preparación antes de estar lista para el consumo—.

>> Aunque pueda sonar contradictorio, el que una persona beba un sorbo de  _Felix Felicis_  no significa que adquiera la capacidad de conseguir cualquier cosa que se proponga sin importar nada. El efecto esencial de esta poción consiste en aumentar la suerte de quien la beba, pero sólo si esa persona posee, objetivamente hablando, todas las capacidades o habilidades que necesita para lograr su objetivo en ese momento, y en la medida que lo que le impide lograrlo sea simplemente que no confía lo suficiente en sí mismo, las circunstancias en las que debe lograr su objetivo no son las más favorables, o no sepa exactamente cuál sería la mejor forma de proceder para tener éxito, se dará la consecuencia de que la poción le permitirá efectivamente lograrlo—.

—Excelente explicación señor Potter, 10 puntos para Slytherin, ahora, es una tradición ofrecer una botella de Felix Felicis en el primer día de pociones en Hogwarts a quien elabore mejor la primera poción, mi antiguo maestro, Horace Slughorn fue quien la inició. Este día aprenderemos como hacer una sencilla poción para forúnculos, no parece peligrosa, pero aquí aprenderán que el mínimo error puede ser fatal, desde crear un veneno imprudencialmente hasta hacer estallar un caldero con desastrosos resultados. La receta está en la pizarra y quiero que tengan los ingredientes listos en 10 minutos, los guiare paso por paso en esta ocasión para que se familiaricen con sus equipos, pero después de esta clase, solo deberán seguir la receta cuando toquen las clases prácticas, ¿Me han entendido todos? —.

La voz de Severus reverberaba en las paredes de la mazmorra, haciendo que fuera imposible no oírlo con claridad, todos asintieron.

Harry saco sus ingredientes y Draco, que se había sentado a su lado, empezó a organizar los ingredientes mientras Harry encendía el fuego y ponía los calderos encima de él. Tal y como prometió, Severus iba guiando paso por paso en la elaboración de la poción, al final de la clase, Neville aún no había estallado ningún caldero, aunque su poción no tenía el color adecuado, pero eso era lo de menos, había obtenido un Aceptable, Ron un Supera las expectativas (ya que se sentó al lado de Hermione) y Harry, Draco y Hermione un Extraordinario. A los tres les dio un frasquito con una dosis de Felix Felicis suficiente para un día.

Los alumnos ya estaban guardando su equipo y antes de que se fueran, Severus les alcanzó a decir algo más.

—Para la siguiente clase, quiero un ensayo de 30 centímetro sobre las reacciones de las púas de puercoespín con los ingredientes usados en la poción y las situaciones donde son volátiles, como el calor excesivo. También les informo, que los alumnos que quieran un refuerzo de la materia los fines de semana, pueden apuntarse en la lista que estará fuera de mi oficina, los horarios están ahí mismo, eso sería todo—.

Tocaba la hora de la comida y luego la clase de DCAO. Hermione iba muy emocionada por haber ganado la pequeña botellita y estaba intercambiando puntos con Draco, Ron y Neville hablaban con Harry sobre las clases de vuelo. Cuando entraron al comedor, cada quien se fue a su mesa, era apenas el primer día y se estaban aclimatando al ambiente del castillo.

Cuando Harry llegó a DCAO quedo impresionado, la clase estaba igual al club de duelo, pero con pupitres. Una larga tarima rodeada de pupitres, así el profesor podía mostrar los hechizos defensivos mientras los alumnos tomaban notas.

Harry no identifico a nadie, lo cual no le sorprendía, los únicos Ravenclaw que conocía, habían sido Cho Chang y Luna Lovegood, y una iba en segundo y la otra aun no entraba en Hogwarts. Y de Hufflepuff, solamente ubicaba bien a Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott, pero no podía ir a saludarlos, técnicamente no los “conocía”, aún. Bueno, quizás esa chica morena que se le hacía familiar.

Tom Ryddle entró callando al alumnado, si Harry no supiera que ese era el bebé que Merope nombró en "su honor", juraría que era Severus Snape poseyendo un cuerpo.

A pesar de su edad, Tom conservaba cierto porte distinguido que lo hacía atractivo, todo su cuerpo irradiaba poder y parecía que el Severus de su "línea temporal" le hubiera dado clases de entradas dramáticas. La capa del profesor Ryddle ondeaba detrás suyo confiriéndole esa teatralidad que Harry hubiera esperado en su clase anterior en vez de la imagen de "científico loco".

Tom Ryddle se puso al centro de la tarima y con un movimiento de su mano, las cortinas del aula se cerraron y varias antorchas y velas hicieron su aparición dando una luz ambarina.

—Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Antes de enseñarles cualquier cosa, ¿alguien puede decirme que son Artes Oscuras? —La mano de Draco fue más rápida esta vez—Señor Malfoy, adelante—.

—Las artes oscuras, son toda clase de magia desde pociones hasta encantamientos y maldiciones cuyo fin es dañar de alguna manera, parcial, o totalmente y ya sea permanente o transitoriamente a un individuo o grupo de estos—.

—Bien, 5 puntos para Slytherin... sí, ¿Señorita Patil? —Harry se dio de topes mentalmente, era Padma, la pareja de Ron en el baile de Navidad en cuarto.

—Profesor Ryddle, ¿No son solo conjuros oscuros? —Tom pareció estar sopesando la respuesta.

—Señorita Patil, ¿usted conoce algo del mundo muggle? —Padma asintió—Entonces está familiarizada con el concepto de los sanatorios mentales, ¿Es correcto? —Nuevamente Padma asintió—Bien, entonces conoce que hay habitaciones especiales para personas cuya enfermedad de la mente los hace proclives, a falta de una mejor explicación, violentos consigo mismos y otras personas. Tenemos esta dolencia mental donde estos individuos inocentes en cuanto a intención, pero no acción, son encerrados como bestias en estas habitaciones, pero en el mundo mágico tenemos la maldición  _Imperius_  que hasta hace unos años había sido catalogada como imperdonable—.

>> Este individuo, esta persona con esta dolencia, no hay manera de controlarla excepto esta maldición. Señorita Patil, ¿usted estaría de acuerdo en lanzarle un imperio a fin de que pueda, al menos, deambular por esos sanatorios sin ser un riesgo constante para sí mismo y otros? —Padma asintió—Señorita Patil, usted acaba de darme permiso para lanzar una maldición considerada hasta apenas años atrás, una maldición oscura, imperdonable y merecedora de ir a Azkaban al menos 15 años, ¿Cuál es la diferencia de lanzarle un Imperius a esta persona o a uno de sus compañeros? Recuerde que es el mismo hechizo —.

—¿La intención? —Tom sonrió.

—Así es señorita Patil, la intención lo es todo cuando de magia se trata, no es lo mismo lanzar un  _Wingardium Leviosa_  para hacer flotar, digamos una taza de té, que levitar una enorme roca y dejarla caer sobre alguien con la intención de matarla. Un hechizo tan simple como uno urticante, podría dejar ciega a una persona como podría salvarnos la vida. Un  _Crucio_  lanzado por el placer de torturar a otro, en vez de a un atacante dándonos la oportunidad de salvarnos, es toda la diferencia entre "defensa propia" y "motivos para ir a Azkaban". Cuando existen estas situaciones, se usa  _veritaserum_  para zanjar dichas cuestiones y si fueron usadas maldiciones, se verifica que hayan sido hechas solo con la intención de defenderse—.

—Pero ¿Y la maldición asesina? —Un Ravenclaw desconocido preguntó.

—Ahh, ese es un debate que aún no termina. La maldición asesina ha sido puesta sobre la mesa de debate durante muchos años, puede ser usada para muerte asistida, pero aún es vista como tema tabú. Sin embargo, su uso en muertes asistidas, mejor conocidas como eutanasias, es legal, siempre y cuando la persona que va a ser "receptora" de la maldición, compruebe que efectivamente su dolencia es incurable y su vida es "un infierno viviente"—.

La clase estaba en silencio, dando lugar a debates internos en muchos alumnos.

>> Bien, de tarea, quiero que me traigan un ensayo de 50 cm sobre las maldiciones que ustedes consideren pueden caer dentro de las categorías "artes oscuras", pero independiente de su "clasificación oficial". Ahora, les enseñare el encantamiento de desarme, y luego pasaré a parejas de ustedes a la tarima para verificar como lo hacen, usaremos sus ejemplos para analizar desde su movimiento de varita hasta la postura del cuerpo—.

Fue una clase rara y entretenida a la vez, cada que pasaba una pareja a hacer el encantamiento, Tom preguntaba a los alumnos donde creían que estaba el error, no todos lo lograron, pero pronto una buena parte de la clase había logrado desarmar a su oponente.

>> Perfecto, lo hicieron muy bien. La siguiente clase volveremos a trabajar el encantamiento de desarme, pero veremos cómo graduar su intensidad. Pueden retirarse—.

Draco, Harry y el resto de los Slytherin junto al prefecto que los escoltaba, llegaron a la sala común y de ahí se desbandaron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry se sumergió en la tina y dejo que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos. Luego de asearse, y sin que Hermione lo chinchara para hacer sus deberes, Harry empezó sus tareas dispuesto a tener tiempo libre luego de la cena. Ya había terminado su segundo ensayo cuando la campana de la cena sonó y los prefectos guiaron a los alumnos hacia el comedor.

Harry no recordaba haber visto nunca a un Slytherin perder la compostura en la mesa, pero había sido un día agotador y tenían hambre. Era eso o los modales de Ron Weasley habían hallado la manera de propagarse como virus en la mesa de los Slytherin.

Harry veía hacia la mesa de profesores y ahí estaban nuevamente hablando Tom y Severus, se veían tan extraños juntos, ya que era como si el papel de Severus hubiera sido tomado por Tom, mientras Severus era algo extraño como una mezcla de Sirius y Lupin, al menos en su forma de mostrarse, aunque aún había cosas del Severus de su tiempo que permanecían en este Severus.

La semana continuó tranquila, y agotadora, tranquila en cuanto a las tareas, pero agotadora en cuanto las actividades. Casi todos los maestros habían optado por las clases prácticas y casi nada de teoría. Explicaban las cosas, pero aun así pedían ensayos, y la práctica se extendía por casi todo el tiempo de las clases.

El viernes por fin fueron las clases de vuelo y afortunadamente en la percepción de Harry, no se repitió el incidente de su línea del tiempo, y Neville y él no había repetido el vuelo por la recordadora. Durante la comida, Harry recibió la invitación a tomar el té ese día con Hagrid y durante la cena, recibió otra invitación a tomar el té, pero con Severus el domingo.


	10. Primer año

Harry supuso que debía ser, al menos en este tiempo, un "buen chico que confiaba en su jefe de casa", así que al final de la clase de la última clase del viernes, fue hasta el despacho de DCAO a hablar con Tom. Por una parte, estaba feliz de que Voldemort no existiera y por el otro, era algo extraño saber que "este" Tom era SU JEFE DE CASA.

Eso, y que no recordaba tantas comodidades en Slytherin la última vez que estuvo ahí en su tiempo. Incluso cuando Albus Severus fue sorteado en Slytherin, seguían siendo mazmorras que no se veían muy cómodas que digamos, y estas eran, bueno, espectaculares. Quizás debía hablar con Ron y preguntarle cómo era ahora Gryffindor.

Tuvo que poner sus pensamientos en pausa cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

—Señor Potter, ¿Qué se le ofrece? — Tom no traía la capa, así que solo estaba vestido con una túnica verde y negra que le hacía parecer un poco a una versión agraciada de Salazar Slytherin.

—Profesor Ryddle, verá, el profesor Hagrid me ha invitado a tomar el té esta tarde, y no estoy seguro de si se me permite salir hasta cerca del bosque prohibido. Me gustaría visitarlo, pero entenderé si hay alguna regla—.

—Uhmm, no veo por qué no pueda ir, solo procure regresar antes del toque de queda y si es posible, pídale a Hagrid que lo acompañe de vuelta al castillo, es mejor pecar de prevenido señor Potter—.

—Gracias profesor—.

Harry se fue de ahí directo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, no es que fuera muy difícil de encontrar, la cabaña ahora era enorme, no el cuarto que recordaba. Era una cabaña de dos pisos, hecha con piedra y madera, rústica, pero de alguna forma, más "elegante" de lo que el Hagrid de su tiempo solía tener. Al lado de la cabaña había unas caballerizas, unas con un par de Abraxans, una con un Aethonan, otro par con unos Thestrals y un Granian al fondo. Amarrado al lado de la cabaña estaba Fluffy, dormitando y Harry podía jurar que había visto a un hipogrifo volando cerca de los árboles del bosque.

Toco a la puerta y abrió un emocionado Hagrid.

—¡Harry! Pasa, pasa, el té ya está listo y Olympe me dejo muchas galletas y panques, ya sabes que la cocina no es lo mío, a menos que sea carne, y hablando de eso, hice un asado de jabalí estupendo, ¿Te puedo tentar con un poco? — Quizás Olympe fuera buena cocinera y entre los recuerdos que tenia de Hagrid en este tiempo, parece ser que la carne no le quedaba mal.

—Bueno, un poquito—.

—Ese es mi muchacho, siéntate en la sala y en un momento llevó el té y los bocadillos—.

La sala era como la cabaña, rustica y acogedora. Hagrid en verdad se había esforzado en tener algo muy suyo, y de Madame Maxime, buen, Madame Hagrid. Había fotos de su padre y él en su graduación, pero no en su foto de bodas, lo que le decía a Harry que el padre de Hagrid no vivió para ver a su hijo casarse. Había otra con sus padres junto a él, mientras exhibían sus diplomas, así que Hagrid fue el maestro de ambos. Incluso había una foto de Hagrid en la boda de sus padres junto a sus tíos. Había otra donde Hagrid y Sirius intentaban agarrar a un esquivo Harry bebé que flotaba en el techo, "magia accidental" desde bebé.

—Veo que estás viendo las fotos, esa es de cuando tuviste tu primer brote de magia. Tu mamá te había dicho que era hora del baño y empezaste a flotar y flotar, la mansión Potter tenía techos muy altos y entre Sirius y yo te tuvimos que bajar. A tu mamá le pareció muy divertido vernos intentando llegar a ti. Al final bajaste solito luego de que te prometiéramos tu escoba de juguete. Slytherin desde bebé—.

Harry se ruborizó hasta las orejas y Hagrid estalló en carcajadas.

>> En serio envidio esas mazmorras, en mis tiempos la única casa con buenas instalaciones era Ravenclaw, Gryffindor tenía buenas camas, y la sala común era bastante buena, Hufflepuff tenía las cocinas a mano y los elfos solían llevarse bien con los Hufflepuffs, pero Slytherin era fría como hielo, todo el maldito año. Cuando Tom llegó como profesor a Hogwarts, propuso mejorar las habitaciones de las casas, pero cada uno de los jefes pensó en distintas cosas, ya sabes—.

Quizás no tendría que hablar primero con Ron después de todo.

—No he hablado con Ron sobre cómo es Gryffindor, hemos tenido muchas tareas, ya sabes. ¿Cómo es ahora? —.

—Pues verás... —Hagrid empezó a servir el té y Harry se sentó y tomó una galleta, Madame Hagrid sí que sabía hornear—Gryffindor sigue teniendo esas malditas escaleras circulares, yo las odio, créeme, pero las camas ya no son adoseladas, ahora parecen estar embutidas entre dos muebles, de un lado tienen un escritorio y del otro una especie de estantería y gabinetes, así que tienes cierta privacidad si pones un "dosel" entre ambos y los muebles te sirven para guardar tus cosas y hacer tus tareas, al final de la habitación hay un almacén general para cosas como las escobas y eso, pero no para los primeros años. Ya sabes, reglas. Desgraciadamente, el baño es comunal. Pero la sala común lo compensa con esos sillones cuadrados cerca del fuego y los alfeizares de las ventanas acolchados—.

>> Ravenclaw tiene una biblioteca enorme en su sala común, ¿Qué extraño verdad? —¿Hagrid acababa de ser sarcástico? —y sus habitaciones son de dos tipos, en parejas o privadas. Normalmente las de pareja tienen lo básico, un escritorio, una cama, un librero y un closet, dos de cada cosa para los alumnos. Las privadas tienen lo mismo, pero cuentan con permiso para personalizarla, ya sabes, ponerle lo que necesites. Quizás su ventaja es que pueden pedir cualquier libro de la biblioteca solo enviando un pergamino desde su buzón "especial"—.

>> Personalmente, luego de Slytherin, Hufflepuff tiene lo mejor. La sala común tiene una especie de bolsas que sirven de sillones y son muy cómodos. Mande a hacer uno para mi uso personal en mi "oficina", así puedo estar sentado y aun así tener a algún animal encima cuando lo acicalo o curo, sin preocuparme de si el respaldo o los brazos lo lastiman. Siguen llevándose bien con los elfos, quizás porque Madame Sprout los provee de las hierbas, verduras y frutas más frescas. No estaba obligada a hacer un huerto, pero lo hizo, y de ahí sale casi todo producto vegetal o frutal que comemos, incluso pugno por poner un gallinero y animales de granja, a los que tenemos bien lejos de los animales mágicos y que yo ayudo a cuidar. En fin, las habitaciones de los Hufflepuffs se parecen a las de Gryffindor en que son comunales, pero como tienen una serie de horarios y son de compartir y eso, no tiene problemas. Pero oye, poder pedir comida a la media noche a un elfo solo porque tu jefa de casa les agrada, es una enorme ventaja—.

—Y luego está Slytherin con sus habitaciones individuales con baño personal, sala común por año y una más grande comunal y tenemos permiso de personalizar nuestro espacio—.

—Así es, cada jefe decidió lo que creyó conveniente para sus alumnos, Gryffindor tiene ciertas comodidades, pero no demasiadas ya que quieren que aprendan a compartir y convivir, Ravenclaw prefiere los libros, mientras Hufflepuff quiere que sus alumnos se sientan cómodos, felices y atendidos, Slytherin prefiere que estén cómodos, tengan privacidad y lugares para reunirse o estar tranquilos, a sus anchas, pues—.

—Supongo que a mis papás no les toco nada de esto, en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw quiero decir—.

—Unos, quizás, 3 o 4 años, sí—.

—Vaya, entonces mi mamá era una devoradora de libros—.

—Y tu padre adoraba escabullirse al bosque prohibido. Fui el primer profesor en ver su forma animaga y tuve que insistirle en que debía registrarse, quería impresionar a tu madre. Aunque debo decir que fue un éxito que lo lograra a tan temprana edad, la mayoría lo hace ya después de los 25 y a veces después de los 30. Aun así, la profesora McGonagall lo envió a limpiar todos los dormitorios de Gryffindor de los hombres por un mes, por y cito "haber pensado con las hormonas en vez de las neuronas y ponerse de forma estúpida en peligro"—.

Ahora Harry estalló en carcajadas. Luego de eso, la tarde paso tranquila entre Harry contando su "primera" semana en Hogwarts y Hagrid contando anécdotas de cuando Hagrid era alumno y algunas más de Remus (quien al parecer jamás fue mordido, así que pudo tener una vida normal), Sirius, Peter, y sus padres. Pero no contó ninguna aventura que tuviera Severus, parece ser que quitando el asunto de "aquella ley del árbol", Severus había sido un buen chico respetuoso de las reglas.

Harry lo que quería el sábado, es que llegara el domingo. Estaba muerto de la curiosidad sobre cómo serían las habitaciones de Severus Snape. En su otro tiempo, lo más que había visto era el despacho del hombre y en ninguna ocasión fue agradable. El laboratorio y el gabinete de pociones no contaban porque no eran del hombre propiamente.

Era tan raro sentirse amigable hacia Snape, no, Severus. Incluso le costaba acordarse de que aquí, era Severus, el "amigo especial" de sus padres y eso era otra cosa. Sabía que debía sentirse "raro" sobre eso, pero de alguna forma no lo sentía así. Severus Snape había odiado a su padre y amado a su madre en su tiempo, pero aquí, Severus Snape había amado a ambos, y había sufrido por ambos. No podía menos que sentir empatía por alguien que había amado así a sus dos padres.

Por fin el domingo llegó y a la hora del té, Harry se encaminó a las mazmorras recordando que las habitaciones de Severus no eran como la cabaña de Hagrid que podía verse a una distancia enorme. Así que fue a la oficina rezando por que las habitaciones fueran contiguas a esta.

Tuvo suerte. Cuando toco a la puerta del despacho, ahí estaba Severus.

—Hola Harry, supuse que no encontrarías mis habitaciones—Definitivamente había cosas que no cambiaban en ningún tiempo—Adelante, mis habitaciones están detrás de esa puerta, el té ya está servido—.

Harry no sabía que esperar, pero no esto definitivamente. La sala de estar de la habitación era sencilla, pero estaba en escuadra, y tenía una mesa al centro con un servicio de té completo. La puerta de la habitación principal estaba abierta y se alcanzaba a vislumbrar una cama de base negra pero el colchón más invitante a saltar sobre él de lo mullido que se veía.

—Veo que te gusta mi cama, vi una así en el mundo muggle una vez y quise tener una así desde entonces, he hechizado el colchón para que dure décadas—.

—¿Tienes baño con tina como nosotros? —Severus se echó a reír.

—Sí, igual que en los dormitorios, pero mi tina es quizás el triple de grande que las suyas. Son fabulosos esos baños para relajarse, ahora, siéntate y dime cómo te fue esta semana, ¿Te gusto tu dormitorio? —.

Harry tomo su taza y le puso un par de terrones y empezó a contarle a Severus sobre lo bien que se sentía tener su propia habitación, casi esperaba tener que compartir con medio mundo y tener su privacidad era genial.

—¿Vas a usar la  _Felix Felicis_? — Severus tenía curiosidad ya que cuando Harry gano el frasco, no salió comentando con sus compañeros en que podía usarla.

—No por el momento, quizás en una ocasión especial, no lo sé—Y era verdad, en su tiempo, la  _Felix Felicis_  le salvó la vida a sus amigos y a él le permitió extraer el recuerdo de Slughorn, pero ahora, quizás la tal Ariana Grindelwald tardaría años en volver a tener un cuerpo e ir tras él y al menos tendría algunos años de libertad siendo solo un adolescente.

Harry y Severus estuvieron hablando hasta el toque de queda sobre esa semana y cualquier otra cosa. El profesor tenía muchos temas de conversación y Harry simplemente no sintió el tiempo. Ya era cerca del toque de queda y se había perdido la cena.

—Es tarde, tengo que estar en la sala común—.

—Tranquilo Harry, no tienes problemas. Vamos, te escoltare hasta la sala común en caso de que Filch este por ahí o esa horrible gata. Es una lástima que nos hayan hecho firmar un contrato donde nos prohíben lastimar a ese animal—.

—¿Puedo llevarme unos sándwiches? —.

—Claro, toma los que quieras—.

Agarrando varios, Harry salió de ahí acompañado de Severus y tal como él dijo, se encontraron a Filch quien primero pensó que podría darle un castigo hasta que noto la figura del profesor y se fue de ahí murmurando algo de "jóvenes irrespetuosos". Llegaron a la sala común y se despidieron con un simple "buenas noches".

Harry ceno los sándwiches mientras terminaba sus tareas y luego de un baño, se fue a dormir pensando que esta "primera" semana de clases fue mejor que la de su tiempo. Para empezar, él no era la única "celebridad" trágica, sino que entre el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Ryddle, Severus y él, los chismosos de la escuela tenían material, pero ninguno era "el niño-que-vivió", y eso lo llenaba de dicha. Era casi normal en la escuela. Luego estaba el asunto de Draco, esa semana había sido bastante agradable, tanto con él como con Ron y Hermione, Neville aún era tímido, pero parecía estar adaptándose.

* * *

El año pasó rápidamente luego de esa semana, no hubo troll en las mazmorras, ni Fluffy cuidando ningún pasillo. El director a veces iba a las clases y supervisaba los avances de los alumnos. Lo único que le pareció raro a Harry desde el primer día, fue que las clases no estuvieran divididas por casas, sino por el año en que estaban.

Navidad llegó y con ello, las vacaciones. Esta vez Harry fue a su casa en Privet Drive y fue recibido por los amorosos brazos de sus tíos y primo.

Cuando menos vio, Harry estaba presentando sus exámenes y faltaba apenas una semana para que las clases terminaran. Su año había pasado entre clases, amigos y algunas visitas a la cabaña de Hagrid y Severus, en algunas de esas visitas a Hagrid, Olympe se les unió algunas veces. Y Severus era un profesor muy sui generis, pero como amigo era genial.

Harry jamás pensó que eso fuera posible. Pero lo era. Sentía aprecio por Severus Snape.

Cuando llegó el momento de partir hacia Hogsmeade para tomar el tren, Harry se sentía "nostálgico", había pasado un excelente año solo siendo un niño-casi-adolescente. Había estudiado, jugado, tomado sus lecciones de vuelo con el resto. Había cosas que no habían cambiado como los modales de Ron al comer, Hermione devorando libros, Draco diciendo que él era "la cosa más perfecta de la creación", Trevor escapando de Neville y Neville buscándolo por todos lados, y los gemelos con sus bromas.

Iba a extrañar a Severus. Así que fue hasta sus habitaciones y tocó la puerta.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? —.

Harry se abrazó a su profesor—Voy a extrañarte—Severus tuvo ganas de reír, pero solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

—Si quieres podemos vernos Harry, solo estoy a una llamada por flu de distancia—.

Harry apenas podía creer que quería ver a Severus y estaba abrazándolo, Sirius ya había enviado lechuzas describiendo sus ideas para vacaciones junto con Remus, sus tíos querían llevarlos a él y su primo unos días a la playa, pero él quería al menos tener un par de días con Severus.

>> Anda, es hora de que regreses a casa—.

Harry se unió a sus amigos y partió en el tren pensando en cómo las cosas habían cambiado en este tiempo, a pesar de la amenaza latente de Ariana.

Severus por su parte, pensaba en que iba a extrañar al mocoso, era la mezcla justa de sus padres y los recordaba intensamente.

Una semana después de que había regresado a Privet Drive, Harry recibió sus calificaciones y se sorprendió de tener un supera las expectativas en pociones, aunque esperaba un extraordinario en DCAO, se había convertido en el alumno estrella del profesor Ryddle.

* * *

Sirius llegó junto con Remus y una escoba Nimbus 2001 para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry, su tía había hecho una pequeña reunión en el jardín trasero de la casa y había invitado a su padrino y al clan Weasley, Neville fue acompañado de su abuela y Hermione por sus padres e incluso fue Severus. Solo falto Draco, pero seguro tenía que ver con su padre su ausencia.

Fue un cumpleaños sencillo, pero para Harry fue el mejor de todos. Cada vez menos pensaba en "su" tiempo y empezaba a disfrutar "este" tiempo. Había ido a la feria y al cine y a muchos lugares con Sirius y Remus, Severus y él iban a veces al cine y una ocasión lo llevó a su casa a que conociera a Eileen, Leyla e Ivory, incluso se les unió más tarde Timmy.

Sus tíos si lo llevaron a la playa junto con Dudley y pasaron unos días fabulosos nadando y jugando entre las pozas que quedaban en una playa rocosa cerca de donde estaban.

Recibió lechuzas de Hermione, Draco y Neville, mientras los Weasley entraban y salían de su casa mientras él y Dudley hacían lo mismo. Dudley recibía lechuzas de varios de sus nuevos amigos y era gracioso oírlo hablar francés cuando un nacido de muggles llamó a la casa.

Pronto llegó el día en que había que regresar a Hogwarts, los útiles ya habían sido comprados y esta vez, Harry no perdió el tren.

Paso el banquete y fue hasta la sala común junto con Draco y entonces pasó. Estaba platicando con Draco en su habitación sobre cómo les había ido en el verano cuando Draco simplemente lo besó.


	11. Decisiones, decisiones...

—Y-yo... —Draco se alejó de Harry. Había ido demasiado lejos.

—Draco... yo... debo irme a mi habitación—Harry no sabía que decir cuando el rubio se separó de él.

Aquel beso apenas había sido un roce de sus labios, un beso casto e inocente. Pero un beso, a fin de cuentas. Harry se paró de la cama donde estaba hablando con Draco apenas minutos antes y se fue de ahí hacia su habitación, dejando a Draco sumido en la desesperación. Draco se hundió en la almohada deseando que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante y pensando si el calamar gigante sería carnívoro.

Draco sabía que sentía algo por Harry. Cuando lo vio en Madame Malkin quería saludarlo y conocerlo, entonces llegó el profesor Severus y tuvo que salir de ahí. A veces su padre era muy irracional.

Luego lo vio en el tren y no dejo de agradecer en silencio a todos los dioses y magos su buena suerte, incluso había hecho otros amigos, aunque su padre no debía saber que eran Weasley, o que una de ellas era nacida de muggles. Con sus horrendas ideas podía sacarlo de Hogwarts si se enteraba.

Todo el año empezó a sentir algo indefinido cuando veía a Harry. Le sudaban las manos, parecía que tuviera mariposas en el estómago y se ruborizaba cuando Harry lo tocaba. Habló con su madre, diciéndole que un amigo suyo tenía un problema y le explico. Su madre le dijo que su "amigo" sentía atracción por aquel otro "amigo", que no tenía nada malo y que hablara con aquel amigo para que tomara valor y le dijera sobre sus sentimientos al otro muchacho.

Hablar, no besar. Pero cuando vio los labios de Harry simplemente no se pudo contener. Había sido sublime. Harry tenía los labios suaves y cálidos, las mariposas que vivían en su estómago revoloteaban como locas y sentía que sus labios y manos cosquilleaban y algo cálido se instaló en su corazón.

Luego Harry huyo hacia su habitación y Draco sintió como si el alma se le cayera al suelo.

Había besado a su amigo, y quizás ahora ya no tendría ningún amigo. Ron era más amigo de Harry que de él al igual que Neville, y ni qué decir de los gemelos. Quizás aún le quedaran Theo y Blaise, a Pansy no la soportaba. Hermione tenía su propio criterio. Draco se permitió sumirse en la autocompasión esa noche.

Harry, por otra parte, estaba en shock. Draco Malfoy lo había besado. Apenas un piquito, pero beso al fin. ¡Y le había gustado! No, no, no, eso estaba mal, ¿o no? Él siempre había pensado que, si Draco hubiera sido solo un poquito más accesible en Hogwarts en vez del forúnculo en el trasero que fue, hubieran podido ser amigos. Fueron "amigos" ya que tenían hijos y habían madurado, y "amigos" a secas. No era como si fuera Hermione o Ron, pero en este tiempo era agradable, tenían cosas en común, incluso se llevaba bien con Blaise y Theo. Vamos, hasta Pansy le parecía agradable igual que Millicent.

Pero había una enorme diferencia entre agradarle a... que le gustara. Esto simplemente no podía ser. Se supone que a él le gustaban las chicas, Cho, Ginny y... uhmm, dos chicas no era mucho récord. Aunque pensándolo bien, estaba esa vez que Bill como que se le insinuó, y luego esa noche de bares con Charlie... Ginny nunca se enteró de esas cosas, incluso de que a veces fantaseaba con Ron cuando empezó a rellenarse intentando entrar en las reservas de los Chudley Cannons cuando renunció a los aurores.

Quizás si era gay, o al menos, le llamaban la atención los hombres. Con Cho lo que le gustaba era que jugaba quidditch y en la misma posición que él. Cuando empezó a fijarse en Ginny, la pelirroja buscaba la posición de Harry, pero quedo como cazadora. Las dos únicas chicas de su vida tenían una característica en común, ambas les gustaba el quidditch, se quedó con Ginny porque lo entendía y no estaba con él por su fama, o al menos eso no era lo único.

Todo en este tiempo era diferente, Tom, Severus, y sus tíos y primo, incluso Ron, Hermione y Neville eran diferentes. Ron era menos celoso o envidioso ya que solo competía contra los gemelos, tenía más oportunidad de ser el mismo. Hermione estaba rodeada de gente que pensaba como ella sobre las calificaciones y eso, mientras Neville era feliz entre gente que apreciaba el trabajo duro y las cosas sencillas de la vida. Y el mismo era diferente, un Slytherin, y le encanto el primer año como Slytherin. Así era como se imaginaba Hogwarts en su tiempo.

Harry pensó y pensó por horas hasta que se quedó dormido. Había tomado una decisión sobre Draco.

* * *

—Draco despierta, se nos hace tarde para el desayuno—Un semidormido Draco abrió la puerta que había sido tocada tan insistentemente por Harry. Draco estaba con el cabello revuelto, los ojos un poco rojos por haber llorado y el pijama toda arrugado. A Harry se le encogió el corazón de ver que Draco había pasado la noche en vilo por su causa.

—¿Qué quieres Harry? —.

—Esto—Harry tomó los labios de Draco en una caricia algo torpe pero que sorprendió a Draco quien se terminó de despertar.

Cuando Harry se separó, ninguno quería atreverse a romper el silencio, pero no podían quedarse estáticos.

—Yo, tú... me gustas Harry—Bueno, Draco ya lo había dicho, ahora era el turno de Harry.

—Tú también me gustas Draco, pero vayamos despacio ¿Quieres? Tenemos tiempo de conocernos y ver si esto funciona. Ahora ¿Por qué no te cambias, desayunamos y vamos a clases? —Draco sonrió. Tendría una oportunidad con Harry.

* * *

El año pasó rápido, demasiado para dos Slytherin que cada que podían iban de la mano o se besaban. No hacían más allá de eso, aunque Harry se moría de curiosidad, también tenía miedo. Cuando estuvo con Ginny, no tenían mucha intimidad hasta que se casaron, y, aun así, sabía que el sexo con un hombre debía ser muy diferente al que podía tener con una mujer.

Mientras crecía en su tiempo, no tuvo el tiempo de tener un noviazgo de años con propiedad, cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Ginny, apenas fueron meses de noviazgo. Cuando por fin venció al Lord, aun así, su relación siempre estuvo como marcada por un itinerario. El noviazgo que llevaba con Draco era como imaginaba que eran las relaciones normales, exceptuando que el padre de Draco seguramente se opondría a su relación, era por eso por lo que la guardaban en secreto.

No lo sabían ni sus amigos, ni Severus ni nadie, solo ellos.

Harry descubrió que Draco dormía con un peluche de dragón que le había regalado su mamá mientras Draco conocía la tendencia de Harry de dormir con solo unos bóxers y una camisa. Harry solía lanzar hechizos de calor a su habitación para mantenerla a una temperatura agradable para él.

Ya se habían peleado por una tontería (Harry quedó como buscador en el equipo y esa era la posición que quería Draco), que se arregló con una sesión de tiernos besos en la sala de los menesteres (Harry solo le dijo que su padrino le había contado de esta sala).

Cuando llegó el momento de separarse en navidad, Harry le prometió escribirle muchas cartas y enviarle su regalo. Draco recibió de navidad, una foto de Harry con cuernitos de reno que decía "Para mi dragón favorito, con mucho amor, Harry". Harry recibió un equipo de quidditch con un discreto dragón plateado bordado a la altura del corazón, que se tapaba con el emblema de Slytherin.

Severus había notado un cambio en Harry, y siendo observador como lo era, notó las "discretas" miradas que se lanzaban uno al otro en sus clases y luego en el comedor. Estaban separados por al menos un estudiante, para "disimular" lo que pasaba, así que decidió que hablaría con Harry cuando volviera de las vacaciones de navidad.

* * *

—Señor Potter, quédese al final de la clase—Dijo Severus antes de empezar la clase de ese día, Harry sudó frío. No había roto ninguna regla, había entregado todas sus tareas, y no se había escabullido fuera de la sala común. Se había portado bien en este tiempo ¿Para qué lo querría Severus? Draco se veía igual de nervioso. Su novio no había hecho nada malo.

Al final de la clase, Harry se quedó en su asiento, buscando mentalmente donde pudo haber hecho algo "indebido".

>>Relájate Harry, no estás en problemas. Al menos, no conmigo—.

 _"¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?"_  Pensó Harry.

>> Harry, ¿estas saliendo con Draco? —¿Todo esto era por eso? Harry asintió sin saber bien a donde Severus quería aterrizar la conversación—No te lo estoy preguntando para que creas que es algo malo, estoy seguro de que sabes cuales son las ideas de su padre y que no estará muy feliz de que su único hijo tenga un novio, sobre todo si ese novio es amigo de personas como Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y yo mismo, y súmale a eso que eres pariente de la única squib en adquirir poderes mágicos plenos. Quiero que estés consciente de que no será una relación fácil y es probable que nunca puedan mostrar su afecto en público. Y no lo digo solo por Lucius Malfoy—.

Harry estaba perdido en eso último, así que Severus continuó con su charla.

>> ¿Alguna vez has charlado con tu padrino sobre su relación con Remus? — Harry negó con la cabeza—Bueno, no te diré mucho sobre ella, excepto un punto. Sirius es el mayor de los Black, su hermano Regulus y él, bueno, están distanciados, pero es Regulus quien le permite a Sirius el poder tener una relación con Remus. Si fuera solo Sirius el último Black, el ministerio obligaría a Sirius a tener al menos una concubina con quien tener un hijo, para continuar la línea de su familia. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir Harry? —.

—¿Qué cuando crezca, debo decidir sobre continuar mi relación con Draco? —.

—No, estoy diciendo que deberán decidir entre los dos. Tu eres el último Potter, pero él es el último Malfoy. No hay otro heredero de su apellido. Lucius y su esposa ha intentado durante años tener otro bebé, pero no se ha podido. Draco es el último, así que el ministerio no permitirá que se una a ti, ni te lo permitirá a ti—.

—Pero, apenas tenemos 12. Nos gustamos, ¿no es muy temprano para pensar en esas cosas? —.

—Harry, tenía tu edad cuando empecé a querer a tu madre. Nunca es muy temprano para saber las cosas. No quiero mentirte y decirte que todo será rosas y chocolates. Si ustedes escalan su relación con el paso del tiempo, llegará un punto en que ambos deberán decidir si enfrentan al mundo juntos o no, solo quiero que sepas que ese momento llegara. Mientras tanto, disfruta tu relación, y no se escondan, al menos aquí en la escuela. Nadie los verá mal aquí, porque son apenas adolescentes, todo mundo creerá que es un "amor de juventud" y no les dirán nada mientras no estén cerca de la mayoría de edad—.

—¿Así que cuando debamos escondernos es cuando estemos fuera de Hogwarts y seamos adultos? —.

—Si continúan juntos para ese entonces, sí. — Harry gimió desconsolado—No te preocupes antes de tiempo Harry, aun no sabes si ustedes dos van a durar, apenas tienen 12 años y hay mucho por que conozcan del mundo. Pero si su relación llega lejos, entonces deberán pensarlo. El profesor Ryddle y yo hemos presentado muchas veces un proyecto de ley donde se permita la adopción de sangre como medio de tener un heredero para las parejas del mismo género. Pero no han querido escucharnos. Si han permitido algunos matrimonios así es porque ya tenían un heredero para su línea o hay hermanos que puedan cumplir ese rol—.

—¿Y por qué no esa cosa muggle de las madres sustitutas? —.

—Para muchos magos y brujas, es difícil pensar en que su pareja tenga un hijo sin que ellos estén involucrados ¿Me explico? No quieren pensar que ese bebé, solo es la mitad de su pareja y que no tendrá nada de ellos, además de que el ministerio prefiere que los herederos provengan de dos magos—.

—Pues es muy injusto—.

Severus sonrió ante las declaraciones de Harry. Era muy listo, más que muchos niños de su edad. Podía hablar con Harry como si fuera un adulto de años, y comprendía las cosas de la vida mucho más rápido que otras personas.

—Hay esperanzas Harry, no solo hemos presentado esos proyectos de leyes, también hemos desarrollado pociones que deberían poder ayudar a que dos personas procreen sin necesidad de que sean de géneros contrarios—.

—¿Y funcionan? —Aún no sabía si su relación con Draco iba a durar, pero quería saber si era posible tener bebés con él, en caso de que su relación si funcionara en un futuro.

—No por el momento, faltan cosas, pero estamos cerca. Si logramos que la poción funcione, podríamos llegar con la receta de la misma, anexa al proyecto de ley, y eso debería hacer que la aprueben. Pero como te dije antes, no te preocupes antes de tiempo. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes esperar a futuro—.

Severus convocó unos bocadillos y una jarra de jugo.

>> Comamos algo, tienes la comida en esta hora y la que sigue esta libre. Dudo mucho que quieras llegar a comer cuando podrías estar con tu novio en el lago cuando salgas de aquí—.

Harry sonrió, Severus no lo trataba como un niño, al menos, no mucho. Le daba un trato de adulto y le decía las cosas de frente, pero de forma más amable que el Severus de su tiempo. Cada vez pensaba menos en ese tiempo y se dedicaba a vivir este. Todo era mejor aquí, incluso con Ariana Grindelwald vagando por ahí sin cuerpo, incluso con esas leyes raras del ministerio, incluso con todo eso, este tiempo era mejor que el que él vivió.

Ya había pasado un año normal, sus amigos se veían más felices que en su tiempo, Draco era agradable y le gustaba. Sus tíos lo querían, su primo lo quería, Sirius y Remus estaban en su vida, y Severus era un buen amigo para él. No extrañaba a Ginny en lo absoluto, aunque la había amado en su tiempo. Quizás a sus hijos, pero confiaba en que la poción de Severus llegaría a funcionar, y quien sabe, quizás James Sirius ahora sería rubio y de ojos grises, y tendría de hermano a Scorpius.

Cuando salió del salón de clases, Harry casi corrió hasta el gran comedor y jalo a Draco para darle un beso sin importarle que los demás lo vieran. Severus tenía razón, era justo ahora cuando podían ser libres de tener esa relación, cuando todos pensaban que eran "cosas de juventud". Más adelante no serían tan indulgentes, pero mientras ese momento llegaba, podía disfrutar de salir con Draco como cualquier pareja sin el temor de que fuera usado en su contra como pasaba con Voldemort.

Draco estaba feliz de aquel beso, significaba que, para Harry, él era mucho más importante que el "qué dirán". Draco alcanzó a escuchar un "págame" de parte de Blaise a Theo.

* * *

En Massachusetts, más concretamente, en el colegio Ilvermorny, justo en el monte Greylock, Ginny Weasley estaba paseando por los jardines, feliz de estar lejos de su familia. No es que no los amara, pero era la primera vez que solo estaba ella como representante de su familia, en su casa estaban todos sus hermanos.

Bill y Charlie ya no vivían en su casa, pero iban a verlos con cierta frecuencia, luego estaba su hermano Percy que desde que entro en esa escuela japonesa era demasiado "correcto", daba miedo lo bien educado que era. Gracias a que los gemelos amenazaron al Wizengamot con cambiarse sin decirle a nadie cuando los enviaran a escuelas distintas, el Wizengamot acepto que estudiaran juntos. Ron tuvo suerte de que existiera Ginny y de que el profesor Ryddle abogara por él cuando quiso ir a Hogwarts también.

Había sido su ilusión por mucho tiempo y el profesor puso como "motivos para hacer una excepción", el hecho de que sus tres hermanos mayores ya iban a escuelas distintas y que ella misma iría a otra, el Wizengamot fue "benévolo" y le permitió estudiar en Hogwarts.

Pero ella... ella quería brillar sola. Era la única mujer de su familia además de su madre, y su madre... ella quería lo que muchas madres, que su hija se casara con un buen hombre y tuviera bebés. Pero Ginny quería más de la vida, quería ver el mundo, quería destacar sin el peso de los deseos de su madre, sin la losa que significaba "dar un hijo" para continuar su línea familiar. Sabía que eso sería improbable en su caso, ya que tenía muchos hermanos de respaldo, pero ella era una chica y el Wizengamot era muy "chapado a la antigua", querrían que ella cumpliera con un matrimonio y los bebés... eso no era para ella.

Ginny tenía su propia agenda.

Ella iba a graduarse como la mejor de su generación y luego vería buscar un trabajo acorde a sus necesidades. Podía ser en quidditch, o como naturalista, o magizoóloga... había muchas posibilidades al estar lejos. Pero definitivamente, una vez acabara la escuela, se mudaría permanentemente a Estados Unidos y haría su vida lejos de su familia. Iría de vez en cuando de visita, pero muy de vez en cuando. No quería las presiones de su madre sobre "formar una familia".

—¡Ginny! —La voz gritando su nombre, saco a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede Tyler? —Tyler era su compañero en Thunderbird, su mamá dijo que era "una buena casa", lo que quería decir que la consideraba algo como Hufflepuff, pero a Ginny no le importaba, amaba su casa.

—Ya es hora de cenar, y aún tenemos que hacer el ensayo para Historia de la Magia ¿Olvidaste que me ayudarías? —.

—Cierto, perdón Tyler, estaba pensando y se me fue el tiempo—.

—No te preocupes Ginny, vamos—.

Ambos niños se fueron hacia la escuela mientras entre los arbustos, alguien que no debería existir, los veía con interés.


	12. Un dragón domesticado

Luego de aquel beso en el gran comedor, la relación entre Draco y Harry despertó los instintos reporteros de toda la escuela, es decir, eran el mayor chisme que había en Hogwarts. No es que no se vieran muchas parejas de todo tipo, es más, ni siquiera eran los únicos gays. Había una pareja Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw entre los de sexto. Era solo que eran los más "lindos".

Luna Lovegood parecía haber sido invadida por el espíritu de Colin Creevey del tiempo original de Harry (en este tiempo era algo más "mesurado" y se pegaba más al profesor Ryddle, quizás porque Harry no era una celebridad "Tan Grande" como lo era el profesor de DCAO), y tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra de ellos. Así fue como al final del año escolar, Harry pudo darle a Draco un álbum de ellos mismos haciendo las cosas que las parejas hacen normalmente.

Harry fue el primer amigo de Luna solo con unos años de anticipación, el recordaba que se hicieron amigos justo al empezar el quinto año, o, mejor dicho, se empezaron a conocer. Luna de este tiempo era justo como Luna en su tiempo... soñadora, algo despistada, inteligente y soltaba verdades como puños cuando menos te lo esperabas. Así que cuando se acercó a la chica para pedirle copias de las fotografías, fue un alivio ver que había personas que si seguían igual.

—Espero que lo que buscas lo encuentres aquí, no creo que sea agradable volver a pasar por esto—Le dijo la chica cuando le entregó las fotografías. Si, definitivamente Luna era la misma, sin importar en que tiempo estuviera.

Draco estaba muy feliz por el álbum y prometió cuidarlo mucho cuando Harry se lo dio poco antes de que el expreso de Hogwarts llegara a Londres. Habían logrado apañarse un compartimento para ellos solos en el tren y pasaron esas horas dándose besos torpes y tiernos. Harry no sabía bien aún si realmente era gay o no, quizás bisexual al menos, pero si sabía que le gustaba este Draco. Era un dragón tierno y muy lindo, que quería mimos y disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con Harry, solo por ser... Harry.

Se despidieron con un beso en el andén, entre los chiflidos y murmuraciones de sus compañeros, los cuales se dedicaban a "molestarlos" por ser "tiernos", lo que cualquier adolescente haría a una parejita que derramaba miel por toda la escuela.

Las vacaciones de verano pasaron como una exhalación, sin contar la temida "charla" que tuvo con su tío Vernon, tía Petunia, Sirius y Remus, cada uno le dio la misma plática, pero con distintos "matices", por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Vernon fue menos explícito, pero le explico a Harry que, aunque pensara que era algo "raro" que le gustaran los niños, siempre pensara primero en lo que le hacía feliz a él y no a otros, y que cuando llegara a "ciertos temas" con Draco, primero pensara si eso es en verdad lo que quería y que no permitiera presiones, ni presionara a Draco. Petunia omitió darle la segunda charla sobre sexo, ella se limitó a querer conocer a Draco y los padres de este, y le dijo a Harry que invitara a Draco y su familia a cenar, fue la cena más tensa que Harry hubiera tenido, pero Draco lo miraba con arrobamiento desde su lugar en la mesa.

Sirius, bueno... era justo la plática que Harry hubiera esperado de Sirius, es decir, completamente inapropiada, explícita, llena de detalles vergonzosos, así como anécdotas de sus años escolares y algunas descripciones que le dieron a Harry, ganas de _Obliviarse_ a sí mismo. Remus fue algo como Vernon, dándole solo los lineamientos adecuados a su edad, así como una invitación a escribirle o llamarle por teléfono (una idea que había barajeado con Sirius y que al final, Sirius acepto cuando vio lo rápido que era comparado con el correo lechuza) para cualquier duda, o solo si necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Harry esperaba que cuando les dio la misma charla a sus hijos, no hubiera sido tan vergonzosa como estas. Al menos había evitado el uso de anécdotas como Sirius y jamás instó a sus hijos a invitar a sus parejas a la casa, eso lo había hecho Ginny.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Harry, ya estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños número 13, Severus y Timmy (quien había dejado encargada a su mamá en la tienda para ir un rato a la fiesta) le habían comprado un juego para pulir su escoba, y tuvieron que decir rápidamente que no había doble sentido ante la mirada "inquisitiva" de Sirius. Sirius y Remus le había comprado un surtido enorme de dulces... que Petunia dijo que le mandaría en partes a la escuela, por que debía comer algo más que chocolates y azúcar. Sus tíos le regalaron un vale que decía "Un día de compras a gusto", es decir, que podría elegir su ropa como prefiriera y sin límite de gastos, Dudley le regalo un libro de hechizos en francés y Draco llegó a su fiesta con un moño en la cabeza diciendo "Yo soy el regalo más bonito".

En realidad, Draco pensaba llevar a Harry al cine y a tomar un café... en el mundo muggle. Los magos aun no entendían el concepto del cine y palomitas y eso, pero Draco había estado investigando con varios hijos de muggles y su prima Nymphadora, cómo funcionaba el asunto del cine luego de que, en una visita a casa de los Tonks, Draco se encontró cara a cara con la televisión y quedó fascinado con una película romántica donde los protagonistas iban al cine y se daban un beso, aunque luego cantaban sin ningún motivo aparente.

La cita fue un desastre.

No por causa de Draco, sino que todo lo que podía salir mal, salió mal. No había ninguna película disponible, había un gran estreno y casi todas las salas estaban ocupadas hasta la última función, así que terminaron comprando boletos para una película de dibujos animados. Luego, la fila para las palomitas era interminable, Harry le aseguro a Draco que no importaba, que podían vivir sin palomitas. Ya en la sala, alguien entro con un cigarro y empezando la película, el cigarro cayo, con tan mala suerte que la ceniza aún estaba caliente y encendió la alfombra. El cine tenía sistema contra incendios, así que los rociadores se activaron y quedaron empapados además de que tuvieron que ser evacuados y puestos frente a unos paramédicos para evaluar si estaban bien.

Draco estaba muy acongojado. Harry lo besó rápidamente antes de que algún adulto viera lo que había hecho, no todos eran tan "tolerantes" en el mundo muggle como sus tíos.

—Gracias—.

Draco se ruborizo—¿Por qué? Quiero decir, esto fue un desastre—.

—Por intentarlo, pudiste comprarme algo enorme, costoso y exclusivo. Pero preferiste buscar algo único y especial... para mí. Investigaste mi mundo y quisiste ser partícipe de él, eso es un regalo enorme y exclusivo, pero tan costoso que ninguna cantidad de galeones puede equiparársele—.

Semanas después, estaban de vuelta en el expreso de Hogwarts, en un compartimento, y sus amigos estaban seguros de que había "muchos otros compartimentos" para explorar, en vez de estar viendo a esos dos hacerse caritas y ojitos dormilones.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y el tercer año de Harry pasó muy rápido, el cuarto año fue de nuevo el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero esta vez solo fue un espectador, Cedric Diggory ganó el torneo, y Viktor Krum no parecía muy enojado. Un día antes de que partieran, Harry y Draco averiguaron porque cuando fueron a buscar un lugar para estar a solas, ya que sus compañeros habían montado una fiesta en Slytherin y habían invitado a algunos alumnos de Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Hufflepuff.

Cedric y Viktor iban hacia el baño de prefectos y Harry y Draco los siguieron hasta ahí. Sirius había insistido a Petunia de que le dejara usar la capa de invisibilidad a Harry, sobre todo porque ahora que estaba de novio, seguro podría encontrarle un uso para evitar a Filch. Ron ya le había "tomado prestado" un pergamino muy interesante a sus hermanos y ya que estaba de novio con Lavender (quien sin Parvati, era hasta tolerable), de forma reciente, encontró su uso bastante útil. Harry insistió en que Ron se lo dejara usar de vez en cuando.

Ese día llevaba la capa y el mapa e iba junto a Draco escapando de la vigilancia de Filch cuando vio a ambos adolescentes, y la curiosidad les gano y espiaron a ambos cuando entraron al baño, alcanzando a colarse antes de que la puerta se cerrará.

La tina de los baños había sido llenada y tenía burbujas de un aroma como a lavanda, Harry y Draco se sentaron en el suelo con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se mantuvieron lo más callados posible. Estaban observando a dos adolescentes de último año, en sus respectivas escuelas, besarse y estar desnudos en el agua.

Draco de este tiempo, era ignorante respecto al sexo, pero Harry no, recordaba la mecánica del sexo entre hombre y mujer, pero para él, espiar a estos dos era "educativo", para nada un fisgón. No, no, no. Todo era en nombre de saber qué hacer cuando el momento llegará con Draco. Aunque tenía la idea básica, no podía imaginárselo, así que estaba absorto mirando a esos dos comerse las bocas.

Viktor tenía a Cedric encima suyo, mientras este último subía y bajaba frotando su cuerpo contra el del búlgaro. La mano de Cedric encontró algo debajo del agua que hizo que su pareja jadeara, Draco estaba ruborizándose bajo la capa mientras Harry estaba empezando a excitarse.

Una de las manos de Viktor se deslizó hacia el agua y un jadeo de parte de Cedric, le indicó a Harry que estaba masturbándolo, al tiempo que Cedric hacia lo mismo con él. Se estaban dando placer mutuamente. Cedric arqueaba la espalda y le daba un mayor acceso a la boca de Viktor que se encontraba mordisqueando un pezón mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba entre los cachetes de su trasero.

Cedric siseo y Harry pudo ver que un dedo se había deslizado dentro del trasero de Cedric cuando este se alzó por arriba del agua. Cuando volvió a poner la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del agua, a Harry no le quedó la menor duda de que la mano del búlgaro estaba metiendo más dedos dentro de aquella cavidad, interpretando correctamente los gemidos de "más, por favor" que emitía Cedric.

Después de varios minutos viendo como el Hufflepuff se retorcía y jadeaba, Viktor lo alzo y colocó contra una de las orillas de la tina. Cedric colocó sus manos aferrándose a la orilla, mientras Viktor se colocaba detrás suyo y sus manos se entretenían abriendo las redondas nalgas de su pareja para revelar la fruncida entrada que ya había sido preparada.

Draco estaba ruborizado al extremo, pero no dejaba de ver todo. Harry estaba a la expectativa y al mismo tiempo, tenía unas ganas enormes de masturbarse viendo eso, pero si lo hacía podía revelar su presencia y no quería perderse esto. Tenía mucho que aprender.

Viktor coloco la punta de su miembro en aquella entrada, y tomando de las caderas a Cedric, presiono y Cedric gritó por la intrusión. Aun así, Viktor jaló las caderas de su pareja con fuerza y se introdujo por completo en aquella cavidad haciendo que Cedric soltara un quejido de dolor.

—Aun duele—.

—Shh Cedric, sabes que pasara, siempre lo hace. Es solo que no lo hemos hecho tan seguido. Te sigues sintiendo tan estrecho como la primera vez—Le decía el búlgaro a Cedric al tiempo que besaba sus hombros y cuello, relajándolo. Cuando Cedric parecía relajarse, Viktor empezó un vaivén donde sacaba un poco su miembro y luego lo volvía a enterrar en el trasero de Cedric.

Era algo hipnótico para los dos adolescentes voyeristas. El miembro del búlgaro desaparecía en aquella cavidad y Cedric parecía estar sufriendo, pero no era así, los gestos parecían de dolor, pero los gemidos eran de placer. Viktor acelero las embestidas haciendo que el agua a su alrededor se moviera y Cedric empezaba a jadear y respirar entrecortado.

—Más, Viktor, más fuerte—.

—L-lo que tú quieras—Viktor empezó a embestir con fiereza—Lo que quieras amor—.

Viktor parecía más un animal en celo y Cedric disfrutaba de ello. Las embestidas ya eran bestiales, se oía el chapoteo de piel golpeando piel y el grito que dio el búlgaro cuando se vacío dentro de su pareja fue casi inhumano, pero Cedric languidecía con una sonrisa dentro de los brazos del búlgaro.

Viktor abrió una de las llaves mientras salía de Cedric y se acomodaba contra una de las orillas de la tina y jalaba a su pareja contra él, repartiendo caricias mientras dejaba que el agua caliente los relajara a ambos. Estuvieron dentro del agua apenas unos minutos más antes de vaciar la tina, secarse y vestirse. Se fueron de aquel baño sin saber que había dos perplejos adolescentes de cuarto año que habían visto todo.

* * *

Como era evidente, el tema de conversación durante el verano entre Harry y Draco era lo que habían visto en el baño de prefectos. Entendían por qué Viktor Krum, estrella internacional de Quidditch mantenía en secreto a Cedric, ningún tabloide dejaría de lado esa historia.

Draco estaba intrigado sobre como algo que parecía doloroso lograba ser placentero, Harry también. Harry tenía todos sus recuerdos de su yo adulto de su tiempo original, pero nada de eso le servía ante la idea de ser penetrado, si él fuera el que penetrara, sabría más o menos que hacer, pero ser él quien... no. Necesitaba más información, así que una tarde, le pidió a sus tíos lo llevaran de compras a Londres ya que quería comprar algunos libros muggles para entretenerse y en Little Whinging no había muchas librerías grandes.

Cuando llegaron a la librería y sus tíos fueron a una sección y su primo a otra, Harry pudo escabullirse a la sección que buscaba. La librería donde estaban era la Waterstones de Picadilly, con 8 plantas era difícil no poder escabullirse a la sección de sexualidad. Harry tenía muchas dudas y no quería preguntarle a Sirius porque se ganaría otra "charla", Remus solía contarle todo a Sirius, quizás guardaría el secreto, pero era difícil confiar. Pensó en Severus, pero definitivamente no se veía a si mismo preguntándole como tenía uno sexo con otro hombre, sabía la mecánica, la teoría, pero había tantas cosas que desconocía que... no quería ir dando tumbos, era eso solamente.

Cuando llegó a la sección, Harry dejó caer su mandíbula, esperaba encontrar un tomo o dos, pero no varios estantes repletos de libros, había de todo, desde uno que decía "sexo para dummies (tontos)" hasta manuales ilustrados con posiciones sexuales, al final, eligió unos cuantos que traían información básica y un par de los ilustrados, todos con temática hombre-hombre, ya que cuando busco gay, encontró de todo tipo de libros, para lesbianas, transgéneros, tríos... la sexualidad humana era muy diversa. Corrió a pagar los libros y ponerlos en una bolsa especial que llevaba, con un hechizo de ocultación y extensión. Había estado planeando lo de los libros por semanas antes de acabar el año escolar.

Una vez tuvo los libros ocultos, fue a varias secciones buscando algunos libros para validar la salida, consiguió algunos de cocina y otro de cuidado de animales salvajes para Hagrid y su esposa, seguro de que ambos apreciarían los libros, busco uno de aventuras para Draco y unos más para sus amigos, incluyendo uno de fútbol para Ron y otro de Serpientes para su futuro jefe de casa y amigo, Severus Snape.

Severus se convertiría oficialmente en su jefe de casa el siguiente año.

La salida acabó sin contratiempos y la familia Dursley y Harry regresaron a su hogar en Privet Drive, Harry miraba distraído por la ventana, ansioso por leer su nuevo "material de lectura".

* * *

Había pasado un par de semanas desde que empezara el ciclo escolar y Harry tenía contra la cama a Draco quien se aferraba a las sabanas buscando algo impreciso mientras Harry le daba sexo oral. Ahora eran adolescentes de 15 años, llenos de hormonas que galopaban alegremente, haciendo que sus cuerpos pidieran a gritos una liberación que no llegaría con simples besos.

Harry había leído afanosamente cada libro que compró, memorizo cada línea y "practico" con un maniquí que había conseguido en el ático, ni idea de por qué sus tíos tenían algo así ahí. Pero tener la teoría era diferente a sentir la suavidad y calidez de un cuerpo.

Harry empezó el acercamiento en el tren, cuando sus amigos se excusaron con algo sobre ayudar a Luna a buscar Nargles y jalándola en el proceso ya que ella menciono algo de "querer ver". Harry bajó las cortinillas del compartimento y lanzó varios hechizos de silencio y cerradura.

Draco estaba curioso y ansioso a partes iguales sobre lo que su novio quería hacer.

Harry se sintió un poco torpe con el primer beso profundo que daba, pero si fue torpe o no, Draco pareció disfrutar de sentir tan posesivo a Harry.

El rubio apenas fue consciente cuando una mano de su novio se metió por dentro de su pantalón y tomo su miembro con delicadeza, Harry se separó de sus labios y le dedicó una mirada intensa (lo que él creía era intenso) y empezó a masajear aquel miembro que se sentía suave al tacto.

La erección no se hizo esperar y pronto, Draco estaba gimiendo ante la caricia de su novio, mientras su cuerpo sentía escalofríos de placer hasta que sintió como se vaciaba en aquella mano que lo había masturbado hasta la saciedad.

Harry se dedicó a besar a Draco hasta que este se relajó. Draco no era ajeno a la masturbación, así como no lo era Harry, ambos lo hacían, pero era la primera vez que Draco sentía una mano distinta a la suya, y la primera vez que Harry sentía un miembro diferente al suyo en su mano.

Cuando Draco se calmó, Harry lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre su novio y canceló los demás hechizos en el compartimento. Cuando sus amigos regresaron, solo vieron a un dormido Draco en los brazos de Harry, así que nadie imaginaba lo que acababan de hacer... excepto Luna, quien los veía con arrobamiento y un brillo un tanto lujurioso en los ojos.

Luego de ese primer encuentro, siguieron otros, usando desde sus habitaciones hasta la sala de los menesteres, habían probado el sexo oral, la masturbación juntos, e incluso habían tenido deliciosas sesiones de frotagge, pero Harry aún no se sentía preparado para dar el "gran paso" y quería esperar un poco más, Draco estuvo de acuerdo y disfrutaba mientras las atenciones de su novio.

El quinto año fue un tanto brumoso, entre las sesiones de estudio a las que los arrastraba Hermione, un Ron que huía de Lavender quien quería usar "anillos que combinarán", Ron pensó que Lavender estaba algo loca por el asunto de ser pareja y aunque habían terminado, la chica no lo aceptaba y pasaba el tiempo persiguiendo a su Ro-Ro, Neville desaparecía de repente y luego reaparecía con la ropa algo arrugada, Luna decía que Neville tenía pareja.

Llegaron los TIMOS y con ellos, también llegó el principio del fin de la pareja más tierna de Hogwarts, para desgracia de Luna.

No hay relación que sobreviva al chantaje y al engaño. Sobre todo, al chantaje.


	13. La venganza se sirve en un cumpleaños

Harry estaba dolido y furioso a partes iguales, era inaudito que Draco le hiciera justamente esto cuando parecía que iban tan bien en su relación. Ya habían llevado 4 años de la misma a buen puerto y justo ahora que se ponía serio respecto a su futuro juntos, Draco actuaba como... justo como hubiera esperado del Draco de su tiempo.

Todo había comenzado un a principios del año, justo un par de semanas antes de San Valentín. Harry había preparado la sala de los menesteres para una velada especial, quería que su novio se sintiera especial. Había preparado una cena a la luz de las velas y una cama mullida con sábanas de satín. No iban a llegar a la cuarta base, pero quería privacidad para lo que pensaba hacer con Draco.

Durante la cena todo iba justo como Harry planeo, hablaron de muchos temas, desde quidditch hasta películas, Draco al final resultó ser todo un cinéfilo y en sus citas solían ir a ver películas de todo tipo que podían por su edad, y otras que, en teoría, no deberían ver "por su edad", pero que Draco encontró fascinantes por los temas que trataban.

El problema vino en la cama, Harry tenía a Draco contra el colchón, besando y chupando los pezones de su dragón y arrancándole gemidos de placer, cuando llegó al miembro de Draco, empezó a jugar con la idea de meter uno de sus dedos en la entrada de su pareja. Había estado leyendo sobre la penetración anal, aun no se sentía preparado para ella, y tampoco sabía si prefería estar arriba o abajo, pero pensó que primero intentaría arriba.

Cuando sintió el dedo dentro de él, Draco siseo, pero pareció agradarle, así que Harry trabajó afanosamente en buscar el punto que describían los libros, luego de unos minutos de delicada exploración, lo encontró. Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pedía más de aquellas caricias en su interior hasta que su semen llenó la boca de Harry quien se lo trago, dejando a Draco observar cuando se relamía los labios, haciendo que gimiera quedamente ante esa imagen.

Cuando fue el turno de Draco de regresar las atenciones, empezó el problema, Draco intentó el mismo movimiento que Harry y Harry fue incapaz de relajarse ante la penetración de los dedos de su novio. Draco no dijo nada en el momento y desestimo la resistencia de su novio a ser penetrado incluso por sus delgados dedos. Pero eso solo fue el principio de sus primeros pleitos.

Era raro de pensar, pero desde que iniciaron su noviazgo no habían tenido ninguna pelea en realidad, ni siquiera se habían alzado la voz, nada. Sus desacuerdos siempre los resolvían civilizadamente, llegando a un acuerdo que a ambos les resultará beneficioso o comprometiéndose a compensar al otro, como la vez que Harry llevó a Draco a comer pizza y el rubio no disfruto ensuciándose las manos, pero Harry tuvo que prometer que luego irían a comer a donde él decidiera y Harry acepto estos términos.

Pero esta vez no fue así, lo que empezó como una nueva caricia entre ellos se hizo la constante fuente del problema. Draco no tenía problemas con ser el sumiso, si luego Harry tomaba ese papel también, pero por las reacciones físicas de Harry, Harry no parecía muy dispuesto a serlo. La verdad de las cosas es que Harry no había abandonado completamente sus temores sobre su sexualidad, a veces se descubría viendo a alguna compañera y pensaba en cómo se sentiría tocar esa piel. A veces se encontraba recordando el cuerpo de Ginny cuando estaban casados.

El solo imaginarse siendo montado por Draco lo excitaba y a la vez, le infundía temor, ¿Dolería? Por la cara que ponía Draco cuando él usaba sus dedos, no. Pero una cosa eran los dedos y otra muy diferente un miembro y el de Draco era bastante más ancho que sus dedos, aunque el suyo no se quedaba atrás, así que tampoco se había atrevido a llegar al fondo con Draco. Tenía después de todo, las hormonas de un adolescente, aunque tuviera una mente "ligeramente adulta", y eso hacía que quisiera estar todo el tiempo con su novio. Pero también tenía los temores típicos de la adolescencia, y sería la primera vez en ese cuerpo, la primera de vez de su yo de ese tiempo.

Tanto Draco como él, merecían una primera vez donde no hubiera temor, quizás solo nervios, por hacer el amor.

Las peleas habían escalado a insultos, Draco acusaba a Harry de querer ser exclusivamente activo, y él no quería estar siempre debajo, Harry le decía que no quería ser únicamente activo, pero no se sentía listo para ser sumiso, cuando ni siquiera habían probado tener una penetración real. Pasaban días sin hablarse, enfurruñados cada uno en su habitación. El resto de sus amigos, tanto de Slytherin como de las otras casas, sabiamente, ignoraron a ambos cuando esto pasaba.

Luego vinieron los chantajes, Draco se negaba a dejar que Harry lo tocará a menos que él empezara los encuentros, es decir, Draco quería ser entonces el único activo, el dominante de sus relaciones, y Harry no lo permitió. Se suponía que eran una pareja, debían hablar de estas cosas, no pelear como niños, hasta que se acordaba que básicamente, sus mentes eran las de unos niños.

Draco le dijo a Harry que se decidiera, porque él no esperaría eternamente, lanzando la amenaza de buscarse a alguien más si Harry insistía en ser el único que dominara en la cama. Por más que Harry le explicaba sus temores, Draco no lo escuchaba, y Harry optó por evitar a su novio cuando empezaba con esa cantaleta. Llegó el tiempo de presentar los TIMOS y sus peleas pasaron a segundo plano por los exámenes.

Cuando terminaron los exámenes, Harry se tomó un día para analizar las cosas, pensando sobre lo ridículo de sus temores, ¡Por Merlín! Había sobrevivido a Voldemort desde los 11 años en su tiempo, enfrentándolo casi cada año, sobrevivió a los mortífagos, dementores, acromántulas, Fluffy, los Dursley de su tiempo, Dudley, al torneo de los tres magos y etcétera. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejaba de pensar tanto en lo que podía salir mal y hacía las cosas? Justamente como el Gryffindor que alguna vez fue.

Decidido, Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer de su primera vez algo especial y recordó un claro en el bosque, que él siempre pensó que se veía muy romántico, alguna vez pensó en llevar ahí a Ginny, pero entonces pasó lo de la muerte de Dumbledore y su "rompimiento", y luego simplemente se olvidó de él. Bueno, ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para preparar la sorpresa para su dragoncito. Iba a ser un excelente regalo por haber acabado sus exámenes.

Llegó cerca del claro en poco tiempo, pero escucho ruidos y pensó que quizás él no era el único en conocer el claro, así que iba a irse hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

El claro era todo plano y tenía el pasto crecido y con flores por aquí y allá, dando la apariencia de ser una cama de pasto mullida, y el sol daba de forma indirecta, pero proporcionando suficiente luz y calor, así que el lugar tenía todo para un encuentro romántico.

Excepto que su dragón estaba con alguien más, con alguien que Harry conocía bien. La pareja estaba enzarzada en un amasijo de brazos y piernas y sus bocas parecían devorarse mutuamente.

Harry huyó de ahí. Lloró y lloró todo ese día. No podía creer que su amado novio le hubiera hecho eso, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Confrontarlo, herirlo, matarlo, o matar al otro? Pensó y pensó en cuanto se calmó. Una parte de él, la Gryffindor, quería una explicación y entender el porqué, pero otra parte de él, la Slytherin y que cada vez era más grande en él, quería sangre.

Optó por escuchar a su lado Slytherin y preparó su venganza.

Regreso al claro luego de ver que su "novio" y su amante se comportaban extraño y luego desaparecían del comedor a la hora de la comida. Harry se escabulló y los siguió con una cámara mágica en su bolsillo. Cuando esos dos llegaron al claro, en segundos estaban desvistiéndose y devorándose las bocas.

Draco ya estaba masturbando a aquel chico mientras el otro dejaba besos húmedos por todo el cuello de su futuro ex-novio.

—Draco, quiero... ya sabes... ¿Quieres? —.

—Yo... quiero, pero... —.

—Harry no se va a enterar, te lo prometo—.

—No es eso—Aquel chico estaba venciendo la casi nula resistencia de Draco—Solo quiero hacértelo después—.

—Por mí no hay problema—.

—Bien—.

Draco se puso en cuatro y el chico empezó a lamer aquella entrada, metiendo y sacando su lengua para luego meter un grueso dedo dentro, Draco gimió de placer cuando los dedos fueron tres y entraban y salían con ritmo de él, preparándolo, distendiéndolo, cuando el chico aquel, saco su miembro y colocándolo en la entrada de su Draco, empujo de sopetón y la metió por completo.

—¡Ahh duele! —Draco tenía un rictus de dolor en los labios.

—Shh, relájate Draco, pasará—El muchacho esperó un minuto, quizás dos a que Draco se acostumbrara a su miembro y empezó un vaivén que a Draco pareció gustarle.

—Oh sí, más—Su voz estaba llena de placer.

—¿M-más mi dragón? —.

—Sí, por favor, más ¡Más! —.

El muchacho acelero las embestidas y casi sacaba su miembro para volverlo a meter con fuerza en el trasero de su, definitivamente, ahora ex-novio. Pronto, ambos se vinieron y reposaron uno al lado del otro, acariciándose mientras se reponían.

Aquel muchacho estaba colocándose en la misma posición que Draco antes, pero Harry ya no se quedó a ver eso, él sólo necesitaba ver a Draco entregando su virginidad a alguien más. Había tomado fotos de todo el encuentro con la cámara, colocando muchos hechizos de silencio a su alrededor, para que no notaran su presencia. Reveló las fotos y las guardó en una caja, bajo varios encantamientos protectores. La fase uno de su venganza estaba completa, solo tendría que esperar para la fase dos.

* * *

Era 31 de julio, el cumpleaños número 16 de Harry, y estaba expectante por El Profeta de ese día. Había enviado las fotos y su historia de traición como si hubiera sido un espectador anónimo, un estudiante que como buen samaritano había notado la flagrante infidelidad de Draco a su "inocente" novio. Eligio la fecha para la publicación con un propósito especifico.

El Profeta llegó cuando él, en teoría, se despertaba normalmente durante las vacaciones, agarró el periódico, le pagó a la lechuza y espero un tiempo prudencial hasta que oyó a su tía estar cocinando el desayuno, espero un poco más, hasta que oyó a su tío sentarse a la mesa y entonces preparó su actuación. Forzó sus lágrimas, lo que no le costó mucho trabajo, solo que más que dolor era rabia, pero funcionaba para sus propósitos y puso su mejor cara de dolor.

—¿T-tía? —Harry estaba actuando excelente porque su tía se preocupó inmediatamente que lo vio.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? —.

—D-Draco... él... y-yo... el periódico... —"vacilantemente" y con la cara "compungida", le tendió el periódico a su tía.

Petunia Dursley hizo un gesto entre sorpresa, enojo e indignación. Ahí, en primera plana, estaba una foto muy explícita de Draco Malfoy siendo montado por Ronald Weasley, una foto tan detallada que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que estaban haciendo si es que el miembro a medio meter en el trasero del rubio no era suficiente prueba.

—Harry, cariño, yo... no sé qué decirte—Petunia observaba a su sobrino intentar contener las lágrimas y temblar de "dolor" y de rabia—Oh cariño, sé que esto es duro, es tu primer amor y todo eso, pero quizás es mejor que sucediera ahorita y no más adelante cuando estuvieran aún más involucrados—.

—Habíamos hablado de hacer... eso tía, y-yo, quería, pero aún tenía algo de miedo y él, él me dio un ultimátum, dijo que me decidiera o buscaría a alguien más. Y-yo... nunca, no pensé que él lo haría... ¡Snif! —Harry por fin dejó salir el llanto, esta vez sí fue de dolor, ahora que había completado su venganza contra su infiel ex-novio, por fin podía dejar salir el dolor que lo embargaba.

Le había costado lo indecible fingir que no sabía nada esos pocos días antes de salir de vacaciones, fingió seguir siendo el novio perfecto para Draco, comían juntos, paseaban de la mano, pero gracias a Merlín, no tuvo que fingir las caricias eróticas, había algo morboso en tocar al hombre de otro, quizás por eso Ron lo había hecho.

En esos momentos, sabiendo que Draco había estado con otro, y que este seguía actuando como si fuera un virginal doncel, sus sesiones eróticas fueron muy diferentes, Harry era más dominante y algo agresivo, llegando a morder y marcar la piel de Draco con chupetones en partes visibles del cuello.

Se despidieron como cada año en el andén, con un beso y luego de prometerse escribirse con frecuencia en el verano. Esta vez no sería la excepción, una vez que calmó su llanto, le dijo a su tía que solo comería un pan tostado e iría a escribirle una carta a su, ahora, ex-novio.

* * *

En la mansión Malfoy, Draco estaba tomando una decisión muy importante. Se arrepentía sinceramente de haberle puesto el cuerno a Harry. Harry no se merecía algo como lo que le hizo, y dado que estaba ignorante de los hechos, pensaba simplemente no decirle nada y dejar de ver a Ron, aunque el sexo vaya que había sido bueno. Pero seguro cuando Harry decidiera cruzar esa línea, el sexo también sería grandioso.

Ahora solo había que conseguir el regalo perfecto, cada año le costaba trabajo encontrar algo adecuado para su maravilloso novio. Draco estaba desayunando junto a sus padres cuando llegó una lechuza con un Aullador, de parte de los gemelos Weasley.

—¿Weasley? ¿Qué tienen que decirte Draco? —Lucius Malfoy preguntó, levantando una ceja hacía su hijo, aún no había leído el periódico así que el impacto del Aullador lo conmocionó.

_"DRACO MALFOY, ¡TU! BASTARDO, MISERABLE, RUFIÁN. LASTIMAR ASÍ A ALGUIEN TAN DULCE COMO HARRY, ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO? NO SABEMOS CÓMO ES QUE TE FIJASTE EN EL CARA DE COMADREJA DE NUESTRO HERMANO, PERO SI SABEMOS ESTO, NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A HARRY. Y LUEGO TU ENGAÑO FUE PUESTO EN PRIMERA PLANA, ¡EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS! TE CONVENDRÍA CAMBIARTE DE ESCUELA IDIOTA, POR QUE CUANDO REGRESEMOS TE HAREMOS LA VIDA MISERABLE, Y SI BILL, CHARLIE, PERCY, GINNY O NOSOTROS TE ENCONTRAMOS EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON O ALGÚN OTRO LADO ESTOS DÍAS, TE HECHIZAREMOS HASTA QUE VOMITES BABOSAS. NO TE PREOCUPES POR LA COMADREJA QUE TENEMOS POR HERMANO, NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ÉL. PAR DE IDIOTAS. SE MERECEN EL UNO AL OTRO."_

Draco estaba temblando cuando la carta se destruyó y miró a su padre que ignoró los gritos de los gemelos terribles de Hogwarts y fue directo a su periódico, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa por la primera plana. Estaba en problemas, y muy serios.

—Draco—Empezó Lucius pasándole el periódico a su esposa para que leyera el infame articulo exponiendo la sexualidad de su hijo ante el mundo mágico—, cuando empezaste esa relación con Potter no te dije nada porque el muchacho proviene de una familia sangrepura de mucho renombre, aunque él fuera un mestizo. Pero estoy más que decepcionado de ti. No solo engañaste a tu compañero, sino con quien lo engañaste, y por si eso no fuera poco, no conforme con abrirte de piernas ante un traidor a la sangre, dejas que te atrapen en el acto y publican la historia, justo el día del cumpleaños de tu, seguramente, ahora ex-pareja. Me decepcionas en tantos niveles—.

Draco estaba llorando y más cuando vio la nube negra en el horizonte, que pensó que era una nube de lluvia hasta que se acercó y vio miles de lechuzas con aulladores, seguramente dirigidos hacia él. La mansión Malfoy tuvo que fortificar sus barreras y dejar que los Aulladores se despedazaran y vociferaran en los jardines, que pronto se llenaron de miles de fragmentos de papel acumulándose como hojarasca.

—Quizás deberíamos seguir el consejo de esos gemelos amor, no creo que Draco sea recibido de nuevo en Hogwarts, al menos por sus compañeros, y menos si los dirigen los Weasley—.

Draco maldecía el día en que aceptó ir a pasear con Ron y terminaron besándose. Ese día fue el día de su primera pelea del año con Harry.

Solo una lechuza solitaria que él conocía bien atravesó la barrera de los Malfoy, depositó la carta ante Draco y ni siquiera tocó la mesa antes de voltear y salir por la ventana. Si las aves pudieran hablar, Hedwig le hubiera dado el regaño de su vida además de varios picotazos, pero hasta la lechuza lo consideraba una basura.

La solitaria carta, de parte de Harry solo traía un trozo de pergamino con una sola frase:  _"Hemos terminado, ¿Disfrutaste tu periódico?"_.

Draco lo supo entonces, Harry sabía sobre su aventura con Ron y se vengó. Harry era quien había mandado el artículo, pero a pesar de la única frase "reveladora", no podía acusarlo, nadie le creería, ni siquiera sus padres, esa única frase no decía nada y, sin embargo, él conocía bien a Harry, o creyó conocerlo.

Harry era tan tierno como un Hufflepuff cuando todos los veían juntos, pero en la cama era un Slytherin por completo. Draco debió saber que, si lastimaba a Harry, este no le haría una escena, si los papeles hubieran sido a la inversa, esto es justamente lo que él habría hecho. Una venganza tal que nadie jamás volviera a verlo como un buen chico, sino como una rata de alcantarilla.

Harry tenía la dosis perfecta de maldad, era su pareja ideal y la dejo ir por una comadreja.

* * *

El número 4 de Privet Drive, jamás había recibido tantas cartas, flores y chocolates como el día del cumpleaños de Harry, pero el adolescente apenas comía. Una vez lograda su venganza, se sentía vacío. Su tía fue comprensiva con él y lo dejo estar, su tío y primo le dijeron que estaba mejor así, ambos eran muy diferentes y él no tenía que sentirse como si fuera su culpa por no ceder a los caprichos del rubio. Que él tendría sexo cuando sintiera que era el momento correcto.

Era la primera vez que Harry se sentía así de devastado. Cuando "terminó" con Cho, en realidad no le dolió por que la joven había apoyado a su amiga en vez de a él, y siempre hablando de Cedric. La joven estaba enamorada de las posibilidades perdidas, no del Cedric real, lo entendió mucho tiempo después. Cuando terminó con Ginny antes de ir tras los horrocruxes, él sabía que había una posibilidad de volver a ella, aunque también podía no haberla. Pero siempre fue él quien terminó las relaciones. Con Draco, aunque él había terminado, no se sentía así.

Harry estuvo deprimido por dos semanas, incluso se ofreció a ayudar a podar el pasto del jardín en un intento de que el trabajo físico lo ayudará a olvidarse de haber sido "el cornudo". Desde que estaba en este tiempo, jamás tuvo que volver a trabajar en el jardín, pero esta vez lo necesitaba en verdad. Su tía aceptó renuentemente.

Cuando acabó esa semana, fueron al callejón Diagon a surtir su lista de útiles y estaba tan triste aún que ni siquiera se sintió feliz por sus TIMOS, los cuales había pasado con Supera las Expectativas y Extraordinario, era increíble lo buen estudiante que podía ser cuando no tenía a un señor oscuro arruinándole el año escolar.

Cuando pasaron por el boticario del hermano de Severus, Timmy notó la tristeza impresa en el ceño del adolescente, no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Timmy había visto antes esa cara, en su hermano, y quizás él podía ayudar. Finalmente, ayudó a su hermano a volver a sonreír.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto Severus? Ni siquiera Sirius o Remus han logrado que se anime, Hagrid y Olympe incluso vinieron a verlo y trajeron una camada de Kneazles, si eso no lo animó, no sé qué lo haga—.

—Confía en mí, o, mejor dicho, en Timothy, Petunia. El me ayudo a salir, cuando mi terapeuta no lo logró. Toda proporción guardada, Harry necesita "sacarlo de su sistema", no me imagino lo que es enterarte de que eres "el engañado" y justo por un periódico, el día de tu cumpleaños, eso es crueldad—.

Petunia suspiró.

—Está bien, pero si tardan más allá de las 12, mejor quédense en tu casa y lo traes para el desayuno, recuerda que entra a la escuela en unos días y no quiero que esté todo aletargado por algún exceso—.

—Lo prometo. Ahora, si me disculpas, subiré por él—.

Severus subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Harry y tocó. Lo recibió un muy desaliñado Harry, con los ojos lagañosos, la ropa algo sucia y el pelo más revuelto que nunca. Harry se parecía a Severus hace más de diez años.

—¿Qué quieres Severus? —La voz de Harry denotaba impaciencia, quería estar solo.

—Báñate, cámbiate y péinate, vamos a salir—.

—No quiero salir—.

—No se trata de que quieras—La sonrisa maligna que Severus le dirigió a Harry, lo puso nervioso, era la sonrisa que Severus solía poner en su otro tiempo antes de poner una T en un examen—He dicho que vamos a salir, podemos hacer esto con tu cooperación o sin ella, sería mejor para ti cooperar—.

—Me cambiare en un minuto—.

—Bien, te esperaré abajo, si no bajas en 20 minutos, vendré por ti y saldremos, así estés desnudo—.

Harry cerró la puerta con un portazo, pero hizo lo que Severus le pidió. Cuando bajó a la sala, el hombre ya lo estaba esperando y se estaba poniendo una chaqueta de cuero, le recordaba un poco a Sirius. Sin decir palabra, Severus guió al adolescente hacia el flu.

—¿A dónde vamos? —.

—Con Timmy, él sabe que hacer contigo—.

Fue todo lo que supo Harry y no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mientras era arrojado por la chimenea seguido de cerca por Severus.


	14. Terapia al estilo Snape

—Hola Timmy—.

—Hola hermanote, ¿Está listo el paciente? —.

—No—.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces esto será muy divertido, ya sabes donde aparecerte en 30 minutos—.

Timmy, el hermano menor de Severus se desapareció y los dejo a solas.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos? —.

—Oh, nada especial. Solo sacarte de tu depresión—.

—Si claro, como es tan fáááciiil sacar a un adolescente de su depresión cuando su novio lo engaña y todo aparece en primera plana—.

—Podrás engañar a tu tía, a tu tío, incluso a tus amigos, pero no a mí, no a Timmy y definitivamente no al profesor Ryddle—.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el profesor Ryddle en esto? —.

—Él se dio cuenta de tu "plan de venganza" en cuanto vio el artículo. Nadie más podría tener tanto rencor como para tomar las fotos desde esos ángulos, quien las tomó debía querer que fuera innegable lo que hacían. Solamente alguien que quisiera ocuparlas como una venganza, y solo alguien podía querer la cabeza de Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley en una pica, tú. El engañado—.

Harry suspiró, sabía que algún Slytherin se daría cuenta, las demás casas no eran tan maliciosas, Hermione le había enviado una carta de ánimo, llena de estadísticas sobre que este era el primero de al menos unos 5 a 10 novios antes de encontrar a su "media naranja", los gemelos le enviaron muchas de sus mejores bromas patentadas (aun en ese tiempo querían su tienda de bromas), Ginny Weasley que estaba de vuelta por vacaciones, le envió junto con un tal Tyler, amigo suyo de Ilvermorny al que había invitado a pasar unos días con su familia, un par de hechizos que desconocía, uno era una variante muy dolorosa del moco-murciélago. Neville le envió una caja de galletas caseras y una carta llena de palabras de ánimo.

Hubo muchas muestras de simpatía hacia él, el pobre e "inocente" chico engañado, el frágil, y virginal doncel que fue presionado por su novio, y el cual, al no lograr su objetivo, fue y agarró al mejor amigo de su novio como semental particular, y ambos jóvenes fueron retratados como "casi sátiros" que cogían como conejos por toda la escuela, pero suficientemente listos para que nadie los detectara. Excepto por el informante anónimo que considero que lo que hacían era "horrible", a una persona tan dulce como lo era Harry Potter.

>> Debo admitir que lo que me dijo a mí que era una venganza fue la fecha elegida para la publicación, nadie sospecharía que pudieras ser tu si "arruinas" a propósito tu cumpleaños. Una casualidad "fortuita" muy útil para que el público creyera en tu inocencia—.

—Supongo que no tiene caso fingir—Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—, los encontré en el bosque prohibido. Yo... había decidido avanzar en mi relación con Draco, y una vez explorando el bosque prohibido, encontré este claro. Cuando lo vi, pensé que era un lugar muy romántico y pensé en arreglar ese lugar para nuestra primera vez. Lo encontré con Ron y yo... no sé cómo me contuve de hechizarlos. Hui al castillo y me encerré a llorar. Cuando me calme decidí que no tenía caso llorar, eso no me haría sentir mejor, solo me haría sentir mejor el humillar a Draco tanto como el me humilló a mí al engañarme—.

>> Conseguí la cámara hace tiempo, la usaba para tomar fotos de nosotros cuando salíamos, los estuve "cazando" y cuando vi que se comportaban "extraños", los seguí y supe que irían hacia el claro. No esperaba que ese día fueran a tener sexo, pero me sirvio de maravillas para mis planes, aunque no niego que me sentí enfermo. Se suponía que ambos seríamos el primero del otro, ¡Y él no pensaba decirme nada! ¡Actuaba como si no estuviera dejando que mi ex-mejor amigo se la metiera en el culo! —.

>> Actué como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ambos, incluso tuvimos estos manoseos de siempre, seguí la farsa de noviazgo hasta mi cumpleaños. Había enviado el articulo a la persona más viciosa, vil y despreciable de Inglaterra, Rita Skeeter. Ella sabría cómo hacer un artículo ideal para mis fines y así fue, lo último que supe de Draco y eso fue gracias a su padre, que me escribió una disculpa a nombre de su familia, es que Draco sería sacado de Hogwarts y yo no tendría el "disgusto" de verlo de nuevo—.

—¿Y Weasley? —.

—¿Él? Creo que volverá a Hogwarts, pero no me sorprendería si pasara todo su año encerrado en la sala común de su casa—.

—¿Te sientes mejor de hablarlo? —.

Harry pensó eso un momento... sí, se sentía mejor. Asintió con la cabeza.

>> Bien, creo que estás listo para la fase dos, dame la mano, voy a aparecernos conjuntamente—.

Harry le dio la mano a Severus y sintió el tirón de la desaparición y casi al instante, sus pies sintieron el duro suelo debajo de ellos. En donde estaba ahora, no había más que chatarra por todos lados, muchos muebles, cajas, de todo en metal, casi como la sala de los menesteres, pero no se sentía magia alrededor de ellos.

—¡Por aquí! ¡Encontré el ideal! —Ese era Timmy que gritaba y agitaba las manos en su dirección desde una montaña de chatarra.

—Ven, esto te va a gustar Harry—.

Harry siguió a Severus por entre la chatarra hasta llegar a un punto donde se veía un auto viejo, pero casi enteró. Ahí estaba Timmy con un bate de béisbol reforzado con metal en la punta.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —.

—Verás Harry, Timmy me sacó de la depresión que me dio luego de que tus padres fallecieran, al menos, lo suficiente para convencerme de ver a un terapeuta. Nadie había logrado hacer eso, pero Timmy si, nunca se rindió. No digo que tu estés tan deprimido como yo lo estuve, aunque tienes más derecho que yo a sentir esa pena. En fin, Timmy tiene unas ideas algo "radicales" para los magos en cuanto a cómo lidiar con la pena, la mayoría prefiere hechizos o pociones. Tomar terapia o usar las técnicas tan muggles de Timmy, serían impensables para la mayoría de los magos—.

—¿Estas proponiéndome una terapia muggle? —Dijo Harry mirando a Timmy.

—No solo una terapia muggle, LA TERAPIA MUGGLE. Casi todas las terapias exigen que el paciente, hable y hable, y suelen funciona con la mayoría de los casos, pero no te ayudan a lidiar directamente con emociones como la rabia, el enojo o la ira, te dicen que respires, cuentes hasta diez y eso, pero a veces, es mejor dejarlas salir. Claro, con el equipo adecuado—Diciendo esto, le dio en las manos el bate a Harry—Date gusto niño, imagina que el coche, son esos dos y diles lo que en verdad quieres decirles a la par que destruyes esa chatarra—.

Harry estaba conmovido, todos le daban muestras de apoyo, palabras dulces y lo manejaban con pincitas, Severus y Timmy le dieron un bate y la orden de destruir algo de forma física, era el mejor regalo del mundo. Harry rodeaba aquel desvencijado auto balanceando peligrosamente el bate y de repente, ¡Pam!, directo al parabrisas.

—¡MALDITA COMADREJA! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? ¡ÉRAMOS AMIGOS! ¡AMIGOS! ¡DESDE NIÑOS! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARME? —El parabrisas del auto quedó reducido a añicos y siguieron las demás ventanas—¡Y TU! ¡MALDITO RUBIO OXIGENADO! YO TE AMABA, TE AMABA, NO ESTABA LISTO, NO LO ESTABA, PERO QUERÍA ESTAR CONTIGO ¡DESGRACIADO MISERABLE! ¡ERES UNA RATA INMUNDA! —Más y más esquirlas de vidrio saltaron, la furia hacía que Harry tuviera fuerza en sus brazos.

>> ¡LOS DOS ME DAN ASCO! ¡LOS AMABA A AMBOS! ¿POR QUÉ ME HICIERON ESTO? ¿QUÉ LES HICE PARA MERECERLO? ¡PAR DE BASURAS! —La puerta del conductor se abrió por el impacto y Harry arremetió contra ella hasta separarla del auto y reducirla a una masa informe—¡LOS DOS SON BASURA! ¡BASURA! ¡BASURA! —.

Muchos insultos después y varios golpes más tarde, el auto era apenas un retorcijo de metales, no conservaba ni siquiera el armazón intacto. Harry se había cansado de golpear el auto y estaba hincado en el suelo de tierra, llorando toda la frustración y dolor que sentía aún. Finalmente se paró, se secó las lágrimas y sacando su varita lanzó un hechizo hacia lo que quedaba del auto.

—¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA! —El auto no estalló como una explosión por todos lados, sino que el estallido pulverizó los restos de aquella chatarra, sorprendiendo un poco a los dos hermanos Snape.

—Vaya, sí que estabas enojado muchacho—Timmy se acercó a abrazar a Harry quien finalmente aceptó aquel consuelo y volvió a sollozar en el hombro del menor de los Snape.

Severus sabía que dejarlo salir era el primer paso a la curación. Él había perdido a sus dos grandes amores, y Harry acaba de sufrir su primera decepción amorosa, toda proporción guardada, el conocía mejor que nadie al adolescente. No fingía ser dulce y tierno, o leal o bondadoso, él era todo eso, pero también era vengativo, calculador y frío, astuto y ambicioso, después de todo, era un Slytherin. Él merecía su venganza, pero eso no iba a desaparecer la rabia por la humillación.

—¿Un trago? —Severus preguntó a ambos hombres.

—Me leíste la mente hermanote—.

—Yo aun no tengo edad para beber—.

—No, pero nada que no arreglen unas gotas de poción envejecedora—Severus le tendió un vial con media dosis de poción envejecedora, apenas lo suficiente para darle unas 3 a 4 horas de la apariencia de su yo adulto. Harry se la tomó y esperaron. Timmy abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Vaya, eres guapo en un futuro, los chicos van a hacer fila solo para que te los cojas en serie, podrías tener tu harem—.

Severus tuvo que aceptar la forma tan "colorida" de Timmy de referirse al sumamente atractivo adulto en él que se iba a convertir el hijo de sus amigos y amantes. No era tan parecido a James en un futuro, tampoco a Lily, era apenas parecido a ambos, pero definitivamente era atractivo, de por sí ya era un adolescente atractivo, pero cuando estuviera en sus veinte... ¡Demonios!

Harry ahora era casi tan alto como Severus, su cuerpo era atlético, apenas con los músculos necesarios, su cabello revuelto ahora tenía la apariencia de haberse levantado apenas de la cama luego de una sesión intensa de sexo y el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda combinaba con la descuidada barba de tres días que asomaba, incluso sus lentes (que Harry había optado por modernizar hasta poder hacerse la cirugía correctiva) le quedaban a su rostro adulto.

—Creo que hay que ajustar su ropa—Dijo Severus viendo que la ropa que traía Harry estaba  _demasiado entallada_.

—Mejor la transfiguramos, déjamelo a mi—.

Timmy tomó su varita y la ropa de Harry ahora era la de un adulto. Opto por algo clásico, una camisa cerrada de cuello de tortuga en verde oscuro y un pantalón gris oscuro, zapatos negros y un cinturón de piel de serpiente negro. En general parecía un guapo estudiante universitario muggle.

—Perfecto, ahora podemos irnos al bar, con esa apariencia, nadie pedirá tu identificación—Severus no lo aceptaría ni siquiera bajo tortura, pero la versión adulta de Harry le atraía mucho, le daban ganas de llevárselo a la cama, en ese mismo momento. Pero, aunque se viera como un adulto, aún era un chico de 16 años, así que tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no deslizar su mano más allá de la espalda del atractivo "hombre" cuando lo asió hacia él para aparecerse en el Londres muggle.

* * *

—Barman, otra ronda de whiskey—Timmy repartió los tragos y controlaba lo que tomaba su hermano y el "pequeño" que ahora era asediado por varias féminas y varios chicos, Harry tenía esa aura de aquel que batea de ambos lados y todos los guapos de aquel bar, hombres y mujeres querían meterse en los pantalones del joven.

Eso fue un levantón de autoestima para Harry. Había unos chicos incluso más guapos que Draco que estaban viendo insistentemente en su dirección, uno de ellos había tomado uno de esos cubos de hielo redondos y lo estaba chupando sugerentemente. Cuando el hielo se desbarató, el joven, que tenía el cabello largo y negro amarrado en una coleta, se acercó y le deslizó su número telefónico en el bolsillo del pantalón dándole un leve beso en la mejilla al tiempo que rozaba "sin querer" su miembro con la mano, lo que hizo ruborizar a Harry.

Otra chica se paseaba con su generoso escote cada que podía frente a él, una belleza de cabello castaño en bucles que se verían sugerentes en una almohada, el tipo de mujer que exuda sexualidad por todos sus poros. Pero él solo quería beber y olvidarse del mundo, y, además, los hermanos Snape eran muy divertidos, estaba pasando una de las mejores noches de su vida, a pesar de todo.

Salieron hasta la una de la mañana y Timmy ayudó a Severus a aparecerse con Harry en la casa del pocionista, el departamento de Timmy era algo pequeño porque casi toda su casa era para sus ingredientes de pociones del negocio. Además, Severus había prometido a Petunia, dejar a Harry en su casa para que durmiera a gusto y llevarlo para el desayuno.

Acostaron a Harry en la cama de invitados, solo quitándole los zapatos y aflojándole el cinturón, lo taparon con una sábana y se fueron de ahí. Timmy regreso a su casa por el Flu, no sin antes agarrar un par de viales de poción contra la resaca del gabinete de su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente, la poción envejecedora ya había terminado su efecto y el hechizo sobre la ropa de Harry se había acabado, volvía a ser el mismo adolescente de 16 años, pero ahora con mucho cansancio en el cuerpo y una resaca del tamaño del calamar gigante.

—Alguien despertó con jaqueca—La voz del pocionista se oía como miles de alfileres.

—Severus, ¿Buenos días? —.

—Toma, esto ayudara—Harry se tomó la copa que le ofrecía el pocionista sin chistar y en segundos, se sintió mejor.

—Poción para la resaca, gracias ¿Tienes café? —.

—¿No impedirá tu desarrollo? —La burla en la voz de Severus le indico a Harry que estaba bromeando con él.

—No importa, me gusta ser más bajo que mis novios—.

Harry sonreía sinceramente luego de semanas en la oscuridad. Severus convocó una taza de café para el adolescente y otra para él. Bebieron en silencio. No lo necesitaban. Luego de un rato, Harry se acomodó la ropa y se fue a asear antes de regresar a Privet Drive. Le dio las gracias sinceramente a Severus y Harry se fue por la chimenea.

Severus suspiró. La versión adulta de Harry le atraía, pero se trataba del hijo de sus dos mejores amigos y pareja ¿Qué haría si alguna vez sentía algo más que afecto filial por el joven? ¿Podría luchar contra Sirius o Remus, e incluso los Dursley, o Timmy? ¿Quién apoyaría esa unión si alguna vez pasara?

Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo lo que su terapeuta le había dicho muchas veces cuando estuvo en tratamiento  _"vive un día a la vez"_. No tenía sentido preocuparse por lo que aún no pasaba.

* * *

El primero de septiembre llegó como siempre y por donde miraba en el andén había una cara sonriente y palabras de consuelo y apoyo para él, incluso Dudley, antes de partir hacia Beauxbatons le dejo un regalo extra de dulces franceses. En general, el plan de Harry había funcionado a la perfección, todos lo veían como a la pobre víctima de un par de desalmados.

Cuando se sentó en un cubículo, todos los que pasaban, le preguntaban cómo estaba y él contestaba que bien con su mejor sonrisa triste. Una señal de que aun dolía, pero lo iba superando lentamente. Todo gracias a los hermanos Snape, incluso su tía dijo que le había hecho bien la "noche de chicos" que había planeado Timothy Snape. Harry sonrió, rezando porque todas las terapias fueran así de interactivas, ayudaba mucho destruir cosas a su frustración e ira, ahora que las había dejado fluir.

Hermione y Neville le hicieron compañía un rato, luego Hermione se fue porque era prefecta de su casa, pero Luna vino a ocupar su lugar, luego los gemelos vinieron por Neville ya que habían preparado algo especial para "su hermanito", así que solo quedó Luna con él cuando Ron llegó.

—¿Sabes que a Draco lo enviaron a Durmstrang? —La voz del pelirrojo no recibió más respuesta que una mirada aburrida de parte de Harry.

—Disculpa Weasley, pero lo que suceda con Malfoy ya no es mi problema—.

—¡Claro que lo es! Draco me escribió diciendo que tu enviaste el articulo—.

—¡Oh sí! ¡E incluso hice que lo publicaran en MI CUMPLEAÑOS porque siempre he querido que TODOS vean que me PONEN el cuerno! Madura Weasley, algún compañero simplemente sintió que era su deber moral el descubrirlos como la basura que son—.

—A mí no me engañas, no eres más que una serpiente rastrera—.

La varita de Harry estaba justo debajo de la barbilla de Ron en un segundo, Harry no era el mejor buscador de la escuela por nada.

—Déjame dejarte algo muy claro Ronald porque tu cabeza es dura como piedra, no tienes derecho a hablarme, ni a dirigirte a mí en ninguna forma, ya no somos amigos. Hubiera perdonado a Draco si hubiera sido cualquier otro, pero que fueras tú, lo hace peor. Los amaba a ambos, a ti como un hermano y a él como mi novio, pensaba entregarme a él luego de mi cumpleaños ¿Cómo crees que se sintió recibir esa noticia, justo el día en que cumplía los 16? Mientras, tú ya le habías quitado aquello que debía ser mío—.

—Él era mío, tu no lo supiste apreciar—.

—No, él no era tuyo, tú te aprovechaste de que estaba en una de sus rabietas y era vulnerable, no creas que no te conozco. Seguramente lo atrajiste hasta ti con alguna excusa y luego un besito en la mejilla cerca de los labios, un roce... te conozco Weasley, sedujiste a mi novio por un motivo y creo saber cuál es, estabas celoso de nosotros. Tus noviazgos no han durado casi nada, has elegido mal a tus parejas y nos veías a ambos felices y cuando empezamos a pelear, viste la oportunidad de arruinar mi "perfecta" vida, como tú crees que la tengo—.

—¡TU TIENES TODO! ¡INCLUSO A DRACO! ¡ÉL ME GUSTÓ DESDE PRIMERO! ¡PERO ÉL SE FIJÓ EN TI! —Ron le gritó a Harry a pesar de que la varita de su ex-amigo seguía en su barbilla.

—Y gracias a ti, ahora no tiene a ninguno de los dos, ¡Bravo! —Harry retiró su varita y Ron pensó en aprovechar cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, no esperaba que Harry solo estuviera haciendo una finta y el hechizo de transformación lo golpeo directo en el pecho.

En donde antes estaba Ronald Weasley, ahora había una comadreja de pelaje rojizo.

Los gemelos y Neville, y varios alumnos se vieron atraídos por el alboroto y vieron a la comadreja siendo levitada y puesta en una jaula.

—Fred, George, su hermano trato de atacarme. Luna esta de testigo, yo solo lo transforme en esto, el hechizo pasará en unas horas, pero preferiría que se lo llevaran de mi vista—Harry puso su mejor cara de dolor y Neville tomó la jaula con el pelirrojo transformado.

—Le diré a Hermione para que avise a McGonagall, no creo que le haga gracia que uno de sus Gryffindor te intentara atacar—.

—Gracias Nev—.

Cuando los mirones se fueron, Luna lanzó varios hechizos de silencio y le preguntó directamente a Harry.

—Se que fuiste tú el del artículo, no te juzgare, pero solo tengo una duda—.

—¿Cuál Luna? —.

—¿No tuviste sexo con Draco? ¿Verdad? —.

Harry suspiró. Esa pregunta nadie se la había hecho hasta ahora.

—No, quería hacerlo, fue por eso por lo que me di cuenta, los encontré buscando un lugar especial. Solo habían estado tonteando un poco, pero cuando fui por pruebas, ellos... lo hicieron. Me siento terrible, no por vengarme, sino porque me siento como un idiota por no haberlo visto venir. Draco y yo estuvimos bien, hasta que quise intentar algo más con él, y él quería obtener lo que él quería, no pensaba en mí. Pensaba en él, en sus necesidades mientras yo, pensaba en que ambos teníamos que estar de acuerdo en el momento para entregarnos el uno al otro—.

—No eres tonto, solo estabas enamorado—.

—Gracias Luna, eres increíble—.

—Lo sé—.


	15. Stray Cat Strut

Harry por fin estaba animado. Ron estaba siendo atormentado por sus hermanos mayores, quienes habían reprobado, a propósito, sus EXTASIS para quedarse un año más y hacer "investigación de mercado", ya que algunos de sus productos no estaban seguros de como serían recibidos. Mientras hacían eso y se preparaban de nuevo para sus EXTASIS (dispuestos a salir con las mejores notas posibles), disfrutaban de torturar con sus mejores bromas a su hermano menor. El resto de la escuela trataba a Ron como un paria, mientras a Harry le brindaban palabras de aliento y lo procuraban mucho.

Ron estaba pasándola fatal. Para empezar, Lucius Malfoy había dado instrucciones a Durmstrang de evitar que su hijo recibiera correspondencia de nadie que no fuera sus padres, así que Ron no había podido volver a comunicarse con Draco en cuanto empezó la escuela, sus hermanos lo "torturaban" y el resto de la escuela lo trataba como si haberse enamorado de Draco hubiera sido lo peor. No entendía por qué los demás no veían que ellos dos se pertenecían. Harry solo era un niño egoísta que no entendía que su novio lo había preferido a él.

Severus Snape estaba teniendo problemas. Muchos problemas. No académicos, no financieros, sino a nivel personal, más específicamente, a nivel de su psique.

Desde el día de la "terapia" de Timmy, Severus había tenido estos... sueños acerca de Harry, en diferentes contextos. Desde los más inofensivos teniendo una cita con el joven (en sus sueños, Harry ya tenía los 17 años) en un café, un restaurante, un cine, etcétera, hasta unos muy eróticos donde tenía al joven subyugado, debajo suyo, con la boca abierta por los gemidos que daba mientras lo penetraba con verdadero fervor alcanzando el nirvana con cada embestida.

Ver al joven en clases no ayudaba, y menos siendo además de todo, su Jefe de Casa. Sin Draco, Harry de pronto se vio rodeado de muchos jovencitos ansiosos por salir con él, pero Harry no quería salir con nadie de momento así que se concentró en sus amigos que aún quedaban. Neville le confesó a Harry que estaba saliendo con Theo Nott, pero aun querían mantener su relación en secreto, Harry le dijo que lo que ambos quisieran estaba bien mientras fueran sinceros uno con el otro. Hermione había intentado salir con un Ravenclaw, pero no congeniaron y empezó a salir con Fred Weasley quien irónicamente era un excelente novio para ella.

Ron Weasley seguía siendo un paria al grado que incluso Lavender Brown lo ignoraba.

El año escolar paso rápido y los gemelos ya habían acabado sus preparativos para poner a funcionar su tienda de bromas, luego de que gracias a que usaron sus bromas sobre Ron, muchos en Hogwarts vieron el potencial de sus artículos y empezaron a comprarlos en masa, así que ese año además de servirles para hacer "mercadeo", les ayudó a juntar el dinero necesario.

La atención mediática que Harry había recibido por su artículo vengativo había decaído después de año nuevo y de vuelta tenía su amado anonimato y privacidad. A pesar de toda la atención, para Harry había valido la pena.

Sus tíos lo veían más feliz y empezaron a llevarlo a él y a su primo a lugares más "adultos". Su "primera" cerveza la tomó en compañía de su tío, su primo y Sirius, Remus no pudo ir porque tenía un compromiso ese día. Hagrid iba a irse de vacaciones a visitar a la familia de Olympe en Francia, así que no podría asistir a su cumpleaños 17.

Ese año, sus tíos prefirieron hacer una fiesta en un bar y Harry pudo invitar a sus amigos de Hogwarts quienes estuvieron maravillados de los licores muggles, está de más decir que Ron Weasley no estaba invitado, aunque si el resto de la familia Weasley. El único punto raro de la noche era la inusual mirada que le daba Tyler, el amigo de Ginny, quien había vuelto a pasar unos días con los Weasley, pero Harry lo descartó de inmediato, quizás solo le causaba curiosidad al estadounidense.

Tyler pensaba que Harry era justamente como le había dicho "él". Aunque seguía sin ver cuál era el peligro con el joven de ojos verdes. Confiaba en "él", lo había acogido bajo sus alas y había llegado muy lejos en sus estudios. Era el segundo mejor de su generación, solo por debajo de Ginny Weasley, quien era su mejor amiga en Ilvermorny. En cuanto acabara la escuela se mudaría a Inglaterra, ya que aquí no había esas absurdas restricciones de magia "blanca" u "oscura".

Mientras tanto, tenía que actuar como si nada.

* * *

Timmy había actuado impulsivamente al invitar a Harry a salir con él y su hermano. Ahora lo sabía, pero no había sido su culpa, él ignoraba que su hermano se sintiera atraído así de fuerte por Harry, y tampoco era como si fuera "ilegal", al menos no en ese momento, a menos que continuarán cuando volvieran a la escuela.

Todo sucedió porque Timmy quería ir a ese bar muggle con karaoke, pero hacían descuento en los tragos si llevabas a dos personas contigo. Severus había aceptado ir y Timmy no pensó en nadie más que en Harry para acompañarlos. Así que Harry tomó un poco de poción envejecedora hasta quedar como en su cumpleaños 16.

Un par de días antes había obtenido su licencia de aparición y su tío lo llevaría unos días antes de irse a Hogwarts a sacar su licencia de manejo.

Se apareció en la dirección que le envió Timmy luego de dejar una nota a sus tíos de donde se encontraba. Timmy silbo con aprobación a la apariencia de Harry, pero Severus lo ignoró por completo, lo que hizo enojar a Harry, pero este no dijo nada.

El karaoke consistía en una pantalla que ponía la letra de las canciones mientras cualquiera lo suficientemente loco, valiente o borracho se subía al escenario, tomaba el micrófono e intentaba cantar la canción. Harry se divirtió viendo a Timmy cantando "Who Are You" mientras le daban una guitarra de juguete barata para romper en el escenario. Luego de algunos tragos, Severus se atrevió a cantar "Stray Cat Strut", no lo hacía mal a pesar de que su voz era mucho más grave que la de Brian Setzer.

Para desgracia de Harry, las canciones habían pasado del rock y blues al pop, así que luego de que una chica bastante ebria cantará "Wannabe" haciendo un ridículo monumental pero entonces, Timmy empujo a Harry hacia adelante y los asistentes del bar llevaron a rastras a Harry hacia el escenario y le toco "I Want You".

Severus no era el único que había estado teniendo problemas a nivel de su psique, Harry había estado teniendo estos "deseos" de estar cerca de Severus, había pasado el sexto año dividió entre estar más cerca del hombre o alejarse más, así pasaban meses donde iba con cualquier pretexto a verlo a su oficina, y meses donde solo lo veía en clases y en el comedor.

Esta canción sería cursi y dulce, pero el coro resumía lo que estaba sintiendo:

_"Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but, ooh I'd die to find out..."  
_ _[Ooh, te deseo, No sé si te necesito, pero, ooh moriría por averiguarlo...]_

Harry hizo el ridículo, aunque el público le aplaudió con ganas, pero a ojos de Severus se veía como la más adorable visión. Harry había crecido bastante ese año, ahora era casi tan alto como él, la poción envejecedora ya había perdido su efecto una media hora antes, así que Harry tenía su aspecto normal, pero nadie notaba que ahora había un adolescente menor de edad para el mundo muggle.

Pasaban de las 2 de la mañana cuando se fueron del bar, Timmy era el menos borracho y logró hacer un traslador llevándolos a los tres a la casa de Severus, Severus cayó en su cama y Timmy puso con algo de trabajo en el sofá. Él se fue a la habitación de invitados y como últimamente su novia le había dicho que roncaba, colocó un hechizo de silencio en la habitación.

Una hora después, un bastante ebrio Harry, se despertó para ir al baño y cuando terminó, pasó por la habitación de Severus. Timmy había dejado la puerta semiabierta, así que Harry se coló a la habitación de Severus y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándolo con una mano.

Instantes después, Severus se despertó por la sensación de un cálido cuerpo a su lado y vio la mata de pelo alborotado de Harry. Severus pensó que era otra vez "ese" sueño, así que zarandeo con cuidado a Harry y este se despertó.

—Despierta amor—.

—¿Severus? ¿Por qué me despertaste? —Harry aún tenía alcohol en su sistema y también creyó estar de nuevo en "ese" sueño en particular.

—Solo quería decirte que te amo—Dijo Severus bostezando un poco y mirando a los ojos de Harry.

Severus tenía este sueño donde amanecía al lado de Harry después de una noche de pasión, amanecían juntos y Harry siempre lo abrazaba por el estómago con una sola mano. Harry había soñado también despertando junto a Severus luego de haber tenido mucho sexo, varias veces, y Severus siempre le decía que lo amaba al despertar. Harry no analizaba mucho esos sueños, pero siempre amanecía con ganas de masturbarse y solo salía el nombre de Severus al alcanzar el clímax.

Harry se acercó a Severus y pensando que era su sueño, besó los labios del hombre. Una corriente eléctrica inundó todo su cuerpo, le gustaba el sabor de la boca de Severus. Harry gimió en el beso despertando la lujuria en Severus quien empezó a desvestir al joven. Harry hacía lo mismo con el hombre.

En minutos, estaban desnudos y devorando sus bocas, haciendo que sus manos recorrieran sus cuerpos arrancando gemidos y suspiros de placer. Harry llevó una mano hacia la erección de Severus y empezó a masturbarlo haciendo que el pocionista gimiera.

—Dioses, Harry, sigue—.

Severus no quería que ese "sueño" acabara, se sentía fabuloso. El rubor de Harry, su voz, su cuerpo, todo él era delicioso. Harry no quería que ese "sueño" terminara, la voz de Severus, su cuerpo, el cabello largo acariciándolo cuando Severus lo besaba, incluso esa nariz que el tanto odiaba era tan sensual para Harry.

Harry sintió la boca de Severus mordisqueando sus hombros mientras una de las manos del hombre llevaba sus caricias hacia su trasero. En un punto, Severus chupo tres dedos de una de sus manos y llevo los ensalivados dedos hacia el esfínter de Harry quien se restregaba contra Severus todo lo que podía.

Severus metió uno de esos dedos ensalivados dentro de Harry quien siseo al sentir la intrusión, pero Severus lo distrajo llevando sus labios hacia uno de los pezones de Harry. Cuando Harry empezó a moverse para hacer que el dedo fuera más adentro de él, Severus metió otro dedo, y así, hasta completar tres. Los dedos entraban y salían con cuidado, pero con suficiente firmeza, haciendo a Harry gemir contra el cuello de Severus donde había enterrado su cara.

Soltando el pezón que chupaba golosamente, Severus se colocó de frente a Harry moviendo las piernas del joven alrededor de sus caderas y poniendo una almohada debajo de sus caderas para ponerlo un poco más alto. Alineando la punta de su miembro con la entrada de Harry, presionó y empezó a enterrarse lenta y tortuosamente.

—Ahh, Severus—Harry no podía creer lo bien que se sentía el miembro de Severus en su interior, ardía y mucho, pero, por otro lado, el cuidado con que lo trataba el Severus de su "sueño" era tan intoxicante y excitante que no podía menos que dejarse llevar por su "imaginación"—Muévete, p-por favor—.

Severus hizo caso de la orden y empezó a sacar su miembro para volver a enterrarse, empezando un ritmo de mete y saca que los estaba llevando a ambos al límite. Severus podía sentir su miembro siendo envuelto en el cálido interior de Harry, era uno de sus "sueños" más vividos y estaba disfrutándolo como nunca.

En un punto, Severus se inclinó y cubrió a Harry con el resto de su cuerpo, besando esos dulces labios y en el proceso, haciendo que el miembro de Harry se frotara contra su vientre y parte del pecho. Entre las embestidas y la fricción, Harry estaba alcanzando la gloria.

Pronto, Severus sintió su orgasmo golpearlo y empezó a vaciarse dentro de Harry y Harry liberaba su semilla en medio de ellos dos. Severus colapso sobre Harry mientras recuperaba el aliento, ambos se volvieron a dormir luego de su clímax.

A la mañana siguiente, Timmy se despertó temprano para abrir su tienda de ingredientes y pensó en dejarle café a su hermano y un par de pociones. Iba por la sala cuando noto que Harry no estaba en el sofá. No le dio importancia pensando que estaría en el baño, pero mientras terminaba el café, notó que Harry estaba tardando y empezó a buscarlo en la casa antes de ir a levantar a su hermano. Como no encontró a Harry fue hasta el cuarto de Severus y encontró a Harry... abrazando a Severus y este a su vez, abrazando a Harry. Ambos desnudos.

La posición en que estaban no dejaba lugar a dudas de que habían estado en "actividades nocturnas", y si eso no fuera suficiente, la entrepierna de Harry estaba manchada con un líquido blancuzco que Timmy reconoció enseguida, al igual que el pecho y vientre de ambos. Por si fuera poco, ambos tenían marcas de amor en el cuello y hombros y Severus tenía marcas de uñas en la espalda. Por último, ambos tenían "esa sonrisa", la misma que él y su novia exhibían luego de tener sexo.

Timmy ni siquiera sabía que su hermano estaba atraído por el joven y empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo invitado al karaoke y a tomar unos tragos, pero es que ellos tres se llevaban bien, se divertían juntos y Harry aún estaba algo "raro" respecto a las relaciones, por que Severus le había dicho que no parecía querer una relación en esos momentos a pesar de que media escuela estaba tras de él.

¿Entonces que hacía Harry en la habitación de Severus?

Severus no era de las personas que caminaban dormidas, pero desconocía como dormía Harry, y si Harry fue quien se metió a la habitación de Severus, ¿Cómo es que terminaron teniendo sexo esos dos?

Timmy decidió irse y dejar solo el café y una nota, así como los viales de poción contra la resaca. Él no iba a estar ahí cuando esos dos se despertarán.

* * *

Severus despertó con la cabeza latiéndole y algo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla, algo cálido estaba acurrucado contra su costado y él abrazó más aquel objeto cálido, hasta que sintió que lo que fuera que abrazaba, suspiró con satisfacción. Severus abrió por completo los ojos, estaba abrazando a una persona.

Cuando enfoco por completo, vio que estaba abrazando a Harry Potter. Más concretamente a Harry Potter desnudo y con la entrepierna irritada y manchada de semen. Su mente encontró los recuerdos de lo que creyó había sido uno de sus más deliciosos sueños y supo lo que había hecho. Había tenido sexo con Harry, mejor dicho, acababa de quitarle la virginidad a Harry. Peor, acababa de quitarle la virginidad a un alumno de su casa, alumno suyo y, además, el hijo de sus mejores amigos y antiguos amores.

Harry se despertó al no sentir más aquel calor y ese aroma a hierbas. Con sus manos, estaba buscando sus lentes, pero no los encontró, Timmy debió quitárselos antes de tenderlo en el sofá, pero no se sentía como si estuviera acostado en el sofá. Con trabajos, logró convocar un  _Accio_  sin varita y sus lentes volaron hasta su mano. En cuanto los lentes estuvieron sobre sus ojos, por fin pudo ver y notó que estaba en una mullida cama.

La cama de Severus.

Severus estaba en el borde de la cama intentando poner sus ideas en orden mientras Harry estaba empezando a recordar lo que había sucedido. Harry había pensado que era un excelente sueño, pero el dolor en su trasero y las manchas de semen no dejaban lugar a dudas de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Yo... no sé qué decirte—Severus se veía abatido, mucho.

Harry no estaba seguro de arrepentirse, no era como había imaginado su primera vez, pero sabía una cosa, definitivamente lo disfrutó. Eso si lo sabía, en su "sueño" había logrado sentir algo inexplicable, intangible y absolutamente delicioso. Placer absoluto. Además, desde aquel día de su "terapia" con Timmy, había visto diferente a Severus.

Era divertido, inteligente, tenía una voz muy atractiva y su cuerpo tenía la musculatura suficiente. Podía hablar con él con absoluta franqueza y durante el año escolar, muchas veces se sintió confundido alrededor de él, a veces quería estar con él la mayor parte de tiempo que pudiera y otras, esa necesidad le asustaba y evitaba al hombre como la peste. Entonces empezaron los sueños, donde los imaginaba a ambos enredados en una cama, o en la sala de los menesteres, o en su oficina, encima de ese escritorio tan bonito de ébano...

Severus no se arrepentía de querer a Harry, se arrepentía de no tener autocontrol. Harry merecía una mejor primera vez, con alguien de su edad... pero Severus no se arrepentía de haber sido el primero, eso nunca. Sentía algo por Harry, algo fuerte, y el año escolar solo lo exacerbó. Verlo cada día solo confirmaba sus sentimientos hacia el joven, y pensaba esperar un par de años más antes de pensar siquiera en acercarse a él.

Su ruptura con Draco a pesar de tener meses, era un asunto serio. Desconocía si Harry aun lo amaba, o incluso si Harry ya estaba interesado en alguien más.

Severus dejó sus pensamientos de lado, el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar claramente, Severus se limpió en su baño y se puso un pantalón de pijama y sus pantuflas encaminándose a la cocina. Harry se levantó y fue a limpiarse al baño antes de vestirse y seguir al pocionista hacia la cocina.

Severus ya estaba sentado con una taza de café en las manos y un vial de poción vacío, remedio contra la resaca seguramente. Severus notó a Harry y acerco una taza de café para Harry y un vial de poción que Harry tomó, primero que nada. El dolor de cabeza estaba remitiendo y el aroma a café lo terminó de despertar.

Ambos hombres bebían en silencio sus bebidas hasta que Harry habló.

—No me arrepiento. Me gustas—.

—Harry...—Empezó Severus, pero Harry lo cortó.

—No, escúchame. Me gustas, me gustas mucho. No me importa que seas mi jefe de casa, ni mi profesor de pociones, ni que alguna vez estuvieras con mi padre y madre. No me importa nada de eso. He pensado en ti desde el verano pasado. Yo no sabía qué pensar, me confundías mucho, quería estar junto a ti y al mismo tiempo me asustaba saber que anhelaba tu compañía. Luego empecé a imaginarme como sería sentir tu piel, tus labios, como sería tu aroma...—Harry estaba ahora de frente a Severus.

—Harry, no sabes que estás diciendo—.

—Si lo sé. Ahora no tengo que imaginar el sabor de tus labios—Harry capturó la boca del pocionista que ahora sabía a café y se sentó en las piernas de Severus, pegando su cuerpo al de él.

Severus supo que estaba perdido cuando su cuerpo reaccionó y gimió al contacto de los labios de aquel adolescente de ojos verdes que había capturado su alma. Si iba a irse al infierno, iba a ganarse el viaje con honores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las canciones que cantaron en el karaoke son: Who Are You de The Who, Stray Cat Strut de los Stray Cats, Wannabe de las Spice Girls y I Want You de Savage Garden.


	16. Secreto a voces

Severus cargo a su precioso amante de ojos verdes de vuelta a la cama, Harry estaba sorprendido de lo cursi que parecía en ese momento ese hecho. Él había besado a Severus y luego de un rato de estar sentado sobre sus piernas la temperatura de sus caricias subió y Severus paso su brazo por debajo de las piernas de Harry y sin dejar de mirarlo, lo cargó hasta la habitación.

A pesar de que era algo cursi, más propio de un Hufflepuff que un Slytherin, a Harry no le importó, la mirada que le daba Severus era algo increíble, nunca en esta vida, ni en la anterior se había sentido más amado o deseado que en ese momento. Severus lo veía con amor y deseo puro.

—Harry, mi Harry—Severus estaba muy seguro de que se estaba condenando al infierno, ya había estado ahí, pero no pensaba abandonar a esta deliciosa criatura que había decidido quererlo.

Nuevamente ambos estaban en donde empezaron, en la cama. Con cuidado, Severus se puso sobre él, le quitó los lentes y descartó la ropa de ambos con un útil hechizo, no tenía paciencia, al menos no para desvestir a su amado y a él mismo, pero si para adorar su cuerpo. Cada beso era lento, impregnado de sensualidad, las caricias de esos labios sobre la piel de Harry estaban sensibilizando cada poro de su cuerpo.

El contacto de la piel en ambos lanzaba chispas de electricidad en los nervios de ambos, y la habitación ahora estaba sumida en gemidos y jadeos de ambos hombres mientras sus manos y bocas trataban de arrancar la máxima cantidad de placer.

Severus sacó un pequeño frasco con lubricante de su cajón y fue bajando sus caricias hacía la zona sur de Harry quien estaba en el séptimo cielo en ese momento...y estaba por ponerse mejor. Harry abrió la boca en un grito silencioso cuando su miembro se sintió dentro de una humedad cálida y una lengua lujuriosa estaba jugando con su glande. Severus le estaba dando sexo oral.

Severus estaba deleitándose con el sabor del miembro de su amante, chupaba con fuerza y cuando soltaba, chasqueaba la lengua, ampliando las sensaciones de Harry. Cuando vio completamente perdido a su amante, embadurno sus dedos con el lubricante y procedió a preparar un poco a Harry. Cuando metió el primer dedo, Harry siseo un poco, pero Severus encontró mucha menos resistencia, lo cual era lógico, acababan de tener sexo hace poco, así que no tardó mucho en meter los tres dedos necesarios.

Entre sentir los dedos de Severus en su trasero y la boca del mismo en su miembro, Harry sintió que estaba listo para morir (otra vez, pero mucho, mucho más feliz). Sus gemidos lo delataron porque Severus soltó su miembro y le sonrió con una sonrisa que a Harry le recordaba mucho al Severus de su tiempo, cuando lo capturaba en algo que podía meterlo en problemas.

—¿Qué... qué vas a hacerme? —Harry estaba seguro de que Severus iba a hacer algo diferente.

—Matarte de placer—Harry solo sintió cuando Severus retiró sus dedos y que estaba haciendo algo que no alcanzó a ver, cuando sintió su interior siendo invadido de una estocada, primero fue algo doloroso y gritó en respuesta, pero luego de unos segundos, el dolor y el ardor disminuyeron y Severus tomó las piernas de su amante llevándolas hacia sus hombros y anclándolas en ellos. Harry sintió a Severus llenarlo por completo, mucho más que antes.

Severus sacó su miembro casi por completo y volvió a enterrarse fuerte.

—¡Ah! ¡Duele! —.

—Espera un segundo—Severus movió ligeramente las caderas de Harry hacía la izquierda y repitió el movimiento y esta vez fue muy diferente para Harry, podía sentir sus huesos licuarse y todo su cuerpo siendo invadido por algo parecido al fuego, como si corriera por su cuerpo y todos sus poros, sus ojos vieron estrellas cuando el miembro de su amante lo golpeó de nuevo en un punto en su interior.

Severus podía ver que había dado con el punto que quería, así que siguió metiendo y sacando su miembro de Harry tan fuerte como podía, haciendo que Harry se retorciera y arqueara debatiéndose entre el placer y la locura.

—Mío—Severus no estaba dispuesto a liberar a Harry, era suyo, su amante y podía venir el maldito ministerio si quería, él los eliminaría a todos de la faz de la tierra si alguien se atrevía a separarlos o siquiera intentarlo. Severus soltó las piernas de Harry y haciendo que Harry abriera sus piernas, pudo acercar su cuerpo hacia el de Harry hasta poder morder uno de los pezones de Harry y llevar una de sus manos hasta su miembro para masturbarlo.

—¡Más! ¡Más Severus! ¡P-Por favor! —Severus estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no venirse, todo era demasiado para él, sentir su miembro siendo apretado, el calor que Harry desprendía de su cuerpo, esos ojos, y las mejillas rojas de excitación, los gemidos entrecortados y esa dulce, dulce orden. Era simplemente sublime.

Severus aumento el ritmo de sus estocadas y dejando el pezón que estaba mordiendo suavemente, llevó sus labios hacia los de Harry mientras este enlazaba sus piernas y brazos, afianzándose de Severus. Severus dejó de masturbar a Harry para poner sus dos brazos en la cama y obtener mejor soporte, para aumentar aún más el ritmo.

Era difícil distinguir dónde empezaba Severus y donde empezaba Harry. Solo se podía oír gemidos y jadeos y los chupeteos de sus bocas reconociéndose. Harry sintió que estaba por venirse y Severus también debió sentirlo porque se separó un poco de su amante para embestir furiosamente contra él.

—Mío, mío, mío, mío—Severus quería marcar al joven como suyo.

—Soy tuyo, soy tuyo, tómame—Harry estaba delirante, no sentía nada más que placer en todo su cuerpo y apretó más sus piernas y brazos, atrayendo a Severus hacia él para besarlo mientras sentía como su miembro se vaciaba entre ellos. Eso bastó para Severus quien sintió como inundaba con su semilla a Harry.

Severus enterró su cara en el cuello de Harry mientras recuperaba el aliento, Harry relajó su agarre sobre Severus y luego de que los latidos de ambos se calmaron, se miraron a los ojos, aun unidos íntimamente.

—Te amo Harry—Dijo Severus rompiendo el silencio—Yo... iba a esperar a que salieras de la escuela para pedirte una cita. Me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti en San Valentín—Le dio un pequeño beso a Harry—Ver a todos esos estudiantes pretendiéndote, creyendo que eran dignos de ti—Mordisqueo un poco la oreja del joven haciéndolo gemir un poco—Tan idiotas, incluso mis Slytherins. No pueden ver lo hermoso, lo especial que eres en realidad, ¿Cómo podían creer que eran dignos siquiera de tocar uno solo de tus cabellos? Incluso el rubio idiota que tenías de novio. No sé cómo no lo mate cuando leí el articulo—.

—No lo mataste porque sabías que lo amaba, o al menos lo había amado—Harry le dio un beso en la nariz haciendo que Severus frunciera el ceño, divertido—Y nunca harías nada para dañarme. —Harry llevó el cabello de Severus detrás de su oreja para poder ver mejor esos ojos negros—El día de San Valentín lo pase a solas, preferí encerrarme en mi habitación con un bote de lubricante y mi mano derecha para tener una cita conmigo y mi imaginación—Severus sonrió ante esa declaración—Use mi fantasía favorita, un profesor de cabello largo y ojos negros que veía dos veces por semana desde mi primer año—.

Severus sonreía.

—Esa, casualmente, fue la misma cita que tuve yo en San Valentín. Solo que mi fantasía era de un joven de ojos verdes, lentes y cabello revuelto—.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto? —Severus asintió mirando con dulzura a Harry—Yo también te amo—.

* * *

A partir de ese día, Severus y Harry empezaron una relación a escondidas. El único que lo sabía era Timmy, ya que Severus habló con él ese mismo día (sabiendo que su hermano seguramente los había visto durmiendo) y le pidió que no dijera nada. Harry regresó cerca del mediodía a Privet Drive aduciendo que se había quedado dormido y desayuno tarde. Su tía no lo puso en duda.

Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a clases, Severus y Harry ya habían llegado a un acuerdo de mantener su relación a escondidas y al mínimo, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

El primero en encontrarlos fue, para desgracia de ellos, Ron Weasley. Los encontró besándose apasionadamente en un pasillo vacío cerca de Halloween e iba directo con el director, pero fue interceptado por su padre que iba a hablar con el director sobre unas mejoras que quería hacer en la clase de Estudios Muggles.

—Ron, ¿Para qué quieres ver al director? —Arthur Weasley sabía que su hijo no iría a ver al director... a menos que fuera por algo por lo que pudiera meter en problemas a su ex-amigo Harry, desde aquel asunto el verano pasado.

—Es solo una duda papá, nada importante—Ron ya se iba, pensando en ir más tarde a ver al director, o quizás ir con el profesor Ryddle, pero Arthur conocía, mejor que su esposa, a sus hijos. Molly solía hacerse de la vista gorda con los defectos de sus hijos.

—Ron, no te hagas el listo conmigo—Arthur decidió que ver a Dumbledore podía esperar. Arthur hace tiempo había aprendido una o dos cosas siendo el padre de los gemelos y sabía que todos tienen un punto de quiebre. Luego de un poco de presión sobre su hijo en su oficina, la amenaza de dejar que los gemelos le hicieran las peores bromas de su repertorio, las que él y su madre castigaban más severamente, y el decirle a su madre (quien tenía un efecto demoledor en Ron), Ron cantó como canario.

—Vi a Harry y el profesor Snape besándose—Eso hizo que Arthur abriera la boca por la sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Ron, si eso es cierto, no es tu obligación decirle al director—Arthur decidió primero investigar qué había de cierto en lo que dijo su hijo.

—Pero papá... —.

—Nada de peros, Ronald, estás en tu último año. Si no puedes demostrar que lo que dices es cierto, solo vas a hacer que todo el año anterior se repita y por partida doble, vas a atacar a tu ex-amigo y a uno de los profesores favoritos ¿En serio quieres seguir tu pequeño plan de venganza inútil? Porque, aunque sea cierto, no tienes pruebas y aunque tengas pruebas, no va a pasar de que despidan al profesor, Harry es mayor de edad. Pero tú, hijo, serás visto como el causante de que una pareja enamorada, se separe. Otra vez—.

Ron tragó en seco. Recordaba el último año, ahora seguía siendo un paria, pero hacerle la vida miserable ya no era interesante para nadie. Era simplemente ignorado por todo y todos, incluso los maestros preferían tratarlo solo lo estrictamente necesario a excepción de su padre que no tenía otra opción.

Arthur investigó lo que le había dicho Ron y no encontró ningún indicio, pero la suerte quiso que él también los descubriera. Había pasado una semana desde el día de San Valentín. Arthur había ido a ver al profesor Flitwick y unos de sus Ravenclaws le avisaron que había ido a ver a la profesora Sprout, como Pomona siempre estaba en los invernaderos, dirigió sus pasos hacia allá. No encontró a la profesora, pero oyó unos gemidos y siguió el sonido hasta detrás del invernadero 1.

Harry estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Severus y en vista de que Harry tenía los pantalones fuera y se movía arriba y abajo sobre el pene de Severus, solo un idiota no entendería lo que estaban haciendo y más cuando Severus tomó a Harry del trasero y empezó a masajearlo y capturó los labios del adolescente.

Arthur estaba inseguro sobre qué hacer. Por un lado, sabía lo mal que lo había pasado Severus al morir sus parejas, el hombre estaba más muerto que vivo y tardo años en recuperarse, el hombre que estaba con Harry estaba vivo, demasiado vivo. Por el otro lado, Harry era un adolescente y era el hijo de, precisamente, las antiguas parejas de Snape, y estaba teniendo sexo con uno de sus profesores, y, además, jefe de casa.

—Te amo Harry, te amo tanto—Severus le dijo eso al adolescente y este le regreso la más asombrosa sonrisa mientras lo besaba y seguía moviéndose sobre el hombre. Eso basto para Arthur y dejó su voyerismo dándoles privacidad. Él no sería quien separará a esos dos.

El siguiente que se enteró fue el profesor Ryddle. Había salido a comprar algunas cosas a Hogsmeade, dulces sobre todo e iba regresando hacía el castillo cuando vio a Severus Snape meterse a un camino entre los árboles cercanos al pueblo. Severus se veía particularmente vigilante y eso encendió una alarma en la mente de Tom.

Siguiendo de cerca de Severus, pero cuidando de no ser escuchado o visto, alcanzo a ver como Severus llegaba a un claro que daba hacia una parte rocosa formando una especie de semicírculo en el claro. Ahí estaba Harry Potter.

—¡Sev! —El joven se lanzó a los brazos del profesor quien lo atrapo entre ellos al tiempo que lo besaba.

—Me tardé porque te quise traer algo amor—Severus extrajo una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo, el chocolate favorito de Harry.

El chico chilló de gusto y mordió un poco del chocolate, y una vez que terminó de comer ese trozo, volvió a besar a Severus quien evidentemente, disfrutaba haciéndolo por los ruidos que hacía.

>> Sabes delicioso—El joven extendió una sonrisa lobuna y le sonrió a su profesor.

—Vamos Sev, me muero por sentirte—El joven ya había tendido una manta en el pasto del claro y era evidente lo que iban a hacer.

Ryddle se fue discretamente de ahí. Su cabeza era un lío. Con una botella de Whiskey de Fuego y luego de hablar con algunas personas por el Flu, decidió no hablar sobre la relación entre Harry y Severus. Era inapropiada, en contra de las reglas de la escuela y definitivamente iba a cimbrar a más de uno, pero no podía arruinar a ninguno de ellos dos. Harry ya la iba a pasar mal cuando dieran a conocer su relación, si es que así lo decidían.

Y Severus... bueno, Severus ya había hecho mucho por él, incluyendo guardarle el mayor secreto que tenía, y esto es lo mínimo que le debía. Él no sería quien los separara. Además, solo faltaban un par de meses para que Harry saliera de la escuela.

* * *

Luego de la graduación, en los aposentos del profesor, Harry estaba abrazando a Severus luego de su "celebración" por graduarse y suspiraba satisfecho.

—Harry, debemos hablar—Harry se tensó al escuchar eso ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Eran malas noticias? ¿Alguien los descubrió además de Timmy?

—No has hecho nada malo y no es nada malo. Yo solo quiero pedirte que empecemos a hacer esto bien. No podemos seguir escondiéndonos. Tendríamos que hacerlo todo el tiempo ¿No quieres salir a cenar conmigo? ¿O al cine? ¿Pasear de la mano? —.

—Tendremos problemas...—Harry aun recordaba la conversación que Severus le había dado en su segundo año.

—Lo sé Harry, pero estoy dispuesto a luchar por nosotros—Harry vio tan determinado a Severus que no dudo.

Harry suspiró aún más complacido y se acurrucó aún más contra Severus.

—Está bien, hagamos esto bien, ¿Qué tienes en mente? —.

—Primero, creo que debería ir a pedirles a tus tíos permiso para cortejarte y luego quizás, deberías conocer a mi madre—.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Quieres salir con Harry? —Vernon Dursley no podía creer que Severus Snape, de todo el mundo, estuviera en su casa, pidiéndole permiso a él y a su esposa para cortejar a su sobrino.

—Se que esto es inusual, pero quiero salir con su sobrino, el me gusta mucho y yo quisiera que nos conociéramos... como pareja—.

—¿Por qué no simplemente salieron? ¿Por qué pedirnos permiso? —Petunia no entendía. Le parecía raro que el antiguo novio de los padres de su sobrino ahora estuviera intentando conquistarlo, a menos que... —¿Sabes que Harry no es sus padres? —Sí, quizás era eso.

Severus resoplo, esperaba esa pregunta.

—Petunia, sé que él no es James o Lily. Él es único. Es por eso por lo que estoy interesado en él. Es un joven inteligente, imaginativo, sumamente responsable y maduro para su edad—.

Petunia suspiró, la mirada que Harry le daba a Severus era la misma que ella había visto en su hermana cuando hablaba de James y Severus, había tanto amor en esos ojos que, volteando a ver a su marido, le transmitió su aprobación con la mirada, Vernon entendió el mensaje.

—Está bien, puedes cortejar a Harry—.

* * *

—¡Severus! —Una mujer de pelo negro salió a recibirlos un par de semanas después de que los Dursley habían dado su venia para que Harry y Severus "empezaran a salir", fue el turno de Harry para sudar frío. Además de su familia inmediata, "nadie" sabía de su relación. Querían que fuera "lento" aparentemente para los demás.

—Mamá, ¿Cómo has estado? —Severus siempre se alegraba de ver a su madre.

—Muy bien hijo—Eileen se separó un poco del abrazo de su hijo y notó al chico a su lado—¿Quién es este muñeco? —Harry estaba sonrojado.

—Harry Potter señora—Eileen estaba boquiabierta, no había reconocido al chico, pero se repuso rápidamente y miro a su hijo y hacía Harry, sabiendo la respuesta al verlos juntos.

—Hola Harry. has crecido mucho. Pasen Severus, tu hermano y tus tías ya están en la mesa, seguro se mueren por escuchar cómo te ha ido este año—.

Fue la cena más extraña, incómoda y divertida a la que había asistido Harry en ambos tiempos. Ivory y Leyla le hicieron tantas preguntas de índole sexual que prefirió no beber nada por temor a arrojarlo, y tuvo que masticar rápido por temor a asfixiarse de la sorpresa o el shock. Timmy solo veía a su hermano y le daba "ciertas" miradas indicando un mudo entendimiento entre ambos, Eileen empezó con preguntas fáciles como sus planes de carrera y eso y terminó dando a entender de manera sutil pero firme, que ella se moría por tener nietos, así fueran adoptados.

* * *

Sirius Black no lo tomó tan bien, fue gracias a Remus que no mató a Severus, pero como Harry se interpuso entre ambos, Sirius tuvo que aceptar, muy a regañadientes, esa relación. Hermione solo le dijo que tenía que irse despacio ya que no era una relación ni remotamente parecida a la de Draco, Severus era un adulto con todas las letras y Harry necesitaba ser él mismo, pero estar consciente de ese hecho.

Neville y Theo le enviaron sus felicitaciones, mientras Luna que había empezado a salir con Blaise un par de meses antes, le envió una copia del Kamasutra Gay Ilustrado y una caja con aceites de masaje, unas plumas de ave esponjadas en las orillas y unas esposas de peluche negro. Harry se ruborizó al máximo cuando abrió los regalos de Luna, pero no los tiró.

Ahora que estaba graduado y podía hacer magia libremente, Harry estaba enfrentando la difícil decisión de tomar una profesión. No quería ser auror de nuevo, aunque había sido un trabajo gratificante, también era constantemente blanco de muchos enemigos, tanto aquellos que querían vencer al niño-que-vivió como a aquellos a los que había metido a Azkaban. No, no necesitaba de nueva cuenta ese estrés.

Por un segundo considero medimago, pero era lo mismo que auror en cuanto al nivel de estrés. Le gustaban los animales, pero había muchos muy peligrosos, al final, Harry aun no tenía una idea de qué hacer con su vida, cuando fue invitado a pasar una cena en la madriguera.


	17. El nuevo aprendiz

Severus Snape no estaba muy feliz de tener que ir a cenar con los Weasley. No es que no le agradaran, Molly y Arthur eran gente muy agradable, Arthur era un buen compañero de trabajo y raramente le daba problemas, incluso McGonagall había pensado en darle la jefatura de Gryffindor. Molly Weasley era harina de otro costal, era ruidosa, demasiado maternal y furiosa para defender sus ideales, pero en general siempre tenía las mejores intenciones.

Su preocupación en realidad tenía que ver con los hijos, Harry era amigo de todos ellos y sabía lo unidos y "viciosos" que podían ser los Weasley cuando se trataba de proteger a uno de los suyos. Prueba de ello era Draco, incluso cuando se cambió de escuela a Durmstrang, la larga mano de la justicia "Weasley" lo alcanzó en la forma de una furiosa hermana de Viktor Krum, Ilija. La chica era tan malvada (o quizás más) como los gemelos.

Durmstrang jamás había visto una exhibición más "desagradable" de maleficios "afeantes" en una persona, tan horribles que el director Karkarov no sabía si premiar o castigar a la hermana menor de su estudiante favorito.

Severus temía por su integridad física en esa casa.

Pero era un temor infundado y Harry supo que su amado estaba nervioso porque cuando vio a los Weasley (casi todo el clan, exceptuando a Ron) y que estos se veían "amables", dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, Harry tomó la mano de su amado y le dio un ligero apretón dándole ánimos.

—Harry, Severus, bienvenidos, pasen, pasen—Arthur Weasley los hizo pasar a su comedor.

Gracias a su trabajo como profesor en Hogwarts y a los trabajos de Bill, Charlie, Percy y el creciente negocio de los gemelos que enviaban montones de galeones, la madriguera era muy diferente ahora. Arthur había estado ocupando el dinero extra en mejorar la casa y aunque conservaba ese aire de campo y la estructura imposible, definitivamente la madriguera estaba mejor que nunca. Y con el plus de que Ron Weasley se había ido de la casa. Estaba viviendo por su cuenta en un pequeño departamento en Essex.

La cena resultó en solo una oferta de trabajo... para Harry. Hagrid estaba buscando un ayudante para las "pequeñas criaturas" ya que por fin había obtenido el permiso del ministerio para enseñar dragones en Hogwarts, Charlie Weasley estaría dándole un curso sobre crianza y manejo de dragones además de buscarle las especies ideales para mostrar y el diseño de los corrales. Solo empezarían con un par de los "fáciles" y desde ahí verían cómo funcionaban las clases.

Eso dejaba poco tiempo para la enseñanza de criaturas pequeñas como los Escarbatos, Bowtruckles, Gusarajos, etcétera. Ahí es donde entraba Harry. Según Hagrid, de todos sus estudiantes, solo había dos que habían mostrado un excelente manejo en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Luna Lovegood y Harry Potter, Luna aún estaba estudiando además de que la chica perseguía una carrera en periodismo y quizás más adelante como investigador de nuevas especies.

Harry en cambio, aún no había solicitado ningún puesto en ningún lado y Hagrid le pidió a Arthur como favor, si podía extenderle la invitación a Harry para ser aprendiz por un año mientras él tomaba el curso con Charlie Weasley, ya que él estaba en esos momentos con su esposa en Francia.

—No sé qué decir señor Weasley—.

—Piénsalo Harry, sería un buen trabajo, además de que es temporal. Si no te gusta tratar con animales, siempre puedes denegarte a renovar el contrato el año siguiente—.

—Yo... lo pensaré. Gracias señor Weasley—.

—De nada Harry. Severus, ¿Cómo está todo en casa? —.

—Bien Arthur, mi madre y mis tías están bien, te envían saludos—.

—Me alegro, me alegro—.

La conversación fluyó hacia otros temas, nadie mencionó la evidente cercanía entre Harry y Severus, ni él porque estaba ahí cenando cuando la invitación había sido solo para Harry, pero Harry supuso que Arthur sabía mucho más sobre ellos que lo que dejaba ver, pero era suficientemente discreto como para dejar que ellos fueran quienes revelaran la naturaleza de su relación, a su tiempo.

* * *

—¿Vas a tomar el trabajo? —Preguntó Severus a Harry luego de una muy satisfactoria sesión de sexo en su cama.

—Creo que sí. El señor Weasley tiene razón, es un buen trabajo y solo durara un año, y si me gusta, puedo renovar, y si no, pues no. Además de que podría verte a diario—Harry le dio un beso a su amante.

—¿Entonces esa es toda su motivación señor Potter? —Dijo Severus rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Harry —¿Toda su motivación es verme a diario? —.

—Claro que no—Harry hizo una pausa disfrutando el desconcierto de Severus—Mi motivación es poder tener sexo contigo a diario—Termino Harry colocándose encima de las caderas de Severus, frotando su trasero contra el miembro de su pareja, haciendo que volviera a levantarse una erección.

—Me vas a matar Harry, ya no soy tan joven—.

—Pero morirías con una sonrisa—Harry empezó a empalarse a sí mismo, disfrutando de ver como Severus gemía y gesticulaba, perdiéndose en la sensación de volverse a sentir apretado en el interior de Harry.

Harry le había dicho a su tía que se quedaría en la casa de Severus "a dormir, nada más". Vernon quería ir a cortarle los testículos a Severus, pero Petunia lo detuvo, conocía perfectamente a Harry y sabía que, si él quería a Severus, nada ni nadie lo convencería de dejarlo, y Severus primero moriría que abandonar a Harry, los conocía muy bien a ambos, así que sabía que ellos dos, ya habían tenido intimidad mucho antes de que Severus fuera a solicitar "su permiso".

Harry sabiendo que tenía toda la noche por delante, estaba dispuesto a llevar a su amante al límite de su resistencia, esta era la tercera vez de la noche. Harry amaba sentirse así, tan pleno y amado, tan deseado y adorado, solo por Severus, únicamente Severus. Estaba tan perdido en sus sensaciones y en alcanzar el clímax que no noto que el reloj que jamás estaba lejos de él, aquel que le había dado Aión, empezó a dejar caer arena, muy lentamente, pero había vuelto a funcionar.

* * *

Tyler Douglas, el segundo mejor estudiante su generación en Ilvermorny estaba hablando con "Él". Tyler se había asustado un poco con la apariencia del hombre cuando lo conoció, pero luego noto que el hombre solo estaba algo sucio y hambriento. Lo encontró en las orillas del bosque que rodeaba a Ilvermorny y Tyler estaba por buscar a la enfermera cuando el hombre lo detuvo. Le dijo que había escapado de una cárcel muggle luego de haber perdido su varita, y que no quería nadie que pudiera regresarlo a ese "horrible lugar".

Aun con reservas, Tyler empezó a tratar al hombre como mejor pudo, pensando que se iría pronto de la pequeña "cabaña" que había construido cerca del lago. Pero el hombre que no había querido decirle su nombre, no se fue. A cambio de la ayuda de Tyler, el hombre empezó a hablar con Tyler sobre muchas cosas, sobre la magia, sobre la naturaleza "sin color" de la misma, le hablo de Inglaterra y de cómo ahí no había restricciones sobre que hechizos podía o no aprender. También le enseño a Tyler sobre muchos temas.

Gracias a las lecciones del hombre, Tyler mejoro sustancialmente y quedo apenas por debajo y eso por apenas un par de puntos, con respecto a su mejor amiga Ginny.

Ginny... Ginny le gustaba mucho, pero ella estaba concentrada en sus propias metas, se había convertido en la capitana del equipo de quidditch y era la jefa del club de duelos, tenía los mejores puntajes en todas las materias e incluso ya había recibido ofertas de varios empleos e incluso un par de ofertas de los profesores de unirse a Ilvermorny como aprendiz una vez que terminara su último año.

Tyler estaba en una situación similar pero su meta era mudarse a Inglaterra y tomar una maestría en Defensa, para poder estudiar libremente los libros de artes oscuras que en Ilvermorny escaseaban.

Lo único que, si tenía claro, era que "Él" estaba decidido a acompañarlo a Inglaterra, Él estaba convencido de que Harry Potter era peligroso para el mundo mágico, pero cuando Tyler preguntaba el porqué, Él solo le decía que se lo revelaría a su tiempo.

Tyler en verdad quería confiar, después de todo, el hombre había sido un excelente maestro todo este tiempo y jamás lo había incitado a hacer nada peligroso y le enseño magia a un nivel muy superior al de la escuela, solo decidió quedarse en segundo lugar porque quería que Ginny cumpliera sus metas.

Este sería su último año y Tyler estaba seguro de a dónde iba su futuro, Inglaterra y esa maestría en Defensa.

* * *

El hombre, o "Él" como lo conocía Tyler Douglas, tenía su propia agenda. Necesitaba al joven para completar sus propósitos, si no fuera porque se requería tanta magia para mantener ese cuerpo, no hubiera tenido que recurrir a un joven mago como "ancla" para su hechizo.

Era una lástima que Tyler tuviera que morir cuando completara el ritual, pero desde que aquella mujer arranco su alma y la dejo vagando, no tuvo muchas opciones, y tomo un cuerpo que ya estaba muerto. Afortunadamente, recientemente muerto cuando se posesiono de él.

Ahora solo restaba recuperar el maldito reloj de la cueva donde lo dejó y todo volvería a estar bien... claro, una vez que averiguara cómo funcionaba el maldito artefacto.

* * *

Harry y Severus estaban ajenos a las maquinaciones de aquel hombre y se habían dedicado a salir, ir al cine, cenar, todas esas cosas que hacían las parejas comúnmente. Severus se había superado a si mismo cuando organizo un paseo a la playa, más concretamente, Niza, en Francia. Entre la playa y el hotel, Harry estaba, como decían, "en la novena nube".

Severus decidió entonces, usar el tiempo libre que tenían para viajar un poco más, así que terminaron yendo a Italia, a Vietri, donde compraron muchas cosas para Petunia y otras para Eileen y compañía, y un par de detallitos para Molly Weasley.

En cada viaje relámpago, Harry y Severus se dedicaban a amarse plenamente, ahora que no tenían que esconderse más, disfrutaban plenamente de ser una pareja "como otras tantas".

Pero hasta el momento, nada había preparado a Harry para el último paseo que había planeado Severus, Montecarlo.

Harry había tenido que decirle a su tía que estarían un par de días fuera, Vernon sacaba filo a un cuchillo en la cocina de manera ominosa y Petunia solo resoplo ante la infantil actitud de su marido. Vernon estaba muy sobreprotector con Harry luego de que Dudley manifestara que quería hacer una maestría en Encantamientos en Francia, su profesora le había instado a perseguir esa meta y Dudley se mudaría a finales del año a Francia. Parecía que Vernon sufriría del "síndrome del nido vacío".

Severus había planeado un par de días repletos de juegos en los casinos y compras en el día, así que Harry estaba exultante en el primer día, gastando montones de galeones de sus cuentas, ahora que podía hacer uso de ellas, Severus tuvo que refrenarlo un poco.

Para la noche, Severus tenía algo especial en mente. Llevó a Harry hasta la habitación "arreglada" por el staff del hotel tapándole los ojos con las manos.

—Severus ¿Qué estas planeando? —Harry estaba algo aprehensivo pero emocionado.

—Ya verás—.

Severus posiciono a Harry frente a la cama y levanto sus manos de sus ojos, revelando la sorpresa.

—Esto es, yo... Severus ¿Estás seguro de esto? —.

—Créeme, te va a gustar —.

Severus uso su varita para desnudar por completo a Harry y lo tendió en la cama, de espaldas al colchón, una cama a la cual le habían añadido cintas de seda en los cuatro pilares y procedió a atar al joven con cuidado. Harry vibraba con anticipación. Habían estado hablando de algunas "fantasías" que ambos tenían y esta era una que Harry quería realizar desde su "tiempo" anterior, pero jamás se sintió tan cómodo con Ginny como para siquiera comentárselo.

Pero Severus... Severus era tan... abierto y directo, tan dispuesto a extender sus límites hasta donde el placer los llevará que era casi imposible para ambos no comentarse sus deseos más profundos, aquellos deseos que serían mal vistos por cualquier otra persona, pero no entre ellos.

Harry deseaba ser atado y que su amante se ocupara de "todo". Harry dejo de pensar coherentemente cuando sintió unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos.

—Sev... —Harry gimió un poco cuando Severus separo sus labios.

—¿Confías en mí? —.

—Sí—.

Severus le dio una enorme sonrisa, esa que solo surgía con Harry y se desvistió lenta y pausadamente para disfrute de Harry. Ver, anhelar y no tocar, estaba haciendo maravillas con su erección. Cuando Severus estuvo desnudo se tendió sobre Harry, poniendo sus brazos a los costados para evitar aplastar a su amado.

Empezó a besar esos labios que lo volvían loco y luego fue dejando un rastro de besos, chupetones y ligeras mordidas desde el lóbulo carnoso de su oreja hasta los duros pezones que clamaban por ser mimados y "torturados" dulcemente. Cuando la erección de Harry estaba imposiblemente dura, Severus alineo su miembro con el de Harry y empezó a frotarse, dejando que sus miembros se deslizaran uno contra el otro, enervando a ambos.

—¡Ngh! —Un gemido ahogado salió de la garganta de Severus, todavía no habían llegado a la penetración y ya estaba a punto de venirse, tuvo que concentrarse en no dejarse llevar, esa noche era para Harry.

—¡Severus! —Harry llegó al orgasmo solo con el frotamiento, era delirante para él. Saberse a "merced" de Severus y que él se estuviera encargando tan bien de él, era demasiado.

Severus se separó de su amante intentando llegar hasta la correa de cuero que tenía en el buró, la había comprado precisamente por si el asunto de la "atadura" era demasiado para él o para Harry y ninguno quería terminar rápido la fantasía. Se la coloco con cuidado, regreso hasta la cama y desató las piernas de Harry.

Harry sintió como una lengua ávida, caliente y húmeda procedía a limpiar su pene de su eyaculación. Solo gemidos salían de su boca y en un punto, casi parecía lloroso. Su fantasía estaba poniéndolo a mil y a pesar de que acababa de venirse, podía sentir la sangre llenando su miembro nuevamente mientras Severus lo devoraba con gula.

Una de las manos de Severus había pasado a embadurnar sus dedos con lubricante y mientras se deleitaba con el miembro de Harry, lubricaba la entrada con los dedos embadurnados, preparándolo con cuidado y afecto. En cuanto Severus lubrico perfectamente, separo sus labios de su dulce favorito y abrió las piernas de Harry, tanto como pudo, coloco un par de almohadas debajo de sus caderas y alineo la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Harry.

Empezó a presionar y se introdujo con facilidad, habían estado teniendo sexo en cada oportunidad disponible.

—Mío, eres mío, mi Harry, mío— murmuraba Severus mientras embestía rítmicamente a Harry quien estaba "sometido" a su voluntad.

—Tuyo, soy tuyo—Harry estaba delirando, Severus estaba empezando a aumentar el ritmo y en un punto, Severus lo tomo con fuerza de sus caderas e imprimió fuerza a cada estocada, haciendo que la cama se moviera por la fuerza del movimiento—¡Más, por favor, más! —.

Severus agarro las piernas de Harry y Harry las enlazo por la espalda de Severus, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran aún más profundas y Severus empezaba a volverse errático, pero más apasionado si es que eso era posible. En ese punto, Severus retiro como pudo la correa de cuero de su miembro y dejo que sus instintos tomaran el control.

—¡Harry! —Sin la correa, su orgasmo tardo apenas segundos en llegar y ver a su amado tan perdido en el placer, hizo que Harry terminará también, apenas murmurando un suave "te amo".

Como pudo, Severus desató las manos de Harry y dejó que el joven descansara sus brazos magullados, se separó de su amante y se acostó a un costado de él. Harry aun respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero exhibía una sonrisa radiante mientras se masajeaba sus muñecas.

—Eso... eso fue... ¡Wow! —Harry no podía creer que de verdad hubieran hecho su fantasía.

—Me alegra saber que te gusto—Severus tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia que Harry conocía tan bien.

—Te amo, te amo mucho—.

—Y yo a ti—.

—La siguiente fantasía, será la tuya—.

Severus sonrió. Esa la iba a disfrutar muchísimo, aunque esta había sido muy, pero muy buena.

* * *

Llegó el primero de septiembre y con él, el anuncio del nuevo miembro del personal. Harry fue recibido con aplausos y una mirada divertida de parte del profesor Ryddle. Tom sabía que Harry había aceptado el ofrecimiento de Hagrid solo por Severus.

Luego de la cena, una figura enfundada en una capa iba caminando por los jardines hacia una pequeña cabaña construida expresamente para el aprendiz de Hagrid. Tocó a la puerta y le abrió un joven de ojos verdes.

—Tardaste—.

—Cállate y déjame pasar, tuve que fingir que tenía mucho sueño para que Dumbledore se fuera de mi habitación—Harry se retiró de la entrada permitiendo a Severus pasar a su cabaña.

—¿Qué quería hablar Dumbledore contigo? —.

—Quería hacerme unas "recomendaciones" a mis clases, insiste en que mis pociones son demasiado avanzadas para los alumnos—.

—Puff, no sabe de qué habla—Harry empezó a quitarse la ropa, sabiendo lo que su amado necesitaba.

Severus imitó a Harry y en breve, ambos estaban desnudos y enredados sobre la alfombra de la pequeña sala. Ambos estaban seguros de que, a esas alturas, Dumbledore sabía perfectamente que tipo de relación tenían ambos y quizás el profesor Ryddle.

Luego de dormir un rato, descansando de su encuentro, Harry se levantó por un poco de agua y algo llamó su atención, el reloj, el maldito reloj de arena estaba funcionando y Harry sintió escalofríos. No había caído mucha arena, apenas unos granos, pero eso significaba que su tiempo, esa segunda oportunidad, estaba por terminar.

* * *

Tom Harry Ryddle, a Tom le gustaba su nombre. Cuando cumplió los 11, su madre le explico el porqué de su segundo nombre. Ella había estado tan subyugada por su familia que nunca imaginó un futuro diferente al que su padre había trazado para ella. Pero este hombre, Harry Williams, la rescató sin pedir nada a cambio, nada más que su confianza.

Harry Williams le devolvió la vida que debió tener si su familia, los Gaunt, no hubieran caído en la locura y la deshonra. Le consiguió al hombre de sus sueños, le regreso su fortuna y le dio educación, la convirtió en la perfecta heredera de Salazar Slytherin.

Luego el hombre murió poco después de que él nació. Su madre estaba devastada, pero se sobrepuso pensando en que el hombre le había dado una oportunidad única y era su deber honrar ese sacrificio viviendo su vida lo mejor posible.

Así, dedico su vida a su familia, a formar fundaciones y ofrecer una educación revolucionaria a sus herederos. Los Ryddle fueron la primera familia mágica en aceptar plenamente la cultura muggle y a los nacidos de muggles. Eso les gano enemigos y aliados por igual. Su madre y padre siempre pensaron que su fin llegaría a manos de uno de esos locos pro sangrepura, no a manos del loco hijo de un psicópata obsesionado con unas reliquias.

Esa educación que recibió de su madre es lo que lo impulsó a perseguir cambios radicales en las leyes que regían el mundo mágico, pero por desgracia, el Wizengamot era más duro de lo que él esperaba y muchas leyes que estaba destinadas a proteger el secreto del mundo mágico y otras tantas destinadas a proteger las líneas de sangre estaban menguando la población mágica en vez de protegerla.

Mientras buscaba cambiar esas leyes, la encontró. A su pareja ideal, alguien tan especial que el ministerio jamás hubiera permitido su unión, así que se casaron en secreto. Severus Snape era el único que sabía sobre su unión y sobre la razón de que esta permaneciera oculta.

Si se supiera, el Wizengamot lo hubiera encerrado en Azkaban y luego forzado a disolver la unión.


	18. Recuerdos

Harry se sorprendió de que en verdad disfrutaba tratar con las pequeñas especies, desde cruzas de Kneazles hasta Crups, incluso los cangrejos de fuego solían ser agradables si se les trataba bien. Harry se preguntó si solo los magizoólogos podían atender a las mascotas de los magos o tendrían algo así como veterinarios, así que investigo por meses y al final, no encontró nada ni remotamente parecido a un veterinario mágico.

Había tenido charlas con Severus sobre qué carrera tomar, aunque Harry estaba disfrutando enseñar (teniendo reminiscencias sobre sus días como "profesor" del Ejército de Dumbledore), supo que sus intereses estaban más con las criaturas que con educar, aunque era un "profesor" bastante popular con los niños.

Había pasado ya casi el año escolar y Harry y Severus ya habían tenido altas y bajas, su relación estaba a la vista de todos, así que nadie se sorprendía cuando unas mañanas ellos parecían no querer hablarse en el desayuno y luego en la tarde, verlos tomándose de las manos en los jardines o robándose besos en los pasillos.

El único un poquito renuente a verlos juntos era el director.

Por primera vez, Albus Dumbledore no había visto venir algo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que Harry y Severus parecían entenderse y cuando los encontró un día robándose besos en un pasillo, supo que esos dos habían tenido mucho tiempo conociéndose de ese modo, pero no había nada para probar que su relación no hubiera sido otra cosa que la de amigos y profesor-alumno durante el tiempo de Harry como estudiante.

Estaba un tanto molesto por no haberse dado cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz por Severus y por Harry, pero más por Severus. Albus lo vio apenas recuperado luego de tomar terapia muggle por unos años y con el apoyo de su hermano, salió del pozo de miseria donde había hecho su hogar, por eso no dudo en ofrecerle un puesto en Hogwarts, para que tuviera algo seguro como empleo.

Severus se adaptó rápidamente y resultó ser un excelente maestro, algo loco y con ideas realmente revolucionarias alrededor de cómo las pociones podían mejorarse sustancialmente, y luego se metió de lleno con las ideas de su otro profesor favorito, Tom Ryddle. Ambos eran los mejores amigos entre el profesorado y entre los dos habían estado pugnando por mejorar los derechos de muchas criaturas incomprendidas, y, sobre todo, las leyes sobre matrimonio y descendencia de las antiguas líneas de sangre.

Seguro que Ryddle sabia de la relación, eso podía decirlo Dumbledore. La pregunta era si los encontró y decidió no decir nada, o le dijeron y él calló. En realidad, no importaba a final de cuentas. Ambos eran felices y se hacían felices mutuamente.

Pero la diferencia de edades podía jugar en contra, las diferencias... su propia historia de amor fallido debería ser un indicador de lo que podían afectar las diferencias una relación.

* * *

—Hagrid ¿Cómo decidiste que Olympe era "la elegida"? —Harry estaba tomando el té con su mentor como siempre lo hacía la noche del viernes.

—Vaya, esa es una pregunta larga de contestar Harry, ¿En serio quieres oír la historia? —.

—Si claro—.

—Pues veras, yo conocí a Olympe un día que estaba buscando sobre mi madre, eso fue justo después de lo de tus padres, yo me sentí, ya sabes, necesitado de conocer a mi familia, no dejar cabos sueltos ¿Comprendes? y hubo un rumor de una colonia de gigantes en Francia... —.

Hagrid había conocido a Olympe Maxime cuando los rumores de boca en boca del bajo mundo le dijeron sobre otro "semigigante" aceptado entre los magos, la maestra de Encantamientos de Beauxbatons, aunque era un secreto a voces de los barrios bajos, nadie lo revelaba abiertamente ya que era una maestra querida y aun entre la escoria de Francia, había exalumnos leales a la profesora.

Hagrid se sintió intrigado por esta mujer y solicitó una cita con la mujer, para poder conversar y preguntarle "discretamente" sobre los rumores de la colonia de gigantes. Una vez que se conocieron, algo dentro de Hagrid hizo clic y para él, el mundo dejo de existir y toda su ancla al plano terrenal tenía la forma de una hermosa mujer algo más alta que él, con una presencia imponente y los ojos más hermosos que Hagrid había visto alguna vez.

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, Hagrid le confesó a Olympe que estaba buscando a su madre giganta y esta, luego de discutir un buen rato con él sobre porque era una idea muy mala, por no decir suicida, aceptó ayudarlo a buscar la colonia.

Encontraron a los gigantes un par de semanas después gracias a algunos galeones cambiados de manos con algunos ex-alumnos suyos que no habían tenido muchos trabajos "honestos". Así Hagrid pudo enterarse que su madre tuvo otro hijo, un gigante completo, y que su madre se sentía más apegada a su hermano de lo que alguna vez se sentiría por él.

Eso deprimió mucho a Hagrid, pero abrió la puerta para la creciente amistad entre él y Olympe, Olympe sintió que Hagrid necesitaba un amigo que supiera realmente lo que significaba ser "algo como lo que era él", así que le confeso su condición como semigigante. Olympe había pasado toda su vida fingiendo ser solo "muy alta y algo robusta" y Rubeus Hagrid era la primera persona a la que le confesaba su "secreto".

Hagrid supo apreciar el gesto y empezaron a salir, ya que había pedido permiso especial y aún tenía unas semanas libres. A partir de ahí, se cartearon y en cada momento libre de sus trabajos, uno u otro viajaba por traslador para verse, hasta que Hagrid le propuso matrimonio un año después. La propuesta no estuvo nada exenta de problemas.

El ministerio de magia prohibía los matrimonios con gigantes, pero no había legislaciones para los semigigantes, así que no deliberaron el falló dentro de los días establecidos y movían la fecha constantemente, así que Hagrid se movió a Francia y contrajeron matrimonio bajo las leyes francesas.

Pocas gentes fueron invitadas, entre ellas los amigos de los Potter y los profesores Ryddle y Dumbledore, Severus se perdió la boda porque aún estaba convaleciendo por la depresión. El ministerio siempre fue la piedra en el zapato para todos. Se negaron a reconocer al matrimonio Hagrid como válido y no fue hasta que ciertos profesores de Hogwarts amenazaron con mover la escuela de sede que el ministerio claudicó y aceptó la validez del enlace.

Olympe empezó a negarse a decir cómo se conocieron ella y Hagrid porque le daba mucha vergüenza el haberse sentido tan renuente a revelar su verdadera naturaleza cuando él solo había visto su "belleza", no su sangre. Olympe se relajó mucho con Hagrid y su nueva actitud hizo que el director de Beauxbatons que ya había estado pensando en retirarse, viera en Olympe a la persona ideal para modernizar la escuela y le dio el puesto de directora. Hagrid "intento" hornearle algo, pero solo quemo el pastel, aunque Olympe, aun así, pensó que era el gesto más dulce que alguna vez alguien le dedicara.

—Entonces ¿Fue eso solamente? ¿Qué ella te dijera que era una semi-gigante como tú? —Harry había oído la historia de su romance y estaba furioso con los ineptos del Wizengamot ¿Quiénes se creían para decidir qué matrimonio era válido o no?

Hagrid había terminado su historia mirando la foto de su esposa con su vestido de novia.

—No fue eso Harry, fue el hecho de que yo era la primera persona con la que se sintió con suficiente confianza para revelarlo, ¿Entiendes? Cuando sientes que puedes decirle lo que sea a una persona sin temor a sentirte humillado o ridiculizado, que esa persona no va a salir huyendo o algo así, lo sabes. Porque por más que lo imagines, no puedes verte con nadie más en tu futuro, porque esa persona tiene tu total y absoluta confianza. Olympe me vio en el momento más vulnerable de mi vida adulta. Ni siquiera la muerte de mi padre pudo mover tanto dentro de mi como saber que mi madre no me amaba—.

>> Pero, ella estaba ahí, junto a mí, mostrando sus "heridas" y dejándome la puerta abierta para ser amigos. Supe que ella era, no sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero lo supe. Supe que ella sería mi esposa—.

—Eso es muy tierno—.

—Te preguntare algo Harry ¿Estás pensando en proponerte al profesor Snape? —.

Harry se ruborizó al extremo.

—Y-yo... no exactamente...es solo... creo que ya sé que quiero hacer con mi vida y bueno... estaba pensando en proponerle que nos mudáramos juntos, ver departamentos y eso... —Harry miraba su taza de té como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Hagrid estaba complacido de que dos de sus personas favoritas tuvieran una relación tan fuerte como esos dos. Hagrid fue de los que más se preocupó por Severus, pero no supo cómo ayudarlo. Por eso cuando llegó a Hogwarts como profesor, fue de los primeros en tenderle una mano y una sonrisa, haciéndolo sentir bienvenido.

—Creo que es una buena idea—.

—¿Crees que acepte? —.

—¿Tu qué crees? —.

—Quizás acepte—.

—El que no arriesga no gana—.

* * *

Harry había citado a Severus en Las Tres Escobas para un trago y empezó hablando sobre crear un local de veterimagia. No existía nada como eso en el mundo mágico y quería empezar por un pequeño local y ver como se desarrollaba desde ahí.

Mientras tanto y dado que Hagrid de verdad necesitaba ayuda con las clases, Harry renovó su contrato un año más mientras adaptaban los corrales para los dragones, cosa que ocuparía mucho tiempo de su amigo. Eso dejaba los fines de semana y fechas festivas para dedicarse a promocionar su negocio y mientras tanto, tomar la maestría en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Olympe tenía en mente al profesor perfecto para evaluar su maestría y así se lo hizo saber a Harry.

Luego de terminar de exponer su plan y viendo que Severus pensaba en todo el tiempo que estarían separados salto a decirle la razón de citarlo ahí.

—Yo... Severus, creo... creo que debemos hablar de nosotros—El corazón de Severus se encogió, casi siempre esa frase traía un rompimiento detrás—Yo quisiera saber si tu... no, déjame volver a empezar—Harry tomó aire y lo soltó rápido —¿Tegustaríavivirconmigo? —.

Severus parpadeo sorprendido, pero pronto entendió la frase y sonrió con una sonrisa tal que era capaz de opacar el sol de lo brillante que era.

—¡Claro que sí! —Severus beso inmediatamente a su novio, por cursi que se oyera. No podía imaginar nada mejor que vivir juntos, prácticamente ya vivían juntos si no fuera por los periodos de clases.

Harry respondió el beso de forma entusiasta. Había temido otra respuesta, pero sus temores eran infundados, como le había dicho Hagrid "el que no arriesga no gana".

* * *

Harry y Severus terminaron comprando un departamento en el Londres muggle, pero bastante cerca del callejón Diagon. Harry aún estaba buscando un local para su negocio. A pesar de que Vernon amenazó a Severus con castrarlo por llevarse a su "pequeño sobrinito" y ante los ojos acusadores de su esposa, a Vernon Dursley solo le quedo amenazar con hacerle algo horrible si le rompía el corazón a Harry. Iguales amenazas junto con felicitaciones por el nuevo departamento llegaron de mano de las lechuzas de los Weasley, e incluso un par de amenazas de Sirius y Remus.

La sorpresa para Harry fue que él mismo recibió amenazas de una muerte dolorosa sobre un hormiguero y él desnudo cubierto de miel sobre dicho hormiguero si tan solo lastimaba uno de los cabellos de Severus, de parte de Tom Ryddle, Timothy Snape, Leyla e Ivory Snape y Eileen Snape. Incluso llegó una amenaza de parte de Lucius Malfoy y otra de Regulus Black.

Dumbledore solo escribió que quería nietos. Y mandó los mensajes dirigidos a ambos.

Harry no se inmuto por las amenazas, sabía que esas personas amaban a Severus y que el paso que estaban dando no era un juego, Severus de verdad estaba arriesgando su corazón de nuevo y él lo tenía en sus manos, Severus le estaba entregando la confianza absoluta.

Harry sintió que quizás era hora de hablar con Severus sobre el reloj, pero la arena apenas había caído desde que regresó a funcionar, así que calculo que pasarían muchos años, quizás incluso alcanzaría los 100 antes de que la arena terminara de caer. No había una razón de peso para apresurarse, excepto que estaba aterrado de la reacción de Severus ¿Cómo explicarle a tu amado que eras un viajero del tiempo y que en tu tiempo se habían odiado y no besado?

No, era mejor no decir nada... por el momento. Quizás, más adelante si se ponían más serios.

* * *

—Más, Sev, más—Harry estaba debajo de Severus en su sofá, en su sala y en su casa, de ambos.

Llevaban uno mes viviendo juntos y en unos días, el año escolar acabaría, eso les daría un par de meses para estar juntos sin limitaciones. Harry quería hacer una fiesta para su cumpleaños 19 y Severus quería hacer feliz a Harry, así que habían decidido una reunión informal en su nueva casa y planeaban invitar solo a sus amigos más cercanos y sus familiares. Sería la primera vez que Petunia y Eileen se conocerían y ambos estaban nerviosos porque querían que se llevaran bien.

Mientras ese momento llegaba, ellos dos procuraban darles buen uso a los muebles de la casa, incluyendo el baño, el comedor, el sofá, la alfombra, las paredes e incluso el closet de su habitación, por una pequeña fantasía de Severus. Habían tenido un sexo feroz con la ropa puesta y apenas dejando la piel necesaria para poder hacer lo que querían. El uniforme de quidditch que Harry usó para esa ocasión terminó inservible luego de que Severus en un arranque de pasión, llevo cargando a Harry hasta la cama y repitieron todo lo que habían hecho en el closet, con la excepción de que Severus había terminado desgarrando la ropa de Harry esta vez.

Harry gimió cuando sintió que su cuerpo se desconectaba y se fundía con el de Severus. Oh, como amaba Harry esa sensación. Nada, en su vida anterior y esta, podía compararse a lo que Severus le hacía sentir. Cuando abrazaba a Severus mientras dormían, se preguntaba muchas cosas y llegaba a la misma conclusión siempre.

Ellos dos podían haber sido pareja en su tiempo original si tan solo hubieran visto más allá. Pero Harry sabía que la amenaza de Voldemort era muy grande, si ellos dos hubieran sido algo más, Severus siempre hubiera estado en peligro constante. Aquí, a pesar de los defectos enormes de este tiempo, podían ser pareja, podían amarse y cuidarse el uno al otro. Luego se preguntaba por Ginny, si cuando llegara su hora y se volvieran a ver en el más allá, con sus recuerdos pasados y los de este tiempo, si ella le guardaría rencor o estaría feliz por él. Harry quería creer que ella lo entendería.

Harry llegó a la conclusión de que Severus le había atraído mucho en su tiempo, y que esa era una de las razones de que siempre parecía estar haciendo algo para llamar la atención del hombre. A veces deseaba haber llegado a salvarlo de Nagini. Pero ahora, este Severus, estaba en sus brazos y tenía una historia trágica que lo había sumido en la oscuridad. No tan diferente del Severus Snape que él había conocido.

—Estas muy callado Harry, ¿Está todo bien en tu cabeza? —Severus observó a Harry luego de que llegaron al clímax y vio que Harry estaba nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Harry se volteó para mirar a su amante, como lo amaba, desde su nariz aguileña que a él le parecía adorable hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

—Sí, pensaba en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte junto a mí—.

Severus sabía que eso era cierto, pero que había algo más. Así como sabía que Harry al final, le diría lo que le preocupaba.

* * *

Tyler Douglas finalmente se había mudado a Inglaterra y llevó consigo a "Él". Ginny fue de una ayuda invaluable para ayudarle a buscar departamento, sobre todo con Harry Potter recomendando su propia zona como "un buen lugar para vivir".

Así, Tyler terminó siendo el vecino de Harry, quien llegó al día siguiente de la mudanza de Tyler con una canasta llena de pan y una sonrisa de "bienvenido vecino". "Él" vivía con Tyler, pero salía mucho y era raro que nadie lo viera, pero Tyler estaba muy ocupado viendo lo de su maestría con el profesor Ryddle, ampliamente recomendado en muchos círculos de magos sobre Defensa.

Ginny había regresado a casa temporalmente mientras decidía cuál de las ofertas que recibió durante su último año de educación era la adecuada para sus fines, así que decidió visitar a sus padres mientras decidía sobre su futuro. A Ginny le gustaba Tyler, era su mejor amigo y muy inteligente, pero no se había dado un avance en su relación, ni siquiera un beso y eso la frustraba.

Había muchos chicos que gustaban de ella, pero ella quería a Tyler y parecía que, para él, ella solo era una "buena amiga". Quizás debería pedirle consejo a Hermione o Fleur, sus futuras cuñadas, ya que ella sabía que sus hermanos estaban por proponerse a sus novias. Aunque por lo que sabía de los gemelos, Harry era quien tenía los mejores consejos de romance luego de haberse ligado a uno de los profesores más "usados para disfrute personal en fantasías adolescentes" de Hogwarts.

Mientras Ginny y Tyler se dedicaban a sus vidas, "Él" había localizado la cueva donde escondió el reloj, el maldito artilugio que había provocado su caída, pero pronto completaría el ritual y todo sería como debió ser.

* * *

Harry estaba en la cocina mientras Severus estaba en el estudio, ambos ocupados en sus actividades mundanas y relajándose un poco antes de la fiesta, era el cumpleaños 19 de Harry y ya estaba todo listo. La señora Weasley y su tía Petunia habían insistido en llevar la comida y no hubo poder humano o mágico que las pudiera convencer de lo contrario. Pero faltaban horas para la fiesta y Harry estaba haciendo un par de bocadillos para aguantar hasta la fiesta.

Tocaron el timbre y Harry abrió despreocupado la puerta cuando Tyler le lanzó un  _Incarcerous_  e hizo que cayera al piso, el ruido hizo que Severus saliera del estudio solo para ser aturdido con un potente  _Stupefy_  que lo lanzó a la pared.

—Tyler ¿Por qué haces esto? —Tyler no contestó y Harry vio que sus ojos no reaccionaban, le recordaban algo, algo de su vida anterior y pronto, la claridad se abrió paso en sus recuerdos, Viktor Krum, en el laberinto de la última prueba del torneo. La maldición  _Imperius_ —Tyler, lucha contra ella, tú puedes...—fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de caer en la inconsciencia cuando el hechizo aturdidor lo alcanzó.

* * *

—Ya despierta, Albus. Ve si tienen hielo y ponlo en una bolsa—.

Severus Snape estaba adolorido en su cabeza y parte posterior del cuerpo, no recordaba mucho. Solo sabía que le habían lanzado un hechizo aturdidor y que este debió haber sido muy fuerte.

—Traje el hielo—Severus sintió algo frío siendo presionado en su cabeza, eso pareció disminuir el dolor del golpe.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Severus por fin pudo enfocar y vio que estaba rodeado por muchos conocidos, pero que nunca imagino juntos, los Weasley, los Dursley, los Black y su propia familia ¿Quién era ese hombre que tenía su misma nariz? ¿Y por qué su tía estaba de la mano de esa mujer?

Luego lo más extraño para él, Voldemort (pero sin la apariencia de serpiente) hablando con Albus Dumbledore como viejos amigos ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Timmy notó que algo no estaba bien con su hermano.

—Severus, ¿sabes quién soy? —Severus trató de recordar y enfocó su atención en Timmy y la cabeza parecía que le iba a explotar cuando los recuerdos se mezclaron con los que ya tenía.

Su madre abandonando a su padre, su madre diciéndole que tenía un hermano, su tía casándose con la madre de su medio hermano, ellos en Hogwarts, él siendo novio de Lily y James, ellos tres viviendo juntos y luego el caos de aquella maldita mujer. Ariana Grindelwald.

Recordó el dolor de la pérdida y luego llegó el recuerdo de Harry-maldito-Potter.

Harry siendo novio de Draco, Harry siendo traicionado por Draco, ellos dos empezando a acercarse, ellos dos en su cama, recordó cuando tomó la virginidad de Harry, cuando iniciaron su relación, los encuentros a escondidas, los besos robados, los apasionados encuentros en las aulas vacías, recordó todo.

—¿Timmy? —Timmy sonrió —Claro que se quién eres pedazo de animal, ¿Por qué me haces preguntas idiotas? —.

Timmy parpadeo, entre feliz y preocupado, Severus, su hermano mordaz y divertido había vuelto. Luego de la muerte de Lily y James, esa parte de Severus pareció desaparecer, pero la doctora le dijo que era posible que resurgiera en algún punto de su vida, cuando menos lo esperara.

—¿Sabes qué pasó con Harry? Lo hemos buscado, pero no logramos encontrarlo, sabemos que algo malo paso por que te encontramos en el piso y encontramos rastros de magia prohibida en su casa—Albus estaba preocupado, él sintió la firma mágica y le pareció familiar.

Severus intentó recordar y vio el rostro de Tyler, los ojos estaban mal, se parecía a los efectos de la maldición Imperius, y Harry...

—¡Maldito Gryffindor de pacotilla! ¿Qué acaso no puede estar a salvo ni un segundo en ningún lado? —.


	19. Abigaíl

—¿Gryffindor? Severus ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte? Harry es Slytherin—Tom miró a su compañero y mejor amigo con preocupación. Severus sacudió la cabeza, preocupado por haberse delatado rápidamente y retomo la conversación para alejar las sospechas.

—Quizás si—Severus bufó, tenía que pensar algo rápido—Vi a Tyler, el amigo de Ginny... él fue quien nos atacó. Arthur ¿Podrías pedirle a tu hijo Percy que solicite una partida de búsqueda?, sé que tu hijo conoce como meter la solicitud con calidad de urgente—.

Arthur asintió.

—Quizás señoras, podrían empezar a buscar en los lugares más comunes que conocemos podría ir Harry y Molly, ¿Podrías preguntarle a Ginny sobre Tyler? Quizás ella conozca algún lugar que Tyler hubiera pensado que era "interesante"—Molly asintió y se fue con el resto de las chicas.

El resto de los Weasley fue despachado a varios lugares esperando poder encontrar a Harry, los Dursley estaban a la expectativa de lo que sabía Severus, Vernon quería matar a alguien, pero esta vez no quería matar a Severus, sino al tal Tyler. Sirius y Remus exhibían las mismas miradas asesinas, incluso Regulus parecía tener ansias de sangre  _"¿En serio Regulus estaba ahí?"_  Pensó Severus.

—Creo que necesitamos algo fuerte—Severus se paró y busco una botella de Whiskey, parecía que mientras su mente estuvo fragmentada, sus gustos se diversificaron y aunque tenía Whiskey, también había botellas de tinto, brandy, coñac... sirvió un vaso a cada uno y cuando se sentaba, vio en la repisa de la chimenea un artefacto familiar.

—Mi querido muchacho, lo encontraremos, ten fe—Albus malinterpretó la cara de Severus, pero Tom no. Sus ojos fueron discretamente hacia la repisa de la chimenea y solo vio un reloj de arena, algo parecido a un giratiempo, pero no le pareció familiar. Pero si Severus palideció brevemente por eso, debía ser importante.

—Albus, ¿Por qué no revisan en San Mungo, Hogwarts, e incluso el callejón Knockturn? —Sugirió Ryddle, necesitaba hablar a solas con su amigo—Yo me quedare con Severus por si Harry regresa—Agrego al final para darles a los demás la seguridad de que no se dejaría solo a Severus en un momento tan vulnerable.

Cuando el último del sequito salió, Tom se enfrentó a Severus.

>> ¿Qué está sucediendo Severus? —.

Severus no quería decir nada, no había una regla que le impidiera hablar, pero no sabía si podía confiar en el hombre, después de todo, él había sido Voldemort, aún podía tener oscuridad en su corazón, pero estaba desesperado por recuperar a Harry y si alguien sabia como localizarlo, ese debía ser Tom Ryddle.

—Necesito que me escuches con atención Tom, quiero que me escuches y que tengas la mente abierta—Severus camino hasta la chimenea y tomó el reloj de arena de Harry— ¿Tienes idea de que es esto? —.

Tom tomó el reloj y le dio un vistazo, a simple vista parecía un giratiempo normal, pero viendo más a detalle las vio, en la esfera exterior del "giratiempo" había pequeñas runas grabadas y la arena se veía diferente a todo lo que conocía, era demasiado fina, como cristales más que como arena normal.

—¿Un giratiempo? —Aventuro Tom.

—Parecido, es un reloj de Kronos, y sospecho que este en particular es uno de los que se construyó para Aión—Tom palideció, se suponía que eran una leyenda, no había indicios de su existencia como si lo hubo para las reliquias de los Peverell.

—Dime que estás bromeando—.

—En este momento, quisiera, pero no. Este reloj le fue entregado a Harry por el mismo dios de la eternidad. Una indulgencia para el niño-que-vivió—.

—¿El niño-que-vivió? —.

—Tom, vengo de otro tiempo, no es el futuro exactamente, es más como otra dimensión. De dónde vengo, tu eres el mago oscuro más poderoso del que se tiene conocimiento, conocido como Lord Voldemort y falleciste por causa de Harry Potter, creaste 7 horrocruxes, siendo Harry el séptimo por accidente cuando lo intentaste matar de bebé a causa de una profecía—.

—P-pero ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo nunca mataría a un niño y menos a un bebé! —.

—En mi "dimensión" sí, tú fuiste concebido por una poción de amor, eso hizo que tu persona fuera incapaz de sentir amor, siquiera empatía, básicamente eras un sociópata. Tu enemigo jurado antes de Harry era Albus Dumbledore quien murió bajo mi mano luego de que tu obligaste a Draco Malfoy a intentar matarlo, pero Dumbledore ya estaba muriendo a causa de una maldición—.

>> Harry, acabó contigo eliminando tus horrocruxes, incluyendo el que estaba dentro de él mismo. Luego de eso, el mundo mágico conoció a Harry Potter como el jefe de aurores, su amiga Hermione terminó siendo la ministra de magia, y Ron Weasley, que era su mejor amigo, trabajaba junto a su hermano George en su tienda de bromas. Harry se casó con la menor de los Weasley, Ginevra y tuvo tres hijos, James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna. Harry Potter murió de viejo, aunque no superó los 90 años, su cuerpo simplemente estaba cansado y murió tranquilo en su casa—.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —Tom se resistía a creer la historia, pero la voz de Severus sonaba tan cansada, que no podía ser menos que cierto.

—Harry creyó que yo había muerto cuando tu serpiente-mascota me atacó, no quiero hablar de cómo paso eso. Entonces él se fue para detenerte y yo, simplemente me arrastré fuera de donde estaba y me escondí, traía conmigo varios antídotos para venenos y me los trague todos, sabía que un día no me necesitarías más, yo era uno de tus seguidores, pero me convertí en espía. Quizás un día te cuente la historia de por qué paso eso, pero no hoy—.

>> En fin, me escondí, me recuperé y me convertí en un fantasma. Protegí lo mejor que pude a Harry desde la distancia, y no fue fácil. En mi "dimensión", Harry fue ordenado en Gryffindor y tenía todas las malditas características de valentía estúpida. Como auror estuvo en peligro mortal infinidad de veces, incluso tuviste una hija desquiciada que intentó eliminarlo con un giratiempo experimental, puso en peligro a uno de los hijos de Harry y estaba por intervenir, pero él pudo resolverlo al final, gracias a sus amigos—.

>> Luego sus hijos crecieron y yo me convertí en la sombra de los Potter. Los protegía a cada uno, incluso a la insulsa de Ginevra, ella hacía feliz a Harry y eso era lo único que importaba. Los amigos de Harry murieron de diversos motivos conforme pasó el tiempo, incluso su esposa murió antes que él y entonces Harry falleció. Yo... aún seguía vivo, pero ya no podía continuar sin él, así que lo seguí a través del velo—.

—Severus, hablas de Harry con amor y desprecio al mismo tiempo ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes en tu dimensión? —Tom estaba menos impactado por que Severus literalmente hubiera saltado el tiempo y el espacio que por la forma en que se refería a su pareja.

—En mi "dimensión", James Potter y yo fuimos enemigos jurados por causa de Lily Evans, Lily era mi mejor amiga y mi primer amor, James Potter me hizo la vida miserable durante todos mis años en Hogwarts y termino casándose con Lily. Harry era el hijo de mi primer amor y de mi peor enemigo. Yo lo protegí en nombre del amor que le tuve a Lily, pero en su quinto año, le di clases de oclumancia, y vi a Petunia Dursley y su familia, abusar físicamente de Harry, el muchacho había sufrido demasiado maltrato—.

>> Como yo era un espía no podía simplemente dejar de odiarlo públicamente, pero me aferre más a intentar protegerlo y empecé a sentir algo por él, no le preste mucha atención a ese sentimiento, pero cuando se hizo novio de Weasley, yo... quería asesinar a la niña esa. Supe entonces que estaba perdido, me había enamorado del hijo de mi mejor amiga y mi peor enemigo. Él era todo luz y yo... ¿Cómo podía competir con una chica de su edad? Él ni siquiera era gay o siquiera bisexual—.

>> Entonces cuando "desaparecí", decidí ocupar ese sentimiento para procurar que Harry tuviera una vida plena y creo que lo logre. Entonces sucedió, el hermano de Aión, Kronos, no sé porque lo hizo, me comento de lo que pensaba hacer Harry, solo para resolver sus incógnitas. Le darían la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo y supe que nuevamente estaría en peligro, el costo de viajar en el tiempo es alto, podía eliminar su propia línea temporal y yo, no lo soporte, robe uno de los relojes que tenía Kronos y lo seguí, así llegué aquí—.

>> Use una de las vueltas para proteger a Lily y James y entonces, fui atacado por esa perra de Ariana y de ahí no recuerdo más, sé que esa maldita tiene mi reloj, y temo que ella haya seguido los pasos de tu otro yo y creará un horrocrux y siga por ahí vagando, aunque por la mirada que vi en Tyler, creo que le lanzaron un  _Imperius_. No me extrañaría que Ariana hubiera recuperado alguna especie de cuerpo primitivo, al menos—Severus recordó cierta poción oscura en el cuarto año de Harry.

Tom Ryddle no habló inmediatamente, pensó mucho en las historias de su madre, de aquel joven hombre que la salvó de esa vida miserable, y luego pensó en Severus, su historia personal también tuvo un "hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes". Su hermano le dijo que por la época en que Severus tuvo su cisma con su padre y la aparición de Leyla, él tuvo la visita de un tal "Harry Williams", pariente lejano del Harry Williams de su madre.

Empezaba a tener sentido lo del viaje en el tiempo. Harry quiso salvarlo, es decir, quiso darle una vida diferente a Voldemort, luego quiso darle una vida diferente a Severus, si sus sospechas eran correctas, lo que le decía a Tom que la vida de Severus Snape había sido aún peor de lo que él sabía. Entonces quedaba esta "vuelta", ¿Por qué había regresado aquí y desde cuando estaba el Harry de la dimensión de Severus?

—¿Sabes por qué Harry regresó? —.

—Por lo que me dijo Kronos, la primera vuelta era para darte a ti una vida mejor, creía que, si tu madre se hubiera casado con tu padre sin la poción, tu hubieras tenido una infancia mejor y no te convertirías en Voldemort. La segunda vuelta... era para mí—Severus hizo una pausa, aun no podía creer que Harry desperdiciara una oportunidad como esa en él. Maldito Gryffindor sensible y cursi—y la tercera, él estuvo a punto de ser sorteado en Slytherin, pero gracias a Draco Malfoy actuando como un idiota y Ron Weasley hablándole de los magos oscuros salidos de Slytherin... él chico prefirió Gryffindor y convenció al sombrero de que lo pusiera ahí. Él regresó a los 11 años para ser sorteado nuevamente, pero ahora en Slytherin—.

—Vaya, este chico es algo... diferente. Es demasiado dulce y compasivo—.

—No te equivoques, desde mi tiempo tenía mucho de Slytherin en él—.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —.

—Por qué se quién es tu pareja y sé que puede ayudarnos a localizar a Harry—.

—Severus... estás pidiéndome que use sus habilidades que prometimos mantener en secreto... —.

—No te lo pediría si no creyera que no será posible localizarlo en breve, el tiempo es vital si mis temores son ciertos sobre el horrocrux. Si es Ariana... ella no comprende lo que esos artefactos hacen, no funcionan para quien sea, sino para quien los toma primero. Ni Aión ni Kronos pueden usar los relojes, los únicos que los hemos usado por el momento somos Harry y yo, así que solo funcionan para nosotros, y solo aquel que tocamos—.

—Entonces ¿Por qué la prisa? —.

—Las reliquias, creo que Ariana aun va tras las reliquias y si Harry muere, su reliquia no tendrá heredero, pasará a ser de quien la tome—.

Tom pensó un momento, las malditas reliquias, si Ariana aún seguía viva era lógico que fuera de nuevo tras las reliquias, pero eso significaba que primero debería obtener plenos poderes antes de atreverse a ir tras ellas, y solo había una manera de recuperar un cuerpo completo luego de un horrocrux, pero era incluso más horrible que la creación de un horrocrux. Si no llegaban a Harry a tiempo... Tom suspiró. De verdad necesitaban a su pareja.

—Está bien, vámonos—.

* * *

Abigaíl Ryddle, descendiente de un linaje maldito, de soltera Miller, ahora esposa de uno de los magos más poderosos y oculta para la sociedad mágica, por su propia seguridad. Ella y su familia vivían en el mundo muggle... por qué no eran ni brujos ni squibs ni muggles. Abigaíl y sus hijos eran algo "diferentes", un tipo de persona que se creía extinta y a la que los magos temían. Al menos los que aún recordaban a los ancestros de Abigaíl.

La alarma que instaló su marido sonó y una niña de trenzas, salió al encuentro de Ryddle y su acompañante.

—¡Abuelito! ¡Tío Severus! —La pequeña abrazó a Tom y luego a Severus. Severus la recordó, Samantha.

—Hola Sam, ¿Está tu abuela? —Tom quería ver a su esposa cuanto antes y su pequeña bisnieta era un sol, pero en ese momento tenía algo de prisa.

—Escuché que preguntaba por mí, señor Ryddle—Abigaíl salió al encuentro de su marido con un beso.

—Así es señora Ryddle, pero esta vez tengo que hablar de algo serio contigo—Abigaíl mando a Sam a jugar con sus hermanos y les indico a Severus y su esposo que pasaran.

Una vez que tuvieron una taza de té en sus manos, Tom procedió a explicarle todo lo que pudo a su esposa, quien pasó toda una gama de emociones hasta que la furia y la preocupación ganaron sobre todas las demás.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que use "ya sabes qué" para localizar a Harry Potter? —.

—Créeme amor mío, si creyera que un simple hechizo de rastreo pudiera localizarlo no te lo pediría—.

—Tendrás que usar mucha magia para proteger mi rastro o los del ministerio nos encontraran—.

—Te protegeré Abi—.

—Está bien, Severus, dame el reloj, necesito algo que me de la firma mágica de Harry y según creo, este reloj solo sirve con Harry, así que debería tener su firma embebida en el mecanismo—Severus le tendió el reloj y observó.

Abigaíl lanzó una suerte de hechizo y una especie de niebla salió de sus manos formando una esfera neblinosa que tomó la forma de la tierra, Ryddle estaba concentrándose en algo, seguramente ocultando el rastro de su esposa. Abigaíl siguió usando su habilidad y encontró el lugar. Severus anotó las coordenadas y le indico a Abigaíl que ya las tenía, para que cortara la conexión.

Abigaíl quedo exhausta después de usar su habilidad luego de tantos años.

Abigaíl Ryddle era una caza-brujas, y los hijos del matrimonio y nietos, jamás tomaron el apellido de su padre, sino el de su madre, en un intento de protegerse del ministerio.

Los caza-brujas no eran ni magos, aunque eran capaces de hacer magia, ni muggles, tampoco podían considerarse squibs. La magia inherente a los caza-brujas estaba embebida en una sola habilidad mágica, rastreo. Podían oler la magia, seguirla. Abigaíl conoció a Tom un día y se enamoraron, pero pronto supieron de la condición de Abigaíl, cuando ella pudo identificar a los magos que había a su alrededor en un ambiente muggle. Le dijo a Tom que se sentían "como él". El ministerio había clasificado a los caza-brujas como "indeseables", incluso más que los hombres lobos. El ministerio incluso había dado permiso de "eliminarlos" por considerarlos un peligro para el Estatuto de Secreto Mágico.

Por eso cuando se casaron, Tom y ella habían llegado al acuerdo de jamás revelar que eran cónyuges, así que usaban los nombres Señor y Señora Ryddle, solo para ellos. Legalmente, seguía siendo Abigaíl Miller.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a ser localizada por encontrar a Harry. Severus se prometió hacer algo con esa absurda ley cuando tuviera una oportunidad.

Tom le dio un beso de despedida a su esposa y partió junto a Severus rumbo a las coordenadas que habían obtenido.

Mientras descansaba del esfuerzo, Abigaíl llamó a Sam quien había estado en el patio trasero de la casa.

—Sam, llama a tu madre, dile que necesito que envié un mensaje especial—.

* * *

Harry había despertado hace horas, pero había aprendido bien de la casa Slytherin, se hizo el dormido y escuchó atentamente la conversación entre Tyler  _Imperiado_  y un hombre. El conocía la voz, la había oído antes, estaba seguro.

—Bien Tyler, siéntate en aquel rincón mientras busco los ingredientes que necesito—Harry oyó el ruido de los pies de Tyler y luego, los pies del hombre, saliendo de algún lugar.

Harry analizó el lugar con sus manos, se sentía frío, había tierra en vez de piso de cemento, y había humedad en el aire, además de un ligero eco. Estaban en una cueva.

Cuando no sintió más presencia que la de Tyler, Harry se arriesgó a abrir los ojos. Efectivamente estaban en una cueva, se parecía un poco a la cueva del horrocrux, pero menos ominosa, aun así, había fuerte protecciones en la cueva, era virtualmente imposible huir.

Lo bueno de los  _Imperius_  es que a la mayoría de los magos se les olvidaba ordenarles a sus "zombis" que desarmaran a sus oponentes, y Harry conservaba su varita bien escondida, pero primero tenía que averiguar quién usaría a Tyler, el chico estaba algo "obsesionado" con las artes oscuras, pero era del tipo académico, no de "señor oscuro", pero la voz de aquel hombre, esa voz si sonaba como la de un "señor oscuro".

Harry se desató del _Incarcerous_ con algo de esfuerzo, pensaba en lo útiles que eran las habilidades que había aprendido como auror en su tiempo, exploro un poco la cueva y encontró un reloj similar al suyo ¿Sería aquel hombre un viajero del tiempo como él? no lo parecía, Aión no hubiera permitido algo así, parecía más del tipo de Fred y George, alguien que disfruta una broma, pero no una destrucción.

¿Quizás lo robo? Pero ¿A quién y por qué?

Harry decidió no mover nada, necesitaba que aquel hombre se confiara para someterlo y obligarlo a levantar las protecciones, así que mejor se ocupó de Tyler. Todos creían que no había un contra-hechizo para la maldición  _Imperius_ , pero si la había. Harry sacó del trance a Tyler quien estaba confundido y Harry decidió hacer algo drástico.

—¡Imperio! —Lanzó el hechizo y Tyler pronto estaba como antes, pero ahora bajo su control—Escúchame Tyler, no quiero hacer esto más que tú, pero necesitamos salir vivos, los dos. No confió en que no hagas alguna estupidez, así que lo que harás ahora será lanzarme un  _Incarcerous_  algo débil, apenas lo suficiente para que aparezcan las cuerdas. Saldremos de esta, ahora, hazlo—.

Harry se tendió en el suelo con la varita oculta, pero a la mano y sintió el Incarcerous de Tyler.

—Bien Tyler, ahora quiero que finjas obedecer al hombre, pero no podrás hacerme daño por nada del mundo—Tyler asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Harry espero en el suelo hasta que el hombre regresara y cuando entró, Harry hizo la pantomima de apenas despertar, pero entonces la sangre se le fue.

—¿¡Tú!? —.

Peter Pettigrew estaba frente a él, solo que no era él. Peter olía a putrefacción. Harry lo supo. Ariana Grindelwald se había posesionado del cadáver de Peter.


	20. Kairós

Peter Pettigrew había muerto poco después de la desaparición de Ariana Grindelwald. Murió por su propia mano luego de creer que había sido su culpa el deceso de sus amigos y ahora... ahora estaba peor que nunca. De alguna forma, una horrible forma, su cuerpo fue poseído por el alma fragmentada de la nieta de Grindelwald. Y ella tenía el reloj de algún viajero del tiempo y a Tyler (eso creía ella) bajo un  _Imperius_.

Harry aún estaba en shock, pero intento recordar todo lo que había aprendido durante su vida como Auror y rápidamente se recompuso y uso la mejor mascara de aburrimiento, el Severus Snape de su tiempo estaría orgulloso.

—Supongo que debes estar preguntándote qué hago dentro de Pettigrew. Resulta que, gracias a tu tía, mi alma quedó vagando y tuve que buscar otro "vehículo", y Pettigrew acababa de morir, solo tuve que esperar a que lo enterraran y en cuanto se fueron del funeral los asistentes, me aparecí fuera del ataúd y empecé a buscar otras fuentes de magia—.

>> No podía permanecer en Inglaterra, habían aumentado la seguridad y presencia de los aurores en todos lados, tuve que viajar a muchos lados, hasta que llegue a América, a Estados Unidos y encontré a alguien que tenía suficiente magia para sostenerme más tiempo que mis otras fuentes—.

>> Me he estado alimentando del joven Tyler desde sus 11 años, poca energía a la vez, ese fue mi error con los otros y por lo que me tuve que mover, tu maldita tía me condenó a una existencia parasitaria, si no fuera porque le arrebato a ese idiota su valioso reloj, no hubiera tenido mi ancla particular. Lo malo es que no tengo idea de cómo funciona el artefacto ese, pero una vez que tenga un cuerpo de vuelta, eso no será problema—El "cuerpo" de Peter, agarro el reloj—No te preocupes querido—"Ariana" tocó a Harry quien alejó su rostro de la pútrida mano del títere de carne—No eres tú a quién voy a sacrificar—.

"Ariana" dirigió su varita hacia Tyler y Harry sabía que lo iba a matar y tuvo que hacer algo.

* * *

Tom y Severus llegaron cerca de la cueva, apenas unos metros y tuvieron que trabajar inmediatamente a romper las protecciones que estaba erigidas alrededor de ella. Apenas alcanzaron a oír la voz de Harry gritando cuando las barreras cayeron y lograron correr a tiempo para ver el cuerpo de Pettigrew (quien debía estar muerto desde hace años) luchando con Harry mediante maldiciones muy viciosas.

— _¡Sectumsempra!_ —Severus sabía que Harry estaba usando uno de sus hechizos y cuando le dio de lleno a Pettigrew, noto que este, no sangraba. Pettigrew estaba más muerto que nada, pero seguía "vivo" de algún modo— _¡Reducto! ¡Duro! ¡Incendio!_  —Harry luchaba con todo lo que tenía, pero no era suficiente, el cuerpo seguía moviéndose y esquivaba las maldiciones apenas lo suficiente, era evidente que no le importaba el estado en que quedara su "vehículo".

— _¡Crucio!_ —Tom no usaba esa maldición más que en emergencias y esto calificaba como una... excepto que el cuerpo reanimado no sentía absolutamente nada.

— _¡Fiendfyre!_ —Severus lanzó fuego maldito, pensando que, si Pettigrew estaba reanimado, básicamente era un  _Inferius_.

Viendo que entre Tom y Severus estaban entreteniendo a "Peter", Harry se acercó a Tyler y le quitó el _Imperius,_ tenía que sacarlo de ahí mientras se pudiera y entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse por un segundo, la maldición asesina iba en camino a Severus y el cuerpo de Harry fue más rápido que su pensamiento... tomó la maldición por su amado.

El cuerpo inerte de Harry cayó a los pies de Severus quien estaba en estado de shock, incluso Tom había detenido sus maldiciones hacía "Pettigrew".

—¿H-Harry? —Severus se arrodilló y puso la cabeza de Harry sobre sus piernas—Despierta, p-por favor... no puedes dejarme así—Un rastro de agua salada limpiaba la tierra del rostro de Harry... las lágrimas de Severus caían sobre el rostro inerte de su amante.

—Bien, bien, Severus... sabes que puedes evitar esto, tengo tu bonito reloj y todo lo que tienes que hacer es usarlo para salvar a tu precioso Harry—Tom podía sentir la magia más oscura provenir de aquel reloj, la sensación le era de alguna forma familiar, los había estudiado y alguna vez estuvo cerca del basilisco de Herpo. El reloj era el horrocrux de Ariana Grindelwald, la firma mágica de los hechizos no mentía. El espíritu dentro del cuerpo reanimado era la nieta de Gellert.

Severus estiró la mano hasta el reloj que le ofrecía Ariana quien se acercó hasta él y se lo dio. Tom estaba petrificado, sin saber bien a bien que hacer, eso podía salvar a Harry y, por otro lado, delataría que el uso del reloj solo podía ser ejecutado por Severus. Si Ariana quería el reloj para algo específico, esclavizaría a Severus hasta lograrlo, la magia embebida en el reloj podría forzarlo de alguna forma, era imposible saberlo. Tyler ya sin el Imperius pudo por fin ver la verdad detrás de "Él" y por qué jamás noto nada extraño en su persona.

Fuera quien fuera el hombre frente a él, le había lanzado el _Imperius_ desde sus 11 años y se estuvo alimentando de su magia. Al menos su núcleo seguía fuerte, pero el _Imperius_ prolongado seguro dejó secuelas en su psique.

Severus observó el reloj que le había dado Ariana y observó el cuerpo de Harry. Harry, la persona que más amaba en este mundo y en el otro, por quien sacrificó tanto estaba muerto...de nuevo. No había otra manera de estar junto a él que cruzar el velo nuevamente, pero entonces lo sintió, debajo de las capas y capas de magia antigua que estaban dentro del reloj. Un fragmento del alma de Ariana estaba dentro del reloj, y se había entretejido con la magia del artefacto... eso era malo, demasiado.

Si usaba el reloj ahora, le daría a Ariana la habilidad de usar la arena a su libre albedrío, de alguna forma lo sabía. El artefacto no era el que hacía funcionar el salto, las vueltas... sino la arena. Tampoco sabía cómo destruir uno de esos relojes, eran creados por los dioses mismos, solo algo con el mismo poder podría hacerle algo... ¿Algo con el mismo poder?

Tom supo que algo estaba pasando en la mente de su amigo, porque a pesar del estoicismo que había en su rostro, sus ojos pasaron del dolor al pensamiento crítico de forma casi inmediata. Cuando vio que sacó el reloj de Harry, supo que eso iba a terminar mal. Y lo confirmó cuando Severus empezó a acercar ambos artefactos de forma que chocarían entre ellos.

Tyler estaba al lado de Tom cuando dos manos los jalaron y sacaron inmediatamente de la cueva antes de la coalición de los relojes. La familiar sensación de la aparición le dijo que ya no estaban siquiera cerca de la cueva donde Severus, Harry y aquel "ser" estaban.

Cuando aterrizaron, Tom y Tyler se enfrentaron con la figura casi beatífica de Dumbledore. La palabra clave era "casi", Albus Dumbledore estaba a medio camino entre aterrado y furioso.

—Tom ¿Qué no confías en mí? ¿Cómo se les ocurrió ir detrás del "secuestrador" de Harry sin avisarme? Y no me vengas con que no había tiempo, siempre podías enviar a Fawkes o un Patronus. Tuve que enterarme por una curiosa criatura pariente de Fawkes quien traía una carta en su pico—Tom trago en seco, el Diricawl de su hija Melina debió ser el implicado, iba a tener una larga charla con su esposa, luego de agradecerle enviar a Dumbledore.

Tyler aun no sabía bien a bien que estaba pasando, pero agradecía enormemente estar lejos de aquella cosa con forma humana que había sido su "mentor".

* * *

—Hola Severus—La "criatura" frente a Severus, no podía ser humana de ninguna forma, a pesar del aspecto que ofrecía. Casi un humano muggle, con ropa que Tonks apreciaría. Los pantalones rasgados y la playera de los Misfits aunado a la chaqueta de cuero y la cabeza rapada, excepto por ese mechón de cabello largo que le daba la apariencia de estar solo rapado de un lado—Supongo que no necesito presentación luego de que conocieras a los idiotas que tengo por hermanos—.

—Kairós—Kronos había sido quien le dijo la oportunidad que le brindarían a Harry, pero Severus seguía sin entender por qué Kronos se lo había informado.

—Mi hermano Kronos pensó que sería "divertido" ver que pasaría entre ustedes dos si se hubieran conocido en "mejores condiciones"—El dios encendió un "cigarro"—Kronos tiene cierta debilidad por los romances—Aunque Severus sabía que todo lo que ahí se conjuraba no era más que "humo y espejos", el aroma a tabaco era demasiado realista.

—¿Harry? —Era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento, solo quería saber que estaba ahí.

—¿Harry? Está, digamos, "en pausa". No sabemos qué hacer en esta situación, nunca se había dado el caso... —Severus empezó a imaginarse lo peor—Nadie había logrado imbuir magia oscura en uno de nuestros artefactos—.

—¿Ariana Grindelwald? —Kairós bufó entre divertido y molesto—¿Ariana? Sí, ¿Grindelwald? Por supuesto que no, ella ni siquiera era nieta de él, su hijo no tenía suficientes "municiones", así que robó un bebé de una familia de nacidos muggles y la "adoptó" como suya—.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Recuerdo que cuando caí en la vuelta de los Potter, Kronos me dijo que Ariana era la nieta de Grindelwald...—Kairós lo silencio con una mano.

—Mis hermanos suelen tener información "completa", pero no cuando se trata de algo importante, pasan por alto muchas cosas con tal de tener "algo que informar", tu pensarías que Kronos es el mayor, pero no, ese soy yo, luego sigue Aión y Kronos es el menor. Mis hermanos son algo "lentos" de entendimiento sobre no jugar con el destino, pero que se le va a hacer, uno no decide la familia ¿no? —.

Severus tenía algunas preguntas —¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué eran los relojes? ¿Y la arena? —Kairós miró divertido a Severus, el tener a Harry como pareja lo había hecho algo impaciente.

—Tranquilo Severus, lo que va a pasar primero es que voy a darles la paliza de su vida a mis hermanitos, lo segundo que va a pasar es que voy a eliminar los relojes, se ha demostrado que, aunque ayudan a los mortales a aceptar la vida y la muerte luego de que ven la realidad de las cosas, también demostraron con lo de Ariana, que es posible alterar el contenido del reloj—.

>> La arena, bueno, regresara a donde debe estar. Nosotros creamos los relojes para tener algo que hacer, jamás se pensó en ocuparlos hasta que llegó el primer mortal a pedir una "oportunidad más" y entonces decidimos dejarlo "jugar" con él, pero siempre es el mismo cuento. He llegado a esa conclusión. Hagamos lo que hagamos, resolver una de sus incógnitas como mortales, solo hace que necesiten resolver más y más incógnitas y resolver todas es imposible—.

—¿Qué pasará conmigo y Harry? —Esa era una de las preguntas que más lo estaba comiendo.

—Ahh, sobre ustedes. Bueno, hemos pensado que sería bueno escuchar lo que tienes que decir. El chocar los relojes liberó la arena y con ella, el poder del tiempo para acomodar las cosas, pero eso también creo otra cosa. Ustedes provienen de una línea temporal y aterrizaron en otra. Lo describiste muy bien con Tom, son dimensiones, los relojes no funcionan en la misma línea de la que proceden, así que dejamos que los usen en una dimensión diferente, pero al chocar los relojes, ambas líneas se "friccionaron" y aunque logramos restaurarlas, donde estuvieron usando los relojes, sufrieron daños—.

—¿Qué significa eso? —.

—Significa que lo que debía pasar en la línea con la que jugaron, ya no pasará. No tenemos manera de saber que sucederá en esa línea de tiempo, se ha vuelto impredecible—.

—Eso quiere decir... —.

—Eso quiere decir que no sabemos si ustedes dos seguirán juntos. No podemos borrarles los recuerdos de su "vida anterior", así que ambos tendrían los recuerdos de sus dos vidas y no podemos saber que pasara entre ustedes, con los Weasley, con los Malfoy, con todo ese universo... ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —.

—Estaremos solos—.

—Así es, no podremos intervenir. Cualquier cosa que hagan ustedes, será completamente su responsabilidad—.

—¿Entonces? —.

—Entonces, la decisión es tuya Severus. Si tu regresas, tendremos que regresar a Harry y Ariana, claro, esta última la convertiremos en muggle, como nunca pudo usar el reloj, a ella si podemos desmemoriarla—.

Severus paseaba mientras el dios de la oportunidad seguía "fumando". Si regresaban a la línea del tiempo que dañaron, había una posibilidad enorme de que Harry y él se separaran, pero en realidad, no fue una decisión tan difícil de tomar, él ya había jugado a ser el "protector en las sombras", solo quería que Harry estuviera vivo, verlo respirar siquiera, era lo que alimentaba su alma.

—Regresamos—.

Kairós se acercó a Severus y sorpresivamente lo abrazó—Ese cuatro-ojos que amas debe ser muy especial, cualquier otro no se arriesgaría tanto. Mucha suerte Severus. No nos volveremos a ver hasta que tu "tiempo" termine—.

Severus notó un peso en sus brazos y vio que estaba sosteniendo a su amado Harry quien respiraba pausadamente. Dormía tranquilo.

Lo último que vio antes de caer en la oscuridad fue a Kairós llevando de las orejas a la sobria figura enfundada en negro de Kronos y al más exuberante Aión.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Harry al despertar fue a Severus abrazándolo con mucho cuidado, apenas rozando su cuerpo. Intentó moverse sigilosamente de la cama, pero eso alertó a Severus.

—Señor Potter, deje de moverse como gusano en anzuelo. Si quiere que deje de tocarlo solo dígalo—Harry abrió los ojos, ese hombre era Severus Snape, pero no SU Severus Snape.

—¡Snape! —Harry se cayó de la cama cuando por la sorpresa se movió más bruscamente de lo que esperaba.

—Tan elocuente como siempre Potter—Severus se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la cocina.

Harry se levantó como pudo del piso y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, siguió al hombre que ya estaba preparando café muy cargado. Harry se acercó con cuidado, esperando que el hombre no lo atacará cuando se enterara de que habían "intimado". Severus le puso una taza de café frente a él y Harry la tomo entre sus manos y empezó a beber el amargo brebaje.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Por la ceja levantada del hombre, Harry supo que su pregunta había sido estúpida y se maldijo interiormente al tiempo que enrojecía. Severus fingió no darse cuenta de las mejillas sonrosadas y se limitó a contestar.

—Por mucho que usted desee respuestas, no quiero tener que repetir esta historia más de una vez así que debo enviar un mensaje antes de explicarle las cosas, Potter—Severus sacó una pluma que parecía de pavo y ató una pequeña nota en pergamino a la misma, y la pluma se fue en un pop. Instantes después, apareció un "dodo" llevando una carta en el pico.

—¡Un Diricawl! —Harry se reprendió a sí mismo cuando miró la sonrisa irónica de su antiguo profesor en ambos tiempos.

—Si ya terminó de señalar lo evidente, le sugiero que se mueva al sillón, pronto llegara la visita—.

Apenas se habían sentado en el sillón, Tom Ryddle apareció en la salita.

—¡Severus! ¡Harry! Me alegra verlos. Albus no está feliz, me acusó de no confiar en él, solo porque no le presente a Abigaíl, pero ahora esos dos están conspirando en mi contra, estoy seguro. No debí dejarlos charlando con ese Tyler—.

—Entonces el señor Douglas está bien, ¿Revisaste su mente? —Preguntó Severus.

—Sí, el  _Imperius_  dejo un desastre, pero se recuperará. Había un solo pensamiento que no pudo dominar Ariana sobre él y creo que eso le ayudará a reparar su mente—Tom sonrió cuando pensó en que la señorita Weasley era ese pensamiento.

—Bien por el joven. Ahora, tendrás que escuchar atentamente porque lo que voy a decir no lo quiero repetir nuevamente, ¿Entiendes Tom? —.

—Claro como el  _veritaserum_ Severus—.

Severus empezó a contar todo lo que había sucedido con Kairós, excepto cierta información sobre la imposibilidad de los dioses de volver a interferir en esta "dimensión" en particular y sobre el destino poco claro acerca de su relación con Harry.

—... así que, en resumidas cuentas, esta línea sufrió daños, pero nada que deba preocuparnos en realidad—.

—Supongo que eso es bueno Severus. Al menos les permitió regresar, podría haber dicho que debían quedarse ahí, y que destruyan esos relojes es la mejor decisión. Serán creados por los dioses, pero aquí se convierten en artefactos mundanos, aunque poderosos y, por ende, susceptibles de ser "corrompidos"—.

—En efecto—.

Pasaron unos incómodos minutos hasta que Tom vio que Harry, quien no había abierto la boca durante toda la explicación de Severus, estaba esperando el momento de hablar a solas con el hombre.

—Bueno, se hace tarde y tengo que ir a revisar que mi esposa no esté haciéndose "demasiado amiga" de Albus. Casi lo creo capaz de aliarse a las "amenazas Weasley" y jugarme alguna broma cuando regresemos a Hogwarts. Nos vemos otro día amigo mío. Harry, me alegra verte a salvo—.

Tom se dirigió al flu y luego de arrojar un puño de polvos y decir en voz clara la dirección de su hogar, dejo a ambos hombres solos. Tenía que ir a decirle muchas cosas a Albus Dumbledore sobre lo que había hecho Ariana Grindelwald.

Harry jugaba con la taza vacía, no sabía cómo abordar al hombre. Durante dos años habían sido pareja, vivían juntos, pero ahora... Harry no sabía que iba a pasar.

—Yo, profesor... —Severus sabía lo que venía, así que se adelantó a los hechos.

—No es necesario que continúe Potter, me marchare a primera hora de mañana—.

Harry no podía creerlo, ¿Es que acaso al hombre no le importaba ni un poco lo que habían pasado juntos, fuera "él" o su "otro yo"? Harry estaba colérico.

—No se preocupe profesor, seré yo quien se marche—Harry era la personificación del hielo puro, pero por dentro estaba temblando de furia y dolor. Se había enamorado de ese hombre y lo botaba tan fácilmente. Bien, él no le daría el gusto, si quería quedarse el departamento, bien, que se lo quedará, él se iba a ir muy lejos. Lejos de él. No se iba a quedar en Inglaterra, Ariana ya no era un peligro, Tyler seguramente sería cuidado por Ginny, los demás en realidad no lo necesitaban, todos estaban mejor en este tiempo, excepto él. Él no tenía nada ahora.

Harry se levantó del sillón, levito la taza hasta el fregadero de la cocina y se encerró en la recamara de ambos. Severus suspiró. Estaba seguro de que al menos, quizás al menos, el ex-Gryffindor le diría que se dieran una oportunidad de conocerse, pero en cuanto empezó a hablar, noto esa duda en sus ojos y no pudo enfrentarlo. Habían sido los dos años más felices de su vida y se habían terminado.

Decidió irse por el resto del día para darle "espacio" a Harry y se fue por flu hasta la casa de Timmy, necesitaba pensar.

Apenas se quedó solo, Harry empezó a empacar sus cosas de la que había sido por breve tiempo, su hogar perfecto. Pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos mientras le decía adiós a la mayor felicidad que alguna vez había experimentado en sus dos "vidas".

* * *

—De verdad que eres idiota—Timmy no se andaba con rodeos. Su hermano era un completo idiota. Siempre pensando que sabía lo que otros pensaban sobre él y asumiendo lo peor. Harry parecía haber barrido eso, pero al parecer no fue así.

—Se terminó Timothy—.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera lo dejaste hablar? —.

—Lo vi en sus ojos, estaba buscando las palabras para decirme que debíamos terminar. He visto esa mirada antes, en muchos alumnos cuando iban a pedirme consejo. Yo no pude... no pude escucharlo—Severus se veía derrotado.

Timmy suspiró, su hermano, recuperado o no a su antiguo yo antes de que fallecieran los Potter, era terco, siempre lo había sido, y Timmy rezó a todos los magos que su hermano no cometiera la mayor estupidez de su vida. Nunca había sido más feliz en su vida, que cuando estaba junto a Harry, ni siquiera con Lily y James sonreía así.

* * *

—Me voy. Yo... que le vaya bien profesor—Harry se despidió de su ex-amante con "decoro" y tomó su bolsa llena de sus pertenencias reducidas. Severus estaba viendo cómo se iba Harry cuando este volteó por última vez y murmuró en voz baja, pensando que Severus no lo veía—Adiós, Sev, te amo—.

Severus oyó apenas un par de pasos de Harry bajando la escalera cuando se volteó hacia la puerta y la abrió violentamente, Harry casi terminaba de bajar la escalera cuando sintió que lo levantaban del piso y era cargado como fardo por Severus.

>> ¡Severus! ¡Bájame! —Severus ni siquiera se inmutó por el griterío de Harry—¡No seas imbécil! ¡Bájame te digo! —Los gritos ya habían alertado a los vecinos, quienes al ver a la pareja simplemente sonrieron y se metieron a sus casas, habían esperado la primera pelea de esos dos desde hace semanas, eran demasiado dulces para que no estallaran un día en dramatismo.

Severus entró a la casa y con su varita rápidamente hecho hechizos de silencio y cerradura que solo los duendes de Gringotts y él podrían romper. Luego cerró la red flu en un movimiento y puso un hechizo anti-aparición en todo el departamento, estaban aislados de todo a todo.

>> ¡Severus! ¡Bájame! —Severus bajó a Harry, pero apenas los pies de este tocaron el suelo, se vio siendo aplastado contra la puerta y besado con verdadera necesidad, con algo de saña. Severus no estaba siendo dulce, sino dominante, rudo, y Harry se resistió al principio, pero pronto dejo que su necesidad del hombre lo dominará.

Luego de que sintió que Harry ya no se resistía, Severus se separó un poco y murmuró—No te voy a dejar ir. No me importa si tengo que seguirte hasta el Himalaya o Tombuctú, eres mío, y no voy a dejar que me digas esas cosas, pensando que no te oigo. Ten el valor de decírmelo a la cara—.

Harry entendió que alcanzó a oír lo que dijo al final y sonrió al tiempo que Severus estaba rasgando su ropa dejando al descubierto su cuerpo—Te amo—.


	21. Lubricus

Harry estaba siendo aplastado literalmente contra la puerta de su casa, Severus ya había arrancado a jirones su camisa y estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba mientras él mismo estaba rasgando lo que podía de la camisa de Severus. Era injusto que solo él estuviera expuesto.

— _¡Evanesco!_  —La varita de Severus una vez más entró en escena y la ropa de ambos desapareció. Severus agradeció más que nunca que Harry insistiera en alfombrar todo el piso, sus pies descalzos lo agradecían. Harry estaba siendo apretado, acariciado y plácidamente magullado. Severus se frotaba rudamente contra él haciendo que la piel de Harry se sintiera hervir.

Ambos habían hecho el amor de forma más tranquila y pausada anteriormente, disfrutando cada segundo... pero esto era casi animal.

Las manos de Severus se deslizaron hasta el trasero de Harry y lo levantó hasta la altura de sus caderas y presionó aún más su cuerpo contra el de Harry sin dejar de besarlo como si quisiera devorarlo. Boto la varita en el piso luego de lanzar el último hechizo que Harry no oyó porque Severus lo ejecutó de forma no verbal:  _"¡Lubricus!"_.

Las manos de Severus se separaron de Harry y cambió sus labios de los de Harry hacía el cuello empezando a succionar justo en la vena—¡Ngh! —Harry sintió un poco de dolor cuando empezó la succión, pero luego de eso, empezó a sentirse delicioso, Severus chupaba y lamía el área, alternando y dejando una marca púrpura. Con Harry debidamente distraído, Severus posiciono su miembro en la entrada de Harry y lo metió de un golpe.

Harry abrió la boca en un grito silencioso, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, sea lo que sea, la penetración no era exactamente dolorosa, su esfínter acepto perfectamente el miembro de Severus... era absolutamente perfecto. Severus agarró a Harry de sus nalgas y empezó a embestir al tiempo que soltaba el cuello de su amado luego de dejar su marca. Harry era suyo y él quería reclamarlo como tal.

Sentía las embestidas más fuertes que alguna vez tuvo, su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera hecho de gelatina, todo lo que había en el universo en ese momento era ese miembro dentro de él, golpeándolo por dentro, arrancándole la cordura en cada embiste. Harry se abrazó lo más que pudo a Severus y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Severus haciéndolo gemir.

>> ¡Oh dioses! —Era la primera frase coherente que Harry expresaba en un rato—Más—Severus amaba el sonido de esa voz ronca, era señal de que Harry estaba disfrutando y Severus aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas cuidando de tocar siempre esa pequeña protuberancia.

Severus solo veía como Harry gesticulaba de placer y atrapó esa mirada con la suya, siguió embistiendo sin dejar que la mirada de Harry se desviara de la de él y le habló con todo el autocontrol que pudo—Te amo, eres m-mío y no te dejaré ir nunca, n-nunca, nunca...—Severus siguió embistiendo y bajó sus labios al cuello de Harry empezando a dejar un rastro de chupetones desde debajo de la oreja hasta el hombro derecho de su amante.

Cada chupetón hacía que Harry siseara, entre sentirse empalado violenta y deliciosamente y esa lujuriosa boca, todo su cuerpo estaba al borde de estallar en llamas.

>> Mío, mío, mío... —Severus murmuraba entre cada chupetón mientras Harry solo se dejaba hacer y enterraba aún más sus uñas en la espalda de Severus dejando sendos rasguños en su piel. Incluso el leve ardor de esas heridas estaba llevando a Severus al clímax.

Cuando Severus empezó a sentir que Harry estaba al borde, capturó nuevamente sus labios con firmeza y dejó que su lengua saqueara la húmeda cavidad, bebiéndose los jadeos y gemidos de Harry hasta que uno de esos gemidos fue largo y profundo. Las paredes del interior de Harry estrecharon el miembro de Severus que empezó a vaciarse en el cálido interior mientras Harry se venía entre ambos. Había sido el orgasmo más intenso que habían experimentado ambos, en esa vida y en la anterior.

Estaban agotados. Severus salió de Harry con cuidado y dejo que su amante se sostuviera de él al tocar sus pies el piso. Harry estaba algo tembloroso y jadeante, sudaba mucho y tenía el cuerpo entero ruborizado. En ningún momento, Severus soltó su agarre de él.

—Te amo—Le dijo Harry mientras se abrazaba al igualmente sudoroso cuerpo de Severus. Como pudo, Severus llevó a Harry hasta la habitación y lo tendió en la cama tendiéndose él mismo a su lado. Apenas lograban mantenerse despiertos y decidieron dejar que el sueño los arrastrara. Severus acunó el cuerpo de Harry en sus brazos.

* * *

Severus se despertó primero que Harry y solo hasta ese momento fue consciente de las laceraciones que tenía en la espalda, producto de la pasión de su amante. Su amante, su Harry, quien estaba en sus brazos. La acompasada respiración de Harry lo llenaba de dicha. Pensó que lo había perdido de nuevo. Pero estaba ahí, entre sus brazos, el tibio cuerpo respiraba y suspiraba complacido entre el sueño, fuera lo que fuera que soñaba Harry, lo hacía sonreír bobamente.

Los revueltos cabellos, la piel suave e incluso esos lentes torcidos que olvidó quitarle mientras lo empalaba y luego cuando se tendieron en la cama, precariamente sostenidos en las orejas. Los chupetones ahora exhibían un color púrpura incluyendo aquel que hizo justo en la vena yugular, que daba a Harry la apariencia de haber sido atacado por un "vampiro". Había "marcado" a Harry en un arrebato.

Cuando oyó aquellas palabras murmuradas, tardo apenas segundos en patearse mentalmente y decirse a sí mismo que era un maldito cobarde y que nunca volvería a tener esa oportunidad si no iba tras Harry. Lo amó durante muchos años, hasta el final de su vida anterior, y lo siguió (mitad manipulado por Kronos, mitad estupidez propia) durante su viaje en el tiempo.

Su "yo" de este tiempo, dimensión o lo que fuera, aún _Obliviado_ , sintió la atracción férrea que él sentía por Harry y logró tener una relación por dos años con su sueño dorado. Ahora estaba él y a la vez, estaba su "yo" de este tiempo, ambos eran diferentes y a la vez lo mismo. Al igual que Harry era él mismo y su "yo" de este tiempo. De alguna forma, aunque nada parecía tener sentido, lo tenía. Ellos siempre se iban a encontrar, en cualquier tiempo o dimensión, ninguno podía estar realmente lejos del otro.

Harry empezó a desperezarse y notó enseguida el ardor en su trasero e hizo una mueca. Luego enfoco un poco la mirada y notó que sus lentes seguían sobre su cara, pero estaban torcidos. Una mano los acomodo y Harry vio los ojos oscuros de su amante, dejando que una sonrisa adornara su cara.

—Hola Sev—Severus frunció el ceño al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre, pero no duro mucho. De alguna forma, en los labios de Harry, sonaba adorable.

—Yo... no quiero que te vayas—.

—No quiero irme—Harry acercó su cuerpo al de Severus y el contacto con la piel de su amante envió un cálido sentimiento a su corazón. Estaba en su hogar.

—Te amo—.

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo—Severus tenía que sacarlo de su pecho.

—Me refiero a que te amo desde antes. Te amo desde nuestro tiempo anterior—Eso terminó de despertar a Harry.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Me amabas desde nuestra vida anterior? —Eso era algo inconcebible ¿O no?

—Oclumancia. Vi tu vida, la real y no pude arrepentirme más de haber tenido prejuicios contra ti como en ese momento. Yo... solo quería ir y abrazarte, prometerte que ya no tenías que regresar con esos abusivos, que me encargaría de ti, pero estaba la amenaza de Voldemort, y no pude cuidarte como merecías. Me convertí en tu guardián en las sombras y empecé a conocerte, conocerte de verdad—.

>> Me enamore de ti. Al principio de ese verano me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, pero cuando supe que estabas con la menor de los Weasley en tu sexto año, experimenté celos, y lo supe. Estaba perdido. Me había enamorado como un idiota de ti. Y sabía que tú no podrías corresponderme así que continúe en las sombras. Nada me dolió más que cuando vi tus ojos al morir Dumbledore, cuando me enfrentaste. Esa noche lloré. Lo que no había sucedido en más de una década—.

>> Cuando Voldemort desapareció, supe que era libre al fin, pero no quería estar en el ojo público, ni quería ver tu compasión. Eso iba a ser intolerable para mí, así que desaparecí y seguí siendo tu sombra. Protegí a todos los tuyos que pude, hasta el momento en que cruzaste el velo y ya no tuve nada que me atara y te seguí—.

>> Te seguí por todas tus vueltas con el reloj, excepto una. Quise evitar el fallecimiento de tus padres y fallé miserablemente, Ariana me atacó y _Oblivió_ , no recordaba mi "vida" anterior. Mientras me recuperaba de haber perdido a mis parejas, recuerdo haberme sentido "incompleto" ¿Sabes? Algo faltaba y hasta que Tyler me lanzó contra la pared, no recordaba nada y entonces todo empezó a fluir en mi mente. Me sentí mejor—.

>> Antier, cuando empezaste a hablar, vi algo en tus ojos, dudas y yo pensé, erróneamente, que estabas buscando las palabras para terminar con la relación y yo... no quise escucharlas. No podía soportarlo. Pero ayer que dijiste que me amabas, me di cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo y supe que no podía dejarte ir—.

—Eres un idiota Severus—Severus bufó divertido por el puchero que estaba haciendo su pareja.

—Lo sé—.

—Eres menos gruñón en este tiempo, pero eso no es lo que me enamoro de ti, sino lo que ya eras y seguías siendo en este lugar. Eres inteligente, valiente, honesto (a veces), tienes ingenio y una lengua aguda, eres intenso y tienes algo indescriptible que me atrajo hacia ti. Te amo por todo lo que eres. Me gustabas desde mucho antes de cruzar a esta línea temporal—.

>> Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que dabas miedo, pero cuando me toco tu clase, tu entrada fue espectacular. Pensé "este es un maestro del cual puedo aprender" pero empezaste a atacarme y yo quise odiarte, de verdad que sí. Pero solo sentía enojo y en Cuarto me fijé en Cho, solo porque su cabello se parecía al tuyo. Empecé a notarte más y a veces solía imaginarte cuando me masturbaba—.

>> He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en las cosas de mi pasado, y aunque ame a Ginny y me dio 3 hijos maravillosos, nunca me sentí... completo. En este tiempo, contigo, no volví a tener esa sensación de que algo faltaba. Me siento feliz y completo a tu lado—.

Harry acariciaba con una mano el pecho de Severus, trazando círculos delicadamente, disfrutando del suave contacto con la piel del hombre y suspirando de gozo al sentirte protegido en sus brazos. En esta vida y en la otra, Severus siempre lo estaba cuidando y eso lo llenaba de dicha.

Ambos disfrutaron unos momentos de silencio, solo escuchando el corazón o la respiración del otro y llenando sus memorias con los detalles de sus rostros. Harry amaba cada centímetro de ese rostro, desde la punta de la nariz hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Y Severus amaba todo de Harry, incluso esos lentes.

—¿Te duele? —Harry supo que se refería a su trasero.

—Un poco. Nunca lo habíamos hecho así de intenso—Severus notó que Harry se llevaba la mano hacia el moretón más grande en su yugular.

—Espera aquí—.

A regañadientes, Harry notó que Severus se alejaba de él e iba a buscar algo al baño y regreso luego de unos instantes con una poción de color blanco.

—¿Poción para la irritación? —.

—Y esta otra para el dolor—Severus mostró la otra botella que traía, una poción para el dolor intenso que Severus elaboraba de vez en cuando para San Mungo. Harry se tragó ambas y en segundos el ardor de su trasero desapareció.

—Me siento mejor—.

—Creo que deberíamos comer algo—Severus le tendió una bata a Harry y él se puso otra y ambos salieron hacia la cocina para comer.

Afortunadamente, la matriarca Weasley había dejado varios tuppers (un maravilloso invento muggle según sus propias palabras) con la comida de la fiesta de Harry que no pudieron llevar a cabo. Eso le recordó a Severus que aún le debía esa fiesta a Harry. Comieron un poco en silencio y luego disfrutaron de unos momentos tiernos llenos de besos y tenues caricias.

Severus era dominante e intenso, pero sabía cuánto le gustaba al "Gryffindor" las muestras de afecto llenas de azúcar.

Cuando las caricias empezaron a subir de tono, Severus y Harry se movieron de vuelta a la habitación, Severus garabateo rápidamente una nota en un pedazo de pergamino y volvió a enviar la nota con una de esas plumas de Diricawl. La nota decía  _"no molestar hasta pasado mañana"_.

* * *

Entre besos y ya desnudos y sin estorbos, Harry preguntó por qué cuando Severus lo penetró el día anterior no había necesitado lubricante o preparación como siempre.

—Use el hechizo  _Lubricus_ , no es un hechizo que se aprenda "de la gente decente". Se usa para "lubricar" o, mejor dicho, deja la entrada que vas a penetrar, lista y receptiva—Le dijo Severus dejando un beso en la nuez de Adán de Harry quien gimió quedamente ante la caricia.

—Prefiero el lubricante tradicional, es más íntimo—La mano de Harry ya estaba prodigando atenciones al miembro de su amante.

—Bueno, no tenía ganas de esperar—Severus le dio una mirada lasciva al tiempo que se lamia los labios.

Por toda respuesta, Harry se puso a horcajadas sobre Severus y una vez que su trasero estaba sobre el miembro del hombre murmuró— _¡Lubricus!_ —Harry dirigió con su mano el miembro de Severus hacia su entrada y se dejó caer con fuerza, penetrándose a sí mismo con el falo de carne duro y anhelante. Severus gimió de la sorpresa y el placer.

Harry levantaba sus caderas de forma que su miembro casi salía de él y luego de dejaba caer, el sonido de la respiración jadeante de Harry y sus pieles chocando era lo único que oyó por un instante hasta que decidió participar más activamente.

Severus levantó su parte superior hasta quedar cerca de Harry y bajo sus labios hacia aquellas protuberancias erguidas que rogaban por ser chupadas y mordidas y se dio gusto. Harry gritó cuando sintió la boca de Severus dando lamidas y ligeros mordiscos a sus pezones.

>> ¡Oh Merlín! —Harry se sujetó de la cabecera y aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras Severus dejaba sus pezones adoloridos y satisfechos para pasar a marcar el otro lado de su cuello con succiones que dejarían su marca en él. Las manos de Severus amasaban sus caderas, su cintura, sus costados. Lo afianzaban más hacia el cuerpo de Severus. Harry gemía bajo el toque inclemente de esas manos que lo recorrían y estrujaban sin piedad.

—¿Te gusta? —Murmuró Severus al oído de su amante quien seguía empalándose a sí mismo.

—S-sí, me gusta, m-me gusta mucho—.

Severus se separó de Harry y lo sostuvo de los costados impidiendo el movimiento, sacando su miembro de Harry. En un movimiento, puso a Harry debajo suyo y rápidamente dobló las rodillas de Harry y las puso pegadas a su pecho, haciendo que los pies de Harry se afianzaran en sus hombros y volvió a penetrarlo.

Harry abrió sus labios, pero ningún sonido salía de ellos, ni siquiera un gemido podía describir la sensación que estaba en su parte posterior. Severus estaba enterrado en lo más profundo. Severus tenía sus brazos y piernas sobre la cama y estaba embistiendo con fuerza a Harry quien podía sentir cada centímetro del miembro de Severus.

Pero lo que más amaba Harry, era que Severus lo estaba viendo directamente, observando cada reacción de su rostro y a la vez, Harry veía lo que sucedía en el rostro de Severus. El cabello de Severus caía como una cortina haciéndole suaves cosquillas en sus piernas y enmarcando el rostro de Severus, haciendo que todo lo que Harry pudiera ver, era ese rostro. La cara enrojecida por la excitación, el sudor perlando la piel, la boca jadeante y que a veces gemía, a veces Severus cerraba un poco los ojos y se mordía los labios como intentando contenerse.

—Tócate para mí Harry, quiero verte tocarte—.

Harry llevó su mano derecha y ahuecando su mano alrededor de su miembro, empezó a masturbarse sin dejar de ver a Severus y llevando su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de Severus. Sus dedos recorrían los rasgos de ese rostro perdido en la intensidad de sus movimientos y la mirada de Severus no se despegaba del rostro de Harry quien estaba ruborizado de forma adorable y a la vez tan erótica.

—Más, más duro... por favor—Harry murmuraba esto en voz baja mientras sus ojos chispeaban como brasas ardientes y Severus incrementó el ritmo al igual que Harry aumentaba el ritmo de su masturbación. Su mano izquierda fue incapaz de sostenerse más tiempo sobre el rostro de Severus y cayó en la cama, donde sus dedos se aferraron a las sabanas y sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza de su agarre—M-más, por favor... más—.

El ritmo de Severus era bestial, las paredes internas de Harry lo estaban empezando a estrechar demasiado y supo que el clímax estaba cerca, cuando la estrechez se volvió rítmica, observó el momento justo en que Harry se abandonaba al placer, su cuerpo se arqueó mientras su mano izquierda se aferraba aún más a las sabanas y sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados mientras gritaba incoherencias que sonaban a algo parecido a "Severus" y "Oh dios mío", todo adornado con el líquido blancuzco haciendo arabescos sobre su pecho y el de Harry.

Esa imagen fue demasiado para Severus quien después de unos cuantos movimientos más, se vaciaba por completo en Harry mientras murmuraba "te amo", seguro de que Harry escuchaba las palabras que le dirigía. Espero unos momentos a que la respiración de Harry y la de él se tranquilizaran y salió de Harry quien gimió al sentirse vacío. Acomodo con cuidado las piernas de Harry y se tendió a su lado.

—Te amo Sev—Harry lo miraba a esos ojos oscuros sabiendo que esa mirada, esa chispa en el fondo, le pertenecía.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo—Dijo Severus sellando esos labios con los suyos.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de ese día y el día siguiente en su totalidad, haciendo el amor, comiendo y charlando. No había gran diferencia entre el Severus que Harry había conocido y Severus de su propio tiempo. Quizás solo el sarcasmo más patente, pero eran lo mismo y Harry se sentía pleno y feliz. Satisfecho tanto física como emocionalmente.

Quizás solo le dolía un poco su parte posterior y las "marcas de amor" que Severus le había hecho.

Mientras Severus no recordaba su pasado, de vez en cuando, intercambiaban posiciones y a veces Severus era el pasivo, pero ahora, con Severus así de dominante y apasionado, Harry no extrañaba para nada ser el activo. Cada encuentro lo dejaba agotado y a la vez, deseoso de más. Si fuera posible, Harry quería estar empalado por Severus el resto de su vida. El lugar del miembro de Severus era en su trasero mientras él cabalgaba al hombre a su antojo.

Mientras la pareja estaba en el Nirvana, sus amigos y familia estaban seguros de dos cosas, que Harry estaba a salvo y bien y que seguramente estaban teniendo mucho sexo.

Tom si fue víctima de una broma, auspiciada por su esposa y su nuevo amigo de chismes, Albus Dumbledore. Luego de la broma, Albus "perdonó" a Tom el no confiar lo suficiente en él, pero entendió porqué. Albus solía estar mucho en el ministerio y si Albus tenía rastros de la magia de Abigail, la hubieran encontrado y lo más leve que hubieran hecho, hubiera sido sólo disolver su vínculo y expulsarla de la nación. En el peor escenario, Abigail sería ejecutada sin juicio y sin dejar siquiera el cuerpo, al igual que sus hijos y nietos.

Albus se prometió a sí mismo, jamás pisar el ministerio sin haber purgado de su persona, ropa y demás, cualquier rastro mágico. No iba a permitir que la familia de Tom estuviera en peligro.

Los Dursley sabían que una vez que Harry y Severus regresaran al "mundo", el circo mediático iba a ser cruel y despiadado, ya que ambos eran los últimos descendientes de sus líneas de sangre. Eileen ya no podía tener más hijos y Timothy era hijo de una línea de sangre de apenas dos generaciones mágicas atrás. El último Prince y el último Potter. No había manera de que el ministerio aceptará esa unión, así que era muy probable que ambos se fueran del país en un futuro muy cercano.

Sirius y Remus habían llegado a esa misma conclusión.

Pero mientras tanto, en ese breve espacio de tiempo, para Harry y Severus, el tiempo no les podía importar menos. La prensa, su sangre, sus familias, todo el universo entero se podía ir al carajo y no les iba a importar ni un poco. Todo lo que necesitaban estaba en sus brazos, el uno al otro.


	22. La ejecución del plan

—Bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer contra el ministerio? ¿Alguien tiene algún plan? —.

Abigaíl había ofrecido su casa para la reunión. Luego del secuestro de Harry y luego de algunas incómodas miradas que Severus y Harry se ganaron de parte de sus amigos y familiares cuando regresaron al "mundo real", había algunas cosas que tratar. Harry y Severus dieron una versión muy editada sobre quienes eran realmente, solo Tom tenía "casi" toda la historia.

—Abi, es un asunto serio. Hemos tratado por décadas con el ministerio y son duros de convencer. Sus ideas son arcaicas y lo que más les importa es "proteger" las líneas de sangre más que otra cosa. Lo único más importante para ellos que eso, es proteger la magia misma... —.

Abigaíl pareció iluminarse con una idea.

—Entonces eso es lo que haremos Tom, poner en peligro la sangre y la magia—Severus entendió rápidamente la idea, Albus estaba algo pálido, pero los Black estaban horrorizados, Lupin no sabía muy bien qué era lo que pasaba al igual que Tyler y los Dursley mientras los Weasley se debatían entre decir algo o no y si sería a favor o no.

—Amor, sé que es una buena idea, pero al ministerio no le importara matarte a ti o a mí, tengo dos hermanos y tanto Mary como Harry tienen hijos, Mary incluso pronto será abuela. La línea Ryddle continuará, aunque me maten y al ministerio le importaría más eliminar tu línea—Tom sabía la idea que había pasado por la cabeza de su esposa, pero era demasiado arriesgada y no había garantías de que funcionara.

—Quizás si lo hacen suficientes personas Tom—Albus había decidido que la idea de Abigaíl era la adecuada, pero le faltaba refinarse.

—¿Suficientes personas Albus? —Severus estaba empezando a entender, pero no así Harry.

—¿Alguien podría explicarme qué demonios están pensando ustedes tres? —Dijo Harry mirando a los tres alternando entre ellos.

—Harry, están pensando en un enlace mágico—.

—¿Qué no están casados ya? —.

—Tom y Abigaíl solo están casados por las leyes civiles del mundo muggle. Tom no quería que el ministerio se involucrara con ellos en ningún nivel—.

—Ok, entonces ¿De qué trata el enlace mágico? —Harry estaba expectante. Cuando Harry se casó con Ginny, el ministerio o, mejor dicho, Kingsley, ofició la ceremonia y el enlace era mágico. Así que si Albus, Tom y Abigaíl ponía un enlace mágico sobre la mesa es porque había más de uno y quizás alguno era más fuerte o importante.

—Verás, hay varios enlaces, está el de matrimonio simple que solo crea una "hebra" de magia uniendo a la pareja, pero hay otros que ligan la vida y la magia, incluso hay uno que liga a toda una familia con otra familia—.

—¿Estás diciendo que Abigaíl quiere unirse con Tom de forma que sus líneas de sangre se unan de forma irrevocable? —.

—Si, pero como dice Tom, al ministerio no le importaría matar a Abi o a Tom—.

—Pero Albus dijo que necesitaban más gente... —.

—Albus sugiere que varios de nosotros deberíamos hacer el enlace de forma que sean muchas líneas de sangre las que se perderían si interfiere el ministerio—.

Harry pareció concentrarse... hasta que halló una solución.

—Hagámoslo—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Hagámoslo, todos nosotros... incluso podemos escribirle a Cedric Diggory. Su relación con Viktor Krum continuó luego del torneo y hasta donde sé, siguen juntos según "Corazón de Bruja". Cedric es un buen tipo, estoy seguro de que nos apoyara. Luna, Neville, Theo, Blaise, Hermione, Fleur, Sirius y Remus, si tuviéramos a alguien involucrado con un hombre lobo sería mejor—.

—¿Un hombre lobo? —.

—Si Sev, un hombre lobo, las leyes también son arcaicas para ellos, Fleur es mitad veela, pero ella es francesa, no está sujeta a las leyes de aquí—.

Regulus Black tomó una respiración, empezó a entender la idea de Harry detrás de "aumentar la gente".

—Yo estoy en una relación con un hombre lobo—Sirius volteó rápidamente la cabeza. Sospechaba que su hermano estaba viendo a alguien, pero pensó que su hermano estaría viendo a una chica, tomando en cuenta lo "especial" que era su madre sobre la sangre mágica.

—¿De dónde conoces tú un hombre lobo? —Pregunto Sirius.

—¿Recuerdas ese viaje que papá me dio por mi graduación a Grecia? —.

—Sí, desgraciadamente. Me hizo acompañarte—.

—Y tú "gentilmente" me dijiste que "me portara bien en lo que tu ibas a revisar el lugar" y te fuiste tres días—.

—Oye, quería darte "tu espacio"—.

—Pues mientras me diste "mi espacio", recorrí todos los lugares turísticos y artísticos que pude, y en un café me encontré con un entusiasta de la historia como yo. Resultó que teníamos mucho en común y era inglés también. Cuando regresamos aquí, nos empezamos a escribir y empezamos a salir y note que cerca de la luna llena, jamás salíamos. Lo confronte y aunque lo negó, al final lo aceptó. A mí no me importaba en realidad, él es muy cuidadoso y toma matalobos rigurosamente e incluso se encierra en una habitación especial que bloquea su magia y la de cualquier criatura—.

—¿Estás pensando en "hacerlo un hombre decente" o él a ti? —.

—Me propuso matrimonio hace un par de días—Regulus se sonrojo cuando dijo esto.

—Mamá va a matarte... sabes cómo es con lo de "la buena sangre mágica"—.

—Bueno, tampoco aprueba lo tuyo con Remus y siguen juntos... —.

—Pero yo no soy al que eligieron como el cabeza de la casa Black... —.

—Entonces es perfecto—Harry eligió ese punto de la discusión para intervenir—¿Cómo se llama el hombre lobo? —.

—Greyback, Fenrir Greyback—Harry pensó que era irónico que Fenrir terminará siendo un "dulce hombre lobo amante de la historia" en este tiempo.

—Si tu hicieras el enlace que propone Abigaíl, "condenarías" a la familia Black si el ministerio intentara deshacer el enlace por un medio "radical"—.

—Al igual que si tú te casaras con Severus, él es el último Prince—.

Harry se sonrojo al oír eso, él había estado pensando en eso justamente, pero mucho antes de su secuestro. Quería decirle a Severus que se casaran, pero para eso tendrían que irse lejos.

—Bueno, esta reunión se ha prolongado más de lo que calculamos. Sugiero que nos vayamos a descansar y continuemos en unos dos días más—Tom notó la tensión que empezó a haber entre Harry y Severus y pensó en ayudar a su amigo.

Todos los asistentes se retiraron por desaparición o por flu (privada y con otro nombre).

* * *

—Lo he pensado ¿Sabes? —Harry tenía que decirlo. No quería malentendidos con Severus.

—¿Qué has pensado? —.

—Casarnos. Lo he pensado. Mucho antes del secuestro. Había pensado en pedírtelo—.

Severus abrazó por detrás a Harry.

—Es curioso. Antes de recuperar mis "memorias", yo también lo estuve pensando—.

—¿En serio? —.

—Sí. Me gusta como estamos ahora, juntos, simplemente juntos. Pero sé que quiero más de ti, quiero que seas mío irrevocablemente—.

Harry se volteó y enfrentó a su amante, su rostro era una máscara de frialdad, como esperando el momento del rechazo. Por toda respuesta Harry besó a Severus dejándole saber cuánto lo amaba en ese momento. Parecieron horas, pero fue apenas unos minutos. Durante ese momento, el éxtasis de su conexión era demasiado.

Desde que ambos tenían "mezclados" su "yo de ese tiempo" y su "yo de su vida pasada", su relación estaba en un punto intenso, desde los besos hasta el sexo, todo contacto entre ellos se sentía como si su sangre hirviera y su piel se convirtiera en lava. Cuando salían tenían que mantenerse separados y sin tocarse o se sentían incapaces de contenerse.

Cuando se separaron sus labios, Harry murmuró un quedo—Sí quiero—Fue la última frase coherente que salió de labios de Harry, las siguientes horas las pasaron encerrados en su habitación donde solo gemidos salían de sus labios mientras sus cuerpos se unían demostrando su amor el uno al otro.

* * *

—Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo ¿Cierto? —.

—Tenemos que convencer a más gente, nosotros estamos dispuestos, pero necesitamos más líneas, más "riesgo" para el ministerio—Dijo Petunia, quien, aunque se alegraba por su sobrino, no estaba muy feliz por la idea de que se "casara" solo por esta idea.

—Bill, Charlie, Percy y Ginny pueden ayudar en eso, seguro conocen amigos dispuestos a hacer esto—Harry estaba seguro de que funcionaría la idea de Abigaíl. Era cuestión de poner cierta "resistencia" y las leyes del ministerio tendrían que cambiar, lo quisiera el ministerio o no.

—Entonces, Fenrir y yo ya decidimos la fecha de nuestro enlace, pero los primeros deberían ser Tom y Abigaíl—Regulus estaba anotando las fechas de todos los enlaces que habían logrado "convencer". Había alrededor de unas treinta parejas además de ellos.

Al menos 15 parejas eran de líneas añejas de sangre. Dumbledore le explicó su plan a su hermano Aberforth con quien estaba distanciado, pero que estaba dispuesto a cooperar, ya que él estaba enamorado de una mujer muggle.

—Harry y yo queremos enlazarnos después de Tom... —Empezó Severus dejando que su mano cayera sobre la de Harry y entonces todos notaron los anillos. Harry miraba con devoción a Severus, con los ojos brillantes de amor y anticipación.

A nadie le extrañó que quisieran ser partícipes del plan, pero Sirius y Vernon aún tenían una vena saltando de furia. Dudley apuntó una fecha, ya que había empezado una relación con una ex-compañera de la escuela. Eso asombró a Petunia, ya que Dudley no había comentado nada sobre su relación.

Al final de la reunión, ya había al menos 5 fechas confirmadas para los enlaces. Tom y Albus serían quienes oficiarían los mismos y tenía que haber al menos una semana entre cada uno por el gasto de energía que iba a significar.

* * *

Las clases en Hogwarts reiniciaron y los enlaces tuvieron que espaciarse. Como el secuestro de Harry fue demostrado que se hizo con un  _Imperius,_  aunque nunca se "encontró" al perpetrador, Tyler fue exonerado y puesto al cuidado de la familia Weasley mientras se recuperaba de los efectos del prolongado uso de la maldición sobre él.

Ginny se sorprendió cuando Tyler le propuso enlazarse y luego casarse de la forma que ella quisiera. Le confeso su amor desde hace años y algunas cosas que amaba de ella más que nada. Ginny estaba conmovida de saber que Tyler la amaba en secreto tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

Así que asignaron una fecha dentro de la terna.

Para mediados del año escolar, una semana antes de San Valentín, el pequeño grupo (ya no tan pequeño) subversivo, empezó la fase dos de su plan: anunciarlo.

Cuando Abigaíl dijo la parte dos del plan, Tom estaba pálido, pero aguantó estoicamente. Sin esa parte, el plan para dar presión al ministerio sería inútil. Así que Harry fue el encargado de enviar la carta "con nombres y apellidos" de cada pareja enlazada a Rita Skeeter.

Como era predecible, las reacciones del mundo mágico no se hicieron esperar cuando el articulo salió el día de San Valentín. El gran comedor se llenó de aulladores que fueron incinerados apenas llegaban. Los aulladores iban dirigidos sobre todo a Harry, Tom y Severus, pero también algunos a Dumbledore por permitir que su personal estuviera en esas "profanas uniones".

La carta que esperaban, o, mejor dicho, visita, llegó un par de días después. Cornelius Fudge no era más el ministro de magia luego de que salió el artículo. En su lugar, llamaron a uno de los aurores más reputados del cuerpo: Alastor Moody.

—Dumbledore, lamento visitarte por estos motivos—.

—Moody, siempre tan elocuente amigo mío—Harry no esperaba que Moody se viera tan... normal. De algún modo, la imagen de Moody que tenía Harry en su mente era la del auror lleno de cicatrices con la pierna de madera y el ojo mágico que podía ver a través de todo. Pero el Alastor Moody de este tiempo estaba entero, viejo, pero tenía la misma presencia imponente que tenía el de su tiempo.

—Y tu muchacho... sigues usando esas infernales prendas muggles...—Moody se acercó a Severus y Harry temió que le fuera a decir algo mordaz, su Severus ahora tenía ambas memorias y la de su tiempo era bastante ácida en responder, pero nada pasó. Moody rompió a reír al igual que Severus y se abrazaron—Me alegra verte casado por fin muchacho, pensé que morirías soltero—.

—Este joven es mi esposo, Alastor, te presentó a Harry Potter—Harry extendió su mano, pero Moody lo atrajo a un abrazó.

—Un placer conocerte muchacho, eres justo lo que Severus necesitaba. Jamás lo había visto tan feliz, incluso está ocupando ropa negra casi por entero ¿Sabes lo que me costó convencerlo de usar tan solo la túnica negra abierta? Usaba todo en gris y blanco, o verde oscuro cuando lo conocí en el ministerio, esa ley del árbol...—¿Severus sin usar ropa negra? Eso era extraño.

Alastor resultó ser parte de la conspiración, pero les advirtió a los presentes que iban a ser meses, quizás años antes de que el ministerio oyera siquiera una de las propuestas para cambiar esas leyes arcaicas.

* * *

Había acabado el año escolar y Harry por fin estaba autorizado para trabajar con "criaturas pequeñas" hasta clasificacion XXX, es decir, "Magos competentes pueden manejarlas". Severus seguía siendo el profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, pero había llegado a un arreglo con Albus y Tom para poder irse al acabar sus clases.

El morbo sobre su relación y la de los otros provocó un alza en los clientes del negocio, muchos iban a pedir "cita con el veterimago" solo para verificar si era cierto que el joven Potter estaba ahora enlazado con el último varón Prince. Algunos salieron muy rojos de la cara luego de ver un beso entre la pareja. Ni Harry ni Severus se contenían mucho ante su "público".

La existencia de Abigaíl y su familia, fue harina de otro costal. La prensa se cebó en el escándalo que suponía la existencia de un linaje de "caza-brujas" mezclado con la antigua línea de Slytherin. Sin embargo, los hijos y nietos de Tom demostraron que el linaje "caza-brujas" no afectaba de ninguna manera a la magia de la línea de Slytherin, a lo sumo, aumentaba las habilidades de rastreo, pero nada más.

La imagen de la pequeña Samantha fue la que ayudó a ver la falta de peligro alrededor de la inusual mezcla de sangre, eso y la actitud protectora del Diricawl de su madre, Mauricio.

Los Black tuvieron su propia dosis de morbo mediático (y gritos de Walburga Black quien no estaba feliz con sus yernos). La familia Lupin no era muy conocida y no se consideraban sangrepura, ya que la familia Lupin tendía a casarse con mestizos o nacidos de muggles y algunos con muggles. Por otro lado, Fenrir Greyback (quien, en este tiempo, aunque tenía músculos, prefería estar en su forma humana en vez de semi-transformado) era un hombre lobo "funcional". Tenía todos sus TIMOS y EXTASIS, y había hecho una carrera dentro de Historia de la Magia, siendo educado personalmente por Bathilda Bagshot en ese aspecto.

Eran ambos, hombres con carreras y poder mágico indiscutible, educados y cultos, dignos de pertenecer a la familia Black si no fuera por el detallito de su "sangre".

A finales del año, estalló el último artículo de Skeeter, el verdadero enlace usado por las parejas. Eso hizo que Walburga Black pusiera el grito en el cielo, ¡Sus idiotas hijos habían condenado a la familia si ellos se separaban!

El ministerio por fin estaba atado de manos y pies.

* * *

—Caballeros, damas, están siendo presentados a juicio por poner en peligro el mundo mágico...—.

—Disculpe, Madame Umbridge, específicamente ¿Cómo fue que estas personas pusieron en peligro el mundo mágico? —Dumbledore estaba siguiendo el guión que ya habían ensayado en las reuniones de "La Orden del Fénix" (Sugerencia de Severus y Harry, que raro).

—Pues verá Dumbledore, han mezclado la magia de sus familias haciendo que su sangre se mezcle de forma peligrosa con criaturas oscuras...—.

—¿Está hablando de la relación de Regulus Black y Fenrir Greyback o de la relación entre William Weasley y Fleur Delacour ahora Weasley? —.

—La nueva señora Weasley está bien...—.

—¿Sabía usted que ella tiene sangre veela? —La cara de Umbridge palideció, esa información no estaba en los archivos.

—Verán, miembros del Wizengamot. Tenemos aquí una disyuntiva. Por un lado, tenemos reglas y leyes que han existido desde mucho tiempo atrás, creadas en un principio para proteger las familias de renombre de nuestro mundo. Estas leyes han tomado demasiada fuerza y han provocado situaciones donde hay problemas en la magia, un claro ejemplo son los Black, mientras hay familias completamente funcionales dentro de los Black, hay otras con problemas en la magia, como la de la familia Lestrange—.

>> Por el otro lado, tenemos esta situación inusual, matrimonios mixtos de todo a todo, hombres lobo, veelas, mestizos, muggles, squibs, caza-brujas... La familia Ryddle, Tom y Abigaíl, son el claro ejemplo de que la mezcla de sangre no es un impedimento ni una aberración. Han producido, por mucho que esa palabra sea desagradable, una familia poderosa y muy fuerte mágicamente—.

—Pero qué pasa con los matrimonios homosexuales, ¡No pueden producir un heredero! —Insistía Umbridge.

—Nosotros tenemos un plan para eso—Harry tomó el habla—Tenemos una persona dispuesta a ser nuestra sustituta—Harry y Severus habían hablado bastante de este tema y efectivamente tenían una sustituta para sus bebés.

—Supongo que si la familia Snape-Potter ha aceptado el usar una sustituta, los matrimonios Black y otros podrían encontrar una solución parecida Madame Umbridge. Entonces ¿Seguirán esta farsa de juicio o podemos empezar a legislar con seriedad sobre las leyes retrógradas que han atrasado nuestro mundo respecto al de los muggles por siglos? —.


	23. Epílogo

Pasaron unos dos años más antes de que las leyes de "protección de sangre" fueran cambiadas y posteriormente abolidas. Harry y Severus esperaban a su primer hijo creado con la ayuda de Ginny Weasley y un hechizo cortesía de Tom (parte de sus experimentos, que mezclaba la esencia de dos padres varones y mujeres y dejaba un embrión que sí debía ser llevado a terminó por una mujer dispuesta), quien accedió a ser la madre sustituta de sus bebés, sólo con la promesa de que la familia Weasley tuviera un rol activo en la vida de los niños. Ambos magos accedieron.

James Sirius Snape-Potter llegó nueve meses después, Ginny regreso a jugar quidditch en cuanto se recuperó mientras Tyler (quien compartía la idea de Ginny de no tener descendencia), hacía su maestría en Defensa bajo la tutela de Tom Ryddle.

Mauricio, el Diricawl amigo de Sam Ryddle, se convirtió en una especie de celebridad y pronto los Diricawls se convirtieron en una mascota muy popular entre los niños, quienes amaban el estallido de plumas cuando el Diricawl desaparecía para enviar un mensaje, las lechuzas eran más buscadas por niños cercanos a la adolescencia. Harry tenía al menos unos 3 a 4 Diricawls como pacientes cada semana.

Severus continuó siendo profesor de pociones y el jefe de la casa Slytherin, pero cuando Tom le ofreció convertirse en el nuevo subdirector, Severus lo rechazó diciendo que quería tener tiempo de disfrutar al pequeño James y a Harry, pero propuso a Arthur Weasley quien aceptó gustoso el puesto. La familia Weasley (excluyendo a Ron, quien jamás volvió a ver a sus padres en su casa, a menos que estos viajaran a Essex) obtuvo un digno reconocimiento cuando Arthur obtuvo el puesto. Ningún Weasley había llegado a una posición de tanto renombre.

Eso dio como resultado que Arthur obtuviera un par de lugares en el Wizengamot.

La profesora Sprout recibía cartas del matrimonio Longbottom-Nott con frecuencia luego de que ambos decidieron ir a explorar varios países en busca de flora que pudiera ser plantada en Inglaterra, ya fuera naturalmente o con algunos hechizos especiales.

Luna y Blaise hicieron que El Quisquilloso desplazara a El Profeta y pronto fue reconocido como el mejor periódico de toda Inglaterra, pero Luna decidió expandir aún más la publicación y empezó a llegar a otras naciones.

Tom y Abigaíl por fin pudieron salir a la luz como cualquier pareja y ya sin el peligro latente de temer por la vida de ellos mismos y sus familias. Samantha Ryddle, la bisnieta de Tom fue anunciada como la futura heredera de los Ryddle. Los tres Ryddle, Tom, Mary y Harry, habían hablado mucho sobre quién sería el siguiente cabeza de familia y sería la pequeña Samantha. Su madre Merope (el nieto de Tom había decidido recuperar el nombre de su abuela en su hija) estaba segura de que sería una excelente cabeza de familia, rompiendo la tradición mágica de nombrar un heredero varón todo el tiempo a menos que no hubiera otra elección. Sin contar a Samantha, los tataranietos de Merope y Tom Sr. eran cerca de 20.

Cuando llegó el pequeño Albus Severus (ni Harry ni Severus jamás quisieron revelar por qué elegían esos nombres, pero Severus había amado mucho a los hijos de Harry en su tiempo y deseaba mucho poder volver a "verlos", por eso no variaron los nombres), Molly Weasley se convirtió en la "abuela" más consentidora, rivalizando con Petunia Dursley quien ya tenía un nieto cortesía de su "Dudders". Arthur y Vernon suspiraban derrotados cuando esas dos mujeres competían por el cariño de los pequeños.

Fue peor cuando llegó Lily Luna. Ambas mujeres se volvieron locas comprando vestidos y cosas de color rosa para la "pequeña princesa". Molly se tranquilizó cuando Bill anunció que regresaba a vivir a Inglaterra y tuvo cerca a Victoire, la hija de Bill y Fleur.

Hermione y Fred tuvieron dos niñas, Rose y Jane. Sirius y Remus consiguieron que su sobrina Nymphadora fuera la sustituta de su bebé y tuvieron a Teddy Black-Lupin. Afortunadamente para la línea Dumbledore, la muggle que se casó con Aberforth aún estaba en una edad fértil y tuvo una pequeña a la que nombró Ariana. Albus se convirtió rápidamente en el tío consentidor, esta pequeñita se parecía como dos gotas de agua a su difunta hermana. Aberforth le hizo hacer un juramento inquebrantable de jamás poner la vida de su pequeña por debajo de nada. Albus juró por su vida y su magia.

Luego de más de una década, también se abolió la ley de "protección mágica", haciendo que las familias que deseaban estudiar juntas podían hacerlo, ya fuera que desearan estar en Hogwarts o en otra escuela.

Pasaron muchos años, décadas y generaciones de Potter, Weasley, Dumbledore, Ryddle y demás. Los viejos amigos fueron cruzando el velo y prometiendo reunirse algún día.

Harry y Severus seguían amándose y peleando de vez en cuando, nada que unos cuantos hechizos reparadores y un montón de contratistas no pudieran resolver (cambiaron su cocina al menos unas 10 veces durante su matrimonio).

Un día, la pequeña Eileen, nieta de Harry y Severus llegó con la noticia de que serían bisabuelos. Severus abrazo a su nieta y la felicitó. Décadas después, su bisnieta, Selene, les anunció que serían tatarabuelos. Harry estaba asombrado, jamás esperó llegar a conocer tataranietos.

Una noche Severus y Harry partieron a reunirse con sus amigos al otro lado del velo, Harry tenía 103 años y Severus 123.

* * *

Kairós, Aión y Kronos estaban observando la reunión de amigos que se efectuaba en el reino de la muerte mientras ellos acomodaban sus nuevos inventos en las paredes de su salón.

—¿Cuántas veces hemos visto a esos dos en cada tiempo? —Pregunto Kronos quien comía palomitas mientras veía a esos dos darse besos pausados alrededor de sus amigos en ese día de campo improvisado que estaban haciendo.

—Con esta, creo que ya llevamos unas 20, quizás 25 veces—Contesto Kairós terminando de sellar su nueva invención.

—Me preguntó si alguna vez han sospechado algo de todo, ya sabes, ellos creen que regresaron en el tiempo y "técnicamente" es cierto, pero... —Aión a veces quería decirles a los mortales lo que sucedía en realidad con el tiempo.

—Aión, ¿Por qué le diste el reloj? —Kairós miraba a su hermano con sospecha.

—Bueno, él tenía esta mirada, ya sabes, de que nunca fue feliz realmente y sabes que un alma así contamina el reino de la muerte, es nuestra labor limpiarlos y llevarlos allá—.

—Lo hiciste porque creíste que merecía algo mejor—Inquirió Kairós, mientras Kronos asentía dándole la razón a su hermano.

—Bueno, ya, sí. Sentí lástima por el pobre chico, esa vida que le tocó horrible. Aun con sus hijos y esposa al final, siempre estuvo esa "sombra" y Severus, el pobre estaba peor que Harry, esa vida... no era justa para ellos—Aión se miraba las manos, nervioso. Se había ganado una reprimenda del "Jefe", pero como a este le caía bien Dumbledore y a Dumbledore le caían bien Severus y Harry... su castigo no fue más que un manazo en las manos... y se le prohibió dar otro reloj a un mortal.

Kairós abrazó a su hermano.

—No hiciste nada malo Aión, pero sabes que apenas disfrutaran un "tiempo" muy corto de su muerte antes de que todo se reinicie. Ese es el problema de los mortales, si aprendieran a ser felices, no tendríamos que reiniciar el tiempo cada vez—.

Tanto Aión como Kronos suspiraron, su hermano mayor siempre tenía razón en esas cosas.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo va el sellado del nuevo invento? —Dijo Kronos por fin admirando el liviano artilugio.

—Muy bien, solicite la ayuda de los gemelos Weasley y por fin tengo uno funcional—Kairós estaba orgulloso de su nuevo invento, un botón de reinicio—Creo que pronto lo probaremos con nuestra pareja favorita, ¿Qué opinan? —.

En algún lugar en el reino de la muerte, dos magos estornudaban al mismo tiempo que tenían un mal presentimiento sobre su "futuro", por irónico que eso sonara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y acabó. El epílogo es cortito porque el último capítulo tenía bastante de lo que pensaba escribir en el epílogo, así que quedó más corto de lo que quería, pero no hay más en realidad qué decir.


End file.
